


ОНИ НЕ ЗНАЮТ ТВОЕ ИМЯ

by Tressa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has A Complicated Relationship With UFOs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consent Issues, Llamas, M/M, Natasha Is Taking It Personally, One (1) Orgasm, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve And Sam Vs. Canoe, Thirty Korean Grandmothers, Weirdness, standard Winter Soldier trauma umbrella
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Если вкратце, это комедия абсурда с убийствами, где есть Мстители, долбоебы, странные происшествия и очень злой Баки, который наслаждается сладкой-пресладкой местью.





	1. Разберитесь между собой/Have it out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> **Предупреждение от переводчика:** В этом фике у старбаксов Пегги были отношения во время войны. Они упоминаются дважды: один раз об этом вспоминает Баки и один раз Стив без графичных описаний.  
>  Как вы могли заметить, это монстромакси и оно переведено пока частично, а отбечено еще меньше, чем переведено. Автор выкладывала этот фик в течение почти двух лет, и я собираюсь пойти по ее стопам. Названия глав это строчки из песен, поэтому я оставляю и исходное название главы и перевод. Надеюсь, вы полюбите этот фик так же, как я люблю его.

Стив вышел из больницы через два неполных дня после ранения.

– Я в порядке, – сказал он Сэму, медсестре Энъянг и толпе докторов, которых назначили ответственными за то, чтобы Капитан Америка не упал замертво, обеспечив тем самым черный пиар милой больнице. – У меня ускоренная регенерация, так что все в порядке. Видите? Я стою.

– Нет, не стоишь, – ответил Сэм.

– Вы погнули стойку для капельницы, – язвительно вставила медсестра Энъянг. – А они на деревьях не растут. Отпустите ее и садитесь.

– Я в полном порядке, – запротестовал Стив, грузно свалившись обратно на кровать и пытаясь нащупать щит. – Все хорошо. Сэм...

– Да, да, тебе надо идти, ситуация не терпит отлагательств, свет твоих очей нуждается в тебе, все дела. А нам всем, – Сэм широким жестом обвел столпившихся в палате докторов, которые горячо закивали в ответ, – нужно, чтобы Капитан Америка не вел себя как дурак и у него не разошлись швы через полчаса после того, как их наложили. Так что ложись, Стив.

– Вставай, Стив, – сказала Наташа, прокладывая себе путь сквозь толпу докторов отчасти при помощи инвалидного кресла, которое она толкала перед собой, но в основном силой своей личности. Она помахала в его сторону какими-то бумагами. – Здесь все документы, докторам нужно только подписать, и мы сможем уйти.

– Что, – сказал Сэм.

– Выходи за меня, – сказал Стив.

– Одну минутку! – воскликнул один из врачей.

– Ты не можешь этого сделать, – продолжил Сэм.

– Ему нужен отдых, – сказала медсестра Энъянг, с горечью глядя на погнутую стойку для капельницы. Стив, заметив ее взгляд, смущенно протянул руку и выправил ее.

– Вы правы, но мы все равно уходим, – заявила Наташа.

– Наташа, – сказал Сэм.

Наташа вздохнула в ответ.

– Если мы не заберем его из больницы сейчас, он просто дождется, пока ты заснешь, и вылезет в окно. Я права, Стив?

Стив изо всех сил постарался не выглядеть виноватым, внутренне поражаясь, как быстро Наташа его раскусила. Обычно люди ведутся на личину Капитана Америки, и до недавнего времени на нее тоже действовало. Но сейчас у него ничего не вышло.

– Черт возьми, Стив, – повторил Сэм.

Наташа одной рукой призывно покачала креслом, а другой сунула доктору пачку бумаг.

– Давайте, пошевеливайтесь.

Стив начал было подниматься с кровати, но застыл на полпути.

– Э-э.

– В чем дело? – настороженно спросил Сэм.

Стив слегка поерзал. Лицо медсестры приняло доселе небывалое выражение: суровое осуждение мешалось на нем с яростным весельем.

– Катетер все еще на месте, да?

Сэм уставился на него.

– Ты попытался уйти. Не отсоединив катетер.

– Нет, – сказал Стив, крепко прижимая к себе больничное одеяло в районе талии. Наташа, казалось, еле сдерживала улыбку. – Может быть.

– Кто взял тебя в армию, – произнес Сэм с легким намеком на истерику в голосе. – Кто это был. Кто.

– Не стану скрывать, мне все это очень нравится, – перебила его Наташа. – Но во-первых, у нас мало времени, а во-вторых, я без камеры, так что закругляйтесь. Будьте добры, медсестра, помогите нам.

– Я буду вытаскивать катетер Капитану Америке, – вздохнула медсестра Энъянг. – Боже мой, а ведь могла пойти учиться на зубного.

Пару часов спустя Стива, все еще ощущающего дискомфорт от манипуляций медсестры Энъянг, прикатили прямо к кровати в гостевой спальне Сэма и сгрузили на матрас. Стив запротестовал и даже попытался нащупать штаны, но отрубился, как только его голова коснулась подушки, и проспал девятнадцать часов.

Но это было и к лучшему, потому что когда он проснулся, то в глазах у него перестало двоиться. Он оттянул больничную рубаху: на животе лежали хирургические нитки, которые его тело вытолкнуло наружу. Рубцовая ткань больше не выглядела ярко-красной, а постепенно приобретала здоровый розовый цвет. Но, с другой стороны, это было плохо, потому что в распоряжении Баки оказалось целых девятнадцать или сколько там часов, чтобы сбежать и спрятаться. А если Баки остался хотя бы вполовину таким же коварным сукиным сыном, как в сороковые, то спрятаться он мог дохрена хорошо.

Стив подобрал с пола щит и прислонил его к стене, прежде чем отправиться на поиски признаков жизни. Сэм нашелся на кухне, он делал себе смузи. Стив взглянул на часы: почти шесть.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он.

Сэм подскочил и выругался:

– Черт тебя подери, Роджерс. – Он осмотрел Стива с ног до головы. – По крайней мере, ты больше не выглядишь как отбивная.

– Я чувствую себя намного лучше, – ответил Стив, протягивая ему горсть ниток.

– Всего три дня прошло с тех пор, как тебя нашпиговали тремя пулями, а ты уже как огурец, – сказал Сэм, с неодобрением глядя на хирургические нитки у него на ладони. – Звонила Наташа, сказала, что у нее для нас кое-что есть. Хочет встретиться после похорон Фьюри. Ты пойдешь? Ну конечно, ты пойдешь.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы согласиться, но вздрогнул, потому что его желудок издал кошмарный звук.

– Сперва мне нужно поесть, – сказал он, смутившись.

– Точно, у тебя же диета на пятнадцать тысяч калорий, ты блюдешь фигуру, – насмешливо ответил Сэм, скорчив гримасу. 

Но они отправились в заведение под названием Eggspectations*, и Стив решил его простить. Блинчики, сосиски и яичница с беконом ненадолго отвлекли Стива от бесконечно играющего в мозгу саундтрека: «Он жив, я должен его найти». Но затем они пришли на кладбище, Наташа вручила ему папку с файлами, и все началось сначала. Фьюри толкнул речь и исчез, словно призрак. А Стив уставился на папку так, словно ее покрывали живые пауки, а не штампы «СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО» на русском.

– Я помогу, – примерно сорок минут спустя сказала по безопасной линии Наташа. – Как только эвакуирую Бартона и закончу еще пару дел. 

Стив подумал, что на Наташином языке это означало: «Я заштопаю дыры в системе безопасности и порешу парочку ублюдков, которые совершенно точно это заслужили». 

– Но я читала это дело, – продолжила она, – и сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь обнаружить в нем то, чего не смогла я. Как профессионал тебе скажу, Роджерс – ты не найдешь его. Пока он сам не захочет, чтобы его нашли.

Стиву пришлось сделать небольшую паузу перед ответом. Наконец он выбрал наименее страшный вариант из тех, что рвались у него с языка:

– Посмотрим. 

– Посмотрим, – повторила за ним Наташа. На линии повисла тишина, прерываемая только негромким потрескиванием. Он услышал, как Наташа набрала в легкие воздух, и тут что-то изменилось, хотя Стив не смог бы сказать, что именно: – Ладно. Стив? Позвони Старку. Он только что закончил выковыривать реактор из груди, а развалины своего дома в Малибу – из моря, но он тебе поможет...

– Стой, что? – переспросил Стив.

– … А тебе сейчас необходима его помощь. У него есть ресурсы, а кроме того, он действительно гений, хотя если ты когда-нибудь передашь ему мои слова, то твоя жизнь сразу станет очень интересной.

Стив потер ладонью лицо:

– Еще интереснее, чем сейчас?

– Я обладаю многими талантами. И если ты хочешь рассказать мне о том, как неловко тебе будет просить Старка об услуге, то даже не трудись. Я знаю, что для тебя это ничего не значит. Просто объясни ему ситуацию. Если... – Наташа на секунду замолчала, снова вздохнула и продолжила: – Когда мы найдем его, после всего, что с ним сделали, он не сможет оправиться сам. И ты не сможешь оправиться сам. Лучше всего будет принять помощь Старка. И кроме того, ему можно доверять. Он был на самом верху в списке целей Гидры.

– Наташа, – сказал Стив, когда наконец смог совладать со своим голосом, – спасибо тебе. Правда, спасибо.

– Позвони Старку, – повторила она и повесила трубку.

Стив долго смотрел на телефон невидящим взглядом, а потом отложил его и открыл папку с делом. Он собирался потянуть за эту ниточку изо всех сил.

***

Солдат вытащил... Стива. Капитана Америку? Стива. Солдат вытащил его на берег. Редкая растительность, открытое пространство – тело в сине-бело-красном костюме будет легко заметить с вертолёта спасателям или прессе. Капитан Америка. Стив? Капитан дышал. Стиву было трудно дышать. Капитан Америка имеет иммунитет ко всем известным болезням и обладает повышенным регенерирующим фактором. У Стива...

Солдат повернулся, вправил вывихнутое плечо, оперевшись о ствол дерева, и, шатаясь, направился прочь. Скоро тут будут вертолеты. Солдат нарушил протокол эвакуации. Он спрятал боевую экипировку, замаскировал руку, сделал все необходимое, чтобы не быть узнанным. Он...  
... не вернулся в назначенную явочную точку. Он шел по направлению к ней. Его тело двигалось, он...  
...прошел мимо. Он... он не вернется, не вернется в хранилище.

Солдат не вернулся в назначенную явочную точку.

Чердак завода по производству пластмассовых изделий в Анакостии** был душным и вонючим. Кроме того, туда не смог бы забраться даже крайне тренированный атлет. У Солдата, несмотря на недавно выбитое плечо, это заняло всего четыре минуты. Он сидел в темноте и тесноте, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Завод в Анакостии не был явочной точкой Гидры. Здесь не было хендлеров, не было техников. Протокол эвакуации был нарушен, а миссия...

...Миссия изменилась, она мутировала внутри него, выпустила из когтей и зубов одну часть его рассудка и тут же вцепилась в другую. Солдат больше не следовал по кровавым рельсам, проложенным внутри его разума. Солдат отклонился от протокола (обнулите его). Солдат нарушил протокол. Солдат обнаружил новые протоколы.  
Но и этим протоколам Солдат не стал подчиняться.  
Там не было хендлеров. Не было техников.  
Не было Кресла.

Солдат больше не был боевой единицей, зависящей от протоколов. Это было доказано эмпирическим путем. Эта миссия что-то сделала с ним. Она расшатала что-то внутри, какую-то фундаментальную его часть. _Ты мой друг. Я не буду с тобой драться. Вместе до конца._

Солдат скрипнул зубами, по руке прошла волна рекалибрующихся пластин. Ему нужна была информация.

Ночью в городе, находящемся на чрезвычайном положении, выставка, посвященная Капитану Америке, пустовала. Голос в записи звучал странно, эхом отражаясь от стен; по ним же метались серо-голубые тени от фигур, двигающихся на экране. Там были манекены, картины, фотографии, столько фотографий, свидетельства о рождении и слова, очень много слов...  
Он долго не уходил оттуда. На стене было его – и не его лицо. На стене был Стив, который не был его Стивом. Его сердце билось, как безумное, а дыхание срывалось. Ему казалось, что его легкие сейчас наполнятся водой.

Снаружи оказалось не лучше. Он прошел четырнадцать улиц, прячась в тени. Как и миссия, музей сдвинул что-то у него внутри. Словно что-то сорвалось с поводка. Он сорвался с поводка.

Мысль казалась настолько огромной, что он даже не мог начать ее думать. Он чувствовал давление в голове, в груди – пригибающее к земле, как ужас, и яркое, как адреналиновый всплеск. Но тут в дело вступили старые навыки. Он находился на вражеской территории, ему нужно было убраться с улицы, отступить, перегруппироваться и оценить обстановку.  
Солдат отлично понимал, что на чердаке фабрики в Анакостии нет таких необходимых вещей, как вода или вай-фай, поэтому нашел в Джорджтауне кондо с начатым, но не законченным ремонтом. Если верить толстому слою пыли, это место обещало ему уединение.

Он знал, чего ему ждать. Стандартный протокол подготовки к миссии включал шесть полных шприцев с различными препаратами, которые техник колол ему внутривенно. Если миссия требовала возвращения на базу ради пополнения запасов оружия или техобслуживания, препаратов могло быть и больше.

Он зашел в ванную комнату и опустился на пол между ванной и унитазом, подтянув колени к груди и сжав в руке глок. Как и с Креслом, ему не нужно было помнить эпизод во всех подробностях, чтобы точно знать, что будет очень больно.

Время растянулось. Прошло два часа и тринадцать минут. Прошло семь секунд. Прошло семьдесят лет. Его дыхание стало громче, быстрее, снова замедлилось. Пальцы охватила дрожь, постепенно поднявшаяся вверх, к позвоночнику, а потом, кажется, и к легким.

Глок он сжимал металлической рукой. И тот совсем не дрожал.

Солдат был отлично знаком с галлюцинациями. Он узнавал их с полувзгляда, он прекрасно понимал, что мир, в котором он застрял, не реален. Но это не особо помогало. Необходимость разбираться где реальность, а где галлюцинации сбивала с толку и ухудшала его состояние.  
Нет, он знал, знал, что у него галлюцинации. Просто это не помогало.

Солдат открыл глаза и увидел его прямо над собой: синие глаза, прямая спина, новенькая форма. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс смотрел на него сверху вниз: молодой, мертвый, бессмертный.

Он присел рядом с Солдатом, смяв безупречно отглаженную форму. Он был красив, как на картинке, с бледным лицом, на котором не было пор; но Солдат и раньше видел такой взгляд у людей, которые собирались его препарировать.

Глок тянул его руку к земле, но он все равно поднял его. Барнс смотрел на него с отстраненным интересом.

– Ты не можешь убить меня, – сказал он с жалостью. – Я уже мертв.

– Ты не настоящий, – ответил он дрогнувшим голосом, пытаясь сам себя в этом убедить.

– Я более настоящий, чем ты, – произнес Барнс почти нежно. Он протянул ледяные руки и обхватил ими лицо Солдата, заставив его почувствовать сокрушающую головную боль. – У тебя мое лицо, – прошептал он. – Может, мне забрать его?

И Солдата опалило огнем. Ярость поднялась из глубины души: да как он смеет! Он бросился на Барнса, как дикий зверь.

– Ты мертв, – прохрипел он, падая на холодный пол, а Барнс исчез, словно его никогда и не было.

Галлюцинации. Бурное непрекращающееся веселье.

Время продолжило растекаться. Он услышал крики, ругательства на немецком, артиллерийский огонь; увидел, как черная жижа полилась у него изо рта, заливая грудь, чтобы исчезнуть через минуту. Он сжался в комок в узком просвете между ванной и туалетом, закрыв глаза и зажав уши руками. Прижимая глок к виску.

Когда он смог открыть глаза, Барнс вернулся. На этот раз он был голым и покрытым синяками от оков и инъекций. Он лежал на боку напротив Солдата и равнодушно смотрел на него. Он был похож на труп. Солдат подумал, что тоже, наверное, похож на труп.

Барнс подцепил и оторвал полоску окровавленного мяса со своего левого плеча.

– Ты не мертв, – непринужденно сказал он. – Когда умер, тебе не больно. Я-то знаю. – Он кивнул на глок, отлетевший в угол. – Не хочешь попробовать? Ты ведь уже пытался.

Солдат, моргая, посмотрел на глок. Мысли текли медленно, как патока. Он снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что весь горит. Температура скоро спадет.

– Ты думаешь, что прогонять меня бессмысленно, – прошептал Барнс ему на ухо. – Думаешь, что после детокса я исчезну сам по себе. Только этого не будет. И что ты будешь делать? Отрежешь себе лицо?

Шепот приблизился, будто исходил из его головы, из его собственного рта.

– Ты думаешь, что лучше меня, сладкий? Ты думаешь, что я сломался, а ты – то, что осталось? Милый, я в тебе. Я – это ты. И когда ты отвлечешься, я все верну. Я возьму свое.

Солдат перекатился и поднялся на колени. Он перегнулся через край ванны, прежде чем его начало рвать. Хотя было особо нечем. Последний раз он ел тридцать семь часов назад, и по его прикидкам он не сможет делать это еще как минимум двадцать.

Он снова свалился на пол, тяжело дыша. Барнс опять исчез. Прошло еще какое-то неизвестное количество времени, прежде чем он смог сунуть голову под кран и включить воду. Он попытался сделать несколько глотков, потому что где-то в памяти брезжила мысль, что во время тяжелой ломки, которая проходит без медицинской помощи, нельзя допустить дегидратации.

Де-гидра-тация. Эта мысль задела какую-то забытую, заржавевшую струну внутри, и он затрясся, изо рта полились странные звуки. Нельзя допустить дегидратации. Ахахаха.

– Ты чокнутый ублюдок, – сказал Барнс, который в этот раз сидел на краю ванны. Теперь у него было по синяку под каждым глазом и рука Солдата. Она выглядела новой, а кожа вокруг сустава – красной и воспаленной, тело явно пыталась приспособиться к инородному предмету внутри. Голова Барнса была обрита; и не глядя, Солдат знал, что на затылке до самого позвоночника кожа покрыта хирургическими шрамами. Они очень хотели узнать, как именно работает рука.

– Бедный ублюдок, – сказал Барнс. На этот раз его голос прозвучал почти ласково. – Мне не стоило говорить все это. Ты сейчас верх от низа не отличишь, солнышко. А я пристаю к тебе с такими вопросами. А кроме того, я твой, а ты мой. Мы с тобой вместе влипли во все это дерьмо.

Солдат снова закрыл уши ладонями:

– Мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

– Конечно, нужно, – ответил Барнс весело. – Если ты – это я, тогда все имеет смысл. Лучший друг Капитана Америки восстал из мертвых, просто слегка покоцанный Гидрой. А ведь он тебя любит. Он готов за тебя умереть. Прямо как в сказке. Так мило и романтично!

Солдат снова оскалился.

– Я – это не ты.

– Но ты и не кто-то другой.

– Я... я – кулак Гидры.

– Но ведь это не так, – сказал Барнс ему на ухо. – Больше нет.

Mother Mother Have it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Яичные ожидания  
> **пригород Вашингтона


	2. Come with me now

На пути домой Сэм не стал донимать его разговорами, за что Стив был ему бесконечно благодарен. Сэм похлопал его по плечу, сказал, что ему нужно полить цветы, и оставил одного. Так что Стив, с сухими глазами и сосредоточенный на предстоящей миссии, сел и начал изучать содержимое папки.

Документы были отредактированы: имена персонала, локации и даты оказались вымараны, поэтому Стив не мог тут же все бросить и помчаться громить базы Гидры, где содержали Баки. Но сохранился перечень миссий, в которых принимал участие Зимний Солдат, так что благодаря контексту и гуглу Стиву почти полностью удалось воссоздать картину произошедшего. Он ее даже нарисовал. Проведя шесть часов за кухонным столом Сэма, который время от времени подходил к нему, чтобы сунуть ему в руку стакан апельсинового сока, Стив составил хронологию событий на целой куче салфеток, конверте, двух чеках за продукты и на обратной стороне счета за воду. Список миссий начинался с самой ранней в 1951 году и заканчивался прошлой неделей, когда хеликэрриеры сравняли с землей часть Вашингтона и сделали здоровенный отрезок Потомака непригодным для жизни следующих пяти поколений рыб. Точки на таймлайне были обведены кружочками и подписаны мелким почерком Стива.

Стив оглядел свою работу и улыбнулся.

– Ты меня пугаешь, мужик, – сказал Сэм, который сидел тут же, за столом. Стив заморгал и поднял взгляд. На Сэме были спортивные штаны, на столе перед ним лежала открытая книжка в мягкой обложке, по виду из долларового магазина, а рядом стоял стакан с холодным чаем. Судя по всему он сидел здесь уже довольно давно. – Вот эта твоя улыбка – она жуткая, чтоб ты знал.

– Просто я настроен оптимистично, – сказал Стив и потер загривок. У него было такое чувство, что в глаза насыпали песка. – Я, конечно, не эксперт, но мне кажется, надежда есть.

Сэм уставился на него. Стив уже привык к таким взглядам: обычно так на него смотрели люди, выросшие на историях про Капитана Америку, но не знакомые со Стивом Роджерсом. 

– Тебе придется объяснить, что ты имеешь в виду, Стив.

– Ну, – ответил Стив, – во-первых, посмотри на его операции. Почти все они представляли собой разведку, саботаж, ликвидацию целей с большого расстояния. Много разрушений, да, но в большинстве своем это снайперские выстрелы, дистанционные взрывы и инсценировка несчастных случаев. Его не должны были видеть, он будто не существовал. И так было...

– До самого Вашингтона, – закончил его мысль Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от графика. – Где он появляется так же незаметно, как граната в кастрюле с супом: включает терминатора на мосту на виду у шести камер наблюдения, миллиона свидетелей и пары-другой новостных вертолетов. И этот как минимум.

– Ага.

Сэм нахмурился и посмотрел на Стива.

– Но ты же понимаешь, что это могло быть приказом? – Его голос стал мягче. – Если бы хеликэрриеры благополучно взлетели, Гидре не пришлось бы тратить ресурсы на маскировку и конспирацию. Зачем, если в небе будут висеть лазеры смерти? Может, они просто указали на тебя и велели ему ни в чем себе не отказывать? Когда по всем каналам страны транслируют нападение и охоту на Капитана Америку, это отличный способ отвлечь внимание от запуска хеликерриеров.

Стив потер лицо одной рукой.

– Сэм, Баки не промахивается, – тихо сказал он. – Он был хорошим стрелком еще до всего... – Стив глубоко вздохнул. – Он снайпер. На хеликэрриере у него несколько раз была возможность произвести фатальный выстрел. Он ею не воспользовался.

– Ладно, ладно. – Сэм поднял руки. – Стив, я тебе верю. И ты же знаешь, что я тебя в любом случае не брошу? Если говоришь, что его стоит искать, значит, будем искать.

– Мы будем искать не Баки, – ответил Стив, у которого наконец появилось время подумать. – Мы его не найдем. А вот Гидру... – Он постучал пальцем по папке. – Нам даже искать не придется. Все есть онлайн. Местоположение сотни баз и перевалочных пунктов Гидры.

Сэм снова перевел взгляд на папку.

– Ты прищемишь очень много хвостов. Если смотреть с политической точки зрения.

– А я отправлюсь туда не как американский солдат. С этой недели я безработный злопамятный мудак, который кидается здоровенным куском металла. – Он встретился глазами с Сэмом. – Если ты пойдешь со мной, тоже станешь мишенью.

В ответ Сэм вскинул брови и заявил:

– Чувак, я черный, мне не привыкать.

Но Стив откинулся на стуле, скрестил руки на груди и задумался. 

– Последствий не избежать. Правительство будет биться в припадке. Несколько правительств будут биться в припадке. Но.

Сэм поджал губы: 

– Гидра – проблема не только Стива Роджерса. Они творят всякое дерьмо. Их нужно остановить. И кому еще можно это доверить?

– Уверен?

– Ну, мама выпишет мне такой пендель, что я долечу до Ботсваны, но да, уверен, – ответил Сэм. – А что, ты попытаешься меня отговорить? Вот и я думаю, что нет. С чего начнем?

Стив вздохнул и потер лицо обеими руками.

– Я должен позвонить Старку.

Но Старк успел первым. Всего через пару минут зазвонил домашний телефон Сэма, и тот снял трубку.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс! – Стив услышал вопль Старка.

– Вообще-то, нет, – сказал Сэм.

– Вообще-то, да! – рявкнул Старк. – Дай ему трубку, птичка, пока я не накрутил твой кредитный рейтинг так, что он начал прожигать дыры в банковской системе!

Стиву пришлось забрать трубку у Сэма, который не мог решить, веселит его происходящее или оскорбляет.

– Старк. – Стив прервал тираду о том, что стараниями Тони Старка ноутбук Сэма обретет разум и начнет Сэма ненавидеть. – Тебе звонила Наташа?

– Нет, Стивен, Красная Угроза мне не звонила, а ещё, пока происходило это ебаное светопреставление, мне не звонил ни ты, ни Фьюри... никто из тех, кого я знаю! Меня поставила в известность Хилл!

– А что не так с Хилл? – спросил Стив, нахмурившись.

Старк набрал воздуха со звуком, подозрительно похожим на рычание. 

– Ты хоть знаешь, что у меня происходило последние три дня?

– По всей видимости, ты был очень занят, – ответил Стив. – Мне сказали, у тебя дом упал в море?

– Точнее сказать, его взорвали, а обломки уронили в море огнедышащие террористы. Боже ж ты мой, я смотрю, тебя просто разрывает от сочувствия. И мы обязательно поговорим об этом позже. Но ты! И Щ.И.Т! Фьюри! Коулсон! Ебаный Вашингтон взорвался к едрене фене! – Старк сорвался на хрип. – Гидра! Неужели тебе не пришло в голову, что может быть – просто давайте представим такую глупость – тебе не помешала бы поддержка с воздуха?!

– У меня не было времени, – ответил Стив и мысленно вздрогнул.

– Не было времени? Не было времени?! Сколько его нужно, чтобы написать эсэмэску? «Эй, Тони, прилетай в ДиСи, захвати костюм и все ракеты, какие сможешь». Я знаю, Стивен, что ты медленно печатаешь, но даже для тебя это чересчур!

Стив стиснул зубы. Может, он и шел на поправку, но его живот все еще болел, сам он не знал, за что вперед хвататься, а Баки скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

– Старк, – сказал он, снова перебивая. – Ты прав, я должен был позвонить. Расскажи, что происходит.

На секунду тот замолчал, после чего набрал полную грудь воздуха и пустился во все тяжкие, выдавая самую небрежную и многословную оперативную сводку из всех,что Стив когда-либо слышал.

Все было примерно так, как Стив и ожидал. Вашингтон оставался на чрезвычайном положении, Национальная гвардия, Красный крест и ФЕМА* занимались ликвидацией результатов катастрофы, официально признанной следствием теракта. ФБР уже начало заниматься расследованием. А все агентства с названиями из трех букв устроили внутреннюю охоту на ведьм. И это только внутриполитические новости. Старк говорил еще что-то про скандал в ООН и Интерпол, который готовится отразить нападение.

– Так что теперь Щ.И.Т накрылся, а Старк Индастрис изо всех сил подчищает за ним хвосты. Ты уже знаешь, что Хилл теперь работает у нас, а Пеппер выдала пиздюлей отделу кадров и юристам… да в общем всем подразделениям досталось. А я три последних дня провел, сортируя файлы Щ.И.Т.а, и ты не поверишь, что нашел...

– Хорошая работа, – сказал Стив, и Тони снова замолчал. Стив набрал воздуха в грудь: – Насколько близко ты познакомился с этими файлами?

– Да я бы сказал, что очень близко, Кэп. Если я познакомлюсь с ними еще ближе, то мне придется на них жениться в сорока девяти штатах и на двух территориях. А что ты ищешь?

– Что тебе известно про Зимнего Солдата? – спросил Стив. Он закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к холодильнику.

– Ты про что, про метафору Томаса Пейна из Вэли Фордж? Джарвис, пробей. – Стив услышал звук отъезжающего кресла. – И поиск принес нам… ничего, ничего, ничего. На данный момент мы имеем полный ноль, Кэп. Но Гидра состояла из коварных мудаков, так что у их секретов были свои собственные секреты... Это что, человек? Бляха муха! Это тот мужик! Терминатор-Фабио, который попытался раскатать тебя по мосту в Вашингтоне! Я прав? Конечно, я прав. Скажи, что ты снес ему башку!

– Нет, он мой друг, Тони, – сказал Стив, и Тони в ответ сдавленно хохотнул. – Что у тебя есть на него?

– Ничего, Кэп. В файлах нет ни слова про твоего дружка – американского психопата. И я экстраполирую, исходя из контекста и степени охватившего тебя безумия. Твой друг? Что за друг будет стрелять в тебя из шести разных видов оружия и вырвет руль через лобовое стекло твоей машины?

– Это была машина Сэма. – Стив ответил на автомате. – И он... – Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но подумал несколько секунд и снова закрыл. – Позвони мне по безопасной линии, – сказал он вместо этого.

– Давай сделаем кое-что получше, – хмуро произнес Старк. – Частный самолет на аэродроме Потомак через два часа. И захвати с собой своего дружка с крыльями. Нет, послушай меня, Кэп, ты нужен в Нью-Йорке. Ты сейчас находишься в совершенно незащищенном трехкомнатном доме в пригороде Вашингтона...

– Это ненадолго, – ответил Стив так же хмуро. – У меня есть дела, которые нужно сделать, а он... Все начинается в ДиСи. Перезвони мне.

Старк зашипел, как разозленный кот, но Стив повесил трубку. Через пару секунд из гостиной донеслись звуки гитары и “АМЕРИКА, ФАК ЕЕЕ”**. Где-то слева от него Сэм выплюнул все, что было у него во рту, и заржал. Стив вздохнул и направился к своему вещмешку, лежащему под кофейным столиком. Пока он искал старкфон, который не вынимал оттуда с самой битвы за Нью-Йорк, тот успел сыграть два куплета и припев.

– Эй, – сказал Стив в трубку, когда наконец разобрался, как принять звонок, – это безопасная линия?

– Если нет, тогда у нас проблемы, – ответил Старк. – Итак, расскажи мне всю правду про Моего Маленького Пони-Убийцу, Дружба – это чудо и колотые раны*, которую ты не хотел говорить во всеуслышание.

Стив сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, напоминая себе, что портить имущество – не вариант. По крайней мере, не подходящий вариант для выражения чувств. Тем более, в доме Сэма. Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул.

– Кэп?

Стив снова закрыл глаза.

– Что ты знаешь о Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе?

– О любимом сержанте всей Америки? А что?

– Это был он.

– Кто он?

– Зимний Солдат. Это был Баки.

После того как вопли ужаса стихли, сменившись более-менее терпимыми захлебывающимися вскриками, Стив как мог объяснил.

– Он попал к Гидре, – сказал он, слыша себя будто со стороны. – Пережил падение с поезда. Его захватили в плен, пытали, промывали мозги и сделали из него Зимнего Солдата. Он ничего не помнит, но он... Он меня узнал. На хеликэрриэре, я в этом уверен. И он жив, он должен был выбраться, потому что был в лучшей форме, чем я, когда упал. Он... он вытащил меня из воды, Старк.

– Что? Что? Нет, Стивен, не нужно бежать впереди паровоза, просто подумай логически: ты, наверное, сам проплыл пятьдесят ярдов и забыл об этом из-за сотрясения мозга...

– Он вытащил меня, – повторил Стив. – Я никуда не мог поплыть, потому что потерял сознание еще до того, как упал в воду. И там было намного больше пятидесяти ярдов.

– Да боже ж ты мой, – сказал Старк. – И где он сейчас? Только не говори мне, что пока мы с тобой болтаем, он точит ножи под столом на кухне Уилсона.

– Нет, он сбежал. В неизвестном направлении.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что по улицам бродит киборг-убийца с промытыми мозгами?

– Так ты поможешь мне найти его? – очень спокойно спросил Стив.

На том конце линии снова раздалось возмущенные захлебывающиеся вопли. Стив подождал.

– Я должен понимать это как «нет»?

– Ты должен... Кто, по-твоему, перепрограммировал флешки для Озарения меньше чем за четыре часа, Стивен? Или ты думаешь, что это были кибер-феи, которые прилетели среди ночи и положили их тебе под подушку?

– Прошу прощения. – В трубке зазвучал спокойный женский голос, а Старк пропал с линии. – Капитан, это Пеппер Поттс, мы встречались с вами в медцентре Щ.И.Т.а после битвы за Нью-Йорк, если не ошибаюсь. Я гендиректор Старк Индастриз и невеста Тони.

– Мэм, – только и смог сказать Стив. Теперь настала его очередь потерять дар речи.

– Я уверена, что ваши проблемы требуют безотлагательного решения, – продолжила мисс Поттс, – но, учитывая, что Тони пережил операцию на открытом сердце менее недели назад, боюсь, это накладывает определенные ограничения на то, какую именно помощь он сможет вам оказать. Надеюсь, вы меня понимаете.

– Ммм... – сказал Стив. – Я не был в курсе... операции. Мне очень жаль...

– Ничего страшного, – ответила мисс Поттс. – Я уверена, что Тони быстро пойдет на поправку, и есть множество дел, которыми он может заниматься во время процесса выздоровления, помоги мне боже. Я сейчас снова вас соединю, но у меня есть пара вопросов к вам, Капитан.

– Конечно, мэм, – произнес Стив, мысленно готовясь к худшему. Его воспоминания о Пеппер Поттс были окрашены здоровой дозой восхищения и некой сюрреалистичности; он действительно впервые увидел ее в медцентре, сразу после того как Щ.И.Т. забрал их из забегаловки с шаурмой. Стив тайком щипал себя за руку, чтобы не уснуть, пока медперсонал проводил все необходимые тесты и процедуры после битвы, когда в помещение вошла стройная рыжая валькирия, которая одновременно плакала, целовала слегка сопротивляющегося Тони и выдавала ему здоровую дозу пиздюлей. Стив минут пятнадцать пялился на них, моргая как сова, прежде чем осознал, что это все происходило в реальности, а не являлось странной галлюцинацией, созданной его мозгом под влиянием адреналина и адской усталости.

– Вы уже выписались из больницы, не так ли? – спросила мисс Поттс, и Стив моргнул.

– Да, мэм, вчера.

– Рада это слышать, Капитан. Надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь. Полагаю, вам известно, что с социополитической точки зрения дела сейчас находятся в полнейшем беспорядке, – сказала мисс Поттс сухо, и Стив невольно фыркнул. Когда она продолжила, в ее голосе слышалась улыбка: – Старк Индастриз, как вы, наверное, знаете, в некоторой степени участвует в ликвидации последствий, мы наняли определенное количество бывших сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, занимавшихся разработками и безопасностью, поскольку нынешний Щ.И.Т. под руководством директора Коулсона не имеет возможности продолжать работу в тех же объемах...

– Минутку, вы сказали Коулсон? – перебил ее Стив. – Я думал, что у него не было родственников.

– А, – сказала мисс Поттс, – еще один факт, о котором Тони забыл упомянуть.

– Я упоминал! Еще как! – Стив услышал вопль Тони на заднем плане. – Я не виноват, что наш Светоч свободы не обратил на меня внимания!

– ...Но, да, Фил Коулсон жив, он является следующим по старшинству агентом после Хилл и занял пост директора, – закончила свою мысль мисс Поттс. – Последние пару дней мы с ним постоянно на связи, пытаясь исправить ситуацию.

– Я ходил на похороны агента Агента! – продолжал разоряться Тони на заднем плане. – Я принес цветы на могилу! Они были дорогие, я в могу и в суд подать!

Стив согнулся пополам и уперся лбом в кофейный столик.

– Такое чувство, что никому не лежится в могиле.

– Ты первый начал!

– В любом случае, – сказала мисс Поттс, – Капитан, вы не думали о том, чтобы выступить с заявлением? Люди напуганы, а вы обладаете весом в обществе. Я прошу прощения, что требую этого от вас так скоро, – в ее голосе действительно звучало сожаление, – но по моему опыту, реагировать на такие вещи нужно как можно раньше, пока все не вышло из-под контроля.

Стив задумался.

– Я не смогу провести пресс-конференцию. – Он потер висок свободной рукой. – Может, сделать письменное заявление? Сообщу, что жив, и в общих чертах опишу, что произошло, но... появиться на людях и отвечать на вопросы – это не вариант. Некоторые проблемы требуют моего внимания, и они не терпят отлагательств, – сказал он, дословно цитируя слова Пегги в 1945 году. – Ну и поправьте меня, если я не прав, но я разозлил много очень влиятельных людей. Я усвоил урок и больше не буду считать, что Гидра окончательно стерта с лица земли. Они захотят отомстить, а случайные жертвы никогда их особо не волновали. Так что для всех будет лучше, если в ближайшее время я не буду появляться на публике.

– Я понимаю. Благодарю вас, Капитан...

– Тебя вызовут в Сенат! – громко заявил Тони, возвращаясь на линию. – Да, да, ты Капитан Америка, но если ты разозлил Конгресс, они с тебя не слезут, когда им понадобится освежевать кого-то в прямом эфире. Мы справимся, у нас есть команда юристов. Я думаю, твоя пиар-команда, назначенная Щидрой накрылась одним местом, а если даже нет, то наверняка там было полно нацистиков, но у меня есть люди, готовые взять дело в свои руки...

– Моя пиар-команда? – повторил за ним Стив. У него была пиар-команда?

– Да, Кэп, все для тебя, – отозвался Старк, явно считая, что они со Стивом находятся на одной волне радио, которого у Стива и в помине не было.

Ну, Наташа говорила, что Старк поможет.

– Мне нужны координаты всех известных баз Гидры из слитых в сеть файлов и много военной техники, – сказал он. – Оружие, взрывчатка, амуниция. Информационная поддержка в режиме реального времени и обработка данных, которые мы добудем, тоже очень пригодятся. Еще пара паспортов, но это не срочно.

– Вау, – сказал Старк после короткой паузы. – Да ты ж не шутишь.

– В шутках я не силен, – согласился Стив. – Мы начнем с Восточного побережья. Вдова обещала присоединиться к нам, как только разберется с текущими делами. Чем раньше приступим, тем лучше. Я не хочу давать Гидре еще большую фору.

– Если тебе надо быстро, то ты пришел по адресу, – сказал Старк. – По поводу разведданных и их обработки – дай мне немного времени, чтобы подготовить место на сервере и разобраться с некоторыми мелочами, и где-то через час я подсоединюсь к твоему телефону. Джарвис может скинуть тебе данные о базах Гидры в ближайшие полчаса, проверь свой и-мейл. А что касается оружия, скажи-ка мне, Капитан, имел ли ты честь быть знакомым с моим добрым другом, полковником Джеймсом Роудсом?

* * *

В крохотное окно над головой светило солнце. Где-то снаружи щебетали птицы.

Тот, кто больше не был Солдатом, перекатился на бок и его вырвало. Он чувствовал себя как мешок дерьма, который пинком скинули с неба, пересчитав им все ступеньки небесной лестницы. Жар спал несколько часов назад, но все равно слава богу, что он находился в ванной. Чем меньше будет сказано о том, что творилось с его телом, тем лучше.

Он был в ванной. И не помнил, как там очутился. И он был в одиночестве. Он слышал звук проезжающих машин, но в отдалении. Здание, где он находился, было маленьким и безлюдным.

Он помнил достаточно из прошедших двадцати четырех часов, чтобы снова затрястись и опять почувствовать, что его вот-вот вырвет. Он прислонился лбом к холодному краю ванны и попытался оценить ситуацию. Он был один, он успешно дезертировал от своих предыдущих хозяев. Он Барнс? А не насрать? Если Гидра соберется с силами и снова захватит его, совершенно неважно будет, как он решил себя называть. Но пока здесь не было ни хендлеров, ни техников. Ни Кресла. Он очень хотел, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.

Его снова затошнило, он сплюнул и сунул голову под кран. Никакого Кресла. Больше никакого блядского Кресла.

Итак, существо, которое не было Джеймсом Барнсом, решило сделать финт ушами и исчезнуть.

Но даже бывший Зимний Солдат немногого достигнет, умирая от голода. Уровень его регенерации значительно снизился из-за недостатка питательных веществ, но большая часть ран все-таки начала затягиваться. Он готов был сменить диспозицию. Ну, почти готов. Вся его одежда была покрыта пятнами и воняла, и в таком виде он не смог бы затеряться среди гражданских. Он постирал одежду в ванне холодной водой без мыла, развесил на вешалке для полотенец, а сам сел голый на пол дожидаться, пока все высохнет.

Он подумал о своей руке. Она не снималась, и Гидра сумела внести в нее только поверхностные изменения. Он помнил, как они говорили об этом. «Это чудо, но что с ним делать?». Хотя они все равно пытались в отличие от русских, которые довольно быстро оставили ее в покое.

Пластины руки сдвинулись и открылись для него. Он сунул туда правую руку и начал обрывать провода, обвивавшие холодный серебристый сердечник. Посыпались искры, что-то перестало работать, но боли не было: им так и не удалось подсоединиться к руке, а именно рука была присоединена к нему. Он знал, что внутрь его тела вшиты жучки. Они понимали, что не смогут ничего поделать с рукой, но остальное тело было в их распоряжении. Что же, дальше он займется жучками. Он оборвал все лишние провода, бросил их на полу ванной комнаты и поднялся на ноги, покачиваясь. После детоксикации он был слаб, и с каждой минутой становился все слабее. Он натянул влажную одежду и направился к двери.

В Вашингтоне раздобыть подходящее питание не составляло труда. Несмотря на то, что город, напоминающий растревоженный муравейник, был полон полиции и гвардейцев, они не станут проблемой. Но вот обычные люди могли ею стать, когда он отправится за едой. Ему срочно нужна была маскировка.

И он нашел то, что могло помочь, на одном из столиков в комнате ожидания Университетской больницы в Джорджтауне. « _Соблазненная_ **ВЕРВОЛЬФОМ** с УОЛЛ СТРИТ» гласило название, набранное тремя разными шрифтами ужасного желтого цвета. На обложке красовался нереально проработанный и покрытый автозагаром мужской пресс. От одного взгляда на все это из пыльных закоулков его личности поднялось желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Несколько раз подряд.  
Он незаметно пробрался в крыло больницы, где располагалось отделение долгосрочной госпитализации, и после изучения обстановки обосновался в палате некоего Артура Толлмайера, уже год пребывающего в коме. В кепке, надвинутой на глаза, он уселся рядом с кроватью и, осуществив этот аккуратный и незаметный маневр, открыл книгу. Любой, кто заглянет в палату, не увидит ничего необычного: просто к мистеру Толлмайеру пришел посетитель. Уж точно никто не заметит, что внутривенный катетер мистера Толлмайера воткнут в правую латеральную вену существа, которое было Барнсом.

Книга, как он и ожидал, оказалась ужасной. Сюжет был то запутанным, то просто отсутствовал, язык автора – невыносимым и полным повторов, действия персонажей не поддавались никакой логике. Солдат потерял счет тому, сколько раз слово «пульсирующий» оказалось использовано для описания чьих-то гениталий. И он, конечно, не был экспертом, но был на девяносто восемь процентов уверен, что женские репродуктивные органы работают не так.

Почувствовав, что произошел метаболический сдвиг, он поплелся в больничный кафетерий, где раздобыл еду: пудинг, желе и странный напиток под названием «рисовое молоко», который оказался наименее противным на вкус и пошел лучше остальных. Он подумал, что через семьдесят два часа сможет перейти на твердую пищу. А после этого начнется целая новая жизнь.

Он шел по больнице, маскируясь только при помощи мешков под глазами и картонного стаканчика с ужасным больничным кофе. Его карманы постепенно наполнялись необходимыми медицинскими препаратами. Но когда какая-то медсестра начала слишком пристально на него смотреть, его лицо изобразило улыбку, и она в ответ покраснела и опустила голову.

Из соображений безопасности он решил провести операцию в другом месте. В Джорджтаунской университетской библиотеке нашелся туалет на одну кабинку, который вполне подходил. Ему нужны были зеркало и раковина. Он точно знал, где в его теле располагались жучки: когда он проводил над ними рукой, та издавала тихий гул, словно пыталась дозвониться до этих маленьких металлических штучек и не понимала, почему они не отвечали. Он не помнил, говорил ли хендлерам об этом. Ему казалось, что нет. Этот гул был сущей мелочью.

Он знал, что нужно сделать, ну или почти знал. Вроде бы, он уже вырезал из себя шрапнель и проводил другие мелкие операции в полевых условиях. Он разделся, все продезинфицировал, размазав по телу йод, а затем вколол себе местный анестетик и вытащил скальпель. Один из жучков находился в колене, и ему удалось извлечь его из тела до того, как прошли десять минут и чувствительность вернулась. Второй жучок был под ребрами. Он увеличил дозу анестетика втрое, встал перед зеркалом и воткнул скальпель справа от грудины, после чего принялся за работу.

Сорок минут спустя он был весь в крови, его диафрагма сокращалась, но оба жучка лежали у него на ладони. Рука загудела, обращаясь к ним раз, другой, а потом замолчала; он чувствовал, что они перестали работать, хотя не мог понять, откуда ему это известно. Он с хрустом сжал их в кулаке.  
На то, чтобы наложить повязку ушла всего пара минут, и это было хорошо, потому что если жучки успели отправить сигнал о своем уничтожении, что было вполне возможно, то ему нужно убираться отсюда. Его функциональность не пострадала, незначительные повреждения затянутся в течение пары часов. Он смыл обломки жучков в унитаз и отправился обратно в мир без слежки за спиной.

Он не знал, должен ли чувствовать себя как-то иначе, но необходимость быть среди людей оттягивала на себя все его свободные эмоциональные ресурсы. Какое-то время он шел пешком, чтобы справиться с тошнотой и обзавестись наличностью, которую вытаскивал из кошельков прохожих – город все еще находился на чрезвычайном положении, но это была столица, и по улицам ходили люди. В веганском супермаркете он купил здоровенный стакан рисового молока и прошел ещё немного, потягивая напиток через зелёную трубочку, прежде чем увидел пластиковую стойку с газетами, полными больших сердитых слов и больших сердитых фотографий.

«Утечка файлов!», «Нацисты среди нас?», «Падение серверов!», «Люди возмущены и напуганы».

Пришло время существу, притворяющемуся Барнсом, обзавестись компьютером.

Достать его оказалось очень просто: он вытащил тонкий серебристый ноутбук из сумки какого-то посетителя кафе, пока тот увлеченно орал на официантку. Усевшись в другом кафе, он с легкостью взломал пароль на ноуте. После чего снова нашел себе пристанище в Анакостии: убогую грязную квартирку в доме, прилегающем к Старбаксу. Получив таким образом доступ к вай-фаю, он сел на пол, положив рядом с собой глок, и открыл ноутбук.

В интернете и правда было полно файлов Гидры. Черная вдова – красный, красный, черный, красный – слила их, и теперь Конгресс требовал ее голову на блюде. Он скептически читал заголовки, в глубине души зная, что если уж ему не удалось задавить этого паука, то у американского Конгресса и вовсе нет шансов.  
Он продолжил изучать файлы. Часть информации была ему знакома так же, как была знакома Вдова. Другая вызывала у него в мозгу странное эхо. Он избегал этих сведений как мог. У него не было сил на очередной срыв.

Один файл оказался до странного приятным. «Александр Пирс мертв», – говорилось в заголовках. Смерть от пулевых ранений. Как жаль. Солдат решил, что необходимо проверить истинность этой информации, и если она подтвердится, Барнсу предстоит помочиться на еще одну свежую могилу.  
Как и ожидалось, он не нашел никаких упоминаний о Зимнем Солдате. В конце концов, его не существовало.

В остальном все было более-менее ожидаемо. Одно из основных разведывательных управлений США превратилось в руины. Все искали виноватых. Капитан (Стив) Америка (блядский Роджерс) был переведен из реанимации, но все еще находится в больнице. Сведения о том, пришел ли он в сознание, отсутствовали.  
Он задумался на секунду, зависнув над клавиатурой, а затем вбил «джеймс бьюкенен барнс» в строку поиска.

Большая часть информации повторяла то, что он видел в музее: родился в Бруклине, призван в пехоту, стал снайпером и правой рукой Капитана Америки в последние годы Второй мировой. Самый знаменитый американский снайпер и, по мнению некоторых, самый любимый американский сержант. Погиб в бою. Герой, павший за свою страну.

Он знал о Барнсе такое, чего не должен был знать, разве что эти знания пришли изнутри. Кроме того, его узнал Капитан Америка. И было еще лицо, которое носил Солдат.

Ну ладно, значит он был Барнсом, прежде чем его выжгли, прежде чем сделали из него гидровца. И они хорошо постарались, действительно создали одного из своих: отрезали Барнсу голову, чтобы на ее месте выросло кое-что другое.

Зимний Солдат не был ни слюнявым овощем, ни тупым животным. Зимний Солдат должен был стать невидимкой, а невидимке нужно быть умным, хитрым и изворотливым. Но Зимний Солдат не имел права испытывать чувства, потому что у оружия нет чувств. Ему нельзя было чувствовать себя обманутым, расстроенным или злым. От всего этого массово погибали техники, поэтому из него это выжгли.

Но его не пытали ради развлечения. Он не был игрушкой. Он был, во-первых, крайне успешным научным экспериментом, а во-вторых, качественным оружием, о котором заботились: идеальное слияние солдата и машины. Ему не делали больно из развлечения или злости, разве что в начале. В начале это было...

– Нет.

Они бы не продолжали обнуления, если бы в них не было необходимости. Они бы не стали тащить его обратно в Кресло снова и снова, пока он не стал садиться туда добровольно, зная, что его ждет, как дети знают, что под кроватью живет монстр. Они бы не стали делать все это просто так. Если бы его голова не отрастала снова и снова.

Если сказать по-простому, существо, бывшее Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, было невероятно упорным сукиным сыном.  
И теперь он чувствовал себя обманутым, он чувствовал фрустрацию. И он был очень-очень зол.

Kongo Come with me now 

 

Примечание:  
Рингтон Стива  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ФЕМА - Федеральное агентство по управлению в чрезвычайных ситуациях  
> ** “АМЕРИКА, ФАК ЕЕЕ” - ост к фильму "Team America World Police"  
> 


	3. Me and Mine

Тайные склады Гидры находились во всех крупных городах, и Вашингтон не стал исключением. Существо-Барнс отыскал один из тайников, созданных специально для Солдата, и обнаружил, что ему даже не придется взламывать дверь: внутри было пусто, и все его коды доступа действовали. Конечно, в логах останется запись о том, что он был внутри, но Солдат не собирался оставлять здание в целости и сохранности после своего ухода, так что его это не слишком волновало. Гидра была не в том состоянии, чтобы отправить за ним оперативную группу. По крайней мере не сейчас, пока в Вашингтоне действовали усиленные меры безопасности.

Пальцы вбили код машинально, практически без участия сознания, но это тоже было привычно. Внутри он приложил живую ладонь к биометрическому замку на сейфе, и тот с шипением открылся, обдав его знакомой смесью запахов кожи и пластика, взрывчатки и оружейного металла. Он глубоко вдохнул, а потом, словно очнувшись, схватил маску и немедленно надел ее. Система фильтрации могла защитить его от большинства токсинов, но намного важнее было то, что она отсекала большинство запахов. Запахи срабатывали как триггеры и вызывали целую кучу непредвиденных последствий, и в Гидре ничего не могли с этим поделать. Он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться, не сейчас.

Он быстро сложил в вещмешок экипировку, оружие, взрывчатку, две пары очков и все маски, предварительно проверив вещи на наличие жучков. Но если учесть, с какой скоростью он приводил в негодность все свое снаряжение, Гидра предпочитала чипировать его, а не его вещи. И дергающая боль в колене и за грудиной напоминала ему, что он об этом позаботился.

Он решил, что взламывать хранилище данных не имеет смысла, потому что в настолько плохо охраняемом месте вряд ли хранится ценная информация. На то, чтобы разместить заряды Си4 и запрограммировать детонаторы, ушло всего несколько минут. Он закинул вещмешок на плечо и направился к выходу.  
Раньше ему не доводилось в одиночку нападать на полностью укомплектованные базы противника. Но это не страшно. Им всем есть чему поучиться.

* * *

Если бы до пошлой недели кто-нибудь предложил Джеймсу Роуди выбрать худшую неделю жизни, то он рассказал бы про летнюю сессию третьего курса в MIT*, когда на него одновременно свалился развод родителей, защита курсовой по системе наведения баллистических ракет дальнего действия и пятнадцатилетний Тони Старк, открывший для себя кокаин. А если бы этот вопрос ему задали сейчас, он не раздумывая врезал бы спрашивающему по зубам, прямо не снимая перчатку от костюма Воителя.

Он находился на военной базе в Южной Корее, когда все произошло, поэтому оказался в Штатах с опозданием почти на 12 часов и застал половину Вашингтона в развалинах, а своего непосредственного начальника – в тюрьме, обвиненного в измене.

И оттуда все покатилось по наклонной. Он три дня не был дома, а спал в последний раз часа четыре на раскладушке в конспиративной квартире, принадлежащей секретной службе, причем до него на этих простынях явно спал еще кто-то. И перерывов не предвиделось – потому что Воитель был воздушно-десантным юнитом быстрого реагирования, способным оказывать поддержку с воздуха и наносить точечные удары, и, что самое важное, на данный момент он был одним из немногих представителей командного состава, кто точно не являлся тайным нацистом.

На одном из первых экстренных совместных заседаний Конгресса и Агентства нацбезопасности, которое оказалось вторым после Щ.И.Т.а по количеству тайных нацистов, поэтому сейчас было похоже развороченный муравейник, Роуди был приписан к межведомственной оперативной группе, и его заданием стали захват и нейтрализация людей, подозреваемых в связях с Гидрой, а также любых сопутствующих материалов. Так что по ощущениям, он соснул хуй каждого копа в Вашингтоне. И половины фбровцев. Познал, так сказать, настоящее значение слов «межведомственное сотрудничество».

А кроме того, он оказался тем несчастным ебланом, которому пришлось общаться с прессой. Воитель, кроме всего прочего, был еще и Железным Патриотом, а раз Капитан Америка выбыл из игры, Конгресс нашел другого всемирно известного военного в сине-бело-красной форме, чтобы поставить во главе внутреннего крестового похода против Гидры. И если ему придется произнести «мы не даем комментариев в ходе расследования» еще раз, то он сорвется и полетит крутить мертвые петли над Майами-Бич.

«Инцидент» – именно так все называли произошедшее. Никто не произносил этого вслух, но все носились сломя голову, будто это было худшей террористической атакой на территории США со времен одиннадцатого сентября. Потому что именно так оно и было. Черт, «Патриотический акт» был кошмаром; и Роуди с ужасом представлял, какие именно законы придут ему на смену в ближайшие пару лет.

Тайный нацистский заговор. Боже ж ты мой. Если бы в прошлом году из портала над Нью-Йорком не вывалились летающие инопланетные паразиты, Роуди не поверил бы в происходящее, хотя находился в эпицентре событий.

Роуди развернулся, глухо цокая металлическими ботинками по цементному полу банковского хранилища. Хотя после обыска, проведенного сначала им, потом двумя оперативными группами и наконец спецподразделением ФБР, вокруг был полнейший кавардак, большая часть оборудования сохранилась и стояла в ожидании криминалистов. Хранилище данных, медицинская техника, стойки с оружием и Кресло. Раньше это место было полевым командным пунктом Гидры, Роуди получил его координаты от Джарвиса, а потом их подтвердили и аналитики Агентства нацбезопасности, изучающие слитые в сеть файлы Гидры.

Это Кресло заслуживало заглавной буквы, так же как Армагеддон или Ад. Он всегда считал, что не стоит судить о книжке по обложке, и никогда раньше неодушевленный предмет не казался ему воплощением зла. Ровно до этого момента. Кандалы на подлокотниках выглядели странно и казались слишком массивными; кожаное сидение было покрыто пятнами. Фильтры костюма отсекали все запахи, но он видел, что агенты морщились и отворачивались.

Они не знали, для чего оно предназначалось, кроме очевидного: удержать человека против воли и сделать с ним что-то. Поэтому Роуди стоял рядом и охранял его, пока криминалисты оформляли все как полагается, на случай, если это вдруг окажется нацистский Десептикон или еще что-то в этом духе. За последние пару лет власти приобрели привычку относиться ко всякой непонятной хрени с осторожностью, к тому же опции «спихнуть неизвестную хрень Щ.И.Т.у» больше не существовало. Так что Роуди стоял рядом с ним, пока в соседнем помещении два старших агента ФБР громко координировали действия остальной группы.  
Так по крайней мере ему не нужно было выдавать очередную порцию бессмыслицы прессе. Серьезно, у всего есть предел, еще чуть-чуть и он скосплеит Тони, и пускай его потом отдают под суд.

И именно в этот момент внизу экрана замигала иконка вызова, подписанная «Тонс».

– Нет, – сказал Роуди вслух, – Тони, не сейчас. И сколько раз тебе говорить: дожидайся, пока я приму вызов, а не взламывай линию, чтобы тебя соединяли автоматически!

– Что такое, медвежонок, феды лапают тебя сквозь металлические трусики? Они же на тебе? Роуди, я надеюсь ты в костюме, не заставляй меня ехать...

– Оставайся в постели, – ответил Джеймс. – Конечно, я в костюме, ты звонишь в костюм. Ты таблетки принимаешь? Где Пеппер?

– У тебя отключены внешние динамики? Давай, выключай, выключай!

– Они отключены, Тони, отключены, потому что я принял личный звонок в разгар сверхсекретной операции...

– Ох, прошу прощения, типа это не я снабдил тебя данными, чтобы ты мог эту операцию провести? Выключи динамики! Хочешь узнать секрет? Я расскажу тебе секрет. Какой там у тебя уровень доступа в последнее время?

– Тони, если бы мой уровень доступа стал еще выше, мне пришлось бы стать президентом.

– Да-да, а ты до двадцатого года баллотироваться не планируешь, обломщик. Хотя чего я спрашиваю? Такого уровня доступа нет вообще ни у кого, так что лучше никому не говори. Готов? Модификант, который напал на Кэпа на мосту, – это Баки Барнс. Нет, я не шучу. Мне Кэп сам сказал, я тебе клянусь. И было похоже, что его размазало тонким слоем, так что я склонен ему верить.

– Что? Что? Тони, что ты говоришь?

Тони ему рассказал. У Роуди отвисла челюсть. Он закрыл глаза, снова их открыл. Тони рассказал ему еще. Роуди снова закрыл глаза и повторил про себя: «Огромные космические киты, огромные космические киты. Твоя вера в невероятное должна теперь включать в себя огромных космических китов». Но лучше все равно не стало

– Тони, – наконец смог выдавить он, – зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

– Чтоб ты знал, ясное дело. Если Зимний Терминатор объявится, ты будешь первым на линии огня, и я не хочу, чтобы ты его убил. Кэп очень заинтересован в нем.

А Тони был очень и очень заинтересован в Кэпе, хотя не признался бы в этом даже под дулом пистолета.

– Тони...

– Так уж вышло, что мне нужно, чтобы ты с ним встретился. Ты же встречался с Кэпом? Вот встретишься с ним еще раз. Я пообещал ему много оружия.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы он мог продолжить бить Гидру, ясное дело.

– А от меня ты чего хочешь? Чтобы я выдал Кэпу пару полицейских щитов из спецназовской оружейной?

– Конечно, нет. В двадцати милях от Вашингтона есть склад Старк Индастриз, тебе туда лететь минут пять.

– Тони, всё АНБ сейчас так глубоко у меня в жопе, что я чувствую, как они толкаются мне в зубы с той стороны, – сказал Роуди. – Это Агентство национальной безопасности, Тони. Сейчас идет тайная операция, никто точно не знает, кому я должен докладывать, поэтому я отчитываюсь перед всеми. Единственные люди, которых мне не хочется убить – это агенты секретной службы, и то только потому, что они охраняют место, где я сплю. А ты хочешь, чтобы я отлучился на пять минут и сбегал на встречу с Капитаном Америкой, чтобы снабдить его совершенно незаконным вооружением? И все в тайне?

– Да, – ответил Тони.

– Ладно, – сказал Роуди.

* * *

Пятиминутный полет к складу в Шантильи чудесным образом улучшил его настроение, может быть просто потому, что полет в костюме оказывал на него такой же эффект, как конфеты на дошкольника. Конечно, никто в здравом уме не назовет его счастливым, но по крайней мере опасность, что он врежет Капитану Америке по зубам, миновала. Не то чтобы ему хотелось врезать именно Кэпу, просто если уж кого-то бить, то Кэп после этого точно оправится без проблем.  
Но он все равно не мог не беспокоиться. Роуди встречался с Кэпом всего дважды, но у него сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что тот скорее предпочел бы выковырять себе печень тупой ложкой, чем попросить помощи у кого бы то ни было, особенно у Тони Старка. И тот факт, что это уже произошло, ощущался как пригоршня льда за пазухой.

Роджерс напоминал ему Тони. На первый, второй и третий взгляд они казались абсолютными противоположностями, но Роуди хорошо умел читать людей, и в них обоих чувствовался потенциал, обещание взрывной неостановимой силы. Только Тони спускал пар, устраивая публичные шоу, в то время как Роджерс был максимально закрытым человеком.

Но теперь от закрытости не осталось и следа. Роуди увидел это с высоты двухсот футов, пока кружился над складом, сбрасывая скорость: Роджерс выбрался из машины, расправив плечи, с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой. За ним следовал какой-то парень. А ведь на прошлой неделе Кэп находился в больнице с тремя огнестрельными ранениями. Вау. Невероятно, блядь.

Когда Роуди приземлился, его костюм синхронизировался с системой безопасности склада. И для того чтобы поднять ворота, отделяющие комплекс от парковки, понадобилась только голосовая команда. Роджерс с другом вошли внутрь, на ходу снимая темные очки. Роуди откинул лицевой щиток.

– Полковник Роудс, – поприветствовал его Роджерс, протягивая руку. К счастью, Роуди уже приходилось пожимать людям руки, не снимая костюма. Если ему удалось не раздавить руку президенту, то и Роджерс выдержит. – Спасибо, что согласились с нами встретиться. Я знаю, что у вас сейчас дел по горло.

Дружок, ты даже не представляешь.

– Капитан, – поприветствовал его Роуди, глядя на парня, стоящего рядом. – Откуда я тебя знаю?

– Программа «Сокол», сэр, – ответил тот. – Старший сержант Сэмюэль Уилсон. EXO-7 29 альфа.

– Ясно, – сказал Роуди вместо того, чтобы произнести «господи боже, очередной адреналиновый наркоман» или «я видел, как ты летаешь на прошлой неделе, и если бы ты был одним из моих бойцов, то я бы надрал тебе зад, угостил пивом и отправил на доп.задания по физподготовке до конца дней твоих». Ни один из этих ответов сейчас не был уместен. – Но ведь программа была закрыта?

– Да, сэр. За отсутствием достаточного числа подходящих кандидатов. Уже два года как.

Уилсон явно нервничал, и Роуди удивился, с чего бы это, но потом сообразил, что для получения доступа к EXO-7, тому, видимо, пришлось украсть военную собственность. Ну, на это Роуди было в общем плевать. 

– Ты отлично летал, – сказал он Уилсону, который слегка вытаращил глаза, прежде чем снова сумел надеть маску невозмутимости.

– Полковник, – сказал Роджерс, но Роуди отмахнулся от него.

– Я сейчас в костюме, а не в форме, – ответил он Роджерсу. – Вы здесь ради оборудования?

– Мы здесь потому, что Тони Старк, очевидно, готов сделать мне кучу одолжений, – сказал Роджерс.

Роуди подумал, что для всех будет лучше, если Роджерс не узнает, насколько далеко Тони готов зайти, оказывая эти одолжения.

– Он позвонил тебе и снова предложил приделать к щиту ракетный усилитель?

Губы Роджерса дрогнули.

– Не совсем. Он позвонил, чтобы сказать мне, что я должен был позвать его поучаствовать в заварушке на прошлой неделе, а я в ответ попросил его дать мне деньги и оружие.

А Тони был и рад снабдить ими одного из своих друзей по борьбе с инопланетянами, которые разок сходили с ним поесть шаурму и больше не звонили. Роуди поджал губы.

– Ты кому-нибудь докладывал?

– Заместитель директора Хилл получила полный отчет о наших действиях, – ответил Роджерс. – Я хотел сказать, бывшая заместитель директора. Она сейчас работает на Старк Индастриз. – Он слегка пожал плечами. – А больше мне никто вопросов не задавал.

– С тобой никто не связывался? – Но Роуди понял почему: Капитан Америка – национальная икона, символ... а еще чужая проблема. Если ты не сенатор, не конгрессмен и не президент, то какое право имеешь требовать ответа от Капитана? Ты что, журналист, что ли? И теперь, после развала Щ.И.Т.а, у Роджерса больше не было непосредственного вышестоящего офицера, а все, чей уровень допуска позволял задавать вопросы, отличающиеся от «как вам нынче погодка», были сейчас слишком заняты. Все дружно решили, что пускай Роджерсом занимается кто-то другой.

– Кто твой непосредственный командир? – спросил Роуди.

– Никто, – ответил Роджерс. – Я здесь как самый настоящий гражданский, пробу ставить негде.

– Так эта миссия, для которой тебе нужна куча оружия... – медленно произнес Роуди.

– Самосуд чистой воды, – весело сказал Роджерс. Уилсон издал сдавленный смешок, а может, и правда чем-то подавился.

– Ты уверен, что тебе некому доложить о своих действиях?

Роджерс поднял бровь. 

– Я ушел в отставку из армии по всем правилам, – сказал он. – У меня была официальная церемония, все дела. А мой последний наниматель попытался меня убить, так что я понял намек и уволился.

– Уволился, – повторил за ним Роуди. О да, Роджерс уволился.

– Ага, – сказал Роджерс весело. – Недавно один умный парень спросил меня, чем я буду заниматься, если перестану работать на Щ.И.Т. И у меня не было идей. Но, к счастью, Гидра решила эту проблему за меня.

Уилсон издал очередной полузадушенный всхлип.

Роуди ненадолго прикрыл глаза и обернулся у Уилсону.

– А ты?

– Я служил в воздушно-спасательных, сэр, но теперь я с Кэпом. Я не очень разбираюсь в деталях, сэр, но, кажется, это делает нас организованным ополчением.

– А это есть в конституции, если я все правильно помню, – добродушно добавил Роджерс.

– Так точно, сэр, – сказал Уилсон, не моргнув глазом. – Это все очень конституционно.

Роуди пожалел, что поднял лицевую пластину, потому что ему не удалось сдержать улыбку. 

– Так вы все окончательно решили?

– Это нужно сделать, сэр, – сказал Уилсон, на этот раз с полной серьезностью. Его голос звучал уважительно, но он не оправдывался. – И мы собираемся этим заняться.

Роуди с трудом удержался от того, чтобы потереть переносицу, и то только потому, что был в костюме и третья ноздря была ему без надобности.

– Вы собираетесь залечь на дно?

– Что-то в этом духе, – ответил Роджерс. – Мы не станем исчезать с радаров полностью, но в нашем случае будет лучше не афишировать свою деятельность.

– Что вам нужно?

– Взрывчатка, – сразу же сказал Роджерс, – и автоматическое оружие. А что есть у Старка?

– Стив, – медленно произнес Уилсон, – так у нас не очень получится не афишировать наши действия.

– А, так мы не от Гидры собираемся их скрывать, – сказал Роджерс. – Они очень меня расстроили, и я собираюсь их об этом известить. 

– Я уверен, что после того как ты уронил их многомиллиардную систему глобальной обороны, они поняли, что ты настроен серьезно, – сказал Роуди.

– Это была не система обороны, а более эффективный вариант полиции мысли, ее нужно было уничтожить, – ответил Роджерс.

– Ты и Конгрессу это скажешь? – спросил Уилсон.

– И не только это, – сказал Роджерс. – Старк предупредил, что они пришлют мне повестку, как Вдове. Как думаешь, я смогу выступить лучше нее, или мне позвать Тони, чтобы он составил мне компанию?

Прежде чем полностью отказать, воображение Роуди живо обрисовало ему, как это будет выглядеть. Тони и так развлекался в Конгрессе на полную катушку, даже когда ему не надо было выделываться перед Капитаном Америкой.

– Вау, – сказал Уилсон, который, кажется, был на той же волне. – Мужик, я знал, что ты взбешен, но не представлял насколько.

Роджерс оскалился:

– Люди, которые санкционировали запуск проекта «Озарение», ответят за свои решения, точно так же, как я отвечу за свои.

– Вот скажи, ты репетировал эту речь? Он точно ее отрепетировал, я не верю, что это был экспромт, – сказал Уилсон.

Тут Роуди внезапно решил для себя, что это не его проблема. Это проблема политиков, а он не политик, на что бы там Тони ни намекал. Роджерс может пойти померяться длиной члена с каждым представителем законодательной и судебной власти в Америке, Роуди на это плевать. А пока что Капитану Америке нужно оружие, чтобы продолжать свой крестовый поход против нацистов, и Роуди всячески поддерживал это начинание. И кроме того, по опыту общения с Тони Роуди знал, что попытки разрядить обстановку будут просто пустой тратой времени, которого у Роуди и так не было.

– Окей, – сказал он. – Говорю как человек, которого пошлют за вами, если вы слетите с катушек: не слетайте с катушек. Ясно?

– Да, сэр! – Роджерс с Уилсоном ответили в унисон, изображая наивную искренность.

– Не заставляйте меня пожалеть об этом, – сказал Роуди и повел их на склад оружия.

Он смотрел, как они выбирают себе оружие, и раздумывал, обязан ли он кому-то доложить о том, что Капитан Америка решил взять правосудие в свои руки. Очень многие были озабочены действиями, планами и местонахождением Черной Вдовы, но Роуди видел, что Кэпа посчитали не имеющим особого значения. Конечно, он раскрыл нацистский заговор: ему так и положено, а потом он отправится на дальнюю полку, а настоящие люди примутся за работу.

Роуди подумал, что Конгресс рано или поздно вызовет Роджерса, но сначала им предстоит понять, что он не заводной солдатик. А к тому времени они не смогут ничего на него повесить, потому что если уж они не смогли ничего поделать со Вдовой, то Кэп им и подавно не по зубам. Гораздо сильнее Роуди волновал тот факт, что как только Тони избавится от швов в груди, он сразу же захочет поиграть в песочнице Роджерса. Один Мститель способен спровоцировать международный инцидент, а если вместе соберется два Мстителя, жди, что в небе над Манхэттеном откроется портал и оттуда полезет всякое. А разбираться со всем этим снова придется Роуди.

Иногда ему очень-очень хотелось снять с себя ответственность. Хотя бы на пару дней. Он не собирался делать ничего особенного, просто хотел ненадолго перестать быть тем человеком, который каждые десять – пятнадцать секунд говорит всем окружающим маньякам, что так они убьются.

Хотя с другой стороны, тогда неизвестно, что с ними станет. Роуди никак не мог забыть последний курс Тони в MIT несмотря на то, сколько прошло времени, текилы было выпито и бесед с психотерапевтом оплачено. Таким людям ты мог либо помочь, либо не мешать и убраться нахрен с их пути.

Он вздохнул и, когда Уилсон обернулся, подозвал его к себе.

– Послушай, – сказал ему Роуди. – Не могу точно сказать когда, но я поговорю с Тони насчет новых крыльев для тебя. – Он кивнул в сторону Роджерса, который из вежливости притворялся, что ничего не слышит. – А то ему явно потребуется поддержка с воздуха.

Уилсон улыбнулся широко, как в рекламе зубной пасты.

– Вы правы, – сказал он. – Спасибо, сэр. Я не могу пообещать, что мы будем хорошо себя вести, но могу пообещать, что будем преследовать только злодеев.

– Это меня не сильно утешает, просто чтобы ты знал, – сказал Роуди, но все равно протянул ему руку.

Он смотрел, как они шли к машине, после того как упаковали все, что им было нужно, в большие черные вещмешки. Роуди дождался, пока ворота за ними автоматически закроются, а потом стартовал с места. Ему пора было возвращаться в родной цирк.

* * *

– Я очень ценю твою помощь, – сказал Стив, когда они уселись в машину сестры Сэма. – Я знаю, что многого прошу...

– Стив, – перебил его Сэм со всей серьезностью, – ты познакомил меня с Воителем. Завали варежку.

– Я думал, ты уже встречался с Воителем.

– Да, но в тот раз это было вместе со всем взводом, он приехал, чтобы дать Соколам несколько советов, как летать с реактивным ранцем и не оказаться в ближайшей турбине. А в этот раз он пожал мне руку. – Сэм продемонстрировал Стиву ту самую руку, на случай, если он не до конца проникся ситуацией. – Вот эту руку, Стив. Воитель ее пожал.

– Эй, я тоже пожимал тебе руку, – сказал Стив. – Я трогал обе твоих руки, а я Капитан Америка!

– Ты ничего так, но ты не Воитель.

Стив бросил на него печальный взгляд.

– Что у него есть такого, чего нет у меня?

– Например, задница?

– Он был в железном костюме! Ты даже не мог ее видеть!

– А мне не нужно было видеть ее, чтобы знать, что она лучше, чем у тебя, белый мальчик, ты вообще в хвосте рейтинга!

– Ну все, увижу его в следующий раз – скажу, что ты только и делал, что облизывался на его зад!

– Даже не думай! – завопил Сэм, и до конца поездки Стиву пришлось уклонялся от попыток Сэма дернуть его за ухо (не той рукой, которую пожал Воитель).

Они поехали на квартиру к Стиву, потому что она хоть и была нашпигована советскими пулями, но там остались все его вещи.

– А я думал, Наташа принесла твою дежурную сумку.

– Она принесла зубную щетку, дезодорант и несколько футболок самого маленького размера, а не дежурную сумку, – ответил Стив. – Видимо, этого достаточно, чтобы я мог появляться в приличном обществе.

– А в сумке у тебя что?

– Пара пистолетов, пули, наличка, смена одежды, документы. Она сама помогала мне ее собрать.

– Так почему она ее и не принесла?

– Наверное, это какое-то послание, – вздохнул Стив.

– Так она что... хочет, чтобы ты вернулся в квартиру?

– Надеюсь, что я в этом разберусь, – устало ответил Стив. – И мне не придется обыскивать весь дом в поисках намеков. Потому что я не уверен, что найду их, даже если буду искать. Но Наташа в курсе, так что, я надеюсь, меня там будет ждать труп агента Гидры и стопка разведданных на кровати.

Сэм хмыкнул, а потом сообразил, сколько таких происшествий ожидают его в ближайшем будущем. 

– Нам придется разобраться во всех этих шпионских премудростях, да?

Стив прижался лбом к стеклу.

– Скорей бы Наташа к нам присоединилась.

Сэм ждал, что Стив задержится в квартире, но уже пять минут спустя тот сбежал по ступенькам с рюкзаком в одной руке и с синим тетрапаком с чем-то явно пищевым во второй.

– Ну, что, нашел что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Сэм через окно.

– От Наташи ничего, но я забрал все нужное, – сказал Стив, открывая дверь.

– «Протеин Плюс», – прочитал Сэм надпись на тетрапаке, когда Стив уселся рядом с ним, запихнув свои вещи на заднее сидение. Пакет был очень похож на протеиновый шейк, который продают в спортзалах. – Что, у тебя недостаточно мышц?

Стив фыркнул.

– Это все сыворотка. Помнишь, ты сказал «пятнадцать тысяч калорий»? Так вот, ты был недалек от истины.

– Что, правда? Я взял цифру с потолка, чувак. Просто думал, что ты сильно проголодался. Так ты что, ешь как хоббит: второй завтрак, полдник, второй обед?

Стив чуть пожал плечами: 

– Когда как. Мое тело подстраивается под обстоятельства. Во время длительных боевых действий включается режим голодовка-обжираловка, то есть я могу долго ничего не есть, но потом мне нужно примерно вчетверо больше, чем нормальному человеку. А в спокойное время я могу есть обычные порции, но это нужно делать каждые пару часов, хоть будильник ставь. – Он кивнул в сторону протеинового порошка. – Эта штука мне нужна, чтобы не рыскать в поисках еды среди ночи.

Сэм завистливо смерил взглядом математически выверенный изгиб бицепсов Стива.

– И они смогли всего этого добиться только при помощи сыворотки?

– И радиации, – сухо ответил Стив. – А кроме того, человеческое тело само по себе проделывает такие фокусы. Сыворотка только усилила эффект. – Стив снова прислонился головой к окну. – По мнению докторов, именно так я пережил заморозку.

– Ты, типа, впал в спячку? Как огромная блондинистая белка?

Стив прищурился.

– А белки впадают в спячку?

– Чувак, у вас в сороковых что, белок не было?

– Мой опыт общения с природой начинался и заканчивается европейскими лесами, оккупированными нацистами, – сказал Стив. – Я знаю, в это трудно поверить, но мне тогда было не до белок.

– Чувак, радуйся, что тебя не отправили в пустыню, – ответил Сэм. – Там нам приходилось обращать внимание на природу. Ты знаешь, что такое сольпуга? Нет? Радуйся, что не знаешь!

Стив поежился. 

– Люди все время рекомендуют мне сходить в турпоход. Я не знаю, как им сказать, что я был в походе. Что мне на всю жизнь хватило еды, приготовленной на костре, ночевок в грязи, мытья в реке и вытряхивания жуков из одежды. Это называется «два года на западном фронте», и я не могу это никому рекомендовать.

– Ну, обычно это длится не так долго и не в зоне боевых действий, – нерешительно сказал Сэм, у которого тут же встал перед глазами школьный турпоход, во время которого он умудрился свалиться в реку, сломать руку и влезть лицом в ядовитый сумах. Так что фотографии с выпускного у него не было не просто так. – Я ходил в походы. И это не было худшим занятием в моей жизни. Наверное.  
С  
тив бросил на него скептический взгляд.

– Ладно, это было ужасно. Если ты спросишь меня, что хуже – турпоход или школа выживания, мне придется серьезно об этом задуматься.

– Я вырос в Бруклине, – сказал Стив. – В гробу я видал ваше «назад к природе». Проспект парк – вот вся природа, которая мне нужна.

Сэм в ответ только ухмыльнулся, потому что за ту неделю, что они были знакомы, больше всего ему нравилось, когда Стив вставал в позу «пиздуйте с моего газона, долбаные миллениалы», и Сэм не уставал подначивать его в этом деле. Иногда в речи Стива слышался "Ню-Йоокский" акцент, и это была комедия чистой воды.

– Что, в Бруклине не было бойскаутов? Ты же вырос во время Великой депрессии, и вы ели крыс и листья?

– Чтоб ты знал, моя мама готовила шикарную крысиную запеканку, – ответил Стив, – а мои сэндвичи с листьями и хреном были просто пальчики оближешь. Нее, все было не так плохо. Барнсы владели гаражом, так что их Депрессия задела меньше, чем других. А мы с мамой жили вдвоем, ей не нужно было кормить целый выводок детей, мы справлялись. Кроме того, хозяин одного из домов, где мы снимали квартиру, неровно дышал к маме, так что нам повезло.

– Черт возьми, – сказал Сэм. – Ты знаешь, что биографы любят из тебя делать натурального диккенсовского сиротку, который собирал уголь на улицах? Мне в начальной школе пришлось писать сочинение о том, как тяжелые испытания, выпавшие на твою долю в детстве, закалили твой характер, бла-бла-бла свобода, бла-бла-бла и светоч независимости.

Стив громко заржал в ответ.

– Этот светоч помогал проводить инвентаризацию в подпольном клубе во времена Сухого закона. А Баки время от времени был на посылках у бутлегеров, потому что все они дружили с его отцом.

– Что, правда? Ты серьезно?! Боже мой, вы водились с мафией?

– Что? Нет, ничего такого, – отмахнулся Стив со смешком, словно его жизнь не была самым настоящим сезоном Подпольной империи**. – В гараже отца Баки занимались машинами бутлегеров, ну там устанавливали потайные отделения, немного разгоняли мотор, а больше ничего такого. Баки был без ума от всего этого. Его па позволял ему работать в гараже с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать. И он отлично разбирался в машинах.

Сэм, который с двух до десяти лет проводил все выходные в гараже со своим папой, знал, что это такое. А тут были настоящие машины мафии! 

– Расскажи мне про Баки, – попросил он, потому что тот становился все интереснее с каждой минутой. – Какой он?

Стив нахмурился, будто вопрос был совершенно не в тему и ему нужно было подумать, что ответить.

– Тактически он очень гибкий. Он не станет нападать в лоб, а заминирует все на свете, если таким образом можно выполнить миссию, и файлы Наташи это подтверждают. Он примерно равен мне по скорости и силе, но в рукопашной может быть непредсказуемым...

– Нет, ээ... – сказал Сэм. Вот черт. – Нет, я хотел узнать, что он был за человек. Его характер.  
Стив посмотрел на него, а потом крепко зажмурился и откинул голову на подголовник.

– Боже.

– Если он похож на тебя...

Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сэма с недоумением.

– Кто, Баки? Черт, нет! Ему хватало ума не впутываться и в половину фигни, в которую постоянно впутывался я.

– Роджерс, не знаю, как тебе сказать, но ты сейчас описал девяносто девять и девять десятых населения Земли.  
Стив фыркнул.

– Он не был одним из девяноста девяти процентов, он был умным. Был отличным сержантом, хорошо разбирался в людях. Он знал всех и всем нравился. К нему шли, когда нужно было что-то достать. Девушка, которой нужен был парень, чтобы сходить на свидание, парень, которому нужны были сигареты, офицер, которому нужно было достать оружие – он мог найти все.

Стив выставил локоть в окно машины о подпер щеку ладонью, слегка улыбаясь.

– Знаешь, кто хорошо разбирался в шпионских делах? Он и Пегги. После проекта «Возрождение» Пегги снова стала оперативником разведслужбы, и нашим связным, когда мы собрали команду. Они с Баки отлично ладили, и могли придумать, как выпутаться из любого положения. Баки любил прикинуться дурачком, но я знал, что Пегги планирует переманить его в разведку при первом же удобном случае.

Он улыбнулся слегка натянуто.

– Иногда она говорила о том, что мы будем делать после войны.

Стив замолчал, и обычно Сэм постарался бы пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но было чувство, что именно сейчас Стив это не оценит. Поэтому Сэм ограничился тем, что слегка сжал его плечо и сосредоточился на дороге.

Стив молчал всю дорогу до самого дома Сэма, и время было уже позднее, так что они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по комнатам, не чувствуя неловкости. Кроме того, они уже обсудили главное: охота на Гидру стартует завтра, а сегодня у них был последний спокойный вечер до начала большой игры.  
На протяжении прошлой недели Сэм не раз задумывался, не сделали ли они ошибку, решив преследовать Гидру, а не Баки. Сэм был в первых рядах во время выступления Зимнего Солдата, и когда он представлял себе что он может натворить, его мозг уходил на перезагрузку. Но если вопрос поставить так: кто гарантированно будет убивать невинных – Баки Барнс, чувак с проблемами самоидентификации, который был в плену, и чей мозг поджаривали в микроволновке или куча агентов Гидры, которые вступили туда по собственной воле, то Сэм считал, что гидровцам надо насовать хуев в панамку просто из принципа.

А убежденность Стива была абсолютной. Сэм думал, что все видел раньше, когда Стив толкал речь в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а с убежденностью истово верующего, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, когда Стив начинал говорить о Баки. И это не было похоже на то, как религиозные люди говорят о своем Боге, это было больше похоже на то, как кто-то говорит о том, что трава зеленая, а небо голубое. Для Стива Баки был хорошим парнем, который может о себе позаботиться, и он сам их найдет, когда будет готов. И Стиву не нужно было в в это верить, это просто было для него объективной реальностью.

Это могло привести к тому, что они и еще куча народу погибнет. Сэм подумал, что они разберутся с этим по ходу дела, когда Барнс объявится. В любом случае, Сэм не собирался убиться о то, должен ли Стив Роджерс верить Баки Барнсу, потому что Сэм видел, что он убьется об эту тему насмерть. Ему не нужно было видеть безумные глаза, чтобы знать, что парень совсем без крыши.

В любом случае, ему нужно было позвонить маме. После того как Стив пришел в себя после операции, Сэм на сутки отправился домой к родителям, чтобы они могли над ним похлопотать. Иначе мама бы прибегла к чрезвычайным мерам и спустила бы на него бабулю. Но он не хотел становиться изгоем семейства Уилсонов на следующие лет десять, поэтому безропотно поехал домой и так же безропотно согласился ежедневно звонить. Да в общем это не сильно изменило текущее положение дел. С тех пор как мама обзавелась смартфоном, она несколько раз в день слала ему фотографии своего лабрадудля* (метис лабрадора и пуделя).  
А кроме того, ему нужно было организовать для них защиту. Хилл предложила этим заняться, и Сэм принял ее предложение: сестра была в безопасности, она уехала в Уганду по программе «Врачи без границ», но родители жили и работали в Вашингтоне, и Сэм был рад перестраховаться. Новые правила родители приняли без вопросов: мама работала ассистентом одного крупного лоббиста, а отец – главным инженером в Нортроп Грумман, поэтому они понимали важность мер безопасности. За свою они оба жизнь подписали столько соглашений о неразглашении информации и получили столько допусков к секретной работе, что им хватило бы бумаги оклеить гостиную вместо обоев.

– Привет, мам, – сказал он в трубку, – прежде чем ты начнешь критиковать меня и мои поступки, знай, что Воитель сегодня потрогал меня, прямо вот своими руками. Так, это прозвучало как-то плохо. Но я встретился с Воителем! Ему нравится, как я летаю!

– Очень мило, сынок. Я рада что твой милкшейк привлек всех национальных героев к тебе во двор.***

– Мам!

– Что? У нас с твоим отцом получился очень красивый сын, поэтому я считаю, что имею полное право тобой гордится. Вслух. В церкви.

– Маам!

Мама захихикала.

– Как там Капитан Америка?

– Стив в порядке, мам, мы двинемся в путь завтра утром.

– Ты уже знаешь куда?

Да, они знали. Благодаря Старку телефоне Стива появилось приложение, показывающее информацию по базам Гидры в реальном времени, и один из центров в Делавэре казался многообещающим. Сэм немного переживал, что они будут штурмовать это место без десятка крепких парней с калашами, хотя Стив и был блондинистым и крайне мобильным аналогом таких парней.

– Не думаю, что мы надолго задержимся в Штатах. Тут с Гидрой уже разбираются, и Стив говорит, что хочет заняться базами в Европе.

– Ах, в Европе, – насмешливо повторила мама. – Ты познакомился с этим мальчиком всего неделю назад, а он уже везет тебя в Европу?

– Ну, мам, – повторил Сэм, и они оба рассмеялись, хотя он знал, чего она не произнесла вслух.– Это нужно сделать, мама.

– Я знаю, – вздохнула она. – Думаю, это пойдет тебе на пользу.

Сэм чуть не выронил телефон от удивления.

– Подожди, что?

– Я рада, что ты решил этим заняться, – сказала она, а Сэм продолжил изображать золотую рыбку, раскрыв рот от удивления. – Если бы не это дело, появилось бы что-то другое, но Бог мне свидетель, я предпочту, чтобы ты был с кем-то, кто сможет прикрыть тебе спину. Ты заскучал.

– Нет, я… – тут же начал Сэм, хотя знал, что маму лучше не перебивать.

– Заскучал. Я знаю тебя, милый. Ты и твоя сестра не можете жить как все. Вам на роду написано стать героями.

Сэм зажмурился. Он не любил об этом думать, потому что это было глупостью, полной чушью, но разве он не должен был делать больше? Раньше он делал гораздо больше: он выносил раненых прямо из ада, а что он делает сейчас? Разве он не способен на большее?

Это все? Больше в жизни у него не будет ничего стоящего?

И так думать было плохо, стыдно и неблагодарно. Он знал, что стояло за этими мыслями: из героя, самого талантливого участника программы Соколов, каждый день взмывающего в небо, он превратился... во что? Проснулся, сходил на работу, вернулся домой, попробовал уснуть. Гражданская жизнь. Просто один из многих, даже не настоящий психолог, не способный на самом деле помочь ветеранам, которым это нужно. В хорошие дни он знал, что это чушь собачья, знал, что помогает людям, некоторые даже говорили ему это. Но плохие дни все равно случались, и тогда его мозгу было на это наплевать.

Он думал, что огонь, который горел в нем, угас после смерти Райли. Та сила, что побуждала его и Сиерру сидеть за учебой до четырех утра, заставляла его делать еще один круг на стадионе, когда все уже ушли в раздевалку, то, что жгло его изнутри, если кто-то получал оценку выше, чем он, бежал быстрее, прыгал дальше – казалось, со смертью Райли оно исчезло. Сэм вернулся домой и успокоился, думал, что успокоился. Он больше ничего не чувствовал и продолжал ничего не чувствовать, пока одним ранним утром на пробежке Капитан Америка не обогнал его, как последний козел, и Сэм вдруг понял, что ему до смерти скучно.  
Может, это безумие. Может, это ебланство, но такой уж он человек.

– Да, мам, – тихо сказал Сэм. – Да, я знаю.

– Да, сынок. 

Они помолчали, просто дыша в трубку, а потом мама чуть слышно сглотнула:

– Если это и есть твой путь вперед и вверх...

Ее голос дрогнул, но Сэм точно знал, что на лице у нее было то же выражение, что и на выпускном у него и у Сиерры, на вручении его медалей и когда он вернулся из пустыни: яростная, ужасная, непоколебимая гордость.

– Ты делаешь этот мир лучше, сынок. Делай, что должен.

– Да, – сказал Сэм. – Мы делаем то, что необходимо сделать.

песня к главе The Brothers Bright Me and mine  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * MIT - Массачусетский технологический университет  
> ** Подпольная империя - сериал Boardwalk Empire  
> *** намек на песню https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AwXKJoKJz4


	4. Звезда По Имени Солнце

Он уничтожил склады Гидры в Вашингтоне, его округе и еще парочку – дальше к северу. Все прошло без происшествий, почти скучно. Единственные встреченные им враги были техниками, у которых не хватило мозгов, чтобы залечь на дно, так что существо-Барнс решил поспособствовать естественному отбору и избавить их от мучений.

Уничтожать гидровскую собственность было весело, но на базах на Восточном побережье не оказалось ничего незаменимого, а главную опасность Гидры представляли ее члены. Те, у кого был хоть намек на мозги, сбежали, чтобы перегруппироваться и оценить обстановку. И существу-Барнсу пришлось бродить по зачуханному пригороду Питтсбурга целый день, пока какой-то физиологический сбой не вызвал серию флэшбеков, после которых он нашел себя трясущимся и пускающим слюни в кустах за бассейном на чьем-то заднем дворе. Несколько часов спустя он стал обладателем убийственной мигрени и координат новой цели, которые, казалось, были выжжены раскаленным добела железом поверх его мозга.

Его собственный разум дергал его туда-сюда, как собачку на поводке, и это не могло не раздражать, но в то же время делало его непредсказуемым. Если он сам не знает, куда отправится дальше, то никто другой тоже не может этого знать. Фактически эта стратегия не выдерживала никакой критики, но блин! Если хоть что-нибудь в жизни существа-Барнса нельзя было описать словами «ебаная катастрофа», он хотел бы об этом узнать.

Интенсивность и частота галлюцинаций не уменьшались. Иногда они были безобидными: стайка неоновых бабочек, порхающих в поле зрения и взрывающихся стеклянными осколками, когда какая-то из них сталкивалась с предметами в реальном мире. Но иногда это было шоу Оригинального Баки, ебать его с разбегу об сарай.

И он был мудаком. Иногда существо-Барнс замечал его краем глаза, но игнорировал, когда тот просто бродил туда-сюда или лежал. Но порой тот говорил: повторял свое имя, плакал, умолял на четырех языках. Он ходил за существом-Барнсом по пятам и трогал его за лицо. Хвастался, что он настоящий, потому что у него есть имя, как будто это имело значение. Это ужасно отвлекало. Существо-Барнс больше не кидался в пустоту, пытаясь от него избавиться, но, боже, до чего же хотелось!

Отвратительней всего было, когда Баки пытался его целовать. Он совал язык в рот существа-Барнса, словно пытался залезть внутрь, заставляя его давиться и плеваться в попытке избавиться от привкуса резины на языке.

Существо-Барнс не мог определить, что именно вызывало галлюцинации, и тому могло быть пять миллиардов отдельных причин или комбинация из нескольких... а может быть, у них не было конкретной причины. Может, они были просто классной новой фичей его переебанного мозга. Он почти не спал и забывал поесть, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он ел, когда вспоминал о еде, и спал, когда падал с ног.

Он постоянно все забывал. Барнс не знал, стало ли Кресло причиной возникновения проблем с памятью, или лишь усугубило врожденную предрасположенность – результат был один. Он терял куски времени, терял воспоминания о том, где он и что делал минуту назад, и это ужасно бесило. Пытки, убийства и нарушения всех существующих прав человека – вселенной показалось мало, она решила наградить его еще и травмой мозга. Эта вечеринка не собиралась заканчиваться. Может быть, ему станет лучше, а может быть, нет. Это было неважно. Он существовал здесь и сейчас. И если ему придется обходиться парой фунтов глюкавых нейронных связей – то так тому и быть. Поменять свой мозг на целый и неповрежденный он все равно не мог.

Главное оставалось неизменным. Он был опасен. Он охотился на Гидру. Ему нельзя было долго оставаться на одном месте. Пока этого хватало. Но некоторые знания лежали глубже памяти. Если это было нужно для миссии, он знал, как это сделать. Где-то в Альберте он остриг волосы – кто позволил им отрасти до такой длины? Во-первых, с ними он был заметным, а кроме того, драться с длинными волосами – сплошное мучение. Он сбрил остатки машинкой, после чего произошел провал в памяти длиной почти в два дня. Он даже не помнил, как закончил стрижку, но, видимо, справился на отлично, потому что когда вернулся обратно в собственное тело, то обнаружил себя на автобусной остановке – он прислушался к акценту стоящих позади него старушек – в Гватемале.

Дальше продолжалось в том же духе. Тело вышибало его с места водителя по любому поводу: громкий звук, отблеск солнечного света на металлической поверхности, запах одеколона, – а потом тащило обратно, заставляя почувствовать каждый синяк и растяжение, а еще головную боль. Каждый день был блядским сюрпризом: он понятия не имел, на чем споткнется в очередной раз, какая идея окажется хорошей, а какая заставит потерять шестнадцать часов жизни. И у него не было никакого способа решить эту проблему. Что он мог сделать? Запереться в безлюдном бункере где-нибудь в Сибири? Ах да, это уже было, и существо-Барнс был уверен, что после очередной попытки его крыша съедет еще сильнее.

Поэтому ему приходилось действовать методом тыка. Стрижка оказалась плохой идеей, потому что на его затылке оказалось больше шрамов, чем собственно чистой кожи, а это бросалось в глаза. Шапки были кошмаром, но мужик с хирургическими шрамами на голове привлекал гораздо больше внимания, чем просто длинноволосый белый мужик. Так что пришлось носить кепки, которые давили, и вязаные шерстяные шапки, от которых хотелось чесаться с ног до головы. Арафатки были чуть лучше, но миссия не позволяла долго оставаться на одном континенте, не говоря уже об одной стране, так что чаще всего арафатки отпадали. Он надеялся, что волосы скоро отрастут.

Когда он не был на публике, то носил маску: она позволяла защититься от флэшбеков, вызываемых запахами – например, как в тот раз, когда он почуял запах чистящего средства, воняющего так, будто елки обосрались. Но это не значит, что реальность не выбивала его из колеи: однажды он услышал, как в соседней квартире внезапно запустили кофемолку, и выключился на три часа. Но в маске он быстрее приходил в себя, она словно напоминала ему: у тебя есть миссия. Ты должен выполнить свою миссию.

Маска была его волшебной палочкой: когда он снимал ее, на лице возникала другая. Он ее надевал – и становилось видно его настоящее лицо. В маске он не мог притворяться, а его лицо лгало. Удивительно, на что оно было способно: он мог так улыбнуться девушке за кассой, что та «случайно» забывала взять с него деньги за парочку продуктов в корзине; разглядывая карту метро, он мог нахмуриться, как окружающие приезжие, и полицейский патруль проходил мимо, не обращая на него внимания. Стоя перед зеркалом в привокзальном туалете, он попытался увидеть, как это происходит, но в одиночестве его лицо отказывалось что-либо демонстрировать.

Он растянул губы в подобии улыбки, обнажив зубы, зажмурился и снова расслабил лицо. Оно казалось застывшим, неподатливым, словно не было предназначено для таких манипуляций. Но он знал, что оно способно двигаться, он чувствовал это изнутри каждый раз, когда его миссии требовалось, чтобы он вел себя по-человечески.

Может, если он увидит это собственными глазами, то сможет изобразить? Наверное, у него получится не настолько реалистично, но он устал чувствовать себя одержимым настоящим Баки Барнсом по пятьдесят раз на дню. Зимний Солдат Барнс знал, что это был Баки. Может миссия и тянула за веревочки, но именно навыки настоящего Баки позволяли Солдату убедительно изображать живого человека.

Через пятнадцать минут он бросил эту странную лицевую гимнастику и умылся водой из-под крана. До следующей помывки можно было подождать еще день, а вот бороду надо было подстричь, чтобы было похоже, что она выросла не случайно.

Сейчас у мужчин в моде были бороды и длинные волосы, а их одежда, казалось, намекала на то, что ее хозяева ночевали в канаве. В городах никто не обращал внимания на его рабочую одежду и ботинки со стальными носами, а в провинции ему с легкостью удавалось слиться с местностью. Он не всегда знал, на каком языке заговорит в следующую минуту, но если это требовалось для успеха миссии, он мог быть уверен, что язык окажется нужным.

Он научился новым трюкам. Интернет – это, блин, магия, а смартфоны – чудо, отправленное с небес самолично господом богом. Гугл согласен пятьдесят раз подряд отвечать на один и тот же вопрос – более того, он включает автозаполнение и сообщает, что ты об этом уже спрашивал. Словно джинн из бутылки в твоем полном распоряжении: Сири, у меня сейчас был судорожный припадок? Который сейчас год? Что такое ксанакс? Кто такая Майли Сайрус и что за хуйня такая тверк?

А еще в интернете нашлись сайты, оказывающие поддержку людям с определенными диагнозами, тематические форумы. Как выяснилось, есть и другие люди, которых жизнь пропустила через мясорубку и которые живут в своих телах только отчасти и только отчасти могут контролировать свой разум. Им приходится искать обходные пути, способы пофиксить баги, скрепить расползающиеся куски личности синей изолентой, чтобы хоть примерно двигаться в том же направлении, что и остальное человечество. И они говорят друг с другом, делятся найденными решениями. Смотри, что я придумал. Может быть, тебе тоже подойдет. Он узнал, как имитировать зрительный контакт, что делать вместо того, чтобы кусать до крови язык, как дышать, когда дыхание кажется невозможным. Существовали инструкции, кто-то уже прошел до него по этой дороге. Или по похожей. Поэтому их приемы адаптации подходили ему.

Хотя не всегда подходили на сто процентов. Существо-Барнс часто проявлял агрессию. Давление, злость, вспышки памяти, стресс, ужас и бог знает что еще – все это переплеталось и росло, росло и росло, пока... бум! Происходил взрыв: «прячься» превращалось в «беги», превращалось в «сделай им больно». Он лупил стены и деревья, разорвал брошенный велосипед на мелкие кусочки и выпустил целый магазин пуль сорок пятого калибра в чей-то припаркованный трактор в баварской глуши. За это он щипал себя за руку из плоти и крови так, что на ней не осталось живого места – и за напрасно потраченные патроны, и за то, что привлек к себе внимание.

Он никого не убил по неосторожности. По крайней мере, насколько сам мог судить. Он часто выпадал из реальности, но, судя по всему, в эти периоды был совершенно не агрессивен. Ему нужно было опасаться приступов агрессии именно тогда, когда он был сознании. К счастью, его точка кипения была очень высока, он мог долго существовать в состоянии клубка злости, прежде чем та вырывалась на поверхность и брала над ним верх. А может, все дело было в памяти тела, в опыте. У него было ощущение, что раньше он много времени проводил в состоянии неподвижной, беспомощной ярости.

К счастью, вселенная снабжала его бесконечным количеством кошмарных дешевых книжек в бумажной обложке с названиями вроде «Темная страсть» или «Покоренная шотландским принцем волков». Они будто сами собой появлялись на вокзалах и в продуктовых магазинах и всегда содержали широкий, хоть и предсказуемый спектр тем, характеров и рисунков на обложке. Попытки определить, должны ли главные герои испытывать симпатию друг к другу, всегда позволяли ему успокоиться.

А кроме того, никто не ждет подвоха от чувака, который читает книгу, на обложке которой изображены два полуобнаженных мужских торса и летающая волчья голова. Так ему удалось обвести вокруг пальца шестерых агентов Гидры.

Так что да, у него были механизмы адаптации. У него их было по горлышко. Они у него чуть из ушей не лезли, но без них он, наверное, имел бы боеспособность комнатного фикуса. Правда, некоторые из этих механизмов включали в себя потрошение агентов Гидры прямо у них дома, их собственными кухонными ножницами, но существо-Барнс не судил себя слишком строго. Негативизм в отношении себя – плохая привычка, которая мешает позитивным изменениям и замедляет выздоровление.

Но его жизнь состояла не только из крови и смерти. В папке с фотографиями на его телефоне была 4981 фотография, в основном рандомных предметов, которые оказывались у него перед глазами. В его карманах постоянно лежали четыре маркера и пара ручек. Иногда, когда он не мог достать блокнот или сделать фото, он писал на всем, чем придется, на ноге или на внутренней поверхности живого предплечья. Он пытался делать голосовые записи, потому что иногда не мог писать, а все написанное расплывалось и меркло, и невозможно было сфотографировать то, что было внутри его головы, но оказалось, что если он не может писать, то и речь ему тоже недоступна. Это были плохие дни. В эти дни он не снимал маску и не выходил в люди.

Его записные книжки выглядели так, будто их писали минимум три разных человека. Языки, почерк и синтаксис менялись постоянно, зачастую посреди предложения. Примерно треть записей была датирована, но все они были не в хронологическом порядке. Среди записей попадались диаграммы, планы зданий, тщательно вычерченная схема какого-то двигателя. Четыре страницы подряд были заполнены словами НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ, написанными снова и снова, а еще пару страниц покрывали каракули, в некоторых местах они даже прорвали бумагу. Он просматривал свои книжки раз в неделю, вспоминая, как писал примерно пятую часть их содержимого, и каждый раз эта часть была другой, и каждый раз он убеждался, что совершенно безумен.

Это ничего. Он мог быть насколько угодно безумным, пока выполнял миссию. Он мог доверять миссии. Когда ничего не работало, миссия брала бразды правления в свои руки и вела его вперед.

* * *

Наташа встретила их недалеко от мексиканской границы, на заправке прямо на выезде из Тихуаны. Стив сначала даже не узнал ее. Сэм заехал на заправку и остановился, когда яркая блондинка с оранжевой помадой постучала в окно их машины.

– Наташа, – сказал Стив, пережив несколько секунд паники и до самых печенок прочувствовав нежелание давать очередной автограф. Он выбрался наружу и обнял ее, а потом отстранился и оглядел с ног до головы, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. – А вот и ты. Слава богу. Я скучал.

Всего секунду Наташа выглядела так, будто не знала, что делать, но потом, видимо, решила проявить доброту и не ломать Стиву руку.

– Все так плохо?

Стив выдохнул и отпустил ее, а сам привалился к машине, слегка сгорбившись. 

– Да полная поебень, – ответил он откровенно. – Ты нам нужна.

– Ты же знаешь, как я люблю слышать такое от большого и сильного мужчины, – сказала Наташа, а потом наклонилась и заглянула через плечо Стива: – Привет, Сэм.

– Наташа! Слава богу. Ты нам нужна, – сказал Сэм.

– От двух больших и сильных мужчин. Наверное, сегодня мой счастливый день. В чем проблема?

– Помнишь, ты сказала, что я, может, зря этим занялся? – спросил Стив. – Я не хочу сказать, что ты права, но ты права. Из нас с Сэмом получились фиговые шпионы.  
Наташа нахмурилась.

– Старк не дает вам информацию?

– Старк дает кучу информации, – ответил Стив. – Но он все равно не разведывательное управление. Я знаю, что Джарвис анализирует данные, но координаты не всегда точные, плюс они не в реальном времени. Многие базы, куда он нас направлял, оказались брошенными.

– И, к сожалению, нацики не спешат набивать свастику на лбу, чтобы нам было легче их опознать, – добавил Сэм. – Не знаю, почему так.

– Это все вопрос стиля, – сказал Стив. – Еще ни разу мне не попадался нацист, не озабоченный своим имиджем. Однажды на войне мы пытались выдать себя за немцев, но нас сразу разоблачили, потому что наши брюки не были подогнаны по фигуре, а значит, мы не могли быть офицерами СС.

– У вас проблемы с поиском нацистов, – задумчиво протянула Наташа. – Что я могу сказать, последнее время я только этим и занимаюсь.

Они сели в машину, и Стив развернулся боком на переднем сидении, чтобы иметь возможность ее видеть. В желтом летнем платье и с волосами, повязанными шарфом, она выглядела девушкой с пин-ап картинки. Он так по ней соскучился. Во время большинства их общих миссий она была вторым после него человеком в команде, а еще они почти ежедневно виделись в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, даже если не всегда разговаривали. Но после слушания в Конгрессе она словно сквозь землю провалилась. Оказываясь в закусочных и барах, Стив и Сэм много раз видели в телевизионных новостях ее выходку в Конгрессе, но прямого контакта у них не было, пока на телефон Стива не пришла эсэмэска с адресом ничем не примечательной заправки на дороге в Мексику. Номер был неизвестный, но пятьсот миллионов смайликов отлично заменяли подпись.

– Итак, – сказал Сэм, – что там в Мексике?

– Ну, знаешь, солнце, песок, Си4.

– Для нас, или ээ... ДЛЯ НАС? – спросил Стив.

– Для нас, – ответила Наташа. – Клинт оставил мне подарки.

– Кто такой Клинт? – спросил Сэм.

– Соколиный глаз, – произнесли Стив и Наташа одновременно.

– Доказательство того, что бог любит идиотов. Он один из Мстителей, – пояснила она, когда Сэм просто продолжил смотреть на них. – Наш снайпер.

– Он в порядке? – спросил Стив, потому что Наташа упоминала эвакуацию, а если знать Клинта, это, скорее всего, означало, что ей пришлось вытаскивать его бесчувственное тело из активного вулкана.

– У него сломана нога, и ему придется немного пожить с фальшивым удостоверением личности и порноусами, а в остальном все нормально.

– Ой, – сказал Сэм, явно имея в виду усы.

– Нет, все в порядке, он даже рад. У него появилось время на собаку.

– Он завел собаку?

– У него уже была собака, а сейчас появилось время на нее.  
Стив нахмурился. Последние два года он, Клинт и Наташа регулярно участвовали в миссиях, но при этом он не знал о них почти ничего, кроме того, что Клинт был практически глухим, а Наташа терпеть не могла кофе. И, кажется, их это вполне устраивало. Но с другой стороны, он сам не задавал вопросов.

– А где он живет?

– Между миссиями? В Бруклине, – ответила Наташа. – У него есть здание в Бушвике.*

– У него есть свое здание? – переспросил Сэм. – В Бушвике?

– Ага, – спокойно поддакнула Наташа. – Он срубил денег с мафии.

– Боже ж ты мой, – сказал Сэм, – похоже, чтобы попасть в Мстители, нужно удалить здравый смысл хирургическим путем.

Наташа посмотрела на него с жалостью:

– А ты только сейчас это понял?

– Так что мы ищем в Мексике? – спросил Стив, прекрасно понимая, что ведет себя как собака, у которой отобрали кость, но ему было плевать.

– Кабо-Сан-Лукас, – сказала Наташа. – Раньше там была пиратская гавань, теперь это дорогой курорт. Много частных пристаней, летних домов, есть даже частные летные поля.

– Много богачей, – сказал Сэм, бросая взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

Наташа улыбнулась

– Много мест, где Гидра может втихаря проворачивать свои делишки.

– Есть список целей? – спросил у нее Стив.

Наташа приподняла брови, она подбрасывала и ловила телефон одной рукой.

– Есть стопка фотографий воздушного наблюдения – толщиной сантиметров десять – которая, возможно, обеспечит нас списком целей.

– Вот блин, – сказал Сэм тоном человека, который узнал, что ему придется лечить зубной канал. – Предвижу долгие часы анализа данных в ближайшем будущем.

– Не верьте тем, кто говорит, что работа разведчика далека от гламурной картинки, мальчики, – сказала Наташа и похлопала обоих по плечам. – Сегодня вечером мы сядем и будем просматривать пять миллиардов практически идентичных снимков с камер наблюдения, пока наши мозги не начнут капать из глаз.

Как оказалось, до Кабо-Сан-Лукас нужно ехать примерно двадцать часов вдоль побережья, поэтому с подачи Наташи разговор мутировал в игру под названием «Я никогда не…» – наверное, она была уверена, что выиграет. 

– Я никогда не ходила в среднюю школу, – говорила она ехидно. – Я никогда не была в армии. У меня никогда не было члена.

– Я никогда не красил губы, – сказал Сэм и чуть не подавился собственной слюной, когда увидел, что Стив загнул палец. – Стой, что? Мне нужно...

– Сорок скучающих девушек из подтанцовки в поезде, идущем через всю страну, – ответил Стив и технически не соврал. Сейчас не время было вспоминать про другие случаи. – Я никогда не брил голову.

Наташа глубоко вздохнула и загнула палец. Теперь настала очередь Сэма и Стива ожидающе на нее уставиться. 

– Не пытайтесь соорудить самодельную краску для волос из машинного масла и просроченного советского пищевого красителя, – сказала она. – Что бы там ни казалось, обстоятельства никогда не бывают настолько ужасными.

– Ага, обязательно удалю это со своего Пинтереста, – сказал Сэм. – Кстати, смесь из верблюжьих слюней и шоколадного пудинга из армейского рациона только кажется хорошим средством от солнечных ожогов, когда ты под кайфом сидишь посреди пустыни. Это именно тот момент, когда все, что тебе говорит твой здравый смысл, оказывается фигней. А еще, если местные советуют тебе куда-нибудь применить верблюжьи слюни – они над тобой издеваются. Запомните, ребятишки.

К сожалению, с этой игрой была одна проблема: когда в ней участвуют три ветерана военных действий, вероятность наступить кому-то на больную мозоль слишком высока. После того как в машине в четвертый раз воцарилось неловкое молчание, Сэм положил игре конец, остановившись на заправке. Пока машину заправляли, 

Стив воспользовался возможностью размять ноги и сходить в туалет, а потом начал копаться в коробке с уцененными DVD.

– Чувак, заведи себе Нетфликс, как все мы, – сказал Сэм, подходя к нему с пакетом Читос. – DVD – это привет из две тысячи восьмого.

– Но Сэм, как мне тогда получить полное представление о двадцать первом веке? – ответил Стив. – Разве ты не знаешь, что мне нужно посмотреть фильмы Спилберга? Все до единого?

Это помогло им убить еще целый час в дороге; Сэм и Наташа подкалывали Стива на тему поп-культуры и фильмов, которые он успел или не успел посмотреть. Из Сэма так и сыпались названия и краткое содержание фильмов, а Наташа выдавала утрированно-пафосные комментарии про американский капитализм. И хотя все это началось как шутка, но Стив и правда мало что видел. Его книжечка с рекомендациями была почти полна, но чтобы посмотреть все, что ему насоветовали, нужно было сесть на диван, разобраться со всей этой электроникой в плоских матовых футлярах, а потом сидеть на одном месте два, или три, или четыре часа. Он пытался, правда пытался, но каждый раз, заходя в свою квартиру, он хотел сразу же сбежать оттуда куда глаза глядят.

– Да ладно, чувак, – сказал Сэм. – Я знаю, что ты смотрел Гарри Поттера.

– Нет, не смотрел, – ответил Стив, сузив глаза.

Сэм сузил свои в ответ:

– Смотрел, смотрел. Ты нарисовал миссис Уизли уже раз восемнадцать на салфетках в шести последних закусочных, и это нормально, чувак, не мне тебя судить. Если тебе нравятся немолодые рыжеволосые тетки...

– Миссис кто?

– Ты сам знаешь. Полная рыжая леди.

– Полная... ты что, имеешь в виду мою маму?

На секунду в машине воцарилось молчание, и только Наташа на заднем сидении, кажется, умирала от судорожного приступа смеха.

– А... – сказал наконец Сэм и сосредоточился на дороге.

– Что? – спросил Стив.

– Да нет, ничего. Просто... ты, значит, на папу похож?

– Ну, – ответил Стив, – ма любила наорать на священников, которые, по ее мнению, неправильно толковали Библию, а Джозеф Роджерс, по словам тех, кто его знал, был тихим и незлобливым человеком. Так что с какой стороны посмотреть.

– Да, семейное сходство налицо, – сказал Сэм. Наташа ржала с такой силой, что даже похрюкивала. Сэм покачал головой. – Похож во всем, кроме внешности, да? Я так и знал, что тебе этот характер достался от кого-то в наследство. Ну, ты хотя бы не рыжий.

Стив не стал ему говорить, что он не рыжий ровно до того момента, пока не отпустит бороду, и именно поэтому он никогда ее не отпускал. Сэм был совершенно прав. Мир не был готов к рыжему Капитану Америке.

– А ты? – спросил он вместо ответа. Он не встречался с родителями Сэма, но видел фотографии, развешанные по стенам у него дома. Он знал, что у Сэма есть сестра, похожая на него как близнец, вплоть до стрижки, а его родители на всех фотографиях выглядели очень гордыми.

– Ну, ма была мисс Северная Каролина тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года, – ответил Сэм, – так что своей восхитительной внешностью и безупречным стилем я обязан ей. Зато папа носит всю ту же пару очков с тех пор, как они были изобретены в одна тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят, блин, пятом.

– Это икона стиля, к высотам которой Стив может только стремиться, – сказала Наташа, и на этом разговор затих сам собой.

Дорога оказалась такой долгой, что все устали, а когда Сэм пустил за руль Наташу, они со Стивом воспользовались возможностью вздремнуть; Стив, которого заставили сесть на заднее сидение под предлогом того, что Сэма, типа, укачивает, задремал под мерное бормотание радио, где транслировали какое-то испанское ток-шоу.

Но это продлилось недолго. Стив вырвался из сна под звуки того же самого ток-шоу. Он застыл на заднем сидении не шевелясь, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на потолок машины, покрытый серым поролоном. Солнце чуть сменило угол. Он в машине. На дворе две тысячи четырнадцатый год. Они в Мексике.

Стив рискнул бросить взгляд вперед; Сэм спал, приоткрыв рот, а Наташа вела машину, сосредоточившись на дороге. Но это не значило, что она ничего не заметила. Хотя Стив знал, что в такие моменты не издавал шума. Кошмары заставляли его деревенеть, у него даже дыхание не сбивалось.

Стив сел, стараясь стряхнуть адреналин и нервную дрожь, навеянные сном. Ему даже не снилось ничего связного, просто муть, трупы и чертова артиллерия.

– Не спится? – спросила Наташа очень тихо – так, чтобы Стив мог проигнорировать вопрос, если захочет.

Стив поколебался, но все же сел ровно, прижавшись коленями к водительскому сидению.

– Да.

– Кошмар?

Стив невесело хмыкнул и потер лицо руками.

– Это так тупо, знаешь? – сказал он прежде, чем сам понял, что решил ответить. – Из всего, что могло бы... мне снятся бомбежки. Блядские артобстрелы. Мне не снятся льды или еще что-то... А только авианалеты и Дахау.

Наташа милосердно не пыталась поймать его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. 

– Не мы решаем, чем нас особенно переебет, – негромко сказала она.

– Я ненавидел операции по поддержке пехоты, – пробормотал Стив. – Ты ничего не можешь сделать, сидя в окопе. Когда ты на позиции и день за днем идет бомбежка, то сходишь с ума, ты просто... ты даже не видишь противника, он за много миль от тебя. А ты только и можешь, что сидеть на месте и молиться, чтобы тебя не достало. – Он зажмурился, прижавшись лбом к подголовнику Наташиного сидения. – А я в этом не слишком хорош.

– Я думаю, что ты правильно сделал, – перебила его Наташа все так же тихо, но настойчиво, – когда не стал искать Барнса. Я считаю, что ты поступил правильно.

– Мы бы его все равно не нашли, – устало ответил Стив. Он и сам знал, что поступил правильно. Но иногда ему хотелось, чтобы правильные поступки приносили чуть меньше боли.

Наташа немного помолчала.

– Ты знаешь, как я оказалась в Щ.И.Т.е? – спросила она. – Какое-то время я была наемницей, делала вещи, из-за которых оказалась на радаре у многих организаций. Но только у Щ.И.Т.а нашлись средства, чтобы что-то предпринять по этому поводу.

– Они кого-то за тобой послали?

– Клинт доставил меня в Щ.И.Т. Живой, хотя у него был приказ стрелять на поражение. Так что говорю тебе как человек, который провел много времени, восстанавливаясь после промывки мозгов, и за которым по всему миру гонялся сумасшедший блондинистый американец, для меня все закончилось хорошо, но я бы не хотела повторить это еще раз.

– Да, – пробормотал Стив, вжимая костяшки в глаза. – Да, он... он не скажет мне спасибо, если я начну за ним гоняться, даже если не считать промывания мозгов и... потерю памяти.

– Некоторые вещи человек может сделать только сам, – сказала Наташа.

– Я знаю, – отозвался Стив, – но это не значит, что мне должно это нравиться.

Баки был, наверное, единственным и в те времена, да и потом, кто мог быть гордым, упрямым хреном с горы ничуть не лучше Стива, и ему даже проще сходило это с рук, потому что он реже разыгрывал эту карту. Мама Стива говорила, что они стоят друг друга. Когда им было больно, по-настоящему больно, они разбегались по разным углам, чтобы зализать раны. И сейчас Стив впервые пожалел об этом.

После этого Наташа оставила его в покое, и он был ей за это благодарен, но его мысли вернулись к кошмару, и он снова стал вспоминать артобстрелы. Боже, Стив их ненавидел. Их никто не любил, но когда они оказывались в окопах, когда не могли сменить позицию, Баки затихал без выражения на лице и словно заледеневший. Они сбивались в кучу: Морита или Монти под рукой у Стива, Гейб, прикрывающий руками голову, Баки, вцепившийся в гимнастерку Дугана. Они сидели так в укрытии, пережидая бомбардировки.

После этого Стив становился еще более неуправляемым, чем обычно – настолько, что даже сам это замечал. Баки справлялся со стрессом, одну за другой выкуривая все сигареты из пайка любого идиота, согласившегося сыграть с ним в покер. А Стив справлялся со стрессом, наплевав на оружие и избивая фрицев голыми руками. Потом Баки справлялся, устраивая Стиву разнос перед всей командой, Пегги, полковником Филлипсом и каждым придурком в радиусе десяти миль, который мог похвастаться тем, что не глухой. Это позволяло им сосредоточится на чем-то другом.

Однажды они попали под артобстрел, когда были в увольнительной в Лондоне, и это оказалось даже хуже, чем бомбежки на фронте. Они добрались до большого бомбоубежища, которое соединялось с метро, и просидели там с тысячей лондонцев всю ночь. Сначала они и другие солдаты пытались играть в карты, но под конец Стив и Баки забились в угол, плечом к плечу, и сидели уставившись в никуда, с трудом удерживая друг друга оттого, чтобы начать кидаться на стены.

Оглядываясь назад, Стив понимал, что они оба слышали гул самолетов люфтваффе над городом, хотя тогда он думал, что Баки просто зеркалил его. Он должен был догадаться еще тогда: они напрягались в унисон каждый раз, когда чувствовали вибрацию сквозь толщу цемента над головой, гудение, которое Стив едва-едва ощущал в зубах и костях. В какой-то момент они потянулись друг к другу, то ли Стив к Баки, то ли Баки к Стиву, и остаток ночи просидели, сжимая руки друг друга мертвой хваткой и пряча их от остальных в помещении.

Следующую ночь они провели в поле, уже во Франции, но по общему молчаливому согласию Стив и Баки не стали устанавливать палатку, а расстелили свои скатки возле залитого костра под открытым небом. Они долго лежали молча. Стив несколько раз открывал рот, пытаясь сказать что-то, он сам не знал что, но слова застревали у него в горле. Эй, дружище, хочешь поговорить? Хочешь, обсудим все то, от чего ты дергаешься и блюешь, от чего ты плачешь во сне? Давай обсудим все это, разве это не отличное занятие?

Да, Стив и сам был чемпионом по умолчанию. А если у него самого слова застревали в горле, то как он мог чего-то требовать от Баки?  
Он должен был понять. Он должен был, черт возьми, понять, что Баки изменился после Аццано. И дело было в том, что Баки изменился настолько сильно, что Стив не знал, с чего начать: теперь на лице сержанта Барнса застыло холодное выражение, он постоянно носил при себе не меньше трех ножей и отдавал приказы таким тоном, что даже более опытные солдаты бросались их исполнять. Баки всегда был немного диким, и в Бруклине на его счету было немало разбитых голов, но таким он не был.

Стив всегда будет хотя бы отчасти видеть в Баки щербатого смешливого мальчишку, который обнимал свою маму и плел сестрам венки из цветов, но даже он понимал, что новый Баки был опасен. Хотя из всего, что заставляло Стива переживать, «возможно, Баки стал суперсолдатом» даже не вошло в список.  
И Баки продолжал касаться Стива. Он охотно целовался, обхватывал Стива за шею, и позволял делать с собой что угодно в хуевых бараках и не менее хуевых палатках. Он меньше смеялся, тише ходил и больше курил, но все еще смотрел на Стива как и прежде, продолжал орать на него и таскал за собой, закинув руку на загривок, хотя теперь ему для этого приходилось тянуться вверх. Казалось, что он в порядке. Что он сосредоточен. И если бы Стив начал задавать вопросы, начал копать, то совершенно необязательно нашел бы то, что Баки желал от него скрыть.

Три человека на свете могли определить, когда Баки врал, и только миссис Барнс могла сделать это со стопроцентной точностью. Мама Стива тоже могла понять, но не всегда, а Стив видел, когда Баки врал, но хотел ему верить. И хотя это Стив рисовал, но именно Баки обладал буйным воображением. Он часто читал Стиву вслух, и множество раз Стив брал потом книгу, чтобы обнаружить, что Баки вовсе не читал, а сочинял новую историю прямо на ходу. И у него отлично получалось. Стиву намного больше нравился Оливер Твист – секретный агент в космосе, чем то, что в действительности оказалось написано в той дурацкой книжке.

А когда они выросли, истории изменились: «Я отработал пару дополнительных смен вот и все», «Не думай об этом, Джоуи и ребята просто вернули мне должок». Баки всегда был добр к Стиву, он отворачивался, если на лице Стива было написано: «Не смотри», или валял дурака, когда Стиву было невыносимо, что остальные относятся к нему как к умирающему лебедю. Так что Стив научился и сам иногда отворачиваться и не смотреть.

Поэтому он не стал гоняться за Баки. Стив с детства не молился, отчасти из-за того, что постоянно злился, или, может, потому, что рос с лучшим другом-еретиком, или потому, что у его мамы были довольно-таки радикальные взгляды на католицизм, отчего у него самого сложились прохладные отношения с религией. Молитву он воспринимал как крик в колодец вместо поисков ведра, и если где-то существовал всевидящий и всесильный бог, то они со Стивом, мягко говоря, не нашли бы общего языка.

Но некоторые вещи просто необходимо прокричать, чтобы их услышала вселенная. Лежа в неприметной машине, которая ехала по пустому шоссе, Стив закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть ярко-оранжевый закат, и начал молиться о том, чтобы у Баки было все, чего ему только захочется или что понадобится. Доброе здоровье. Крепкий сон. Нормальная еда. Стив желал ему тепла, Стив желал ему хорошего оружия, Стив желал, чтобы море расступилось, если Баки только подумает перейти на другой берег. И если где-то есть небесная канцелярия, в которой подбивают баланс, то это минимум того, что там должны Баки.

Стив повернулся на бок, подтянув к себе колени и умостив голову на согнутый локоть. Теперь с ними была Наташа, они наконец начали двигаться вперед, у нее были новые цели для Стива. Он не мог пройти дорогу Баки за него, но он мог удостовериться, что в тылу у Баки не осталось Гидры.

Они прибыли на место так поздно, что уже было практически рано. И после минимальной проверки безопасности завалились спать на Наташиной конспиративной квартире. Но на рассвете по привычке все проснулись и, решив наплевать на тренировки, занялись анализом данных видеонаблюдения.

На этот раз у них была просто стопка снимков, но Стив чувствовал, как внутри волной поднимается ярость. Он смотрел на черно-белые нечеткие фотографии местности, но с таким же успехом перед ним снова могло лежать дело Зимнего Солдата: вот список паралитических веществ, эффективно применяемых к Солдату, вот величина напряжения при электрошоке, вот схема действенных способов ограничения подвижности. Вот место, где Гидра вершит свои дела.

У них ушло шесть часов, чтобы определить главную и две дополнительных цели: приморский грузовой комплекс и два склада по бокам от него. Наташа что-то написала у себя в телефоне, и через несколько минут приложение Джарвиса выдало им приблизительные планы помещений с погрешностью где-то процентов в пятьдесят. Спутниковая съемка позволила составить примерный график передвижения персонала, это место действовало днем и ночью, но днем народу там было гораздо больше.

– Они настороже, поэтому у нас нет времени, чтобы сходить на разведку и уточнить данные, – сказала Наташа. Они сидели в бывшей милой и уютной кухне, которая теперь стала гораздо менее милым и уютным оперативным центром. – Это, судя по всему, просто перевалочный пункт, и вероятность обнаружить здесь ценные сведения или персонал стремится к нулю.

– Значит, на нас только обыск помещения? – спросил Сэм.

– Какая у нас есть взрывчатка? – спросил Стив.

– Гранаты, клейморы** и столько Си4, сколько душеньке угодно, – сказал Сэм, кивая на кладовку, где находилось два мешка риса, шесть контейнеров с сухой фасолью и потайная дверь, за которой скрывалась полностью укомплектованная оружейная. – Как нам и было обещано. Мне нравится этот Клинт, даже несмотря на неудачные усы.

– А что-нибудь побольше?

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Я могу соорудить что-нибудь, если дашь мне час, но тогда мы потеряем в маневренности. И в любом случае, если ты хочешь взорвать здание, то несколько маленьких зарядов гораздо эффективнее одного большого.

– Мы взорвем здание, – сказал Стив. – Берем Си4, я не хочу, чтобы они и дальше пользовались этим местом. Мы войдем в здание ночью, обыщем его и установим заряды, а утром, когда придет дневная смена, все взорвем.

Наташа с Сэмом уставились на него.

– Будет много жертв, кэп, – сказал Сэм.

Стив пожал плечами. Если бы он мог попросить Старка нанести орбитальный удар, он бы так и сделал.

– В этом здании нет никого, кто нужен мне живым.

– Там могут быть пленные, – сказала Наташа после небольшой паузы. – Заложники. Жертвы опытов.

– На перевалочном пункте, совмещенном со складом боеприпасов?

Наташа постучала пальцем по карте.

– Это Гидра. С ними мы всегда предполагаем худший вариант. Мы исходим из того, что организация, за которой они прячутся, не в курсе происходящего, и поэтому ее сотрудники не виноваты. – Она бросила взгляд на Стива. – Взорвать всех просто потому, что они могут представлять угрозу – знакомая тактика, тебе не кажется?  
Стив встретился с ней взглядом и на секунду ему хотелось сказать: «Мне все равно». Ему хотелось сказать: «Пускай все катятся в ад». Ему хотелось сказать: «Ты не понимаешь, после того, что они сделали с Баки…»

– Мы обыщем базу уровень за уровнем, – сказал он вместо этого, не спуская с Наташи глаз. – Мы выясним, сможет ли кто-то ответить на наши вопросы. А потом используем Си4.

– Ладно, Кэп, – ответила она спокойно. Сэм не ответил ничего.

Они переоделись в тактические костюмы. У Сэма не было крыльев, так что выглядели они одинаково: во всем черном с ног до головы, без знаков различия. Сэм выбрал М16, а Стив в дополнение к щиту взят полуавтоматический кольт. Наташа спрятала на себе несколько маленьких и смертоносных штук. Они были готовы на закате, Стив грузил в багажник прокатной машины взрывчатку, зная, что больше им на этой машине ездить не придется.

– Так что, – спросила Наташа, сгружая пакет с детонаторами на сиденье, пока Сэм отверткой отковыривал номерной знак от бампера, – ты больше не хочешь ворваться туда в одиночку и раскидать всех щитом? Что случилось?

– Это было весело, пока я не узнал, что они захватили моего друга, пытали его семьдесят лет, а потом отправили убить меня, – сказал Стив, загружая в багажник килограммов пятьдесят Си4. – Как там говорится? Я решил принять это близко к сердцу.

 _Примечания_ :  
История с брюками офицеров СС – чистая правда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бушвик - бедный, преимущественно латиноамериканский район Бруклина  
> **клейморы - противопехотные мины


	5. Grounds for divorce/причины для развода

Ситуация с памятью существа-Барнса стала стремительно улучшаться, когда он понял, что его тело нуждается в огромном количестве пищи: он съедал около девятисот калорий в день, тогда как его оптимальный метаболический уровень составлял примерно девять тысяч. Он узнал об этом, когда подобрал коробку с батончиками для жертв голода на пункте снабжения Красного Креста в Анголе, думая, что это обычные протеиновые батончики, и съел всю коробку за один присест. Потом благополучно забыл об этом и, благодаря девушке из кафетерия, которая питала слабость к трагическим голубым глазам, стрескал еще здоровенную порцию риса с бобами и полкило загадочного мяса.

Последовавшая за этим ясность сознания натолкнула его на мысль, что кое-что изменилось, и, проведя детективное расследование собственной дурацкой жизни, он пришел к выводу: «Надо есть больше, ебаный ты зомби». Он все еще не мог опознать голод из череды сигналов, которые подавало его тело, но расписание приемов пищи решило эту проблему. Смартфоны – это натуральное чудо.

Разница оказалась поразительной. Он стал спать больше полутора часов за раз, его даже стало меньше рвать, а когда он понял, что Баки галлюцинация Барнс не приходил к нему уже недели две, то триумфально изобразил удар в воздухе. Теперь в списке его приоритетов «есть» стояло сразу после «убить всех нацистов».  
И хотя его кратковременная память улучшилась, попытки вспомнить что-то из прошлого были настоящей адской лотереей. Иногда он вспоминал тридцать секунд музыки, тепло, смеющуюся девушку, запах духов, причем все это совершенно без контекста, а иногда это было «давайте определим, что именно способен пережить Солдат на этот раз».

За исключением флешбэков, над которыми у него не было никакого контроля, он предпочитал не копаться в своей голове. Кое-что он просто знал – например, какие лодки умеет водить или в каких странах пограничникам можно и нужно давать взятки. У него были какие-то воспоминания, но он словно через прицел смотрел кино в окне чужой гостиной. Все было отлично видно, он прекрасно понимал, что происходит, но не мог ни сменить канал, ни выбрать фильм, ни выключить телевизор.

К тому же, чаще всего ему совсем не хотелось смотреть кино. Оно отвлекало. А у него была работа.

Гидра обработала его таким образом, что он не мог напрямую нападать на хендлеров. К их сожалению, как хендлеры классифицировались только шесть человек, а теперь, после смерти Пирса, их осталось всего пятеро. Барнс был почти уверен, что это было идеей Пирса. Тот использовал его как цепного пса гораздо чаще, чем как высокоточное оружие дальнего действия. Солдат провел больше внутренних ликвидаций и показательных казней предателей, чем внешних операций.  
«Какой хреновый способ управлять организацией», – подумал существо-Барнс, стреляя в глаз очередному агенту. Убийство агентов Гидры было ему привычней объятий родной матери.

Он не мог вспомнить ее лицо. Он не знал ее имени. Она пахла лавандой, поднимающимся тестом и джином, а еще она гладила его по волосам, когда он плакал...

Существо-Барнс остановился, чтобы перезарядить оружие, пережидая воспоминание об этом ощущении. Он без происшествий закончил разносить аванпост и взорвал его, уходя, но ощущение пальцев, перебирающих волосы, оставалось с ним целый день.

Невозможность напрямую нападать на хендлеров не стала для него проблемой. Барнс умел действовать на расстоянии. Антон Довин параноидально боялся снайперов, поэтому существо-Барнс достал свою любимую крупнокалиберную снайперскую винтовку и разнес ему голову через две стены с расстояния в восемьсот с лишним метров. Хендлер Мэтью Сюсси всегда путешествовал с кортежем из двенадцати машин, поэтому Барнс взорвал весь гараж, как только они оказались внутри.

После смерти двоих хендлеров, трое обратили внимание на происходящее. Их достать будет труднее, но это не страшно. Существо-Барнс любил охотиться.  
Примерно тогда же он понял, что у него есть компания.

С точки зрения тактики существу-Барнсу было очевидно, что он не один зачищает базы Гидры, но большинство игроков сосредоточились на очевидных целях, обозначенных в файлах, которые попали в сеть после краха«Озарения», поэтому он почти не обращал на них внимания. Многие правительства устроили весеннюю уборку, крупные корпорации демонстративно проводили аудит, Интерпол носился с пеной у рта, но все это было не более чем перестановкой переменных на постоянно меняющемся тактическом ландшафте. Существо-Барнс замечал всякую хрень, только когда она была важна для успеха его миссии. Он был слишком занят: его цели не попали ни в какие файлы.

Но тот, кто проводил эти операции, совершенно точно оказался в его охотничьих угодьях. Он предположил, что это какая-то международная ударная группа, чьей задачей было быстро перемещаться и проводить молниеносные операции, но несмотря на то, что они тоже занимались целями, не связанными с «Озарением», их дороги пока толком не пересекались. Барнс, хорошенько все обдумав, решил, что у него просто было больше исходных данных – по крайней мере, в те дни, когда его мозг соглашался сотрудничать.

Он непозволительно долго не мог сообразить, что это Мстители охотятся вместе с ним.

По крайней мере, некоторые из них. Сначала существо-Барнс считал, что это герои каких-то мультиков, потому что вокруг него было неисчислимое количество игрушек, футболок, рюкзаков, кроссовок, зубных щеток и бог знает чего еще с их изображениями и символами. Но случайно увиденный кадр записей видеонаблюдения совпал с внезапным проблеском памяти, и он понял, что узнал Вдову, вспомнил, что знал ее и раньше, а Интернет подсказал ему остальное. Он потратил немало времени, пытаясь припомнить о ней побольше: дискретное время, хорошо управляется с гарротой, волосы все время разного цвета, и она была... меньше? Черт побери его дырявые мозги! Мысли сами собой переключились на воспоминания о Капитане Америке.

Если это можно было так назвать. От мыслей о нем у Барнса начинала болеть голова. Очевидно, что эти воспоминания были затерты специально. Вся эта концепция, личность – она заставляла мысли у него в голове заедать, как иголку, перескакивающую с дорожки на дорожку на грампластинке. Он смотрел на большого чувака со щитом в руках, в сине-бело-красном костюме со звездой и думал: «Угх». Он думал: «Не могу поверить в эту хрень». Он думал: «О! А вот и ты!» Он смотрел на настоящие фото, а не мультяшные рисунки, и видел густые брови, длинный острый нос, розовые губы, поджатые так, будто Стиви откусил от лимона. Он думал: «О! А вот и ты!»

Но он не мог думать о нем долго. Ему были доступны только кусочки мозаики. Если он пытался сосредоточиться, то все распадалось на фрагменты, краски сливались, а его накрывало бессильной яростью и с головой захлестывало волной противоречивой информации.

Капитан Америка – цель. Капитана Роджерса нужно защищать любой ценой. Капитан Америка – танк, обладающий усиленным регенеративным фактором. Стив худой как щепка, а легкие у него дырявые, как швейцарский сыр. Капитан Америка любит тебя. Он готов ради тебя умереть. Еще чуть-чуть и умер бы.  
Мозг существа-Барнса настаивал, что все эти факты правдивы и предоставлял доказательства. А ему самому очень-очень хотелось, чтобы этих «фактов» у него в голове было поменьше. Реальность и без этого нелегко переварить.

По крайней мере, гугл подтвердил, что маленький Стив превратился в большого Роджерса. И он знал, что Роджерс был его последней целью. Но почти все то... время... было как в тумане. Кое-что он помнил – например, как уничтожил жучки и как пришел в криповый музей, похожий на храм. А остальное было наполнено статикой и огромными пробелами в памяти.

Но он не мог долго изучать эту тему, потому что в голове, казалось, поселялся рой сердитых пчел, а от этого было недалеко и до флешбэка, поэтому он это дело бросил. Какая разница? Все равно у них не было шанса его догнать.

Но Вдова – другое дело. С ней нужно держать ухо востро. У нее не было причин считать его союзником, хотя она и знала, что он охотится на Гидру. Она была хитрой, никогда не сдавалась, и у ее планов были слои слоев под слоями. Но существо-Барнс сомневался, что она сможет его достать. Она играла на людских слабостях, надеждах и страхах, ожиданиях и амбициях, а у существа-Барнса ей было не за что ухватиться.

Но ей это было известно, а кроме того, она не погнушается отпилить ему голову проволокой для резки сыра. Если она не сможет проникнуть ему в голову, то с радостью снимет ее с плеч.

* * *

В самом начале, когда Наташа только начала работать на Щ.И.Т., ей назначили психотерапевта, и, кажется, это было своего рода наказание. С другой стороны, неясно было, кого именно пытаются наказать. «Расскажи мне о себе, – говорила доктор Кэтрин «зови меня Кэти». – Я хочу узнать настоящую тебя».

Это было невыносимо. Наташе хотелось сказать: что это вообще значит? Ей хотелось сказать: это самая американская чушь, которую мне доводилось слышать. Ей хотелось сказать: в России у нас нет этой хрени, в России даже дети знают, что у тебя может быть много имен, много личностей, ты – это колода карт, портретная галерея лиц.

Ей хотелось сказать: это все вы сделали имя Наташа бессмысленным, плоским и одноразовым. Ее коллеги, вышестоящие офицеры, каждый, блин, идиот на улице, сам того не осознавая, обращался к ней фамильярно, заявлял права на отношения, которых не существовало. Она должна была быть для них Натальей Алексеевной или Романовой – если они решили бы обнаглеть, но нет – Наташа. Как будто все окружающие называли ее душенькой.

И, может быть, привязанность к культурной традиции страны, которая больше не была ее страной, делала ее плохой шпионкой. И, может быть, она сама была виновата, ведь это она сказала Клинту Бартону: «Наташа, меня зовут Наташа», потому что в тот момент была с сотрясением, недосыпом и достаточно не в себе, чтобы предложить ему возможность стать друзьями. А он просто поступил как самый натуральный американец, поэтому ей не на кого было жаловаться, кроме себя самой. Но у нее до этого ни разу не было друзей, и некоторые косяки были простительны.

Клинту было безразлично, что иногда у нее не было лица и настоящая Наталья Романова™ носила тело как дистанционно управляемый костюм для разминирования бомб. Ему было неважно, что не существовало никакой настоящей Наташи Романовой. Ей не было нужно, чтобы он это понимал, но приятно было, что он все-таки понимает. Это многое упрощало.

Сейчас это перестало быть проблемой. Наташа – это просто имя, она наконец это усвоила. Теперь она была больше, чем просто имя.  
«Которая ты – настоящая?» У нее не было времени на эту чушь. Они все были настоящими, и они все были ею. Ведь это были ее действия, ее лицо, ее руки, ее голос. И, может быть, кто-то другой вложил ей в голову изначальный сценарий, но именно она сделала его реальным, она сама была реальна, это все была она – как один чувак сказал когда-то, имя ей было легион.

Доктор Кэтрин «зови меня Кэти» уволилась из Щ.И.Т.а через три месяца после того, как ее приписали к Наташе, а когда Ник стал директором, он отменил обязательные терапевтические сеансы. Больше Наташа к мозгоправам не ходила. В какую бы дыру ее мозг ни заставил ее провалиться, она выберется оттуда сама.

Она знала, что это не самый здоровый подход, но ни один здоровый человек не пошел бы в Мстители, вместо этого здоровый человек отправился бы на какой-нибудь тропический остров, чтобы заниматься там йогой или наблюдать за игуанами. Здоровый человек не оказался бы на конспиративной квартире в Болгарии, пытаясь координировать операцию, для ведения которой по-хорошему был необходим отдел аналитики человек на двести.

Тони делал все, что мог, но отбор агентов и получение ими разрешения на работу с Капитаном Америкой занимали целую вечность и до того, как всех обуяла паранойя по поводу тайных нацистов. По крайней мере, он включил папика на полную мощность: у них были резервы, транспорт, оружие и даже деньги, чтобы в случае чего внести залог. Но в идеале им нужно было взять Наташу и клонировать ее раз пятьдесят, чтобы она всем этим занималась. Жаль, что это было из области фантастики.

Она задумалась, представляя себе такое развитие событий, хотя оно неизбежно закончилось бы общей дракой – Черные Вдовы бились бы между собой до тех пор, пока не поубивали бы друг друга. Да, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что она в стрессе.

Ей снилось, что она выключает свои телефоны. Прямо сейчас их было четыре: официальный, тайный, одноразовый и запасной. Последний раз у нее было одновременно четыре телефона за полгода до и полгода после одиннадцатого сентября. И кто-то, наверное, считал битву за Манхэттен тяжелым временем, но один несчастный день сражения с инопланетянами не шел ни в какое сравнение с бесконечной, изматывающей каторгой, которой была ее основная работа.  
Обычно Наташа свою работу любила, но времена, когда ей требовалось иметь четыре телефона одновременно, заставляли ее сомневаться в своей способности любить хоть что-то. Даже вид Стива и Сэма в тесных хенли не приносил ей ничего, кроме раздражения.

– Итак, – сказал Стив, усаживаясь за стол напротив нее. Сэм молча сел рядом. После операции в Кабо он стал очень тихим. Наташа понимала, что там что-то зреет, но несмотря на свою эмоциональную открытость, о некоторых вещах он предпочитал не говорить. Если бы у Наташи было больше времени, она постаралась бы выяснить, не кончится ли все это взрывом, но пока она могла только постараться уменьшить риски, переведя ситуацию в менее эмоциональную плоскость. Это было похоже на попытки заправить канат в ушко иголки для вышивания. – У нас что-нибудь есть?

– Да, – ответила Наташа. Она пролистала стопку материалов – ей пришлось, как в старые добрые времена, распечатать все на бумаге и использовать твердые копии, и это ужасно раздражало. Наташа надеялась, что скоро необходимость в этом отпадет. – Она выудила последние данные, полученные от Хилл. – Южная Россия, побережье Черного моря. База заброшена, вся зона маркирована как потенциально биологически опасная, и в течение последних десяти лет там никто не появлялся. До прошлого месяца. – Наташа постучала пальцем по крупнопиксельной фотографии, сделанной тепловизором. – Три недели назад в заливе зафиксирована минимальная активность, которая предполагает нахождение там либо одного судна средних размеров, либо несколько маленьких судов в месте, где нет причалов. 

– Что там находится?

– Я почти уверена, что это было одним из крупнейших и старейших комплексов Гидры, – ответила Наташа. – И что Зимний Солдат провел там много времени. – Она села ровнее, откинувшись на спинку стула. – По моим предположениям, там была произведена либо погрузка, либо выгрузка чего-то. Сейчас весь мир занят погоней за Гидрой, что такого важного располагается в этом месте, что они наведались туда в такой момент?

Она смотрела на Стива, обдумывавшего ее слова. В Кабо он поступил именно так, как обещал: изолировал базу, заперев агентов внутри, а после этого совершенно безжалостно зачистил все уровни. Наташе пришлось отправиться вперед, чтобы первой найти командный пост, потому что Стив стрелял, не тратя времени на вопросы. Как только стало ясно, что агенты не знают ничего полезного, Стив начал всаживать очередному гидровцу, все еще прикованному наручниками к креслу, пулю между глаз и переходить к следующему.

Им нужно было заняться чем-то, что имело отношение к Гидре, но при этом не грозило никакими нарушениями прав человека. Она решила поманить его операцией, связанной с Баки, но без шансов встретиться с Солдатом лицом к лицу.

Наташа не хотела, чтобы Стив столкнулся с Солдатом. Это в любом случае не могло хорошо кончиться. Всем будет лучше, если они продолжат уничтожать Гидру, придерживаясь плана.

Она обдумала эту идею со всех сторон. Зачем бы Солдату возвращаться на базу, давно покинутую хозяевами? Первой ее мыслью было, что она вовсе не покинута, но потом множество проверок подтвердили, что единственной активностью был этот визит с моря. Солдат, конечно, мог отправиться туда, ведомый протоколом или всплывшими воспоминаниями. Но если это и правда был он – а кто еще это мог быть? – то к этому времени он давно уже покинул базу.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив. – Мы проверим. Выдвигаемся завтра.

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Наташа осталась сидеть за столом в одиночестве, в круге света, который отбрасывала ржавая настольная лампа. Она должна приложить больше усилий, запихивая этот канат в иголку. Но миссия была всего лишь пластырем на ране, зияющей в груди их маленького отряда.  
Чего-то подобного она и ожидала – с самого начала было очевидно, что это станет охотой на людей. Когда НКВД перестало существовать, его персонал перешел в КГБ, СВР или ГРУ – если не считать некоторых ликвидированных офицеров. На самом деле тварь не изменилась. Менялась форма, а лица оставались теми же, и 

Гидра не монстр, а организация. Организации состоят из людей, которых можно найти и уничтожить.

Сначала она переживала, как Стив отреагирует на то, что их миссии по сути своей будут чередой убийств. Но, если судить по последним данным о его эмоциональном состоянии, она напрасно волновалась. В своей личной моральной парадигме он предал анафеме всю Гидру целиком и полностью.

С одной стороны, это избавило Наташу от необходимости заниматься его моральными терзаниями и чувством вины. С другой – Капитан Америка был оружием точно так же, как сама Наташа или Солдат, и им всем невероятно повезло, что его система наведения имела моральный стержень такой крепости, что об него можно было гнуть вибраниум. Но, как оказалось, в его программе была лазейка, и она имела точный размер и форму Баки Барнса. Те, кто причинял зло Баки, переставали быть людьми в глазах Стива, и Наташа видела, что их список постоянно рос.

Это было проблемой, потому что как только Стив получит повестку, в списке окажется Конгресс в полном составе. Любой, кто встанет у него на пути во время этой операции, попадет в этот список, и потенциально там может оказаться очень много народу. Наташа не хотела, чтобы Стив Роджерс объявил войну всем мировым правительствам, потому что осколки этого взрыва долетят, блядь, до луны. Мускулы-шмускулы, настоящей суперсилой Стива была способность к эскалации.  
Ей придется заняться этим вопросом. И скорее рано, чем поздно.

* * *

Если вы направитесь на юг России, на побережье возле Ростова-на-Дону, то обнаружите там заброшенную водоочистительную станцию, а в ней несколько хитро спрятанных дверей, которые ведут в подвалы. Зная нужную дверь, а также шестнадцать кодов к шести последующим дверям, вы сможете спуститься по миллиону ступенек и попасть в пещерный бункер, архитектор которого явно закинулся кислотой, а потом вдохновлялся работами Мориса Эшера.

Существу-Барнсу было нечем заняться, поэтому он так и поступил. Он провел неделю, скитаясь по Украине в ожидании, что его мозг подкинет еще какую-нибудь локацию, относящуюся к Гидре, кроме этой заброшенной свалки, но напрасно. Он, конечно, предпочел бы активную цель, но оставшиеся хендлеры залегли на дно, и лучше было их пока не тревожить, пускай успокоятся. В общем, он решил, что стоит взглянуть на этот бункер.

Так что он проник внутрь. Тот, кто разрабатывал систему безопасности этого места, думал загадками, а не планировал защитную стратегию, хотя тут и там были видны попытки некоторых его последователей ввести настоящие меры безопасности. Им это удалось не слишком хорошо, потому что это место было кошмаром наяву и до того, как Гидра его заняла и начала расплескивать кровь по стенам. Здесь была, блядь, система подземных пещер, а это означало, что помещения вырубали прямо в камне, поэтому трубы и проводка находились на виду и было почти невозможно установить скрытые сюрпризы. Звук разносился очень далеко, но эхо, звук воды и шорохи пещеры мешались в одну какофонию, даже если не брать в расчет низкий гул прибоя. Море было близко, а значит, целая куча разной гадости росла, а потом гнила и воняла в затхлой, соленой тьме.

Туннели кружили, раздваивались, пересекались и заканчивались тупиками. И именно это оказывалось главной мерой безопасности: пленникам было очень сложно отсюда выбраться. Сейчас для существа-Барнса это труда не составляло, но он больше не был голым, накачанным наркотиками и только сбежавшим с пыточного стола.

Его мотало из стороны в сторону от глухого ужаса к ощущению, что все здесь ему знакомо. Пока у него не случилось ни одного флешбэка, но все было впереди. Он знал, что оказался в нужном месте, потому что провел здесь много времени в качестве пленника или Солдата. Может, того и другого или, может, только Солдата. Все вокруг было покрыто толстым слоем грязи и не менее толстым слоем плесени.

Море постепенно поглощало содержимое бункера. Он шел мимо ржавых клеток, хирургических столов, покрытых пятнами, заскорузлых от соли насосов и цистерн для воды и бесконечных разновидностей слизи. По стенам медленно текла вода, собираясь в лужи на полу. И здесь они проводили операции. Черт. Неужели всем было плевать на стерильность?

Наверное, и правда было плевать. Если все их подопытные были как он, то скальпель можно было макать в ведро с болотной жижей, и они бы все равно выжили.

Он нашел очень старую версию Кресла, с огромными прогнившими поролоновыми нашлепками на фиксаторе головы и отсоединенными насквозь проржавевшими батареями. Он не рискнул к нему подойти, потому что не хотел, чтобы его стошнило прямо в маску. Несколько минут он тяжело дышал, пытаясь отогнать позывы к рвоте, а потом решил применить для решения этой проблемы гранаты. Взрыв, который было отлично слышно из коридора с расстояния в пятьдесят метров, прозвучал очень приятно.

Зато в прилегающем помещении он наконец нашел то, что так долго искал: стеллаж с ящиками для бумаг, которые громоздились до самого потолка и только чуть обуглились в результате взрыва. Он сломал замки на коробках с документами и начал доставать папки, помеченные выцветшей красной звездой. Бинго! Неудивительно, что они хранили эти документы неподалеку от Кресла.

Некоторые коробки были из пластика, а часть документов, слава богу, оказалась заламинирована. И хотя многие бумаги буквально расползались у него в руках, материала для изучения было достаточно, чтобы он уселся на отвратительно грязный пол и начал копаться в этих не менее отвратительных документах. И слава тебе господи, маска отсекала абсолютно все запахи.

После примерно получаса попыток разобрать рукописные каракули на русском, немецком и английском, он наткнулся на серию диаграмм, которые, если посмотреть под определенным углом, очевидно изображали нечто вроде руки.

Именно за этим он и явился сюда. Две недели назад он прошел мимо машины и снова услышал тихий гул: рука пыталась ему что-то сообщить. Раньше он думал, что она способна находить только предметы, зашитые в его тело, но в последнее время она стала все чаще гудеть рядом с включенными электрическими приборами. После двадцати минут экспериментов со смартфоном, радио и вольтметром он определил, что рука реагирует только на электричество и гудит то тише, то громче в зависимости от силы тока. И, кажется, чем дальше, тем точнее становилась ее настройка.

Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь использовал руку в качестве детектора жучков, кроме того раза, когда искал их в своем теле. И был почти уверен, что ему никто не сообщал об этой ее способности, но Гидра не могла похвастаться тем, что знала о его руке все от и до. Он помнил множество разговоров, которые велись в его присутствии: необходимо изучить нейросвязи, разобраться в том, из какого материала она собрана, определить источник энергии. Они, черт их дери, вскрывали его не раз и не два, чтобы понять, с чем имеют дело. Лучше бы у них были ответы на его вопросы.

Ему было интересно, кто именно создал эту руку, но кто бы это ни был, он не оставил Гидре чертежей и инструкций. Существо-Барнс не имел представления, как руку к нему приделали, у него не сохранилось об этом ни малейших воспоминаний. Он отрубился на столе с гниющим обрубком, а очнулся с блестящей металлической рукой. Потом кому-то пришла в голову мысль налепить ему на плечо здоровенную красную звезду, как чертову наклейку на машину.

Он не помнил, чтобы его по-настоящему обучали ею пользоваться, но многие из ее неестественных движений ощущались совершенно нормальными. Рука могла полностью вращаться в плечевом суставе, а если он дергал плечом определенным способом, то локтевой сустав выходил из пазов и тоже вращался; он мог заставить пластины сомкнуться так плотно, что между ними не оставалось зазора даже на волосок. Внешние бронированные сегменты перестраивались, подчиняясь его желаниям, иногда это происходило рефлекторно в ответ на внешние раздражители и без участия сознания. Оказавшись в воде, пластины смыкались, и рука становилась совершенно водонепроницаемой, а если внутрь попадала грязь, то рука начинала вибрировать почти незаметными ритмичными движениями, пока внутри не оставалось ни песка, ни другого мусора. Она была самовосстанавливающейся и черпала субстанцию из сердечника, демонстрируя закону сохранения энергии средний палец.

Он нечасто открывал пластины, полностью обнажая сердечник, потому что тот был очень холодным, практически ледяным, и казалось, что он светится, но света при этом не излучает. Сердечник – находящийся в центре руки гладкий цилиндроид – был похож на кость, а гладкие, непрозрачно-черные кабели вдоль него имитировали мышцы. Они присоединялись к цилиндроиду без швов и, кажется, совершенно бессистемно. Все гидровские примочки – трекеры и мониторы – были засунуты внутрь кое-как и прикреплены к кабелям при помощи пластиковых стяжек.

У него не было ни малейшего представления, как присоединялись внешние пластины, потому что если заставить их полностью открыться, то они словно парили над поверхностью, а ведь они даже не были магнитными. Он знал, что рука как-то присоединена к его мозгу и позвоночнику, потому что мог ее ощущать. Это была его рука, текстуры ею было различать не очень удобно, но она являлась крайне чувствительной в том, что касалось температуры и давления. Он думал, что рука, наверное, создала у него в мозгу новые связи, потому что у движений типа «поднять пластины» и «зафиксировать суставы» не было мышечных аналогов, а информация о температуре поступала в мозг в виде абстрактного знания, без сопутствующих ощущений.

Он никогда не слышал о такой технике, даже сейчас, в будущем. Когда он загуглил военные протезы, то увидел грубые роботоподобные манипуляторы. Он не был удивлен, что у Гидры в рукаве – в рукаве, хахаха – нашлось кое-что получше, но казалось, что и они не очень-то понимали, с чем имели дело. Документы, которые он обнаружил, оказались примитивным перечнем экспериментов и теорий о миоэлектрических сигналах и биосовместимых интерфейсах, которые внезапно обрывались или оканчивались ничем.

Существо-Барнс отложил бумаги, поддернул рукав и сосредоточился на руке. Пластины выше запястья поднялись, и он аккуратно потыкал пальцем в сердечник: да, все еще холодный, все еще на своем месте. Все еще покрытый черными кабелями. Все еще его собственная рука.  
Он убрал палец, и пластины закрылись, а по руке пробежала калибровочная волна, от которой вверх и вниз по позвоночнику прошел успокаивающий диагностический импульс. Раньше такого не случалось; или, может, случалось, но он был не в состоянии его осознать и интерпретировать. А может быть, причина была в улучшенном питании или в том, что его перестали обнулять каждые пятнадцать минут. В любом случае, его способности возросли, или, может, дело было в том, что теперь он мог их осознать.

Все было хорошо. Так он, по крайней мере, надеялся. Вероятно, это не было внедренным Гидрой тайным протоколом, который приведет к тому, что его нервная система поджарится или типа того. Существо-Барнс потер переносицу и сердито уставился на кучу бесполезных заплесневелых файлов.  
И тут он услышал голоса. Настоящие голоса, эхом отражающиеся от стен.

Он не стал снимать маску, чтобы принюхаться, потому что все забивал запах плесени и моря, но на входе он не заметил никаких следов присутствия людей, значит, те пришли после него. Они пришли за ним? Нет, иначе они бы не шагали по коридору, громко обмениваясь шуточками про члены.

Существо-Барнс поспешно распихал файлы по коробкам, вернул коробки на полки и попытался определить направление, откуда звучат голоса. Слева, еще раз слева и наверх – они были над ним; голоса отражались от стен и доносились до него благодаря лестнице, вырубленной в скале. Существо-Барнс направился туда.

Он следовал за ними по туннелям, невидимый и неслышный, стараясь точно оценить группу. В том, что это Гидра, он не сомневался. Почти пятьдесят человек, все говорили на английском, некоторые с акцентом. Некоторые в шлемах и масках, все вооружены, но оружие свободно висело за плечами – они не ожидали встретить противника.

Да и с чего бы. Существо-Барнс явился на базу в поисках устаревших данных, которые никого не интересовали уже несколько десятилетий, и он их нашел. Все ценное или компрометирующее давно было уничтожено или вывезено. Он начал поиски с нижних этажей и не обнаружил ничего такого, ради чего сюда стоило посылать пятьдесят вооруженных человек.

Ему нужно было узнать, зачем они явились.

У существа-Барнса появилась ужасная идея.

Он оглядел себя: черный тактический костюм, оружие большей частью спрятано, маска скрывает бороду – сойдет. Его приобретения были спрятаны в шкафчике в городском спортзале, согласно протоколу, который он сам себе установил, когда его записные книжки и любовные романы перестали помещаться в просторных карманах гражданской одежды. Его волосы практически отросли до прежней длины, а мешки под глазами все еще выглядели достаточно темными, поэтому при определенных условиях и перед определенной публикой он еще мог изобразить боевика Гидры с напрочь отмороженным мозгом, каким был шесть месяцев назад.

В худшем случае его сорвет, и он всех положит, что он и так собирался сделать рано или поздно. Можно посмотреть, насколько хватит его актёрских способностей.

Солдаты Гидры медленно продвигались вперед, проверяя каждое помещение. Ему не составило труда обойти их по лабиринту и оказаться впереди группы. После чего он встал в центре пустого коридора, как особо криповый манекен, прямо перед тем, как первые участники группы показались из-за угла.

– Сука, бля!

Существо-Барнс стоял по стойке смирно: спина выпрямлена, руки по швам, глаза пустые. 

– Ya gotov otvechat’ – сказал он.

В его сторону смотрело примерно двадцать стволов, но существо-Барнс не переживал. Он поставил на то, что а) для Гидры он был более ценен, чем все эти чуваки вместе взятые, и они об этом знали, и б) внутренняя коммуникация между частями Гидры была говенной. Те, кто знал, что Зимний Солдат открыл охоту на своих прежних хозяев, не спешили делиться этой информацией. Потому что если во всеуслышание объявить, что твоя ручная машина для убийств слетела с катушек, это несколько подорвет моральный дух.

– Исусьи тряпки! – воскликнул Агент 1.

– Срань господня! – сказал Агент 2.

– Эта штука ещё жива? – воскликнул Агент 3, тем самым заработав титул «Умник дня».

– Ебало завалили, – отозвался Агент 4. На нем была тактическая маска, полностью закрывающая лицо, но что-то в его голосе заставило существо-Барнса дернуться. 

Он знал его. В его фамилии было что-то алкогольное. Водка, ром. Рэмбо? – Чего вы удивляетесь? Вы видели, что он способен перенести.  
Ему хорошо удавалось изобразить пренебрежение и уверенность в себе, но он был точно так же шокирован, как и остальные три болвана. Остальные агенты у них за спиной хранили неловкое молчание; существо-Барнс не узнал никого из отряда и не заметил, чтобы они в ответ узнали его. Это были новички, наемники или салаги-резервисты, или все вместе взятое: может, хоть один из трех знал, как правильно держать оружие и с какой стороны оно стреляет.

– А что он тут делает? – спросил Агент 1.

– Здесь его раньше держали, понятно тебе? – рявкнул Рэмбо. – Может, это последняя база из тех, что не разрушены. Так что пес просто вернулся домой. Soldat, – сказал он, повернувшись к существу-Барнсу, – shto delaesh? – Акцент у него был кошмарный. – Poshemu zdes?

– А по-английски он разве не говорит? – спросил агент Умник.

Рэмбо развернулся и отвесил Умнику оплеуху рукой в бронированной перчатке, чуть не сбив того с ног.

– Не задавай тупых вопросов, – прошипел он, разворачиваясь на месте.

Существо-Барнс задумался. Он не помнил, чтобы Рэмбо так вел себя со своими бойцами, но, с другой стороны, он не помнил столько, что там, наверное, могла поместиться целая Библиотека Конгресса. Может, раньше Рэмбо развлекался, каждые пять минут лупя своих подчиненных шоковой дубинкой по яйцам, Барнс не вспомнит об этом, если его мозг так решит.

Но он отлично помнил, как отвратительно Рэмбо говорил по-русски. Солдат говорил по-английски только с хендлерами, а Рэмбо в лучшем случае был командиром полевой группы.

– Vernulsa na bazu, – в конце концов сказал Барнс максимально монотонно и роботоподобно. Ответ с задержкой не был чем-то особенным. Уже к концу девяностых  
Солдат больше глючил, чем функционировал, а после того как он попал в личное распоряжение к Пирсу, все стало еще хуже.

– Dokladyvai, – рявкнул Рэмбо. Существо-Барнс молчал. Если хочешь, чтобы Железный Дровосек сделал доклад, ты должен уточнить, о чем именно нужно докладывать, тупой ублюдок.

– Dokladyvai, – снова потребовал Рэмбо. – Dokladyvai na missiju. 

Существо-Барнс изобразил совершенно стеклянные глаза.

– Ебать твою налево, – с отвращением сказал Рэмбо, отворачиваясь. – Конченый отмороженный кусок идиота.

– Ты мог бы, ну, знаешь, – сказал Агент 2, изобразив в воздухе шлепок по лицу.

– С хуя ли мне так делать?

– Так Пирс же делал.

– А я что, похож на Пирса?

Все дружно отступили от него на шаг. Существо-Барнс получил подтверждение своего прежнего предположения: Рэмбо явно был нестабилен.

– Нет, сэр, – спешно ответил Агент 2. – Я просто хотел сказать, что вы могли бы...

– Ебало завали, – ответил Рэмбо. Он явно думал то же самое, что и существо-Барнс: ни один из этих идиотов не присутствовал на казнях, которые выполнялись Солдатом, а если присутствовали, то были слишком тупыми и до них не дошло.

Рэмбо, в отличие от них, хорошо усвоил урок и не посмеет коснуться его даже пальцем, потому что знает, что не хендлер.

– Это ничего не меняет, – хрипло сказал Рэмбо, обращаясь ко всему отряду. Когда он повысил голос, тот стал срываться. Существо-Барнс подумал, что причина, вероятно, в поврежденном горле или дыхательных путях. – Наша задача остается прежней. Робинсон, докладывай, – добавил он, включив микрофон. – Нашел что-нибудь?

Микрофон Рэмбо находился внутри шлема, но существу-Барнсу было слышно каждое слово. 

– Да, сэр. Здесь какое-то неопознанное... эээ... существо в цистернах в третьем квадранте...

– Оставайся на месте, направляюсь к тебе, – сказал Рэмбо и отключил микрофон. – Сначала Пирсов зомби, теперь еще это... Томвел, за мной. Вы, – Рэмбо указал на Тройку Гениев, – оставайтесь тут. Охраняйте Агента. И ради, бля, всего святого, нихуя не делайте!

– Есть, сэр! – хором отозвались они, а Рэмбо упиздовал куда-то с Томвелом и его подразделением.  
Существо-Барнс остался стоять посреди сырого коридора с примерно двадцатью пятью агентами Гидры, возглавляемыми Тройкой Идиотов. Существо-Барнс начал считать про себя.

– Ебать, поверить не могу, что мы нашли тут эту хрень, – пробормотал Агент 1 всего через четырнадцать секунд. Он искоса поглядывал на Барнса со смесью восхищения и неверия. Он совершенно точно никогда не видел его в деле.

– А я думал, они хранят его в морозилке, – поделился своими ценными мыслями Агент 2.

– Что? Зачем? – удивился Агент 1.

– Ну, ты знаешь, как компьютеры. Чтобы они работали, их надо хранить на холоде. У него же там типа чипы внутри? А еще эта рука.

– Ну, наверное, – ответил Агент 1, сдвинув брови. Существо-Барнс начал размышлять, можно ли потерять сознание, если закатить глаза слишком сильно. Если бы вокруг не было так много солдат противника, он бы проверил.

Агент 3, который внимательно рассматривал Барнса, нахмурился.

– Он что, стал больше?

– Чо? – спросил Агент 2.

– Мне кажется он стал больше, – сказал Агент 3, все еще щурясь. 

Сделай фото, дружок. Такое случается, когда начинаешь нормально заправлять свою военную технику.

– Чего ты пиздишь?

Агент 3 подступил к нему на шаг.

– У него что, волосы стали короче?

– Бля, Мэттьюс, схуя ли ты так интересуешься его внешним видом?

– Да я просто говорю. Кто его подстриг? Сколько он уже тут находится?

Если агент Мэттьюс продолжит в том же духе, существу-Барнсу придется познакомить его с концепцией «сломанная шея после падения с крутой лестницы».

К счастью, Рэмбо выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы громко оповестить всех в коридоре о своем возвращении.

– ...И если ты хочешь когда-нибудь дождаться повышения, то я советую тебе, Робинсон, узнать разницу между научным экспериментом и, блядь, морским огурцом! – прорычал он, размашисто шагая вперед, а позади него шел Робинсон, которому очень явно было стыдно. Рэмбо мотнул головой в адрес Троицы Идиотов. – За мной. – Затем он нахмурился, глядя на существо-Барнса, и с запинкой выговорил: – Sa mnoi.

Существо-Барнс последовал за ним. Рэмбо явно не хотел, чтобы он шел с ними – молодец, не дурак, – но понимал, что если выпустить его из виду, то будет еще хуже. После еще пары отданных приказов существо-Барнс оказался со всех сторон окружен дергаными, вооруженными до зубов гидровцами. Существу-Барнсу это состояние было хорошо знакомо. Для Солдата это было обычным делом.

Они явно что-то искали. На каждой развилке туннеля Рэмбо разбивал их на группы, назначал квадранты и отправлял обыскивать комнаты и коридоры. Они обнаружили парочку дохлых крабов, несколько морских огурцов и бесконечные вариации слизи, но по выражению лица Рэмбо было ясно, что это все не то.  
Рэмбо не отходил от существа-Барнса, молча за ним внимательно наблюдая. Барнс продолжал изображать бревно, раздумывая, что он будет делать, когда эта толпа долбоебов спустится на уровень ниже и обнаружит кратер размером с бьюик, который он оставил на месте, где было Кресло. Ну, может, тогда он бросит притворяться и всех их положит.

А потом они повернули за угол и налетели на Капитана Америку.

Ну, не совсем налетели. Зал, в который они только что вошли, делила пополам траншея шириной примерно метра три, заполненная морской водой. Из этого просторного помещения с довольно высоким потолком было несколько выходов в разные стороны. И в одном из них стоял Капитан – пусть без своей сине-бело-красной формы, но это точно был Стив Роджерс, с ним его дружок-летун и, ебать ее налево, Вдова, ебана в рот.

Они одновременно заметили друг друга. На секунду все застыли, поскольку не могли поверить в происходящее; явно ни те, ни другие совершенно не ожидали встретить здесь хоть кого-то, не говоря уже о врагах. Существо-Барнс знал, что ему нужно следить за Вдовой, но он не мог оторвать взгляд от Капитана Америки. Тот выглядел ужасно. Выглядел раненым в самое сердце.

И существо-Барнс представил, как смотрится со стороны: в наморднике, шагающий среди боевиков Гидры. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он встретился глазами со Стивом, и выражение лица у того было настолько невыносимым, что Барнс схватил нож и перерезал горло агенту, который стоял к нему ближе всего.

И дальше все стало только хуже. Примерно половина боевиков Гидры вспомнили, чему их учили, поэтому следовали приказам своих офицеров и держались вместе, а остальные палили, казалось, не глядя, и их быстренько перебили. Вдова нашла какое-то укрытие и стреляла с двух рук, хорошая девочка – это отличная тактика, если у тебя минимальная броня и ты находишься посреди перекрестного огня. Крылатый дружок Роджерса – как же, блин, его зовут, существо-Барнс был уверен, что знал, но забыл – запрыгнул в траншею, которая оказалась совсем неглубокой, поэтому он сидел в ней, как в окопе, и стрелял через верх.

А посреди всего этого хаоса Роджерс и существо-Барнс преподавали гидровцам урок «Как не надо вести бой», хотя, кажется, никто не извлек из него ничего полезного.

– Отступаем! – хрипло заорал Рэмбо, и Вдова сосредоточилась на нем. Несколько пуль попали в цель, но на нем была броня, так что он остался на ногах и продолжил стрелять. Барнс не мог его снять, угол был неподходящим, а кроме того сейчас его гораздо сильнее беспокоил тот факт, что у гигантского блондинистого урагана почти закончились цели.

Капитан Стив Америка Роджерс, может быть, и любил Баки, но существо-Барнс был Баки, только когда ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не мог доверять своим воспоминаниям с хеликерриера, он не мог доверять своим воспоминаниям о Капитане, и если Роджерс мог заставить его забыть о миссии, просто скорчив печальную гримасу, то что же будет, если тот откроет рот? Воспоминания существа-Барнса о запуске хеликерриеров перемешались у него в голове, как каша, но он знал, что Роджерс сумел сбить базовые настройки основной миссии, просто позволив расквасить себе лицо. Ему даже не понадобилось Кресло. Барнс не понятия не имел, как именно тот управлял чужим разумом, но не собирался позволить ему снова воспользоваться своими суперспособностями.

* * *

Солдат сбежал, и Наташа увидела, как намерение не преследовать Баки вылетело у Стива из головы с такой скоростью, что она практически почувствовала порыв ветра. Солдат исчез в одном из боковых туннелей, а Стив помчался за ним, даже не потрудившись поднять щит.

Наташа была слишком занята, стреляя с обеих рук, чтобы что-то в связи с этим предпринять, но Сэм подхватил щит и начал применять его по назначению, в том смысле, что не стал бросать его по первой же попавшейся движущейся мишени. Солдат оставил в живых достаточно солдат Гидры, чтобы Наташа и Сэм были заняты и не могли его преследовать, и, наверное, думал, что и Стив будет ими занят, но сейчас Стива не остановил бы даже движущийся каток. Он исчез в туннеле.  
Справа от Наташи агент Гидры в маске, шлеме и серьезной броне использовал труп одного из солдат как щит, чтобы добраться до входа в другой боковой туннель. Наташа перезаряжала пистолеты и не могла его снять, но увидела, как он бросил труп и побежал в туннель, противоположный тому, куда умчался Стив.  
Наташа, не колеблясь, рванула за Рамлоу.

Это оказалось сомнительным развлечением. Она перестала считать, сколько раз ушиблась о сталагмиты и поскользнулась на полу, покрытом неизвестной науке слизью. Единственным утешением стало то, что Рамлоу спотыкался и матерился не меньше, просто на десять метров впереди. А она даже не могла позволить себе всадить пулю ему в колено, потому что у нее оставалось всего шесть патронов, и если день продолжит развиваться в том же духе, то они понадобятся ей все до одного.

Пару минут спустя она услышала рык и звук, с которым кто-то поскользнулся слева от нее. Мимо с безумной скоростью пронесся Солдат и скрылся в другом туннеле. Несколько секунд спустя из туннеля вылетел Стив, ударился о стену напротив и, отскочив от нее, последовал за Солдатом с такой скоростью, что у Наташи в глазах зарябило, а ее мозг совершенно без ее участия наложил на картинку музыку из «Шоу Бенни Хилла».

И Рамлоу даже не попытался последовать за ними. Он сосредоточенно несся по коридорам, и Наташа заметила, что он заглядывал в каждую комнату и каждое ответвление туннелей, мимо которых они пробегали. Что же он ищет? Зачем он здесь?

Кто-то побывал на этой базе три недели назад, и теперь Наташа засомневалась, что это был Солдат. Если это и правда был он, зачем ему было возвращаться? Рамлоу и его люди явно не за ним сюда явились. Это Солдат их привел на базу? Зачем? Какую историю он мог им рассказать? Ради чего нужно было отправлять сюда пятьдесят бойцов?

Она планировала задать все эти вопросы Рамлоу. Конечно, не настолько многословно. И конечно, не настолько вежливо.  
Рамлоу забежал в одну из комнат, и Наташа, последовав за ним, оказалась в разгромленной лаборатории, где повсюду валялось сломанное оборудование, а столы и полки были свалены в кучи.

Когда Рамлоу, огибая по пути горы мусора, уже добежал до середины лаборатории, он обернулся и швырнул через плечо гранату прямо в бегущую за ним Наташу.

Ей пришлось совершить прыжок, который заставил бы ее детского инструктора по гимнастике утирать слезы гордости. Ей слегка опалило волосы и приложило взрывной волной о стол. И, черт возьми, она должна была предвидеть этот ход, потому что во время службы в Страйке Рамлоу любил вытащить чеку, чтобы в подходящий момент швырнуть гранату. Наташа перекатом поднялась на ноги, с трудом удерживаясь от проклятий, и снова погналась за Рамлоу, который исчез из вида.

Прошел целый час, прежде чем она признала, что упустила его.

Наташа подошла к выходу на поверхность одновременно с Сэмом и автоматически наставила на него пистолет. У нее ушло пару секунд на то, чтобы ее мозг переключился в положение «союзник». Он устало на нее посмотрел, не найдя в себе сил даже на то, чтобы возмутиться. Наташа встряхнулась всем телом, как собака.

– Прости, – сказала она.

– Я так понимаю, Рамлоу ты не догнала, – сказал Сэм. В одной руке он нес щит, а в другой винтовку, снятую с убитого гидровца.

– Нет. Внизу все мертвы?

– Вроде бы, да. Ты видела Стива?

– Очень недолго. Он как раз гнался за Барнсом.

– Нам стоит пойти его поискать?

Наташа скорчила гримасу.

– Сначала нужно обыскать тут все.

– Чудесно, – со вздохом произнес Сэм, приподнимая винтовку. – Я только надеюсь, что у тебя есть патроны, иначе мы будем чувствовать себя дураками, если вдруг окажется, что внизу ждет десяток гидровцев, которым очень хочется передать нам наилучшие пожелания.

– Ага, – отозвалась Наташа, – пошли. 

И они направились к обитой железом двери, которая вела на старую водоочистительную станцию.

Почти сорок минут ушло на то, чтобы обыскать это место, и они не обнаружили ничего интереснее дохлых тараканов и крысиного дерьма. Наташа искала другие выходы из подземного комплекса, но если они и существовали, то были спрятаны так, что даже она не сумела их найти.

Снаружи стояло несколько машин и грузовиков, принадлежавших гидровцам, все они были старые, ржавые и годные только на свалку. Хорошо, что Наташа припарковала их древние оранжевые жигули с другой стороны здания – вдали от дороги, в рощице. Она обыскала все машины, пока Сэм следил за обстановкой, и вдвоем они не нашли ровным счетом ничего. Они даже не могли сказать, все ли машины на месте, или Рамлоу выбрался на поверхность раньше них и на одной уехал: они не знали, сколько машин там было с самого начала, а на раздолбанной дороге, ведущей к станции, следов было не разглядеть.

– В следующий раз нужно будет придумать, как следить за выходами, – устало сказал Сэм, присев на бордюр, окружающий парковку, и прислонив щит к ногам. – Мне хватило одного раза.

– Да, – невыразительно согласилась Наташа, уставившись на здание. – Нужно найти Стива.  
Никто из них не двинулся с места.

К счастью, пару минут спустя главная дверь хлопнула, выпуская наружу мокрого и грязного Стива Роджерса; выражение его лица сказало Наташе, что состояния «злой» и «расстроенный» он оставил далеко позади, и сейчас им владела эмоция, которую можно было описать словами «взрыв неизбежен». Сэм повернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть; Стив выглядел ужасно усталым. Было ясно, что Барнса он не нашел.

Ну, началось. Наташа плотно скрестила руки на груди и приготовилась говорить Капитану Америке минимальное количество неправды о его немертвом лучшем друге. Или кто там сейчас обитал в теле, ранее известном как Зимний Солдат. Ей не хотелось этого делать, и стоило подождать момента получше, но все происходило прямо сейчас, и она предвидела, что сцена будет отвратительной. Она чувствовала себя как шесть сотен змей, которых запихнули в фальшивую человеческую кожу, а Стив был на грани того, чтобы перекусить пополам свой щит.

Или нет. Стив совершенно проигнорировал щит, Наташу и Сэма и направился к машине. Он пнул ее с такой силой, что та перевернулась; Стив ударил по ее днищу обеими руками. После нескольких ударов, от которых днище погнулось, он перестал бить и вцепился в него, как дикий зверь, рыча и разрывая металл на куски.  
Сэма передернуло от этого звука.

– Он что...?

– Рвет железо голыми руками? Да, – ответила Наташа, не сумев скрыть, насколько ее не впечатлил супергеройский эквивалент детской истерики. – Бросил на пол бутылочку с соком и ломает игрушки.

– Может, нам...

– Не надо, – оборвала его Наташа. – Сейчас он просто запустит в тебя колесом. – Подтверждая ее слова, мимо них пролетела колесная ось.

– Как скажешь, – сказал Сэм с сомнением. Наташа в ответ пожала плечами. Она видела, что руки Стива кровоточат, но эти раны начнут затягиваться через несколько минут, а через пару дней исчезнут полностью, поэтому завтра он сможет пойти порвать на кусочки следующую машину, если захочет. Он может разрывать по машине в день, и по нему ничего не будет видно. Наташа часами, днями и годами обмазывалась с ног до головы кремом от рубцов, использовала профессиональный тональный крем, раз за разом делала лазерную шлифовку. И это не было простым тщеславием: шпионы должны быть неприметными, шпионы должны быть незапоминающимися, а шрамы бросаются в глаза. Нет, разумеется, кроме как получше выглядеть в бикини, других забот у нее не было.

– Роджерс! – позвала она, когда от машины осталась груда металлолома. – Докладывай!

Стив остановился. Его грудь ходила ходуном, а с рук стекали на землю ярко-красные капли. 

– Я его потерял, – сказал он, не отводя взгляда от окружающих его разрушений. – На минус четвертом уровне. Кажется. Он пинком отправил меня вниз с лестницы, а сам побежал наверх. А туннель раздвоился. Я... – Он запустил руки в свою шевелюру, не замечая, что пачкает кровью волосы и кожу головы. – Он был там, прямо там. 

Я слышал его запах.

– По крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, что он жив, – сказал Сэм.

– Ага, – бездумно отозвался Стив. – Да, он жив.

– Стив. – Наташа произнесла это слишком осторожно, слишком медленно. И вот что она получила за свою честность: Стив рассмотрел что-то на ее лице и накинулся на нее.

– Ты! – взвился он. – Ты знала!

– Я знала, что кто-то уничтожает тайники Гидры и убивает агентов, – сказала Наташа. – Многие из них не упоминались в файлах, которые я сбросила в сеть, их идентифицировали как агентов уже после смерти.

– Он их убивает? – спросил Стив. – Он...

– Стив, – ответила Наташа, – высока вероятность, что он действовал по протоколам внутренней ликвидации Гидры. И до сих пор им следует. И он может этого даже не понимать. Послушай меня! – резко произнесла она, когда Стив повернулся к ней с горящими глазами. – Это стандартный протокол, когда такая система, как Гидра, коллапсирует. Руководство использовало бы его как основной инструмент для устранения всех неугодных.

– Он вытащил меня из реки, – сказал Стив, медленно закипая, он сжал кулаки, хлюпнув кровью. – Он вытащил меня из реки, Наташа, тебя там не было, ты не видела...

– Даже если вы разыграли сцену из Русалочки, Роджерс, это ничего не значит! – рявкнула Наташа. Иногда ей хотелось уебать его ломом по голове, и сейчас был именно такой момент. В крови у нее кипел адреналин. – Даже если он тебя вытащил, скорей всего, он вернулся в Гидру, а они первым делом отправили его зачищать хвосты, чтобы никто не разболтал их секреты.

– Почему ты ничего мне не сказала? – заорал Стив. – Черт возьми, у тебя не было причин это от меня скрывать! Баки убивает гидровцев...

– Я уже говорила, что не была уверена, – отрезала Наташа. – Представим, что я сказала бы тебе, дальше что? Что бы изменилось? Наша миссия осталась бы той же самой, нашей целью все еще было бы уничтожение Гидры. А если бы я сказала тебе: он жив и, скорее всего, все еще враждебен; скорее всего, никакой разницы с тем, что было в Вашингтоне, то это ничего бы не дало, а только отвлекло бы тебя и поставило под удар...

– Никакой разницы с тем, что было в Вашингтоне? Он только что сражался на нашей стороне!

– И что это доказывает?

Стив зарычал; он выглядел так, словно хотел вцепиться в нее своими окровавленными пальцами и с трудом удерживался от этого. Сэм опустил руки, он тоже это заметил. Наташа оскалилась в пародии на улыбку. 

– Ладно, давай я расскажу тебе правду, – сказала она. – Если бы я была на его месте, то прикинула бы, что шансы ликвидировать пятьдесят боевиков Гидры гораздо выше, если Капитан Америка на моей стороне, а не наоборот. А потом я бы просто исчезла – совсем как это сделал он, и даже не начинай, Роджерс, даже не начинай! 

Я должна учитывать эту возможность, потому что ты не станешь этого делать!

– Ты не понимаешь! Мне плевать, насколько это невероятно! – Лицо Стива покраснело, он нависал над ней. Наташа с трудом подавила желание дать ему в нос с такой силой, чтобы тот вдавился внутрь на пару сантиметров. Скорей всего, это его не остановит. – Может, ты просто не понимаешь, Наташа...

– Да ты что? Я не понимаю?

– ...Но он мой друг, и это для меня кое-что значит, я должен...

– Он был и моим другом тоже! – прокричала Наташа, и... вот черт!

Стив вытаращился на нее, замолчав на полуслове. Наташа захлопнула рот, внутри у нее все переворачивалось. Она не такая, она может лучше, может не вываливать слова, как рвоту: гадко, не желая того и ничего не планируя. Говорить правду так отвратительно!

Ну, ему же нужна была правда.

– Ты его знаешь, – сказал Сэм так, словно не расслышал ее слова. Наташа чуть не вздрогнула, она почти забыла о его присутствии. Она была потрясена гораздо сильнее, чем сама думала, а Стив продолжал смотреть на нее так, будто в свободное время она душила младенцев. Пошел он в жопу, они с Баки оба были ничем не лучше в этом плане. – Вы были знакомы в России?

– Он был моим напарником два года, – сказала Наташа, потому что сегодня она раскрывала свои секреты направо и налево. Почему бы не рассказать и об этом? Разве она не пыталась быть честной? Разве не поэтому она стала Мстителем? А теперь она не могла остановиться, правда лилась из нее, как кровь из рук Стива, как насилие из нее самой.

– Твоим напарником? – переспросил Сэм.

– Моим напарником, – повторила она. – Гидра явно стояла за созданием моей... оригинальной программы, так что, видимо, организации пересекались.

– Я думал, что ты была наемницей, – прохрипел Стив. Он выглядел так, словно ему подрубили ноги в коленях.

– Так и было, – ответила она. – Я посчитала это хорошим продолжением карьеры, после того как устала быть марионеткой КГБ.

– Как вы... как ты с ним познакомилась?

Наташа улыбнулась.

– Были и другие Вдовы, но я была самой лучшей. Меня часто отправляли на задания, мне приходилось пересекать границы, путешествовать, добывать информацию, которая нередко вела к насилию – я определяла переломные моменты, помогала устраивать перевороты. Начальство посчитало, что сама я не справлюсь. – Она снова ухмыльнулась. – Я-подросток была в ярости. Но потом ко мне приставили Солдата, и я перестала злиться. – Это было ужасным преуменьшением: то, как четырнадцатилетняя Наташа преклонялась перед ним, заставляло тридцати-с-чем-то-летнюю Наташу содрогаться от неловкости и стыда. Но Солдат даже глазом не моргнул, если вообще заметил. Сейчас, после знакомства с его делом, она знала, что как раз в то время они участили обнуления, поэтому он был то растерянным, то безучастным, если речь не шла о миссиях.

– Он был совсем не таким, как я себе представляла.

Наташа увидела его впервые, когда десятилетних Вдов привели посмотреть на тренировку: преодоление полосы препятствий, а потом ликвидация троих заключенных, и Солдат двигался с такой скоростью, что за ним было сложно уследить. Он все выполнил идеально. Наташа вернулась в казарму словно в тумане из восхищения и решимости стать такой же. Ей кружила голову смесь страха, патриотизма и толики зависти, как если бы фаната космоса привели на мостик Энтерпрайза, чтобы познакомить с капитаном Кирком.

Но когда они действительно познакомились...

Солдат говорил невнятно и очень-очень тихо. Он горбился, когда она подходила слишком близко, несмотря на то, что она была на сорок килограмм легче, и он с легкостью мог бы свернуть ей шею еще до того, как она потянется к ножу. Она вела себя примерно, стараясь произвести на него впечатление, и была готова сделать что угодно: раздвинуть перед ним ноги или убить хендлера, чтобы только показать ему, что они были одинаковыми, что она тоже была лучшей, но, казалось, что в ее присутствии ему хотелось только скукожиться и молчать.

Поэтому Наташа тоже молчала, пока к ней не обращались, и это его успокаивало, так что она продолжила так делать. Целые миссии проходили в молчании, они разработали собственную систему жестов, пока он не научился читать Наташино лицо, как книгу – от корки до корки. Она тоже научилась, хотя это было трудно: на миссиях он почти не снимал маску, но даже без маски его лицо было ненадежным ориентиром, не отражающим происходящее внутри.  
Но она и правда была лучше всех. Она изучила его лексикон, и положение плеч, и угол наклона головы, поэтому их взаимопонимание переросло почти в симбиоз, и их партнерство стало постоянным. Хендлеры говорили, что она его стабилизировала. Они были ценными агентами. Они хорошо делали свою работу. Они были отличной командой.

На публике она изображала его дочь, хорошую девочку, сопровождающую своего немого отца, у которого проблемы с головой. Во время перестрелок или при взрывах он прикрывал ее, живой рукой закрывая одно ухо и прижимая другое к груди: защищал ее барабанные перепонки. Иногда они точили ножи друг друга. Однажды она с предельной осторожностью распутала колтун в его волосах, щедро перемазанный засохшей кровью.

Клинт был первым другом Наташи, но Солдат был ее первым напарником, первым человеком, показавшим ей, что такое настоящая командная работа, настоящее доверие. Ничего удивительного, что позже она запала на американского снайпера, который использовал язык жестов. В своей жизни Наташа многих называла «товарищ», но, как она поняла намного позже, только Солдат был для нее настоящим товарищем.

Он ее не помнил. Он в нее стрелял. Ничего личного. На его месте она поступила бы так же.

– Что произошло? – спросил Стив. – Как вы? Они что...

– Он стал слишком нестабильным, чтобы оставаться вне крио, – сказала Наташа горько. – И под «нестабилен» я подразумеваю «начал проявлять признаки личности». СССР разваливался на глазах, поэтому его дешевле было заморозить, а нас попытались переучить. – Она пожала плечами. – Он исчез. Я дезертировала год спустя.

– Почему ты не рассказала мне об этом? – спросил Стив, но на этот раз это прозвучало так, будто из него эти слова выцарапывали.  
Наташа молча смотрела на него несколько секунд.

– Я не обязана была рассказывать тебе эту историю, Стив, – произнесла она в конце концов. И задумалась, нужно ли сказать ему, что из ныне живущих об этом знают только он и Сэм. Она даже Клинту ничего не говорила. – Несмотря на то, что сначала он был твоим.

– Мы могли бы обменяться свежей информацией...

У Наташи вырвался смешок.

– Свежее, чем вашингтонская?

– Ты все равно должна была мне рассказать, – повторил он.

– Стив, – сказала Наташа, и в ее голосе прозвучала вся усталость, которую она в этот момент чувствовала, – меня он тоже не помнит. Какой в этом смысл?  
На лице Стива застыло упрямое выражение. Он поджал губы.

– Если бы я знал, я бы что-нибудь сказал ему. Даже сейчас. Мы смогли бы к нему пробиться, мне удавалось это раньше, он бы мог стать... союзником...

– Союзником... – повторила Наташа. У нее было ощущение, что он не слышал ни слова из того, что она говорила. – Мы не... Мы должны общаться с ним, с таким, какой он сейчас, а не с ним образца девяносто первого, две тысячи шестого или тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого. Когда мы поймаем его, он будет другим, и мы не знаем, кем именно. И не нам указывать ему, кем быть. Ты понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?

– Мне все равно, что он не тот, кем был, господи боже! Я тоже изменился...

– Ты вообще меня услышал?

– Народ! – рявкнул Сэм, и они оба обернулись к нему. – Нам всем нужно успокоиться, – сказал он устало. Именно этого Наташа и хотела добиться в самом начале, пока этот поезд не сошел с рельсов. – Я серьезно, успокойтесь. Это ни к чему не ведет.

– Да, – сказала Наташа, беря под контроль свое дыхание, заставляя себя успокоиться. – Да, ты прав, спасибо.  
Стив загнанно дышал, не сводя с нее взгляда.

– Наташа... – начал он.

– Мы должны оставаться объективными, – ответила она, внезапно растеряв всю злость. Она чувствовала себя до краев наполненной грязной мутной водой. – Я все понимаю, но мы не можем себе позволить вести себя иррационально во время операции. – Она с силой потерла глаза. – Рамлоу сбежал, Солдат... Баки тоже сбежал. Мы не были готовы, растерялись и упустили их. И, Стив, я хочу сказать тебе это прямо сейчас: мы не можем допустить повторения Кабо.

Стив дернулся, как испуганный пес.

– А что было в Кабо?

Наташа вперила в него взгляд.

– Я хочу уничтожить Гидру не меньше тебя, – сказала она, – но если из-за этого мы станем военными преступниками, мы должны отступить и переоценить свои цели.  
Стив все еще выглядел раскрасневшимся, но его взгляд стал отстраненным и холодным – совсем как тогда, когда он сказал, что в здании нет тех, кто заслужил остаться в живых. 

– Наши действия оправданны, Наташа.

– Да неужели? – Она развернулась, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – И как далеко ты готов зайти? Пока что...

– Если бы это был Райли... – сказал Сэм.

Наташа и Стив резко замолчали. А потом Наташа тихо выругалась. Не сказать чтобы она забыла, но Сэм очень старался сделать так, чтобы все вокруг могли с легкостью игнорировать его душераздирающую трагедию, связанную с потерей любимого на войне.

– Я много об этом думал, – сказал Сэм. Он сидел, уставившись на свои руки, свободно свисающие между колен, – после Кабо. Не стану врать, Стив, я сначала тоже решил, что ты перешел черту, но потом прикинул, а если бы на месте него был Райли? А если бы на твоем месте был я?

Сэм поднял голову и посмотрел на них.

– Не знаю, я, наверное, поступил бы точно так же, – сказал он. В эту минуту он выглядел так, как иногда выглядел Стив: древним, прожившим сотню лет и знающим, что впереди еще столько же. – Я не думаю, что поступил бы иначе, если оказался бы на твоем месте.

Он снова опустил голову.

– А кроме того, сложно придумать причину, чтобы пожалеть нацистских ублюдков.

– Сэм, – протянул Стив после длинной паузы. Кажется, у него кончились слова. Наташа переступила с ноги на ногу; по ее опыту, если нужно было кого-то утешить, настоящей Наташе Романовой лучше было молча постоять в уголке, желательно в другой комнате. Вот только Стив тоже не слишком хорош в этом деле.

– Думаю, мне нужно, чтобы меня обняли, – тихо сказал Сэм, а Стив, который и так был похож на побитую собаку, стал выглядеть еще более виноватым. Он сгреб Сэма в объятия, а Наташа вздохнула с облегчением и следующие несколько минут глазела в небо, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не слышит всхлипов и не видит вытираемых слез.

– Что теперь? – спросил Сэм после того, как они со Стивом отстранились друг от друга.

– Я отправлюсь за Рамлоу. У него было какое-то задание, – хмуро ответила Наташа. – У него есть связь с уцелевшим командованием Гидры, и он знает что-то, чего не знаю я. И мне это не нравится.

– А Баки? Они за ним охотятся? – Стив посмотрел на них. – Ну, простите меня, простите, но я не могу иначе.  
Наташа вздохнула. Она получила от Хилл несколько десятков файлов с описанием миссий, приписываемых Зимнему Солдату. Некоторые из них даже соответствовали действительности. 

– На твоем месте я бы о нем не переживала, – сказала она вслух. – Если говорить о приоритетах, у Гидры сейчас есть проблемы посерьезнее, чем гоняться за Солдатом. Тот же Рамлоу был здесь не ради него, он искал что-то, даже когда я за ним гналась. Ну, правда, Стив, – продолжила Наташа, – нам лучше всего сосредоточиться на устранении Гидры, а Сол... а Баки, кажется, вполне способен о себе позаботиться.

– А федералы его не ищут? – спросил Сэм.

Наташа покачала головой.

– Они не в знают, кого искать. В слитой информации файлов про Зимнего Солдата не было. Единственные надежные свидетельские показания о его личности получены от меня и Стива, и дальше Хилл эта информация не пошла. – В последнее время Мария делала Наташе множество одолжений, и лишь отчасти это было вызвано чувством вины, хотя Ник и доверился той, чей послужной список вызывал поменьше вопросов. – Если он не засветится, его посчитают погибшим во время крушения «Озарения».

– Он убивает людей, – сказал Сэм, на удивление совершенно без осуждения в голосе. – Очень скоро он засветится, как рождественская елка.

– Пока эти ликвидации списывают на внутреннюю борьбу Гидры, – сказала Наташа. – А он профессионал. У Интерпола не хватит сил, чтобы захватить его.

– Теперь Гидра в курсе, что он жив, – напомнил Стив.

– Гидра и раньше об этом знала. Но пока они надеются снова прибрать его к рукам, они об этом распространяться не станут.

– Да, – сказал Стив, – да. 

Он снова провел рукой по волосам, и на этот раз засохшая кровь хлопьями полетела вниз, как вода из ржавого душа. Стив посмотрел на эти хлопья, усеявшие его рубашку, потом перевел взгляд на руки, и, судя по выражению его лица, он понятия не имел, откуда все это взялось.

– Тебе надо сделать перерыв, – твердо произнесла Наташа. – Вам обоим. Отправляйтесь... в Хорватию, это буквально тут, за углом. Съездите на море. Там можно  
нырять со скал, тебе, Стив, это обязательно понравится. Ты такое любишь, и парашют никто не заставит надевать.

– А чем займешься ты? – спросил Сэм.

– Рамлоу, – повторила Наташа. – Нет, успокойся, поимка одного мужика вместо дирижирования всей этой безумной операцией станет для меня отпуском.  
По Сэму было видно, что он ей не верит.

– А потом что?

– А потом я сделаю несколько телефонных звонков, – ответила Наташа. Она долго это откладывала, потому что это были звонки людям, которых просто так лучше не тревожить, но время пришло. – Нам пора взять себя в руки и начать действовать рационально. Хватит пытаться делать все самим.

* * *

Ведомый инстинктом и предположением, что Роджерс попытается загнать его в угол у выходов на поверхность, он оказался на самых нижних уровнях пещер. Он откуда-то знал, что есть и другие выходы, и эта уверенность гнала его все глубже под землю, в темноту. Здесь его встретила биолюминесценция: бледно-зеленое свечение пятнало стены и мерно покачивалось в лужах.

Он долго-долго сидел в темноте и никак не мог отдышаться, хватая воздух большими глотками. Он не снимал маску, а через некоторое время сумел опустить голову между колен. Сейчас он был на все готов ради трех бургеров и экземпляра « _ **СТРАСТЕЙ ВО ТЬМЕ НОЧНОЙ**_ ».

Постепенно он обратил внимание на звуки воды, которые отличались от привычного уху журчания. Он пошел на звук, почти на ощупь – все равно у него не было других более интересных занятий. Над тем, как будет отсюда выбираться, он пока не задумывался.

Добравшись до воды, он почувствовал, что это самая большая из виденных им за сегодня пещер. Мелкие волны у его ног накатывали на грязную полоску пляжа, и это явно была морская вода. Он не удивился бы, если б при отливе отсюда можно было выйти в открытое море. Совсем не удивился бы. Биолюминесценция много света не давала, но он все равно увидел обтекаемую массивную штуку, лежащую в воде.

Существо-Барнс выпрямился. Кажется, он нашел то, что искал Рэмбо.

Примечание:Морской огурец, который нашли на базе гидровцы  



	6. Таких Не Берут в Космонавты

Темная массивная штука наполовину лежала в воде. Существо-Барнс не был дураком и понимал, что просто подойти и потрогать неизвестный объект, лежащий в темной пещере,  – это не самый умный ход. Поэтому он потратил некоторое время, чтобы обойти его по дуге и получше рассмотреть. Глядя на гладкую матовую поверхность в тусклом биосвечении, он сперва подумал о подводной лодке, но когда подошел ближе, то увидел крылья, которые были почти полностью скрыты водой. Может, это какой-то гидроплан? Но зачем его было здесь прятать?

И чем дольше он смотрел на эту тусклую металлическую штуку, тем сильнее в нем крепла уверенность, что с ней что-то не так. Он обладал энциклопедическими, но при этом довольно узкоспециальными познаниями о средствах передвижения, в том смысле, что, глядя на них, точно знал, сможет ими управлять или нет. Эта информация просто возникала у него в мозгу. И эта штука вызывала у него безоговорочное «НЕТ». Он даже не мог сказать, что перед ним  –  нос или хвост.

Он прошел еще дальше. У Штуки были плоский конец и широкий конец, она была почти треугольной формы и похожа на угрожающий кусок сыра. С крыльями. Довольно куцыми, но все же крыльями. А еще...

Он нерешительно вошел в воду и прищурился: крылья присоединялись к корпусу под прямым углом, но что-то в том, как именно они были присоединены, выглядело знакомо. Они состояли из сегментов, накладывающихся один на другой, как потенциально подвижный сустав.

Существо-Барнс медленно, словно нехотя, перевел взгляд на свою руку.

Несмотря на окружающую слизь и галлоны пота, волосы у него на затылке попытались встать дыбом.

Он начал отступать и делал это, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Слизь на стене чавкнула, когда он попытался слиться с камнем. Он сам не понимал, почему так отреагировал. Рука... рука была частью него самого, она никогда не причиняла ему боли и служила Гидре постольку-поскольку, и у него не было доказательств, что эта... штука, этот корабль имел какое-то отношение к Гидре.

Но броня, состоящая из сегментов, имела крайне специфичный вид.

Он собирался потрогать корабль. Это стремление было подсознательным, он чувствовал себя как маленький ребенок, который тянется к бритве, потому что она блестящая, а на все остальное ему плевать. Существовало множество доводов за то, чтобы пойти туда  –  например, нужно было оценить степень угрозы, но он знал, что делает это по другой причине.

Это беспокоило. Существо-Барнс оскалился. Ему очень хотелось ради разнообразия наткнуться на что-то не вызывающее беспокойства.

Он вошел в воду по колено, двигаясь максимально бесшумно. Штука, лежащая в воде, была выше него примерно на метр, и чем ближе он подходил, тем мрачнее она выглядела.

Его металлическая рука не могла дрожать, но иногда по ней от ладони до локтя пробегал калибровочный импульс, вот и сейчас пластины начали подрагивать, едва он осторожно коснулся пальцами обшивки.

Ничего не произошло. Он подождал с минуту, нервничая, а потом прижал ладонь. Ничего. Просто металл. Его рука не гудела: чем бы эта штука ни была, она мертвым грузом лежала в воде.

Значит, можно было осмотреться.

Он прошлепал по воде к широкому концу штуки, ведя рукой по обшивке, а когда обогнул ее, то увидел, что у нее есть входной люк и он уже открыт. Частично вход находился ниже уровня воды, и слабые волны плескались, загоняя воду внутрь. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, кроме плеска.

Ну, он зашел так далеко не для того, чтобы сейчас повернуть назад. Он собрался с духом и, вытащив один из оставшихся у него ножей, шагнул внутрь.

Ничего не произошло. И там было не так темно, как он опасался. То, что снаружи выглядело как глухая поверхность, изнутри оказалось лобовым стеклом и отлично пропускало биолюминесценцию. Он нашел маленькую кабину длиной около двенадцати футов* (три с половиной метра), а перед лобовым стеклом в носу корабля  –  консоль высотой примерно по пояс. Она выглядела как достаточно большая кабина самолета, только без сидения.

Наверное, Гидра зачем-то демонтировала его. Может, всю эту штуку собирались разобрать по винтику, как его руку, чтобы определить, как она работает, но их прервали, когда всемирный заговор оказался раскрыт. Просто развалюха, которая находилась в пещере, а не в мастерской, где ее бы разобрали.

Существо-Барнс подобрался поближе к стенам, пытаясь рассмотреть какие-нибудь идентификационные отметки. Он подумал, что день, кажется, налаживается. Он все сильнее убеждался, что люди, которые создали этот самолет, создали и его руку, поэтому собирался найти клеймо производителя, номер патента, да что угодно, блин. Он найдет его, а затем, вооруженный гуглом, вычислит «чудотворцев», которые сделали руку, и задаст им несколько неудобных вопросов.

Угол наклона пола и форма корабля означали, что пол поднимается, поэтому вода, и так неглубокая, сошла на нет в паре футов от входа. Но из-за приливов и отливов несколько дюймов выше линии воды оказались скользкими, и этого хватило, чтобы бывший Зимний Солдат поскользнулся и, в попытке не упасть, схватился металлической ладонью за одну из консолей.

В этот момент его рука зажглась.

***

– Итак, – сказал Сэм. Они со Стивом сидели бок о бок на вокзале в Ростове-на-Дону и пялились на рельсы, поставив свои рюкзаки между ног. Щит был упакован в здоровенную пляжную сумку, там же лежали их бронекомплекты и пара пистолетов. Все остальное снаряжение Наташа забрала с собой. – Отпуск. Что будем делать?

– Не знаю, – сказал Стив.

– У тебя никогда не было отпуска?

– Нет.

Наташа привезла их на вокзал и предложила несколько вариантов того, куда и как можно добраться, но Стив видел, что ее ум уже занят другим. Она не рассказала, кому именно будет звонить, а Стив и Сэм не стали ее об этом спрашивать. Никому из них не хотелось разговаривать. Над ними тучей висело чувство полного провала, и обсуждать что-либо совсем не тянуло.

Наташа была права. Так или иначе, хоть с Гидрой, хоть без нее, Баки совершенно ясно дал понять, что не хочет находиться со Стивом рядом. Ничего страшного. Совсем как в тот раз, когда его бросила Дэб Рубин, он совсем замолчал и не разговаривал со Стивом целую неделю. Сейчас он, наверное, меньше хандрил и не писал ужасные стихи, но в остальном все было так же. Баки плохо, Баки нужно время. Стив это знал, но проигнорировал, и смотрите, что, блядь, случилось.

Он был жив и вполне здоров, что немного успокоило невнятные кошмары Стива о том, как Баки, не способный позаботиться о себе, загибается от голода или ран. Стиву, конечно, не удалось изучить все более тщательно, но если судить по тому, как Баки выглядел в пещере и с какой легкостью спихнул его с лестницы, он набрал вес. И Стиву было плевать, выполняет ли Баки до сих пор приказы Гидры  –  главное, что он жив и здоров. Со всем остальным можно будет разобраться позже.

Баки в порядке. Ему нужно время. Это меньшее из того, что Стив может ему дать.

– Наташа сказала ехать в Хорватию, – продолжил Сэм. Стив, кажется, снова начал вслушиваться в его слова. Их поезд направлялся в Сочи, где они должны будут пересесть на паром до Турции. Стив знал об этом только потому, что видел названия, напечатанные на билетах. А так все до единого места, где он побывал, примерно на второй неделе путешествия начали сливаться в одно невнятное пятно. – Ты хочешь в Хорватию?

– Давай. – Ему было плевать. Чувство полной оторванности от реальности, которое, как толстое одеяло, окутывало его после пробуждения в две тысячи одиннадцатом, вернулось и навалилось с новой силой. Голос Сэма звучал будто из другой комнаты. Наташа была права. Он не жалел о том, что сделал, но она была права. Нет, ему жаль, он извинится перед ней и Сэмом, боже мой. Бедный Сэм. Но за все остальное он не станет просить прощения. Обо всем остальном он не жалеет. Он утратил способность жалеть Гидру где-то в прошлом веке.

Наверное, это происходит каждый раз, когда он должен умереть, но не умирает. Может быть, та его часть, которая отвечает за сострадание, уменьшалась каждый раз, когда его вытаскивали из воды или изо льда. И его даже не волновало, что она постепенно исчезала. Наверное, его часть, которая могла волноваться, тоже уже отмерзла.

– Стив, – сказал Сэм.

– Хм?

– Ты хочешь поехать в Хорватию?

– Мм...

– Стив, – сказал Сэм, и на этот раз его голос дрогнул, – послушай, я... Я не смогу нести тебя на себе, Стив. Если мы будем действовать вместе, то справимся, но ты должен встать на ноги. Прости, мужик, я не смогу делать это за нас обоих. Я не могу. Тебе придется идти самому.

– Сэм... – Стив развернулся и с ужасом увидел, что глаза Сэма покраснели и наполнились слезами. – О боже, – сказал он и потянулся к Сэму, который позволил себя обнять и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Боже мой, Сэм, прости меня.

– Мы справимся, чувак, – произнес Сэм хрипло. – Ты и я.

– Да, – ответил Стив, отстраняясь, чтобы не вымазать рубашку Сэма соплями. – Окей, Хорватия, хорошо. Значит, отпуск? Что мы будем делать?

– Слушай, – сказал Сэм, вытирая глаза, – буду с тобой откровенен, у меня нет сил, я хочу просто зайти на Экспедию или еще куда и кликнуть на «Туристический пакет для американцев номер три». Давай будем ленивыми, в этом весь смысл отпуска. Пусть с планированием этой хрени разбираются те, кому за это платят.

– Ага, – сказал Стив, роясь по карманам в поисках носового платка, а затем высмаркиваясь. – Может, мы даже дойдем до Десятки лучших маршрутов на Базфид.

Сэм расхохотался.

– Ты хотел сказать на Трипэдвайзер, – сказал он, в последний раз вытирая лицо. – Ты почти угадал, чувак. Почти.

***

Его рука зажглась. У него не нашлось для этого другого слова. Его мозг воспринял это как свет, но света не было, зато было ощущение, что рука говорит ему: «Я проснулась», «Я готова», «Я включена». А потом появился свет, но он шел не от нее.

Корабль проснулся тоже.

Барнс дернулся с такой силой, что выронил нож, пока корабль вокруг него стонал, возвращаясь к жизни, как механический кракен. Свет вспыхнул и тут же сменился полумраком; он увидел, как вокруг появились дисплеи с отчетами, по ним быстро побежали незнакомые символы. Почему-то вариант «Просто убери руку с консоли управления» был совершенно невообразимым. Пол выровнялся, и вода с громким шумом водопадом полилась из люка. Существо-Барнс застыл на четвереньках, когда воздух наполнился шумом заработавших моторов.

Ему нужно было бежать. Нужно было отдернуть руку и мотать отсюда, бежать, пока он не увидит свет солнца, даже если это значило, что Роджерс его поймает. В любую минуту люк захлопнется, и он снова окажется в аду, но у него в голове было так... ярко. Он был в шоке, но не чувствовал страха, в послании не было боли. Рука говорила ему: «Я проснулась». Рука говорила ему: «Я готова к работе». Ему все сильнее казалось, что это означало: «Привет».

Или, скорее, так: « **Привет!!!!!** »

Он резко отдернул ладонь от консоли. Информация от руки поступать перестала, но корабль остался включенным, тихонько гудел вокруг него. К его облегчению, люк оставался открытым, да и сам корабль почти не сдвинулся с места. Они находились все там же: в подземной пещере, и вода плескалась сразу за краем открытого люка.

Он не собирался ничего трогать на случай, если корабль решит с ним заговорить, но чем дольше он смотрел по сторонам, тем больше в нем росла и ширилась одна догадка.

Он знал десяток языков, но совершенно не узнавал символы, бегущие по экрану. Все вокруг освещалось каким-то серым, предельно ненатуральным светом, а панели с инструментами выглядели гораздо более гибкими, чем могли быть пластик или стекло. Перед консолью не было ни кресла, ни даже намека на то, что оно когда-либо было там установлено. Потолок казался несколько выше необходимого, чего в самолетах инженеры никогда не делают... по крайней мере, земные инженеры.

Когда существо-Барнс гуглил Мстителей, он неоднократно видел, как официальные источники подчеркивают, что а) инопланетяне существуют, б) рано или поздно они на нас нападут. Асы. Читаури. Битва за Манхэттен. Он посвятил бы этому больше времени, но все происходило между слежкой за хендлерами один и два, ликвидацией хендлеров один и два и попытками выудить полезную информацию из своих воспоминаний о хендлерах один и два, не вызвав при этом лавину флешбэков. Сказать, что это было непросто, значило сильно преуменьшить. Хендлерами становились не затем, чтобы обнимать Солдата и кормить его печеньками с молоком.

Поэтому он отвлекся от того факта, что инопланетяне существуют.

Вернее, ИНОПЛАНЕТЯНЕ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ!!!!!

У Барнса подогнулись ноги, и он оказался сидящим на полу. Он не найдет никаких серийных номеров. Сегодня утром он не знал, как выкрутиться из ситуации со штурмовой группой Гидры, наткнулся на Черную Вдову, а потом играл в адские догонялки с Капитаном Америкой, и сумел выиграть с огромным трудом. А теперь он сидел в НЛО. Он был в этом совершенно уверен. Он сидел внутри НЛО. Он сидел внутри НЛО и процентов на девяносто бы уверен, что сможет им управлять. Потому что у него инопланетная рука.

Пару минут он провел, прижимая обе руки, инопланетную и собственную, к маске. Он сам не мог сказать, что вырывалось у него изо рта: безумное хихиканье или панические всхлипы. НЛО. И его рука. НЛО!

О да, за этим стоило послать пятьдесят вооруженных до зубов агентов. Пятьдесят – это даже мало. Но, может быть, они не смогли выделить больше при том, что сейчас происходило в мире. И неудивительно, что его спрятали в пещере: действующие базы оказались засвечены и захвачены, несмотря на меры безопасности. А тут, в пещере под давным-давно заброшенной базой, никто не стал бы искать.

Он задумался, какое у него есть оружие.

Наверное, если он немножко потыкает эту штуку пальцем, она все ему расскажет.

С предельной осторожностью, он снова опустил ладонь на консоль.

–  **_!!!!!_ ** – донеслось в ответ.

Существо-Барнс облизал пересохшие губы.

– Привет, – прохрипел он.

– **_!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Вероятно... он не продумал все до конца. Получить ответ – не то же самое, что понять его, а по какой-то необъяснимой причине Гидра не включила инопланетянский в его языковой пакет. Он очень сомневался, что эта штука понимала английский.

– Оружие? – Он все-таки решил испытать удачу. – Пушка? – В ответ он получил все то же восторженное « ** _!!!!!!!!!_** », которое ощущалось так, словно у тебя в черепе резвится молекула кофеина. – Бомбы? Взрывчатка?

Бесполезно. Барнс огляделся. Оружие и навигация обычно были разнесены по разным панелям управления; может, ему просто нужно найти другую консоль. А еще, может быть, ему не стоило сразу кидаться на поиски оружия. Боже мой. Если эта штука напрямую подсоединена к его мозгу через руку, то он бы не хотел обрушить себе на голову потолок пещеры, не вовремя подумав: «БУМ».

Нахмурившись, он осмотрел панель инструментов.

– А инструкции по эксплуатации у тебя нету?

***

Сэм оглядел происходящее, уперев руки в бока.

– Когда я подписывался на групповую экскурсию, то представлял себе совсем другое. Хотя ожидал именно этого.

– Говори за себя, – сказал Стив, со всех сторон окруженный толпой корейских старушек, каждая из которых могла похвастаться очками, завивкой, сумкой на поясе и ярким спортивным костюмом от «Адидас». Вся группа топорщилась палками для селфи  –  последние двадцать минут они были заняты тем, что фотографировались со Стивом на автобусной стоянке. Гид бросил свои безуспешные попытки загнать их в автобус и теперь был занят тем, что старался повысить свой счет в игре Temple Run на телефоне. Оказалось, что если заказывать тур с гидом в последнюю минуту, то тебя запихнут туда, где остались свободные места. И это означало, что их группа состояла из Сэма, Стива, гида по имени Петар и примерно трех десятков корейских бабушек.

Стив, которого тут же обступили со всех сторон, накормили и, вероятно, официально усыновили все до единой, был удивлен, но не сопротивлялся. А Сэм смирился с тем, что на время этого тура ему придется отзываться на имя «Уилл Смит».

– Ты же в курсе, что они думают, будто ты Ченнинг Татум? – спросил он у Стива.

– Кто?

– Чувак из «Супер Майка». Хотя мне кажется, что та старушка, которая постоянно включает тебе песню из «Титаника», думает, что ты Леонардо ДиКаприо.

– Я не знаю, кто все эти люди, – сказал Стив несколько сдавленно, потому что в этот момент морщинистая рука повернула его голову так, чтобы он лучше выглядел на фотографии.

Сэм вздохнул.

– Сегодня вечером в отеле мы посмотрим «Супер Майка». А теперь иди сюда, моя очередь делать селфи. Мама установила мне обязательный ежедневный минимум.

В конце концов они погрузились в автобус и поехали, но халмеони* не интересовались ничем, кроме Стивовых голубых глаз, его плохо сидящих немодных шмоток и того, насколько он белый. Они много фотографировали, в основном Стива. И Сэма несколько беспокоило, как мало Стива тревожило, что его со всех сторон хватали женщины, которые были... ладно, они были его возрастной категории фактически, но не биологически. Ментально. Как-то так.

С другой стороны, не проходило и минуты, чтобы кто-нибудь из них не доставал контейнер с едой из своих огромных дизайнерских сумок.

– Я не знаю, что это, но больше никогда в жизни не захочу пробовать ничего другого, – сказал Стив с набитым ртом, поднимая голову от контейнера с чампонгом**. На противоположной стороне площади находилось какое-то знаменитое здание, гид по имени Петар с огромным усилием пытался перекричать халмеони, которые не обращали на него ровным счетом никакого внимания: они болтали между собой и одобрительно кивали, глядя, как Стив ест. – Откуда они берут всю эту еду? Мы же не останавливались что-нибудь купить или приготовить.

– Никогда не задавай старушкам вопросов насчет их темных сил, – ответил Сэм. – Однажды я спросил Нану, как ей удается так завивать волосы. Ее ответ укоротил мою жизнь лет на десять. Просто не спрашивай.

Стив согласно кивнул, пережевывая кусок острого кальмара, потом посмотрел вдаль, задумчиво прищурившись.

– И как она...

– Я же сказал, не спрашивай!

День промелькнул в разноцветной дымке. Стив научился пользоваться палкой для селфи, как профи, Сэм обзавелся огромным количеством сувениров для семьи, и большинство из них ему даже удалось отправить по нужным адресам во время частых остановок для походов в туалет и перекусов. Петар, познавший дзен, бросил безнадежные попытки рассказать о прелестях Загреба и теперь полностью сосредоточился на игре в своем телефоне.

Сэм заметил, что начал автоматически поворачиваться в сторону любого, кто произносит «Уилл Смит»; нужно будет избавиться от этой привычки поскорее. Стив, в свою очередь, совершенно безропотно принял новую роль Ченнинга Татума.

– Я видел, как они хватали тебя за задницу, Стив, – сказал Сэм. – Думаю, можно не сомневаться, что эти старушки видели «Супер Майка».

– Зато они меня кормят, – сказал Стив, пожимая плечами.

– Ты готов торговать телом за чапчхе*** и пару тарелок супа?

– А ты этот суп пробовал?

В ответ Сэм просто поднял брови. Стив снова пожал плечами.

– Они не просят меня ничего подписывать. Они меня вообще ни о чем не просят. Мне даже улыбаться не обязательно, когда они меня фотографируют.

Но кое-что от него все-таки потребовали.

– Татум-сси, – сказала бабуля Хийонг, возникнув за плечом у Стива, когда они снова уселись в автобус. – Почему нос такой гадкий?

– Что, простите?

– Нос такой гадкий сейчас, не такой как в кино. Тебе плохо сделали нос?

– Ээ... Мне его ломали... пару раз.

Бабуля Хийонг ухватила его за бицепс.

– Ничего, приезжай в Корею, операции гораздо лучше. У нас тебе дешево сделают новый нос.

– Хийонга! – воскликнула бабуля Йебин с противоположного ряда кресел. – Как грубо!

– Спасибо, – сухо ответил Стив.

– Еще брови! Его брови гораздо уродливее! Как 애벌레****. Сначала сделай брови!

Сэм перестал смеяться, только чтобы посетовать на то, что не додумался заснять все это ради истории. Храмовый бегун Петара упал с обрыва.

Так что в общем и целом это было не худшей поездкой в жизни Сэма. По крайней мере, этот их маленький отпуск. Если взять охоту на Гидру в целом, то она чуть-чуть отставала по хреновости от тура в Афганистане, совсем немножко. Он даже пару раз видел, как Стив улыбался, глядя на фотографии корейских внуков или контейнеры с чампонгом.

Но даже если Стив улыбался время от времени, он не переставал быть собой.

Сэм сердито смотрел на двери, через которые Стив только что выскользнул в коридор. Они обедали в ресторане в средневековом стиле, с дубовой мебелью, витражными окнами и странными перекрещивающимися балками на стенах, которые однозначно указывают на то, что это европейская и дофига старинная архитектура. И все вокруг было очень мило, и еда отличная, и обслуживание, и поэтому Сэм особенно злился на Стива, который ушел якобы в туалет, а на самом деле – чтобы позвонить Наташе и потребовать у нее новостей, как если бы он сбежал со свидания, чтобы позвонить любовнице, надеясь, что Сэм ничего не поймет.

Стив прокрался в зал так, словно ждал, что Сэм не заметит единственного человека в ресторане, который был моложе шестидесяти и отсутствовал ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы Наташа успела на него наорать.

– Ооотпууск! – пропел Сэм еще до того, как Стив уселся за стол, потому что ничем, кроме откровенного мудачизма, того было не пронять. – Это значит, мы на двадцать секунд забываем о проблемах. Значит, что мы расслабляемся.

– Я знаю, – ответил Стив с несчастным видом. Он даже не пытался притвориться, что не знает, о чем речь. – Я просто...

– Слушай, Роджерс, если ты будешь изменять мне с телефоном, я включу белую мамашу и отберу его у тебя, понятно? Давай лучше думать о путешествии, в котором мы с тобой вместе, – произнес Сэм со значением. – Если мне снова придется заплакать, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, я так и сделаю. Ты зря думаешь, что я до этого не опущусь.

– О боже, ладно. – Вид у Стива был загнанный.

– Честно говоря, друг мой, мне кажется, ты недостаточно ценишь вот это все, – сказал Сэм, повторяя ход матриарха семейства Уилсон, которая правила ими всеми железной рукой.

– Нет! Я ценю! – воскликнул Стив, а потом добавил виновато: – Я буду.

– Окей, – миролюбиво согласился Сэм и откинулся на стул, глядя в открытое меню. – Эй, я в курсе, что это Восточная Европа, но, может, они приготовят мне макароны с сырным соусом?

– Не знаю, – осторожно произнес Стив, явно ожидая очередного удара прямо по больному. – В прошлый раз я был здесь не ради еды.

– Отлично! Мы получим этот восхитительный новый опыт вместе!

Через некоторое время, а точнее на следующий день, тур закончился, и они распрощались со своей теплой компанией, но бабули во главе с бабулей Хийонг оставили на них свой след: они заставили Сэма и Стива установить на телефоны какой-то мессенджер и добавили их в групповой чат, на девяносто процентов состоящий из фотографий внуков и на десять – из корейских мемов. По крайней мере, Сэм думал, что это мемы. Он все еще фигел оттого, что у Стива, оказывается, есть инстаграм.

Последние тридцать минут в автобусе он был занят тем, что листал этот инстаграм, который был одновременно беспомощным, наивным и невыносимо хипстерским. Лента там состояла исключительно из фотографий закатов, еды и уличного арта. А кроме того, Стив запостил целых три собственных фотографии: цветок в горшке, какие-то деревья в парке и закат на фоне Бруклинского моста. У него было восемь подписчиков  –  Сэм проверил и убедился, что все они были рекламными ботами. Он листал и хихикал себе под нос. Очаровательно.

– Я просто хотел понять, что все в этом находят, – сказал Стив, пытаясь натянуть кепку пониже, чтобы скрыть смущение. – Меня постоянно спрашивали, когда я заведу твиттер или еще что-то. Я подумал, что это самый простой вариант.

– Не, чувак, я в восторге, – сказал Сэм, изменив никнейм с sgr1918 на OG_BROOKLYN и подписав его на FALCONSAM. – Не останавливайся. Мне понравился закат. Очень симпатичный.

– Спасибо, – смущенно пробормотал Стив, забирая у него телефон. У него даже уши покраснели.

***

У корабля не было инструкции по эксплуатации. Когда существо-Барнс касался других консолей, то получал в ответ все то же « **!!!!!!!** » снова и снова, а попытки потыкать во все другие экраны и панели ни к чему не привели. Ручек или тумблеров в кабине не было, но это, наверное, и к лучшему. Вдруг, если он нажмет что-то не то, отвалятся крылья или он улетит на Луну.

Кстати. Он попытался выглянуть наружу через лобовое стекло. Консоли были выше и шире, чем было бы удобно для человека обычных размеров. Барнс был крупнее многих, но даже ему пришлось опереться на консоль металлической рукой и снова услышать « **!!!!** », чтобы рассмотреть сквозь лобовое стекло крылья.

Те, похоже, остались такими, как и раньше; вообще, внешний вид корабля и окружающей пещеры не изменился. Он уперся в консоль второй рукой, чтобы наклониться еще дальше, но в ту же секунду, как он коснулся ее...

Его тело словно прошило лучом света. Он дернулся и хватанул ртом воздух, когда его накрыло ощущением замкнувшейся цепи: в голове стало так ярко, появилось обещание движения, действия, а кроме того, внезапно он получил гораздо больше, чем просто « **!!!!!!** ».

Он отшатнулся и тяжело задышал. Ощущение совершенно не было похоже на электричество, но что-то в нем подошло слишком близко к воспоминанию об обнулении. Он внезапно осознал, что эта штука напрямую связана с его мозгом, и даже если их связь ощущается как слияние разумов со щеночком под экстази, это совсем не означает, что оно безобидно.

Он посмотрел вниз: его живая рука попала на квадрат на консоли и  стала своеобразным ключом зажигания , позволив цепи замкнуться. Или как-то так. Оказывается, чтобы управлять этой штукой, нужно просто положить обе руки на консоль. Ну офигеть теперь.

Он поежился, с несчастным видом глядя перед собой. Он мог либо а) оставить эту штуку здесь, чтобы Гидра ее нашла, прибрала к рукам и выковыряла из нее бог знает какие технологии, и б) снова опустить руки на консоль. Он не обошел вниманием тот факт, что в варианте «а» придется проплыть неизвестное расстояние по морю либо непонятно сколько просидеть здесь в темноте без еды, света и любовных романов. А еще ему нужно будет убедиться, что Америка и Ко убрались восвояси, так что вариант «б»  с каждой минутой выглядел все более привлекательно.

В худшем случае НЛО нагадит ему в мозги. Еще сильнее. Но что в этом такого?

На этот раз он был готов и размеренно дышал, когда ощущение света пробило его насквозь при контакте с консолью. Это не похоже на обнуление, строго сказал он сам себе и своей нервной системе. Совсем не похоже. Хватит, сука, ныть.

Потом он поднял взгляд на ветровое стекло и зажмурился, потому что поток информации, который он внезапно получил, напоминал удар кирпичом по ебалу. Поток информации шел через руки, он это чувствовал, но в мозг он поступал при помощи глаз, и, блинский блин, у него, кажется, появились засвеченные пятна на теменной доле.

Но страшней всего было от понимания, что именно корабль ему показывает – вернее, пытается показать: высоту над уровнем моря, геопространственное положение, термальную карту, атмосферное давление и, боже ж ты мой, это что – плотность камня? Да, это была плотность материала и минеральный состав стен пещеры. Блин. Он просто знал, что видит. Просто знал.

Он чувствовал, что какие-то куски информации его мозг оказался совершенно не в состоянии обработать  –  вероятно, потому, что НЛО не было создано для взаимодействия с нежными человеческими мозгами. Часть сведений поступала через зрительную зону его мозга  –  он с трудом приоткрыл один слезящийся глаз и снова увидел термальную карту пещеры,  –  но другие данные делали это как попало: то в виде щекотки и прочих тактильных ощущений, то просто возникая в мозгу. Не было чисел, не было возможности перевести это в полезные данные, просто понимание. Например: его местоположение. Он находился Здесь. Здесь  –  это где? Это такое место между Там, Там и Там. Он был Здесь. Не было никакой карты или координат, просто понимание того, где он находится.

Он уже понял, что кораблик устроит ему похохотать. Если отвести взгляд от ветрового стекла, то визуальная информация пропадала, но вся остальная... тактильная информация не просто сохранялась, а ее интенсивность усиливалась, будто она начинала использовать канал, который до этого занимал визуал. Он ощутил, что понимание геопозиции резко усилилось. Пещера вокруг него нарисовалась сама собой, как трехмерная карта, как изображение с сонара. Или радара? Угх!

Зато теперь он знал, что они находятся выше уровня моря, а слой камня, отделяющий его от открытого пространства, на удивление незначительный. Остальной лабиринт, который соткался у него в голове, находился сзади и вверху, впереди была всего пара метров песчаника, а при отливе покажется узкий тоннель, соединяющий пещеру с морем. Он уставился на стену, отделяющую его от открытого моря, и с тоской подумал о том, как мечтает отсюда съебаться.

По кабине пробежала едва заметная дрожь. У него заложило уши, прежде чем входной люк захлопнулся и все понеслось к черту.

НЛО прошло сквозь стену пещеры, как пуля сквозь масло. На секунду Барнс замешкался, пытаясь понять, что происходит, потому что в кабине совершенно не чувствовалось перегрузки, не было никакого ощущения движения, просто момент полной темноты сменился видом открытого моря и ночного неба над ним. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что уши заложило из-за перехода на сверхзвуковую скорость, а все вокруг выглядит смазанным, потому что они движутся очень-очень быстро.

Следующие полминуты он в основном ругался. Кажется, инопланетяне не придавали скорости слишком большого значения, а может быть, до кораблика не доходило, как мозг Барнса ее воспринимал. Однако кораблик явно понял, что что-то не так: активировал визуальную маскировку, скрыл термальную сигнатуру и выставил полный набор энергетических щитов. Нельзя сказать, что Барнс был этим недоволен, но он стал бы гораздо счастливее, если бы все это не происходило на сверхзвуковой скорости без малейших намеков на торможение. Ой, блядь, фигня на горизонте стремительно приближалась, блядь, блядь, блядь, это же земля…

Существо-Барнс разобрался с управлением в последнюю секунду, успев рвануть нос корабля вверх и направив его в ночное небо. Насколько он мог судить, о ни и не думали тормозить, перед ним не было ничего, кроме звезд, а в кабине все так же отсутствовали перегрузки и не ощущалось ускорения, хотя корабль располагался перпендикулярно к горизонту, и по всем физическим законам пилота должно было прижать к дальней стенке и попытаться оторвать ему кожу с лица.

Мимо пронеслось что-то серое, и существо-Барнс понял, что они поднялись выше облаков. Ему нужно было срочно начать соображать, он был практически уверен, что они только что увернулись от столкновения с Европой, и хотя здесь было гораздо меньше объектов, в которые можно врезаться, он не хотел поцеловаться с коммерческим авиалайнером.

«Стой, – подумал он, обращаясь к кораблю, к его контрольным панелям, к гудящим двигателям. Он зажмурился, но руки с консоли убрать так и не решился. – Стой. Нам нужно остановиться. Я не знаю, может ли эта штука выйти в стратосферу, и если мы не остановимся ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, то мы узнаем!»  

Внезапно наступил момент абсолютного покоя. Гудение двигателей смолкло, « **!!!!!** » превратилось в слабое « **!** ». Искусственная сила тяжести никуда не делась, но теперь Барнс чувствовал, что корабль, лениво кувыркнувшись в воздухе, полетел вниз.

Вид за окном изменился. Чернота неба сменилось синим, синее  –  зеленым и коричневым, с завитками белого здесь и там. Континенты, океан. Облака.

Они заполнили поле его зрения. Он видел, что земля изгибается по краям. Его руки сползли с консоли, а рот сам собой раскрылся под маской. Он был достаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть кривизну Земли. Он был достаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть погоду на трех разных континентах одновременно. Он видел Африку. Всю целиком, а не только маленький кусочек, он видел ее всю!

Но только на секунду, потому что в иллюминаторе снова показалось черное небо. Потом снова земля, потом небо, потом снова земля, все быстрее и быстрее, и существо-Барнс понял, что он видит это флипбук шоу, потому что его НЛО переворачивается в воздухе в свободном падении в дохулионе километров над землей!

– Твою мать! – заорал он, хлопнув обеими руками по консоли.

***

– Номер, по которому вы звоните, больше недоступен, – произнес в трубке Наташин голос. – Особенно для здоровенных блондинистых болванов, которые не понимают, что означает слово «отпуск», и даже пишут его с ошибками.

– Привет, Нат, как твои дела? – спросил Стив.

– Отлично, – сказала Наташа. – И знаешь из чего это видно? Я сняла трубку, вместо того чтобы зашвырнуть телефон в ближайшую канаву.

– Отлично, у нас тоже все хорошо.

– Чего тебе надо, Роджерс?

Стив заранее сощурился, ожидая выволочки.

– Есть новости?

– Роджерс.

– Что? Я просто...

– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал звонить? – потребовала у него ответа Наташа. – Мне отключить телефон? Может, обрушить всю систему телекоммуникаций в Восточной Европе? Я давненько этого не делала, но ради тебя готова тряхнуть стариной.

– Я просто...

– Стив, – сказала Наташа, – я позвоню тебе, когда появятся новости. А до того – отвали. Понюхай розы, съешь сырник. Не звони мне больше.

Стив нахмурился, глядя на телефон, из которого доносились короткие гудки, потом вздохнул, слез по стене с крыши, протиснулся в окно туалета и вышел во дворик ресторана, где сидел Сэм со своим бокалом колы. Стив уселся на свое место.

– Давай сегодня напьемся?

– Что-то ты долго сидел в туалете, – сказал Сэм, глядя на него поверх своих солнечных очков.  –  Я думал, ты не можешь напиться.

– Я верю в нашу совместную изобретательность.

– Прочитать тебе брошюрку про злоупотребление веществами? Хотя кому я это говорю? Ты буквально чувак, который принимал суперстероиды до того, как это вошло в моду.

– Слушай, я либо суну трубочку для коктейлей в ведро джина, либо устрою потасовку в баре, – сказал Стив. – Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

– Боже мой, белый чувак, – ответил Сэм. Он сдвинул очки на лоб, и то, что он увидел, заставило его вздохнуть и откинуться на спинку стула. – Мы организуем тебе ведро джина, боже мой. Но только потому, что мама взяла с меня обещание, что я не попаду в тюрьму за границей, ты меня понял?

– И ты еще насмехаешься над моим акцентом, – пробормотал Стив.

– Эй, это акцент южной Вирджинии, он сексуальный, а ты звучишь как дешевый имитатор Кэгни*.

– Ты вообще знаешь, кто такой Кэгни? И вообще, что сексуального в том как ты говоришь “свбода и  ненавизть ”

– У тебя в слове also четыре слога, Стив, тебе вообще ничто не поможет. Или ты думаешь, я не знаю, что скрывается за твоим выговором радиоведущего? – Сэм одним глотком допил свою колу. – Сегодня в программе бар? Отлично. Давай пойдем и напьемся.

***

В перуанских Андах легкий ветерок играл разнотравьем на залитых солнцем высокогорных лугах. Облака медленно плыли мимо, окутывая горные пики. Они были так близко, что, казалось, до них можно дотянуться.

Погода стояла чудесная. Пчелы гудели, перелетая с цветка на цветок, на лугу мирно паслись ламы, и ни одна живая душа не видела, как над одним из лугов воздух задрожал, а траву внезапно пригнуло к земле, как будто сильным порывом ветра.

Затем трава внезапно распрямилась, а потом ее снова смяло, словно штука, из-за которой все это происходило, была не уверена в себе или вообще пьяная. Так продолжалось несколько минут.

Потом что-то очень тяжелое и очень невидимое упало на землю, придавив собой треугольник травы. Через несколько секунд воздух снова задрожал, и там, где-только что ничего не было, появилась темная штука, по форме напоминающая высокотехнологичный кусок сыра.

Птицы продолжили щебетать, ветер все так же играл травой, когда сзади у штуки открылся люк и выехала рампа. Ламы продолжили жевать траву, наблюдая за тем, как на землю спустился на подгибающихся ногах человек, одетый в кевлар.

Существо-Барнс смотрел вокруг до сих пор круглыми от шока глазами. У него было такое чувство, что волосы должны стоять дыбом. Он сел, вернее, его ноги подогнулись, а тело сложилось так, что задница пришла в контакт с землей. Еще через несколько секунд он вытянулся на земле в полный рост. Грязь. Он обожал грязь. Никогда еще в истории человечества не было человека, который с такой радостью прижимался лицом к тому, что могло оказаться дерьмом ламы.

Это было... Боже. Что за черт. Он сам не верил, что смог приземлить эту штуку. Она не понимала, что значит «медленно», и не желала выполнять эту команду. Он сумел взять ее под контроль во время свободного падения, но ощущалось это так, словно кто-то выдернул его мозг и теперь тот раскачивается туда-сюда на веревочке. Он в отчаянии подумал о земле, а когда корабль снова разогнался, теперь уже в ее направлении, он с не меньшим отчаянием подумал о том, чтобы лежать где-нибудь абсолютно неподвижно и не двигаться вообще.

Кораблик завис в воздухе, примерно в пятидесяти ярдах отсюда. Барнсу удалось заставить его перелететь вперед и вниз на луг, представляя, как тот перемещается вперед на десять футов, потом еще на десять, потом ниже, потом опускается на землю… он будто оказался в худшей на свете стоп-кадровой съемке. Корабль не реагировал на команды, он реагировал на полную ментальную картину того, что должно будет произойти.

И управлять им таким образом было намного сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Существо-Барнс перекатился на спину. Он решил, что в ближайшее время не сдвинется с места. Перед его внутренним взором снова и снова представал сюрреалистический момент, когда он беспомощно кувыркался в свободном падении высоко в небе в корабле, который с трудом поддавался управлению. И все это вызывало у него настойчивое желание не отрываться от земли больше чем на десять дюймов. Поэтому он будет лежать здесь и наслаждаться грязью изо всех сил.

Рука без конца посылала короткие диагностические импульсы по всему его телу, как кошка, которая смахнула со стола все чашки, а теперь пытается вернуть доброе расположение хозяина, мурлыкая и подлизываясь. Ну, удачи. Он только что летал на инопланетном космическом корабле. Боже мой. Боже! Раньше он любил шутить о том, как запустит себя на Луну.

Если в Гидре и знали, что его рука  –  инопланетная конфетка, то они точно понятия не имели, что она позволяет управлять этим хренолетом. Если бы они знали, что она настолько коннектится с его мозгом, то нашли бы способ загрузить в него какого-нибудь нациста целиком и полностью. К горлу подкатила тошнота, когда он представил себе плюгавого человечка в круглых очках, захватывающего его тело.

У него в голове был совершенно четкий образ – без имени, без контекста, только с налетом ужаса и отвращения. Наверное, это был один из его докторов. Ха! Доктор! Какую бы клятву он ни давал, она явно не имела ничего общего с клятвой Гиппократа.

Рядом раздались шаги. Барнс приподнялся, хотя все еще сидел на земле и у него не было даже ножа, но это оказалась всего-навсего лама.

Лама уставилась на него. Барнс уставился на нее в ответ. Лама выглядела как нечто среднее между оленем, овцой и кучей мусора. Немного подумав, лама плюнула на него.

Существо-Барнс медленно вернулся в лежачее положение. Здесь он был счастливее всего, и, черт возьми, он не сдвинется с места.

***

– А у них нет ванн побольше? – спросил Стив.

– Стив, это джакузи.

– Какое-то оно маленькое.

– Достаточно большое, чтобы вместить пару промываний желудка и судебный иск, – ответил Сэм, после чего подхватил со столика ключи от машины.

Минут через двадцать они нашли самый грязный, самый зачуханный бар во всей Хорватии.

– Судя по тому, как ты собираешься пить, нам не нужно, чтобы бармен задавал нам вопросы, – сказал Стиву Сэм, после того как они сели на жесткие и липкие стулья и попросили бармена налить им самого крепкого из того, что у него есть.

Бармен посмотрел на них так, словно они оба вывалили из штанов свои члены и собрались посcать на стойку. Он достал прозрачную синюю стеклянную бутылку, полную где-то на три четверти, в которой плескалась жидкость достаточно темная, чтобы почти скрыть факт, что в бутылке что-то плавало.

– Чувак, нет! – воскликнул Сэм, тут же попытавшись отодвинуть бутылку подальше от Стива. Она подозрительно хлюпнула и прилипла к стойке.

– Да, – твердо сказал Стив, как человек полностью поддерживающий идею собственной казни. – Дайте большой стакан этой штуки. А лучше всю бутылку. Сколько за нее?

Бармен произнес длинное предложение на хорватском, Сэм решил, что оно означало: «Я не уверен, что хочу отвечать за твою расплавленную печень, американский турист». Стив кивнул, вытащил из кошелька пачку кун и положил ее на стойку.

Усы бармена зашевелились, его улыбка могла похвастаться как минимум тремя золотыми зубами.

– Dobrodošli, gospodine, – сказал он, что, по мнению Сэма, означало: «Привет, мой новый лучший друг. Давай напоим тебя до поросячьего визга».

– Отлично. Неси еще, – сказал Стив, выдергивая пробку из бутылки одной рукой.

– Если нас арестуют, я заберу у тебя все кредитки, – вздохнул Сэм.

Их не арестовали. Сэм подозревал, что Стив угрожал дракой в баре просто потому, что его эмоциональные реакции сводились к двум сценариям: «Подавлять все чувства» или «Пойти набить кому-то морду», а сейчас резервуары для подавления были заполнены доверху. Это несколько пугало, поэтому Сэм решил остаться трезвым. Типа трезвым. По крайней мере, трезвее Стива.

Тот выпил уже больше литра, и им пришлось сесть за столик в углу около туалета, потому что магический суперпринцессный метаболизм Стива заставлял его постоянно туда бегать. После каждого своего возвращения он описывал очередное кошмарное туалетное граффити. Где-то на третьем Сэм начал подозревать, что Стив их выдумывает, но отказывался пойти и посмотреть после того, как Стив рассказал ему, что увидел там, как «двое чуваков делают это самое с аллигатором... только у аллигаторов, по-моему, не бывает таких гениталий».

– Не пойду я смотреть на зоофилию, чувак. И мне плевать, насколько плохо она нарисована, – сказал он Стиву. – Сто пудов нет. Я лучше на улицу в кустики сбегаю.

– Я не знаю, то, что оно плохо нарисовано, делает все хуже или лучше, – ответил Стив, наливая себе очередную рюмку. Бармен продолжил бросать на них озабоченные взгляды. Наверное, потому, что Стив все еще был в сознании, хотя уже прикончил одну бутылку таинственного бухла и перешел ко второй.

Сэм пил водку, потому что водка – это водка, в любой стране и на любом языке, и он был все еще слишком трезвым, чтобы пристально присматриваться к бутылке Стива. Он знал, что в ней плавало не то же самое, что в первой, и даже этого знания ему было с головой.

– Хуже, – заявил Сэм, немного подумав. – Сто пудов хуже.

– Даже не знаю. По-моему, если бы они приложили больше усилий, было бы намного криповее. 

Стив залпом выпил очередную рюмку, вздрогнул и сразу же налил следующую. 

– Из чего они гонят это пойло? Оно работает.

– Как ты можешь это пить? – спросил Сэм, с отвращением глядя на бутылку. – Это бухло пахнет хлоркой, пахнет как средство для прочистки труб.

– Да все не так плохо. По ощущениям, как будто у меня снова язва, – сказал Стив, склоняясь к рюмке, чтобы точно не перелить через край. – Может быть, если я достаточно выпью, то забуду все, что происходило между тысяча девятьсот тридцать вторым и две тысячи четырнадцатым.

– О боже. – Сэм залпом допил свою водку и показал жестом, чтобы ему налили еще. – Ладно, ты прав. С моей стороны было ошибкой приходить в этот бар, имея при себе остатки чувства самосохранения. Хорошо, я готов, будем пить. Будем играть в алкоигры. Давай играть.

– Алкоигры?

– Ох, что я тебе сейчас покажу. Тебе понравится. – Сэм закинул одну руку Стиву на плечо, а другой подтянул к себе бутылку с таинственным бухлом. – Будет офигенно. Я ради этого ходил в колледж.

***

– Расскажи мне про Райли, – пробормотал Стив.

Сэм посмотрел на Стива мутным взглядом. Тот был довольно-таки пьяным; их алкогольные игры довольно быстро переросли в прикладное исследование того, как лучше всего напоить Стива, и они выяснили, что тот впадает в пьяное состояние после пяти рюмок Таинственного бухла из синей бутылки. И даже может оставаться пьяным примерно минут двадцать, если будет делать по глоточку каждые пару минут. После этого он внезапно трезвел, а потом снова пил, чтобы возобновить цикл.

Сейчас он с трудом мог сфокусировать оба глаза на одном предмете и потерял чувство такта несколько миль назад. Это ничего, потому что его собутыльник Сэм тоже чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас взлетит, и идея рассказать о Райли показалась ему отличной.

– Райли, – сказал он. – Пошел он нахуй. Я его люблю. Здоровенный член, полный идиот. На животе такие кубики, что их можно было как терку использовать. – Он помахал рукой, пытаясь изобразить каким именно... мужиком был Райли. – Упертый был, как бульдозер. Единственный, кто не отставал от меня на тренировках. Он не побил мой рекорд! – Сэм так размахивал пальцем, что чуть не выбил Стиву глаз. – Черт, прости, чувак. Но он не смог побить мой рекорд. – Сэм знал, что лыбился, как дурак, как всегда, когда говорил о Райли, хотя нынешняя улыбка и вполовину не дотягивала до той, что была раньше. – Он от меня не отставал. Сосал, как пылесос.

Сэм почувствовал себя, как сдувающийся шарик. Его накрыло волной меланхолии. 

– Я скучаю по нему, – сказал он, глядя в стол. – Я скучаю по сексу.

– Мне можешь об этом не рассказывать, – пробормотал Стив тоном человека, который точно знает, из какого окопа ты вылез, потому что он сам не просто сидит в том же окопе, а построил там дачу с верандой, огородом и гаражом. – У меня его несколько десятилетий не было.

– Чувак, – протянул Сэм сочувственно. – Я не хочу трахаться с кем попало, понимаешь? Я не могу, как некоторые: сунул, вынул и бежать. Должны быть какие-то чувства, нужно, чтобы была связь.

– Я знаю, – печально согласился Стив. – Ты знаешь, что такоеГриндр?*  Хотел бы я никогда не узнать, что такое Гриндр.

Сэм рассмеялся, а потом попытался сосредоточиться, понимая, что у них происходит важный момент.

– Черт, мы что, только сейчас признались друг другу в гействе? В смысле, четко и недвусмысленно? Я сейчас не о том, как кое-кто откровенно заценял меня на национальной эспланаде.

Стив закрыл один глаз, как делал каждый раз, когда был слишком упрям, чтобы показать свою неловкость.

– Это было так очевидно?

Сэм пьяно ухмыльнулся, глядя на большое розовое лицо Стива.

– Детка, когда мы встретились, ты подкатил ко мне очевиднее, чем Келси Питерс в третьем классе.

– Неправда! – сказал Стив и покраснел, как помидор.

– Даже не пытайся отрицать, – сказал Сэм. – Я пьян, но я не настолько пьян.

Стив попытался изобразить патриотическое выражение лица.

– Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, – сказал он. – Я художник, и оцениваю… окружающих с художественной точки зрения.

– Ты что, только что назвал мой зад произведением искусства?

– Не только твой зад, – сказал Стив и тут же, судя по его виду, раскаялся в том, что открыл рот и вообще научился говорить.

– Капитан Америка считает, что я – произведение искусства, – с довольным видом сказал Сэм. – Я впишу это в свое резюме. А кроме того, я знал. У вас с Баки – история любви. Вы просто как Ромео и Джульетта, если бы они пошли в армию, чтобы убивать нацистов, и наебашились сывороткой по самые глаза.

– О боже мой, – простонал Стив, – лучше снова рассказывай про член Райли.

– Только если ты расскажешь мне про член Баки, – сказал Сэм. – Наши отношения уже достигли того уровня, когда мы делимся такими подробностями, правда?

– Да хрен его знает, – ответил Стив. – Дай мне свою водку – и будем обсуждать члены.

***

– Он пел. Он все время пел всякие песни – те, что слышал по радио, песни из шоу, он пел, когда мы были вместе, тихонько напевал мне на ухо, пока мы зажимались. А потом, на следующий день, я слышал эту песню на работе или на улице, да где угодно, и мне срочно приходилось поправлять штаны. Такой козел. – Стив потерся щекой о бутылку. – Настоящий козел. Я больше не мог слушать эти песни.

– Райли любил делать массаж, – пробормотал Сэм. – Долгий массаж с ног до головы. А еще он сосал конфеты на палочке, научился делать глубокий минет на мороженном. И на сосисках в тесте, и на бананах. В ход шло все, что по форме напоминало член. Один раз я праздновал четвертое июля с ним и его семьей. С тех пор я не могу есть кукурузу в початках и смотреть в глаза его маме.

– Хотелось бы мне с ним встретится, – сказал Стив. – Он явно был отличным парнем.

– Да, – согласился Сэм. – Ты бы ему точно понравился. Он бы ввязывался с тобой за компанию в драки в барах. Сказал бы мне, что нужно устроить тройничок, но я отказался бы, потому что мне хватало одного белого чувака в спальне. – Сэм отхлебнул еще водки. – А кроме того ты больше замужем, чем монашка за Иисусом, и я знаю, что не каждый чувак готов заниматься сексом втроем.

Стив застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Это так, блядь, странно. Тройнички ведь не в двадцать первом веке изобрели. А еще раньше мне не раз били морду за то, как я выглядел, а сколько пришлось сделать Баки, чтобы от него отстали, и я уж не говорю про копов, а теперь есть фильмы. Можно жениться. Есть Нил Патрик Харрис. – Он засмеялся, но в голосе слышались слезы. – Я надеюсь, Баки пользуется гуглом. Я надеюсь, он видел статьи. Он всегда шутил про то, что мы поженимся, и мы смеялись, но никогда не верили, что доживем до этого. Я надеюсь, он видел...

Сэма вдруг обуяла внезапная любовь к Стиву и его эмоциональному багажу, которого хватило бы на аэропорт средних размеров, и он, помахав рукой, сказал:

– Баки. Хотелось бы мне встретиться с Баки, чуваком, который чинит машины, а не вырывает из них руль на ходу.

Стив снова сфокусировался на нем, и его внимание ощущалось как теплая рука на плече.

– Мне жаль, – произнес Стив дрогнувшим голосом, – мне так жаль, что мой вернулся, а твой нет.

– Ооо, чувак, – сказал Сэм, потому что даже пьяный в хлам он мог узнать ситуацию, в которой уместно сказать «Ооо, чувак», и эта была как раз из таких. – Ты что, как можно жалеть о таком.

– В том-то и дело, – ответил Стив. В его голосе было полно яда, только слегка разбавленного двумя бутылками загадочного бухла и океаном печали. – Я счастлив, я вне себя от радости, потому что его схватили, и пытали, и принуждали, и превратили в... И мне все равно, я готов петь от счастья, потому что он жив. И что за человек может радоваться такому?

– Ты не выглядишь таким уж счастливым, – счел необходимым сказать Сэм.

Стив горько рассмеялся.

– Мне лучше, чем раньше. Я был мертв, Сэм...

Стив замолчал, вытер рот и опять уткнулся взглядом в стол. 

– Если бы он меня сейчас услышал, то выписал бы мне подзатыльник, – пробормотал он.

Сэм сглотнул и покачал головой.

– Когда я прочитал его дело, – сказал он, – когда я прочитал, что они сделали с Солдатом, я подумал про Райли. Я все думал, что если ценой за его возвращение стало бы это... – Сэм снова сглотнул. – Я не знаю, смог бы я заплатить такую цену. И тогда я подумал, что же я за человек? И ответ – это не важно. – Он сжал бутылку и сфокусировался на холодной гладкой поверхности под пальцами. – Не нам делать этот выбор. Мы ничего не решаем.

– Но от этого еще больнее, – тихо произнес Стив. – В мире столько несправедливости, а мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Мы не можем все исправить.

– Сообщите в газеты, – сказал Сэм. – Очередной сын человеческий зол, что он не бог. – И то, как это прозвучало, заставило Стива вопросительно поднять взгляд. – Мама говорила мне мне это почти каждый день, пока я жил с ними. И сестре тоже. Ей даже чаще. – Сэм потер лицо рукой. – Когда-нибудь я познакомлю тебя с Сиеррой Уилсон – мелкой заразой, которая еще боевитее тебя. Знаешь, что она отвечала маме? Мама говорила: «Сыну человеческому не быть богом», а Сиерра в ответ кричала: «Так я и не сын»! Да, я так и думал, что тебе понравится. – Сэм снова улыбнулся. – В общем, каждый делает что может. Сиерра теперь доктор, я занимаюсь вот этим всем, а ты стал супергероем.

Стив хмыкнул.

– Кто угодно может быть Капитаном Америкой, – уверенно сказал он. – Любой человек. Нужно всего лишь быть тупым и упрямым. Очень тупым. А этого вокруг хватает.

– Нее, чувак, – протянул Сэм, – в тебе есть огонь, в тебе есть эта, как ее, праведность. У тебя есть убеждения.

– Это в тебе есть огонь, – сказал Стив, хватая Сэма за плечо, так что теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза. – У меня есть только суперстероиды, а ты не такой. Ты делаешь то, что правильно. Ты можешь быть Капитаном Америкой. – Стив внезапно сморщился, будто брови и рот решили рвануться навстречу друг другу. – Нет, не надо. Не делай этого, Сэм. Кто угодно может стать Капитаном, но не нужно это делать; оно сожрет тебя и даже не остановится, чтобы прожевать.

– Не, чувак, – сказал Сэм, в свою очередь хватая Стива за плечо, чтобы тот тоже чувствовал, что его держат. – Нет, ты тут, ты все еще тут.

Стив скривился и широко открыл глаза, в которых отражались неуверенность и грусть:

– Точно?

– О, чувак, – сказал Сэм, потому что это было слишком печально. – Иди ко мне. Ты еще побарахтаешься. Я уже говорил тебе, что ты не обязан этим заниматься, ты можешь делать что угодно. Все, что захочешь. Ты можешь уйти. Тебе не обязательно продолжать.

– Благодаря тебе я в это поверил, – сдавленно ответил Стив, уткнувшись в плечо Сэма. После этого им не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как заказать еще бутылку и продолжить плакать, вытирая слезы о рубашки друг друга.

***

Он не сразу сумел открыть оба глаза, а когда это все-таки у него получилось, то он сразу же пожалел об этом. Они лежали на чем-то холодном и твердом; вернее, Стив лежал на холодном и твердом, а Сэм лежал на нем. Воздух приятно пах морем. Где-то над головой орали чайки. Стиву казалось, что солнце превратилось в лазер, который настойчиво пытается просверлить дыру в его голове.

– Грглгр, – сумел выговорить он. Попытка пошевелиться оборвалась, едва начавшись. – Угх, грлрг, Сэм...

Сэм застонал, сполз с него и издал серию звуков, которые могли означать либо «убейте меня мачете», либо «выключите нахуй солнце». Стив, который был согласен с ним всем сердцем, перекатился на живот. 

– Боже ж ты мой, – простонал он, пытаясь сплюнуть. – Что они... вот же блядь... Что они добавляют в свое бухло?

– Смерть.

– Очень похоже на то. – Стив снова попытался отплеваться, но у него получилось только издать звук, похожий на заевшую кофемолку. Он с тоской посмотрел на воду, представляя, как доползет до нее на пузе и сунет туда голову. Прямо сейчас его мало волновало, утонет он или утолит жажду.

– О боже, – простонал Сэм, которому удалось провернуть невероятно сложный маневр, заключающийся в открытии двух глаз одновременно. – О боже, где мы?

– На улице, – ответил Стив.

– Почему.

– Кажется, мы решили посмотреть на звезды.

– И какой отличный вид на звезды был с парковки у причала, – прокаркал Сэм. – Зачем мы... Нахуя вообще...

– Ну, – протянул Стив, пытаясь восстановить в памяти прошлую ночь со все нарастающей тревогой, – сначала нас выперли из бара, а потом мы... мы что, правда решили спеть гимн? На рассвете. У воды.

– Ага, – сказал Сэм. – Кажется, мы случайно наградили американским гражданством кучку рыб и пару лодок.

– Похоже на то, – слабым голосом согласился Стив.

– Боже мой, исусьи тряпки, где, блядь, наша машина? – спросил Сэм, прикрывая лицо обеими руками так, чтобы в глаза попадало минимальное количество света.

Стив со второй попытки сумел подняться с бетона.

– А где, блядь, бар?

В конце концов им удалось найти бар. Сэм два раза останавливался, потому что его рвало, а Стив останавливался, чтобы поесть, потому что его желудок выдавал рулады, которые однозначно давали понять, что или он сейчас же закинет внутрь топливо, или тот начнет переваривать сам себя. Сэм посмотрел на кучу пирожков с мясом у Стива в руках и сблевал еще разок.

– Блин, – сказал он, вытирая рот и принимая от Стива стаканчик с кофе. – Тебя даже ни разу не вывернуло. Это просто неправильно.

– Я свою норму выблевал к четырнадцати годам, – пробубнил Стив с набитым ртом. Они пытались вернуться тем же путем, как пришли, но им потребовалось на это вдвое больше времени, потому что Сэм, который прошлой ночью потерял солнцезащитные очки, отказывался поворачиваться лицом к солнцу. Стив не жаловался. Его аппетит вынудил их сделать еще две остановки в булочных, так что машину они обнаружили около полудня.

Они сыграли в «камень, ножницы, бумага», чтобы определить, кому садиться за руль. Стив проиграл два раза из трех, потому что как раз засовывал в рот очередной пирожок. И ему пришлось взять ключи и сесть за руль.

Когда они вырулили со стоянки, солнце светило во всю, но дул ветерок, поэтому Сэм опустил окна, чтобы немного проветрить нагревшуюся машину. 

– Чем хочешь заняться дальше? – спросил у него Стив, когда они отъехали достаточно далеко от места, где они бухали и плакали. Они двигались вдоль побережья, и между деревьев то и дело мелькала вода.

– Думаю, нам стоит заняться чем-то, что не включает выпивку, – сказал Сэм, поглубже натягивая одну из кепок Стива. – Или старушек любой национальности.

Мозг Стива отослал запрос о приличном и приятном времяпрепровождении и получил несколько воспоминаний о соленой воде, песке, жареной картошке, накинув сверху пару картинок с Баки в шортах и майке, которые Стив тут же задавил усилием воли. Он вчера достаточно поплакал, спасибо большое. 

– Что думаешь насчет пляжа?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *халмеони - кор. «бабушка»  
> ** чампонг - лапша с острыми морепродуктами  
> *** чапчхе - корейская праздничная закуска на основе крахмалистой лапши  
> **** 애벌레 - кор. «гусеница»  
> *Кэгни - Джеймс Кэгни – актер популярный в тридцатых и сороковых годах  
> **Гриндр - сайт для знакомств для геев


	7. Интермедия

– Ah… Señor?

Существо-Барнс всхрапнул и проснулся, готовый убивать, но, ко всеобщему счастью, у него в руках не было никакого оружия, поэтому он просто задергался в грязи, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, вместо того чтобы выхватить парочку своих любимых пистолетов и начать стрелять. Двое мужиков, стоящих над ним, отпрыгнули назад; но они явно не поняли, что разминулись со смертью всего на полшага.

Существо-Барнс сидел на корточках в траве и неуверенно, но враждебно зыркал на этих мужчин – невысоких, смуглых и потрепанных жизнью. Они были одеты в грязные камуфляжные штаны, грязные кепки и яркие резиновые сандали с дырками, названные в честь аллигаторов. У одного из них на футболке красовалась надпись JUST DO IT. И оба они смотрели на него с тревогой; существо-Барнс и сам встревожился, когда заметил, что у одного из них в руках веревка, на другом конце которой находится еще одна лама.

– ¿Estás bien, señor?*

Существо-Барнс продолжил пялиться на них. Не сказать чтоб он полностью разбирался в происходящем, но даже ему было ясно, что ему здесь совсем не место. А эти двое, найдя посреди луга идиота в странной маске и вонючем тактическом костюме, первым делом решили узнать, все ли у него в порядке.

С другой стороны, они привели с собой ламу.

– ¿Señor?

– Sí, – ответил Барнс на автомате, глядя на ламу с неослабевающим подозрением. – Sí, estoy bien**. Настолько бьен, насколько, бля, это возможно.

– Ааа...

Барнс проследил за ними взглядом и увидел, что метрах в трех в воздухе над ним висело НЛО, как самый странный воздушный шарик на свете. Оно даже слегка покачивалось, словно от ветра.

– Ah… ¿Eso es tuyo?***

Принадлежит ли ему эта штука? Ну, конечно, дружок. Капитан Киборг Хренолета ВМС США к вашим услугам.

– Sí. – Барнс согласился, немного подумав, потому что даже если кораблик был не его, то и никому другому он точно не принадлежал. – Es mi… astronave.

Мужики посмотрели на него с сомнением, но спорить не стали. Барнс с трудом поднялся на ноги, от чего у него закружилась голова, а в глазах потемнело, и шатающейся походкой направился к своему кораблю. Потом он задрал голову и уставился на него, но тот продолжал парить примерно на метр дальше, чем он мог дотянуться, и в этом состоянии его мозг посчитал данное препятствие непреодолимым.

– ¿Necesitas... ayuda? Señor?****

– Нет, – ответил Барнс. Подпрыгивать, пытаясь дотянуться до своего корабля, было глупо, но просить этих двоих помочь – еще глупее.

– Mi abuela tiene una escalera de mano, – нерешительно сказал один из мужиков. – Voy a…*

– Нет! – еще громче повторил Барнс. Ламе все это очевидно надоело, она приблизилась к нему на несколько шагов и плюнула.

Существо-Барнс дернулся и отпрыгнул назад; один из мужчин сказал что-то не на испанском – вероятно, это переводилось как "Боже мой". Но всплеск адреналина пустил по руке волну рекалибровки, и Хренолет решил, что пора опуститься на землю перед Барнсом и открыть люк.

Дополнительным бонусом оказалось то, что лама отступила на всю доступную ей длину веревки, а Барнс оперся о стену корабля, пытаясь усмирить дико колотящееся сердце. Он вытер плевок ламы и понял, что до сих пор с ног до головы в крови, грязи и всяческой слизи, и все это частично на нем засохло. Его волосы захрустели, когда он попытался убрать их от лица. И тут обтереться холодной водой в общественном туалете – вообще не вариант. Боже мой. Ему понадобится цивилизация.

Он снова обернулся к тем двоим и внезапно осознал, что они – свидетели. На секунду программа взяла верх, и он потянулся к ним, но тут же одернул себя. Нет, они не свидетели, они не станут допустимым ущербом, он больше не кулак... он не призрак...

Нет, нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! Никогда больше!

Существо-Барнс теперь не просто стоял, прислонившись к боку корабля, а держался за него изо всех сил. Он не хотел убивать этих людей, даже несмотря на то, что они ассоциировались с кошмарными плюющимися тварями и уродской обувью. Они переживали за него, даже спросили, все ли с ним в порядке. Он с настолько не хотел их убивать, что ощутил давление в груди – троюродный брат тошноты, чуть менее ужасный, чем его родственник.

Ну ладно. Ему, наверное, пора валить, пока его снова не накрыло.

Он дернул плечом в сторону тех двоих, потом, спотыкаясь, забрался в НЛО, и люк захлопнулся у него за спиной. Корабль поднялся в воздух на пару метров, погудел и исчез.

Через несколько секунд он снова проявился. Задний люк приоткрылся, и существо-Барнс высунул голову наружу: 

– Где ближайший го... а, бля! Donde es la ciudad más cercana.

Они молча показали ему направление.

– Грасиас, – ответил Барнс, втянул голову, и люк захлопнулся.

– Это был инопланетянин или гринго? – спросил один из них другого. Они смотрели, как кораблик дергался на месте не меньше минуты, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть.

– Не знаю, – ответил второй. – Но он точно был с похмелья. Или, может, пьяный. Точно не трезвый. – Он медленно кивнул, продолжая смотреть в небо. – Маркос, а мы трезвые?

– Даже если и так, это надо исправить, – ответил Маркос. – Если это инопланетянин, который собирается поработить землю, начиная с ближайшего города, это мы-идиоты только что указали ему направление.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¿Estás bien, señor? - С вами все в порядке, сеньор?  
> ** Sí, estoy bien**. - Да, я в порядке.  
> *** ¿Eso es tuyo? - Это ваше?  
> **** ¿Necesitas... ayuda? Señor? - Вам нужна помощь, сеньор?  
> * Mi abuela tiene una escalera de mano. Voy a… - У моей бабушки есть стремянка. Я могу сходить...


	8. Bombing bastards

Охота в одиночку заставила ее вспомнить о временах, когда она была наемницей; Клинт называл этот период фазой ее подросткового бунта, а мировые спецслужбы – худшими двадцатью семью месяцами со времен Второй мировой, бляха муха! У нее не было хозяев, только очередной наниматель с деньгами, а наемница Наташа представляла из себя нечто такое, на фоне чего равнодушная жестокость Стива выглядела как детский утренник при церковной общине.

В прошлом у агента, известной как Черная Вдова, была репутация специалиста по извлечению – к ней обращались, когда необходимо было добыть то, что нельзя подержать в руках. Ее цены были заоблачными, но результаты того стоили: она могла украсть отношения, убить идею или создать новую личность с нуля. Многие совершали ошибку, считая, что она провела эти годы по уши в крови, ведь, по мнению большинства, грязная работа – действительно грязная. Но девяносто восемь процентов этого времени Наташа провела улыбаясь, лаская и с членом во рту, потому что на мед можно поймать больше мух, чем на уксус. Зачем кого-то резать самой, если при помощи правильной комбинации из слов, взглядов и духов можно заставить зарезать друг друга? Зачем пытать кого-то, если можно заставить его тебе доверять?

У Наташи были сложные отношения с понятием «доверие». В детстве ее учили, что это нечто среднее между слабостью и оружием, но когда она попала в огромный мир, то поняла, что все еще хуже. Доверие словно наркотик, как героин. Лучше признания, лучше одобрения: оно было главным призом. Универсальной отмычкой. Когда тебе доверяют – у тебя есть все, а Наташа была из тех людей, которым нужно все.

Но соль шутки оказалась в том, что она не хотела ничего с ним делать. Она просто хотела владеть им, как дракон, оберегающий сокровище, более ценное, чем золото. Ей хотелось хватать доверие полными горстями и обмазываться им, как какой-то ужасной обезьяне.

Она не сразу это осознала, но понимание вбило клин между нею и ее жизнью наемницы. Радостное головокружение, которое для нее означало успех, случалось именно тогда, когда она становилась обладательницей полного доверия своей цели, а не тогда, когда она могла им воспользоваться или когда официальная цель задания бывала достигнута, нет, только в процессе завоевания доверия.

Она начала задумываться о том, что почувствует, если сможет его сохранить.

И вот тут в игру вступил Клинтон Френсис Бартон, самый талантливый на свете пожар на мусорной свалке, а за спиной у него на пену исходил весь Щ.И.Т., и неожиданно Наташа стала всамделишной гражданкой Америки (время от времени), официально встала на сторону хороших парней (тоже время от времени). Внезапно она стала Мстителем.

Она не связывалась с Ником после «Озарения». Что может быть хуже осознания, что тебе больше не доверяют? Понимание, что не доверяли и раньше.

Но, в любом случае, Наташа была не из тех, кто бросает начатое, и хотя поражение – это поражение, то, что ты проебался, совсем не значит, что ты должен сдаться. Она неправильно оценила не только свои отношения с Ником Фьюри, и по сравнению с международным нацистским культом смерти, который вырос там, где она работала, ее раненые чувства не значили ровным счетом ничего.

Итак, сначала дела поважнее.

Брок Кристофер Рамлоу, командир ударной группы Альфа. Они несколько лет вместе участвовали в миссиях, он был у нее под носом все это время, а она не поняла, что именно он из себя представляет. В опасной и деликатной игре, которой являлась разведработа на международном уровне, это было не просто фатальной ошибкой, это, черт побери, могло сравниться с метеоритом, после которого вымерли динозавры. После этого у Наташи должны были отобрать значок маленькой шпионки и шпионский диплом, а саму ее должны были отправить в шпионскую школу в тундре заново проходить первый класс.

Неслабый такой удар.

Данные, которые она сбросила в сеть во время «Озарения», не содержали ничего фатального о ней самой, а вот остальным повезло гораздо меньше. Щ.И.Т. был создан для разработки необычного оружия, а также для распознавания и ликвидации необычных угроз, что делало его чем-то средним между УВД и DARPA* (Агентство оборонных перспективных исследовательских разработок) на стероидах, и слитые файлы нанесли сокрушительный удар не только по США, но и по многим другим странам, чьи секреты Щ.И.Т. собирал и хранил на своих серверах.

В сети, несомненно, оказались сведения, в которых указывался перечень известных псевдонимов, список способностей и другие сведения о Наталье Романовой, но основные спецслужбы мира уже имели большую часть этих данных и не считали необходимым выяснять остальные подробности. Битва за Манхэттен подвела жирную черту под карьерой Черной Вдовы – тайного агента, потому что сложно работать под прикрытием, когда мир полон фотографий, видеозаписей и гифок, где ты демонстрируешь свое лицо, сражаясь с инопланетянами.

А еще Битва за Манхэттен дала толчок к разработке голографических масок, потому что начальство Щ.И.Т.а не хотело терять ее как агента разведки. Наташа отказалась их использовать, она сказала тогда Вашновски, начальнику отдела разработок, что должна сохранять навыки маскировки, и если она не сможет изменить лицо, не прибегая к помощи гаджета, то ей нечего делать на этой работе. Она же не Джеймс Бонд, в конце концов.

Вашновски хохотнул, а она улыбалась ему в ответ со всей доступной ей искренностью и думала, что скорее небо упадет на землю, чем она наденет вот это вот на лицо. Но потом случилось «Озарение», и ей понадобилось провести босса своего босса, прямо как в старые добрые времена. Выходит, примерно раз в десять лет Наташа роняла здоровенную бомбу на своего работодателя. Как вам такая строчка в резюме?

С другой стороны, эти суки сами напросились.

Не то чтобы она чувствовала себя уязвленной. Красная Комната дала ей одно чрезвычайно важное умение: она была способна выбирать, что именно чувствовать по любому поводу. Она выбирала реакции из заранее составленного каталога, где все было разложено по полочкам. То, что случилось с Наташей в прошлом году, в прошлом месяце, две минуты назад, не имело к ней нынешней отношения. Прошлое хранилось в герметично закрытых контейнерах, словно экспонаты в музее, архивные материалы для изучения. Это позволяло ей увидеть перспективу, позволяло отойти на шаг и рассмотреть имеющиеся возможности, но совсем не значило, что все получалось автоматически, и совершенно точно не было непринужденным, не делалось само собой. Это умение требовало определенных жертв.

Если осознание, _что именно_ для нее успех, стало клином, то вот это было щелью, куда этот клин вбили. Она помнила, как в нежном возрасте, между шестью и десятью годами, научилась аккуратно раскладывать по ящичкам свою ярость, разочарование, свою нежность и радость, подписывать каждый ящичек и убирать на ментальную полку. Это была ее галерея реакций, каталог для Вдовы. Легко и просто: берешь и разогреваешь. Она считала этот навык невероятно полезным, но слишком часто ей приходилось подавать на стол совсем не то, что хотелось.

Грязная работа значила, что она должна была лгать с улыбкой на лице, а хорошо сделанная работа означала, что она должна была улыбаться искренне, каждая ласка, каждый жест должны были быть искренними. Это значило, что она смеялась, флиртовала и никогда-никогда не давала выхода злобе, той злобе, которая была похожа на темную бездну и хранилась в аккуратных контейнерах на ментальной полке в углу Наташиного разума. В ход шли улыбки, «да» и «я люблю тебя», а все остальное оставалось на месте и начинало гнить.

Она никогда не перестанет заворачивать части себя в пленку, боже мой, конечно нет! Но если выгребать все с одной половины полки, то другая станет слишком тяжелой, и содержимое посыпется на пол и разобьется.

Конечно, улыбкой она могла бы достичь гораздо большего. Но это требовало столько усилий, а она так устала.

Наташа перевернулась на спину и позволила злобе внутри себя разгореться в полную силу.

Брок Кристофер Рамлоу. Раньше она подошла бы к нему в баре или кафе и изобразила бы глазами, голосом и лицом, что да, она Вдова, да, ты знаешь что мне нельзя доверять, я лгунья, я предательница, я змея, но ты-то конечно сможешь со мной справиться. Наташа проскользнула бы внутрь, минуя его защиту, как нож между пластинами брони, даже несмотря на то, что она сказала на слушании в Конгрессе, несмотря на то, что она дралась рядом с Капитаном Америкой и застрелила Пирса. Она заставила бы его поверить, что она двойной, тройной, четверной агент и что, конечно, именно он мог ее контролировать. Рамлоу был всего лишь мужчиной, а она могла заставить любого мужчину привести ее к себе домой.

Ее заданием всегда было пробраться внутрь, смотреть, слушать и запоминать, чтобы вернуться с докладом, а уже потом отряд суперагрессивных мужиков в полной боеготовности выбивал двери и проламывал головы. Но в этот раз она работала в одиночку. И она перестала быть шпионкой.

Она была Мстителем, она была супергероиней. Теперь она могла играть в другую игру.

В коридоре явочной квартиры раздались шаги. Скрипнула дверь спальни, зажегся свет.

– Привет, Брок, – сказала Наташа и улыбнулась.

Иногда можно себе позволить побыть злюкой.

***

Хренолет высадил его в паре миль от города, который, как он подозревал, был совсем не тем центром цивилизации, на который ему указали парни с ламой. Он бросил попытки оценить расстояние, которое пролетал на этой штуке, просто закрыл глаза и начал думать о городах, пытаясь сделать это так, чтобы корабль его понял: термальные сигналы, множество термальных сигналов, люди, много разных композиционных материалов в одном месте...

И Хренолет радостно прилетел туда и медленно поплыл в воздухе над городом, раскинувшимся среди гор. Он задумался было, где можно припарковать эту штуку, но под ними нарисовалась свалка металлолома, и проблема оказалась решена.

Хренолет был длиннее средней машины метра на два, но в этом лабиринте вряд ли кто-то смог бы найти его, даже если стал бы искать. Корабль оставался невидимым, пока не коснулся земли. А затем Барнс потратил не меньше пяти минут, громко думая: «Грязь, грязь, мы любим грязь», пока у него не возникло ощущение, будто появился небольшой шанс, что кораблик не взлетит в ту же секунду, как он повернется к нему спиной.

Не сказать чтобы Барнс его винил. Если бы он провел бог знает сколько времени в темной сырой пещере, он бы тоже взмывал в воздух при первой же возможности.

Оставалось утешать себя  тем, что даже если кто-нибудь найдет Хренолет во всей его инопланетной красе и сообщит о нем Гидре по твитерснаперу или как его там, все равно они не смогут добраться до Хренолета раньше него. И у них нет специальной руки, чтобы поднять его в воздух, так что им придется повозиться со специальным оборудованием, а это невозможно сделать тихо и незаметно. Поэтому Барнс расправил плечи и направился к городу.

Посреди тихой улочки что-то шевельнулось внутри. Он встряхнулся, как пес, сменил направление и вломился в здание, которое внешне ничем не отличалось от окружающих его домов, кроме того, что в его подвале был склад Гидры.

Всего лишь запертый подвал, в котором находилась стойка с оружием, запас пайков, немного наличности и несколько телефонов, но Барнсу это казалось кучей подарков под елкой в Рокфеллер-Центре. Во все телефоны Гидры встраивались жучки, но для человека, досконально разбирающегося в технологиях слежения, потому что именно Зимний Солдат наносил визиты агентам, нуждающимся в дисциплинарном взыскании, это проблемы не составляло.

К сожалению, там не было совершенно никакой одежды, поэтому пришлось искать отель, хотя он выглядел и пах так, будто выполз из компостной кучи. Ему повезло, что уже стемнело, а склад Гидры находился в той части города, где на улицу выходили глухие бетонные стены и крепко запертые металлические ворота. Пара бродячих собак пробежала мимо, не обращая на него внимания, точно так же, как немногие прохожие, которые не удостоили его вторым взглядом.

Он сжег бы это место, но прямо над складом располагался детский сад. Поэтому он ограничился тем, что сломал замок и оставил дверь открытой настежь – это было мелочно и довольно неэффективно, но лучше, чем ничего, он не пробудет в этом городе столько, чтобы его успели обнаружить и поймать. Закинув на плечо сумку, набитую наличкой и оружием, Барнс потребовал у Гугла показать ему местные отели.

Ближайший хостел располагался прямо над баром, чья неоновая вывеска гласила: «MUSICA DEL MUNDO!» Оказалось, что каждый вечер у них играет музыка разных жанров, а иногда бывают и тематические вечеринки с музыкой разных стран и времен. Это все ему рассказала девушка на ресепшене, хотя он ничего не спрашивал. Еще она заверила его, что их комнаты обладают отличной звукоизоляцией, что совершенно ничего не значило, если тебя искусственно модифицировали так, чтобы ты был способен уловить комариную отрыжку в соседнем здании.

Существо-Барнс взял номер. Ему было необходимо искупаться, даже если вся Бруклинская филармония будет играть ему серенады в это время. Он был в Чили, а это значило, что стопка наличных, которые он вручил регистратору, обеспечили ему теплый прием несмотря на то, что он был с ног до головы покрыт каким-то дерьмом. Как только тяжелый бронзовый ключ перекочевал к нему в руки, он ринулся наверх, мечтая, как отмоется от покрывающей его гадости.

Первые минут десять он потратил на то, чтобы установить несколько примитивных ловушек на окнах и дверях, а следующие десять стали ему уроком на тему, почему не стоит позволять крови засыхать на кевларе в контакте с человеческой кожей. Когда существо-Барнс наконец залез в ванну, ему пришлось дважды наливать чистую воду, просто чтобы соскрести с себя всю грязь.

Он слегка отключился, едва почувствовав воду, обнимающую его со всех сторон, но когда ему удалось проморгаться и прийти в себя, его левая рука механически терла правую подмышку, так что фиг с ним. Вода даже не успела остыть. Он не мог и помыслить о том, чтобы поднести мочалку к лицу, какая-то часть его разума начинала заходиться в крике от одной мысли, но у него в желудке не было ничего, кроме желчи, а лицо можно было вымыть руками. Он пустил воду погорячее и вдохнул пар. Горячая ванна, решил он, стоит некоторых неудобств и является хорошей и приемлемой активностью.

А когда новый брусок мыла превратился в жалкий обмылок, вода вокруг него наконец стала прозрачной. Мочалке, конечно, уже ничто не поможет, но, по крайней мере, он чувствовал себя чистым.

Мысль о том, чтобы провести здесь всю ночь – незащищенное помещение, подтвержденное присутствие Гидры в городе – заставляло его дергаться, но немного времени у него все же было. Как минимум несколько часов. Достаточно, чтобы перегруппироваться, оценить обстановку, понять, что, черт возьми, с ним произошло, ну и полежать спокойно в горячей ванне хоть пять минут.

Он откинулся на край, уперся одной ногой в бортик ванны и, держа в металлической руке глок, другой рукой разблокировал экран телефона.

Он загуглил «инопланетяне», тыкая в экран большим пальцем.

Ему пришлось продираться сквозь кучу пустых слов, но в конце концов он добрался до серьезной информации о жителях других миров и о том, какое отношение они имеют к старушке Земле. Очевидно, в контакт вступало несколько видов, если под контактом понимать «взорвали какую-то хрень на виду у землян». Барнс почти сразу отбросил информацию о читаури и космических китах, хотя сохранил несколько статей в закладках… просто потому, что это же инопланетяне! И сфокусировался на существах, называемых «Асы».

Он изучил доступные фотографии. Все пять известных представителей выглядели как высокие люди в странных средневековых костюмах, иногда с блестящими нашлепками. В сравнении с ними читаури были слишком высокими и не смогли бы удобно поместиться в Хренолете. И им точно без надобности была гуманоидная металлическая рука.

А вот Асы подходили тютелька в тютельку.

И чуть позже он наткнулся на фотографии чего-то под названием «Разрушитель». Судя по подписи, это было технологическим приспособлением, которое принес на землю некто «Локи», чтобы терроризировать крохотный городок в Нью-Мексико, и он тоже был покрыт крайне характерными металлическими пластинами. «Бинго, твою мать! – подумал Барнс, выпрямив ноги и расплескав воду. – Где мне найти этого Локи?»

«В настоящее время на Земле нет пришельцев»,  – сообщил ему Гугл. Потому что их волшебная радужная горка перестала работать. По сведениям Гугла, мы отправили к ним волшебную синюю хреновину, которая сможет починить их радужную хреновину, и Барнс с трудом удержался, чтобы не расхреначить свой телефон об край ванны.

Их сейчас нет на Земле. Ладно. Они вернутся, потому что люди – это такие говнюки, которые не могут не лезть, если видят что-то интересное. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь разберется, как работает эта радужная хрень, и постучится в ворота Асгарда, спровоцировав межгалактическую войну или еще что-то в том же духе. Разве будущее не офигенно?

И еще выяснилось, что «Тор» тоже Мститель! Боже мой. Существу-Барнсу что, никуда не деться от Роджерса и связанной с ним херни? Рано или поздно все возвращается к нему, и Барнс уже размахнулся, чтобы бросить свой телефон об пол в приступе гнева, когда настал конец света.

Его словно ударили по голове музыкальным эквивалентом стенобитного орудия. Существо-Барнса вынесло из ванны, он приземлился на пол и принял боевую стойку, тут же потерял ее, потому что пол был мокрым и скользким, еб твою мать, рванулся вперед, продолжая скользить по мокрым плиткам и зажав в руке глок. Он приоткрыл дверь в коридор, чтобы узнать, что за хрень творится и откуда доносится этот адский шум.

Он не был единственным, кто среагировал так же. В коридоре хлопнула пара дверей, и одна белая девушка с бритой головой и в странных холщовых штанах вылетела из своей комнаты с таким видом, будто была готова убивать.

– Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! – заорала она по-английски, обращаясь, видимо, к девушке на ресепшене, а может, к миру в целом. – Играть дабстеп посреди ночи? Хорошая звукоизоляция, вашу мать!

– Что это такое? – заорал Барнс, перекрикивая шум.

– Дабстеп, – не менее громко проорала девушка в холщовых штанах. – Это просто техно, которое испоганили хипстеры, и он оскорбляет слух любого, у кого имеются уши!

Она обернулась, бросила на него взгляд, взвизгнула и закрыла лицо обеими руками.

Существо-Барнс с тревогой посмотрел на себя. Он расслабился, когда понял, что глок и металлическая рука не видны из-за двери. Почему тогда...

Но тут до него дошло, что пена, которой он был покрыт раньше, совсем сдала свои позиции, и он только что продемонстрировал этой женщине свои гениталии.

Существо-Барнс взвизгнул в ответ и захлопнул дверь.

Музыка продолжала греметь. Существо-Барнс вернулся в ванную и попытался не обращать на нее внимания, но это было все равно что не обращать внимания на ледоруб, которым тебе долбят в ухо. Он не мог отвлечься, он был вынужден слушать, и, пока он шарил по полу в поисках уроненного телефона, пульсирующая лавина звука изменилась и...

В ней был ритм, шум то нарастал, то затихал. Он рассказывал историю, это была музыка. Она была настоящей. Это было самой реальной штукой из того, что ему доводилось слышать. Словно два танка пытались потрахаться в поломанном блендере. Словно одержимая газонокосилка подралась с пилой. Это был шум, который взяли, извратили, пытали, заставили принять новую форму против воли, а затем вытолкнули в мир. Он был громким, неумолимым, неостановимым и не испытывающим жалости. Он звучал как крик того, кто не был предназначен, чтобы кричать.

Забыв о пистолете, существо-Барнс сидел голым на мокром полу ванной и слушал, открыв рот, саундтрэк своего разума.*

***

– Что с лицом, Брок? Не любишь находить в своей спальне прекрасных женщин? Нет-нет, не уходи! Ты не знаешь, какие сюрпризы я тебе приготовила.

Когда кто-то знает все твои трюки... нет, поправочка, что когда кто-то _считает_ , что знает твой стиль работы, обвести их вокруг пальца становится очень просто. Рамлоу четыре года служил бок о бок с Черной Вдовой, поэтому знал, что она не оставит очевидный путь отхода, не заминировав его сверху до низу и справа налево. И решил, что нет смысла прорываться обратно тем путем, которым пришел.

А еще он знал, что стоять столбом – самый быстрый способ оказаться порезанным на ленточки. Так что из двух вариантов – замереть или бежать, он выбрал третий: зарычать и кинуться на нее, поэтому когда Наташа закончила воспитательный момент, то привязала его к кухонному стулу.

– Божечки, Брок, что на тебя нашло? – сказала она весело, личина Вдовы была выкручена на максимум и слегка подстроена под американскую (белую мужскую) аудиторию. – Раньше ты таким не был. Раньше ты бы меня сначала выслушал. – Она продемонстрировала ему очень зубастую улыбку. – Раньше ты помнил, что я могу вытереть тобою пол, не напрягаясь.

– Сука ты! – прохрипел он.

– О, какой темперамент! – Она приподняла бровь. – Жизнь не задалась, слишком много стресса в последнее время, Брок? Остаточные эффекты оттого, что мы уронили на тебя дом?

Рамлоу выдал в ее адрес все возможные сексистские оскорбления, пересыпав их для разнообразия парочкой общечеловеческих. Наташа молчала, улыбаясь, как сфинкс, и ждала, пока он закончит. Ну правда, раньше Рамлоу был умнее.

Он, кажется, и сам это понял, потому что вскоре замолчал, тяжело дыша и с яростью на нее глядя.

– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю? – спросила она. – Конечно, хочешь. И не перебивай меня, Брок, а то рассержусь.

Рамлоу фыркнул:

– Или что? Возбудишь и не дашь кончить?

– Я. Сказала. Не. Перебивай. – Каждое слово Наташа сопровождала ударом по лицу. А потом  отступила на шаг от Рамлоу, который закашлялся, размазывая по подбородку слюну, смешанную с кровью.

Но все-таки он тоже не был новичком. Он оскалился, показав розовые от крови зубы. Все еще думал, что это максимум, на который она пойдет.

– О, котеночек отрастил коготки?

В конце концов, он не раз видел, как Черная Вдова проводит свои допросы, и считал, что знает ее стиль.

Наташа вздохнула.

– Ты просто не желаешь усвоить урок, да? – В ее голосе прозвучал намек на раздражение. Она осмотрелась, взяла большой металлический половник и замахнулась.

К тому времени, когда она с ним закончила, Рамлоу выплюнул на пол два зуба и еще один у него явно шатался. На щеках, покрытых шрамами, появилось несколько открытых ран, а с губ на грудь текла слюна с кровью. Он, кажется, прокусил язык и один его глаз начал заплывать. Наташа не била по горлу, но дышал он с б **о** льшим трудом, чем должен был. Кажется, «Озарение» оставило ему не только шрамы от ожогов на лице.

– Плоховато выглядишь, – сказала Наташа, критично разглядывая дело рук своих. Она стояла уперев руки в бока и покачивала в пальцах половник, словно где-то на плите ее ждала кастрюля с кипящим супом, а она была прилежной хозяйкой. Для полноты картины не хватало только передника с оборочками. Она снова подарила ему дружелюбную улыбку, будто они столкнулись на работе. – Ну что, ты готов выслушать мою историю? Хочешь узнать, как я оказалась в Щ.И.Т.е?

Она дождалась кивка. Рамлоу сделал это медленно и неохотно, но все же сделал. Он не понимал, что происходит, не знал, чего ждать. Сценарий поменялся, Черная Вдова перестала играть по-хорошему, и Дороти покинула Канзас.* (отсылка к известной фразе из Волшебника из Страны Оз)

Наташа подтащила поближе еще один кухонный стул и уселась, заложив ногу на ногу и сложив руки перед собой. С окровавленного половника, который она все так же держала в руках, продолжало капать на пол. Ей в жизни встречалось множество желающих прочитать свой монолог и сообщить ей подробности своих планов, и она всегда недоумевала, что же в этот момент происходило в их болезных головушках. Но сейчас, когда они находились в безопасном месте, потеющий и истекающий кровью Рамлоу был надежно зафиксирован, а у нее было все время мира, она начинала понимать, что они в этом находили.

Суперзлодействовать оказалось так весело. Она решила, что нужно последить за собой, чтобы случайно не перейти на темную сторону.

– Когда я только вступила в Щ.И.Т., меня всячески пытались убедить, что я на стороне хороших парней, – сказала Наташа. – Мне говорили, что я помогаю людям, давали задания, в результате которых я почти гарантированно получала благодарности от заплаканных гражданских. Но я занималась тем же, что и прежде: немножко убийств, очень много лжи. Тот же бизнес. Просто теперь другие люди направляли мою руку и говорили мне, кто плохой и кого нужно наказать.

– Наверное, поэтому я так быстро согласилась стать Мстителем, – произнесла она задумчиво. – Это было чем-то совершенно другим. Новым шагом в моей карьере. В спасении мира не было никаких моральных полутонов, правильно? Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю свою работу, я не была бы в ней так хороша, если бы не любила, но я хотела прояснить для себя кое-что.

Она подперла рукой подбородок и уставилась в окно, покачивая половником. Дыхание Рамлоу все еще не выровнялось.

– И знаешь, я ведь была на твоем месте. Я же перебежчица, помнишь? Пошла против своих. Они плохо со мной обращались, но я с ними работала, жила, они меня вырастили, в конце концов. С определенной точки зрения, я виновата не меньше тебя. С определенной точки зрения, я виновата гораздо сильнее. Я предательница, – сказала Наташа. – Это часть моей работы. И я не рассмотрела тебя и твоих дружков-нацистов, которые завелись среди моих людей. Я вас не заметила. – Она улыбнулась Рамлоу. – Поздравляю! Вы, ребята, побили меня на моем же поле. Вам удалось переиграть Черную Вдову. Если вам за это выдавали призы, вы заслужили минимум три штуки.

Рамлоу молча смотрел на нее, ожидая окончания речи, и Наташа не заставила себя ждать.

– А потом вы меня не убили.

Она сделала эффектную паузу. Ну правда, ей будто не хватало белой длинношерстной кошки на руках и, может быть, шелкового платья.

– Ты когда-нибудь интересовался мировой историей, Брок? Ты знаешь что-нибудь про русских? – Наташа слегка откинулась на спинку стула и перевела взгляд с окна обратно на Рамлоу. – Во времена Наполеона, когда французы наступали на Москву, русская армия сжигала целые города, чтобы захватчики не могли найти укрытие, еду и ночлег. Наполеон нашел только пепелище. А потом пришла зима. – Она откинулась назад, балансируя на двух ножках стула, прокручивая половник в пальцах. – Потом была Вторая мировая, и немцы решили попытать счастья. Они смогли продвинуться далеко и положили глаз на Сталинград. Мы вывезли из города горючее, зерно, скот и прочие продукты, оставив там только штатских, которые заставили Вермахт заплатить кровью за каждый сантиметр земли. Им пришлось зачищать город комнату за комнатой. Они сравняли его с землей, Брок, но так и не смогли захватить. А потом пришла зима.

Наташа позволила стулу с грохотом встать на все четыре ножки.

– Ты не можешь победить русских, Брок. Максимум, что ты можешь – убить нас. И можно вывезти девушку с родины, но во мне до сих пор больше советского, чем следовало бы. – Она поднялась на ноги. – А вы меня не убили.

Она на мгновение замолчала.

– Но это же древняя история, правильно? Вы же никакие не нацисты. Вы просто следовали приказам. И тут ничего личного, правильно? – Она взмахнула половником, описав им круг в воздухе. – Но я знаменита, люди следят за мной, люди следят за успехами Черной Вдовы и думают, что я теряю хватку. С профессиональной точки зрения, Брок, ты мой провал. – Наташа посмотрела Рамлоу прямо в глаза подарила ему наполненную любовью улыбку Черной Вдовы. – И я решила принять это близко к сердцу.

Это стало последней каплей.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – выпалил он. – Чего тебе от меня надо?

Наташа подняла брови.

– Брок, я просто упражняюсь в использовании странной новой штуки, называется честность. Слышал о такой? А ты просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

Рамлоу уставился на нее так, будто она объявила себя королевой лунной колонии Умпа-лумпа. Она продолжила улыбаться, дожидаясь, пока до него дойдет, что она не хочет получить от него информацию. Что она пришла к нему не потому, что он что-то знает.  Что ему совершенно нечего ей предложить.

И Рамлоу это понял – в конце концов, он все-таки не был дураком. И знал, что иногда, в особых случаях, Черная Вдова была киллером, а не шпионкой.

Она увидела, как у Рамлоу расширились зрачки.

– Я могу назвать тебе имена, – выпалил он, и жилы у него на шее натянулись, как канаты. – Я знаю, где прячутся некоторые хендлеры, я могу дать тебе координаты...

– Брок, я нашла твою конспиративную квартиру и проникла внутрь. У меня есть файл, в котором все данные о тебе, включая то, сколько раз на этой неделе ты сходил посрать. – Она позволила маске Черной Вдовы пустить небольшую трещину, совсем маленькую, но чтобы он ее рассмотрел. – Ты правда думаешь, что мне нужно, чтобы ты мне о чем-то рассказал?

– Солдат, – быстро произнес Рамлоу, которого снова бросило в пот, – он вышел из-под контроля...

– Я знаю, Брок, – ласково ответила Наташа. – Я там была. А кроме того, – продолжила она, обходя его по кругу, – кто сказал, что ваше руководство не послало его за вами, решив, что это вы вышли из-под контроля?

– Нет, – сказал Рамлоу, – ты не понимаешь, мы были его… он работал с нами, со Страйком, мы были его полевой группой, но он подчинялся только хендлерам, а теперь он их убивает...

Наташа остановилась перед ним и склонила голову набок.

– Что ты искал в пещере?

– Я не знаю, – Рамлоу так торопился ответить, что слова обгоняли друг друга, – мы не знали точно, что там, нам просто сказали, это что-то серьезное. Технология, которая все изменит, начальство велело спрятать ее где-то на базе, никто точно не знал, что это. Нам нужно было добраться до нее раньше, чем это сделают мудаки из ЮАР...

– Значит, Гидра распалась на фракции? – спросила она задумчиво.

– Да это, бля, хаос, – сказал Рамлоу. Он тяжело дышал, из ран на щеках сочилась кровь. – Мне заплатили, чтобы я собрал людей, а потом отправился и нашел эту технологию. Хендлеры залегли на дно, с ними нет связи. Последние пару месяцев всем заправляют обезьяны в белых халатах.

– Хм, – протянула Наташа.

– Я тебе говорю, он на них охотится. На хендлеров. Все кто мог попрятались, остались одни ученые. Но теперь и они собрались разбежаться, как крысы с корабля. – Рамлоу сплюнул, несмотря на разбитые губы. – Причем хуй его знает куда.

Наташа снова хмыкнула. Он успокоился, ему показалось, что он понял, какой за сценарий она разыгрывает. Она его напугает – и он начнет говорить; Рамлоу решил, что она для разнообразия решила сыграть злого копа. Ну что ж.

В общем и целом, почти любой человек более полезен живым, чем мертвым. Наташа не любила убивать. Никогда не знаешь, что может тебе понадобиться из того, что хранится у них в голове. Умение сохранять людям жизнь она превратила в вид искусства.

Но иногда можно было позволить себе сделать исключение.

Она аккуратно положила половник в раковину.

– Спасибо за твой вклад, Брок. Ты мне очень помог.

Рамлоу широко раскрыл глаза. Он знал, что означает, если Вдова говорит тебе эти слова.

– Нет, – воскликнул он.

– Да, – сказала Наташа.

– Нет, я не закончил...

– Ты закончил, Брок, – оборвала Наташа.

– Иди нахуй! – выкрикнул он, сверкая белками глаз.

– Ах, если бы мне давали доллар каждый раз, когда я это слышу, – вздохнула Наташа и достала нож.

***

Через некоторое время музыка прекратилась. Барнс не знал, сколько времени провел на полу ванной, глупо хлопая глазами и пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, но в какой-то момент сквозь разноцветный туман, наполнявший его мозг, пробилась одна-единственная идея: пофиг, что он сидит на холодном полу, макая член в мыльную лужу, ему нужно заполучить эту музыку в свои руки.

Шатаясь, он вышел из ванной, ощущая, что у него все болит. Уже положив руку на ручку двери, Барнс сообразил, что если он не хочет светить на весь мир голым задом, то может надеть свой грязный вонючий тактический костюм или обмотаться полотенцем на манер тоги.

Что-то внутри существа-Барнса взбунтовалось. Он выбрал третий вариант: забить на это огромный болт и наплевать на вероятность стать родоначальником новой городской легенды о голом грабителе Сантьяго. Кроме того, если он не будет способен добыть одежду в городе посреди ночи, то он не достоин носить одежду, да, в общем, и дышать тоже.

Он вылез в окно.

Он не знал, что случилось с его мозгом, но был уверен, что это не триггер, который внедрила в его голову Гидра, потому что в результате ему хотелось только найти того, кто играл музыку, и отнять ее. Он не знал как. Если придется, то он согласен повсюду таскать за собой граммофон, решил он, перебираясь с одной крыши на соседнюю.

Пока он в голом виде бродил по крышам ночного города, ему пришло в голову, что он не ел уже очень давно. И не спал тоже. И, может быть, именно это стало причиной того, что он действовал несколько эксцентрично. Но эта мысль промелькнула и исчезла в разноцветном тумане, наполняющем его мозг. И, боже мой, эти люди что, затачивают свои водосточные желоба? Что за хуйня. Ему в жизни приходилось ходить по битому стеклу, и оно доставило меньше неприятностей, чем эта хрень на крыше.

И смотрите-ка! Прямо перед ним оказалось окно, а за окном – диван, на котором лежали чьи-то спортивные штаны.

Десять минут спустя существо-Барнс вернулся в хостел, на этот раз на нем был лиловый кардиган, застегнутый доверху, и пара толстых спортивных штанов, на одной штанине которых было написано pink*(розовый). Хотя они были не розовыми, а черными. Он раздумывал об этой ошибке в производстве по дороге в MUSICA DEL MUNDO!, который был почти пуст, если не считать пары мужиков, занимающихся уборкой. Барнс направился к тому, который что-то делал с кабелями возле здоровенных колонок. Он вспомнил, что босой, только когда споткнулся о кабель, ведущий к сцене.

Парень с грязными волосами и блестящим серебристым яблочным ноутбуком мельком бросил на него взгляд, но обратил внимание по-настоящему, только когда стало ясно, что существо-Барнс направляется прямо к нему. Когда Барнс дошел до диджейского пульта и остановился, слегка дрожа от возбуждения, грязноволосый выглядел уже по-настоящему встревоженным.

В этот момент Барнс осознал, что на нем нет маски, но при этом сценарий имитации человеческого поведения тоже отсутствовал. Похоже музыка создала ситуацию, для которой у Баки не было готового протокола, и это стало еще одним доводом «за». В любой случае, существо-Барнс мог справиться и в одиночку.

– ¿Eres el DJ?

Грязноволосый моргнул и уставился на него.

– Ммм... прости, чувак. Ммм… no habla espanol.

Существо-Барнс почувствовал, что его лицо изобразило улыбку, но по виду грязноволосого понял, что она получилась не очень.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Отлично. Ты диджей?

– Ммм... типа, да. Я остановился в хостеле, но они предлагают людям ставить свою музыку. И я типа такой, почему бы и не да, чувак? Надо делиться любовью, когда есть возможность. Скажи?

Да, блядь, конечно.

– Но это был ты? Это ты играл... дабстеп?

– Ммм... да?

– Как?

– Да не говори, чувак! У них тут нет даже вертушки для винила. А колонки оказалось невозможно подсоединить к моему лэптопу! Мне пришлось кинуть шнур напрямую от айпода!

– Айпод? – повторил за ним существо-Барнс, вычленив одно-единственное важное слово из этой бессмыслицы. – Айпод. Покажи мне.

– Уммм... вот он, чувак, – сказал грязноволосый и достал откуда-то маленький зеленый прямоугольник с запутанным белым шнуром, в котором Барнс при ближайшем рассмотрении опознал наушники.

– Это оно? – потребовал он ответа. – Музыка там? Дабстеп, который ты играл, он там?

– Ммм... да?

– Отлично, – прошипел Барнс, выхватил штучку из рук парня и рванул к выходу.

– Эй! – прозвучало у него за спиной, но Барнс не остановился бы ни за какие коврижки. Он залез наверх по стене в рекордные сроки и ввалился в комнату через окно. Собрал оружие, наличку и телефоны в одну наволочку, сгреб отвратительную тактическую форму в другую и, закинув обе наволочки на плечи, снова выбрался на крышу.

Он несся обратно к Хренолету не разбирая дороги и остановился только за тем, чтобы зашвырнуть наволочку с формой в реку. Когда он добрался до свалки, корабль опять болтался в воздухе, но на этот раз опустился на землю, как только Барнс приблизился к нему, и гостеприимно распахнул люк.

Существо-Барнс с грохотом забросил в люк вещи и забрался туда сам, чувствуя нечто среднее между восторгом и ужасом, который ощущался как нарастающее давление в груди. Он мазнул ладонью по консоли, чтобы активировать невидимость, а потом забился в дальний угол, прижав колени к груди. Медленно и аккуратно он разжал ладонь.

Айпод был крохотным и ярко-зеленым. Он удобно лежал в ладони. У него был маленький экран и колесико посередине, чтобы управлять музыкой. И у него внутри была музыка. Она вся умещалась в егов ладони.

Он не знал, почему вел себя из-за этого как чокнутый. Более чокнутый, чем обычно. Может, потому что музыка была тем, что смогло пробиться внутрь и не причинить боли. Она стала первой вещью, которая коснулась его внутри и заставила хотеть еще.

Существо-Барнс аккуратно погладил айпод металлическим пальцем и рука отозвалась тихим, едва заметным гулом. Совсем небольшое напряжение в нем все же было. Экран айпода оставался темным, но он был жив.

Он закрыл глаза, внезапно почувствовав ужасную усталость. А потом лег на пол, свернувшись в позе эмбриона вокруг айпода, ощущая живой рукой его прохладные закругленные грани. Он прижался к нему щекой, потом губами и, подчиняясь странному импульсу, лизнул айпод, ощутив на языке еле заметный привкус металла. У него в рту была музыка. Теперь эта музыка принадлежала только ему.

Он так и уснул, касаясь губами спутанного провода от наушников. Впервые он спал без маски на лице.

***

Клинт почти не закричал, когда проснулся и обнаружил Наташу, сидящую на подлокотнике дивана, который он по какой-то странной причине считал свой кроватью.

– Ебушки-воробушки, – воскликнул он, опуская беретту, которую выхватил из-под диванных подушек. Под глазом у него темнел свежий фонарь, а из одежды на нем были трусы с Тором и покрытый пятнами от кофе гипс на ноге. Он уснул, забыв снять слуховые аппараты. – Ебать меня телеграфным столбом! Привет, Нат.

– Я высказала Стиву, что он слишком жестокий, – сказала Наташа, – а потом пошла и порезала Рамлоу на ленточки. И я не считаю это лицемерием, потому что я – это я, а Стив – это Стив, но… – Она прикусила изнутри щеку и не отпускала ее несколько долгих секунд. – Я все делала неправильно. Я думала, что смогу быть одновременно Мстителем и Черной Вдовой, но я думаю, это... неправильно.

– Эээ… – Клинт потер лицо. – Ладно, я могу с этим справиться. Давай... Давай просто... – Одной рукой он показал «кофе», а другой зашарил под диваном, пытаясь найти костыль, и наконец поднялся со своего кошмарного лежбища.

Лаки, лежащий под столом, слегка помахал хвостом, но не двинулся с места. Он был любимым Наташиным псом. Она, несомненно, любила собак, пока они оставались на псарнях и в книжках с картинками, где им было самое место.

Клинт похромал мимо кучи пустых коробок из-под пиццы, громоздившихся на журнальном столике, и мимо компьютерного стола с шестью мониторами. Наташа последовала за ним в кухню. Раньше она запускала кофемашину до того, как его разбудить, но, поняв, что он предпочитает пить кофе переваренным, горьким и из вечно немытого кофейника, перестала это делать.

Вместо этого она залезла с ногами на его древний кухонный стол и уселась посередине по-турецки. Она всегда там сидела, когда Клинт готовил. После слива информации об «Озарении», агент калибра Клинта из соображений безопасности должен был отправиться в убежище, но технически его здание и было убежищем – для каждого бездомного наркомана в Бушвике, и это  противоречило определению «безопасный». Но Клинт по этому поводу не переживал.

Наташа приняла решение тоже не принимать это близко к сердцу. Клинт мог позаботиться о себе. А кроме того, она взяла на себя обеспечение безопасности в его квартире. Любой, кто решит вломиться к нему, переживет худший и самый короткий день в жизни.

– Ладно, – сказал Клинт, прикончив примерно половину кофейника с разогретым вчерашним кофе. Он прохромал к стулу и тяжело на него опустился. – Рамлоу мертв?

– Да, – ответила Наташа и выудила флешку из лифчика. Она положила ее на стол и пододвинула к Клинту одним пальцем. – Место, где он скрывался, а также его передвижения и контакты за последние две недели. Он действовал согласно приказам, полученным после фиаско в Ростове-на-Дону, но, думаю, с тех пор его списали со счетов.

– Ха-ха, – сказал Клинт, – спалился чувак.

Наташа сморщилась, чтобы показать, что его шуточки не смешны, но если он постарается лучше, то сможет ее рассмешить.

– Он был слегка не в себе, нестабильным, принимал опасные решения, шел на риск. – Она кивнула в сторону флешки. – Он встречался кое с кем, и я почти уверена, что у него был прямой приказ, запрещающий ему контакт с этими людьми.

– А у меня даже еще не день рождения, – сказал Клинт, взял флешку и начал крутить ее в пальцах. Он бросил на Наташу долгий взгляд поверх своей чашки.

– Где он был?

– В Таджикистане.

Клинт медленно кивнул.

– Вчера пошли слухи о мертвом оперативнике в Душанбе, – медленно произнес он. – Американец. Он попал в новости.

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Я больше не занимаюсь ликвидацией последствий.

– Круто, – сказал Клинт и кивнул, одновременно отхлебнув из кружки. Только чудом ему удалось не залить все вокруг себя кофе. – Значит, это такая операция.

– Да, – ответила Наташа, чувствуя, как в позвоночнике начинает копиться напряжение. Усилием воли она заставила себя расслабиться. – Думаю, пришло время мне публично продемонстрировать свое неудовольствие.

Клинт снова кивнул, на этот раз медленнее. Он все еще выглядел помятым, с отпечатком подушки на лице, но Наташа видела, что он начал прикидывать, как с этим поступить. – Это... неплохо, откровенно говоря, – сказал он. – Пиар не проблема, это стало бы проблемой для многих, но когда дело касается тебя, то информация не пойдет дальше тех, кому положено ее знать. И практически любая страна хочет получить тебя в качестве агента гораздо сильнее, чем увидеть мертвой. Никто не станет сжигать мосты.

Наташа снова пожала плечами. Это было правдой: когда ты Черная Вдова, все твои маленькие неосмотрительные проступки спишут на взрыв газа, короткое замыкание или на воображаемого серийного убийцу. Для Черной Вдовы любое количество кровищи было приемлемым, пока она не начинала угрожать не тем людям.

– Сейчас все считают, что тебе отдает приказы Пентагон, – сказал Клинт, словно прочитав ее мысли. – Даже после «Озарения» и твоего выступления в Конгрессе. На меня вышли пара человек, которые хотели предложить тебе работу, но они идиоты. Все, у кого достаточно денег, считают, что ты все еще играешь за команду США. Ты этого хочешь?

Причина, по которой Клинт Бартон дожил до своих лет, была в том, что через него можно было быстро и надежно связаться с Черной Вдовой, и помощь ему означала если не благодарность, то по крайней мере равнодушие с ее стороны. А в определенных кругах существовали люди, готовые заплатить серьезные деньги, чтобы Наташа относилась к ним с полнейшим равнодушием.

В Щ.И.Т.е бытовало мнение, что агент Коулсон был хендлером Черной Вдовы, пока не «умер». (Наташа не собиралась в это вдаваться). Гораздо меньшее количество народу знало, что Клинт Бартон занимал верхнюю строчку в очень коротком списке людей, к которым Наташа прислушивалась, и, таким образом, представлял для нее ценность гораздо большую, чем приказы, мнения, чувства и жизни тех, кто находился ниже в списке.

Среди прочего, Клинт Бартон был мягкосердечным циркачом, который начал жонглировать тактическим ножом, микрофоном и своим слуховым аппаратом, чтобы успокоить Наташу, словившую  паническую атаку в бронированном грузовике, который вез ее на встречу с руководителем Щ.И.Т.а, где она собиралась выложить кучу тайной информации, чтобы окончательно закрепить свой статус дезертира и получить право безопасного перехода на другую сторону. И это, помимо всего остального, было причиной того, что если Наташа и станет с кем-то советоваться, то именно с Клинтом.

– Я больше не беру заказов, – сказала Наташа. – Я так решила. У супергероев нет государственной принадлежности.

Клинт уставился на нее и отставил кофе в сторону.

– Окей, – сказал он. – Окей.

А потом показал жестами:*Как ты себя чувствуешь?*

Наташа уставилась на усеянную пятнами столешницу.

*Все сложно*, – показала она в ответ. А потом, спустя несколько мгновений: *Злюсь*.

*Злишься на кого?*

*На всех*. *На них*. *На себя*. *Я не увидела*.

*Никто не увидел*.

*Я ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕХ*.

– Ооо, Нат, – сказал Клинт, – ооо, ну что ты. Я понимаю, ты расстроена, но ты не виновата. Серьезно, совсем не виновата. Хотя ситуация хреновая, понимаю. Но, ты же убила Рамлоу, правильно? И Пирса. Ты залила напалмом их джунгли и продолжаешь это делать. Ты не проиграла. Ты все еще здесь и отправляешь их на тот свет.

– Да, – согласилась Наташа, разжимая кулаки. Она была практически уверена, что ее спина не скажет ей спасибо после всего этого. – Да, ты прав.

– И ты знаешь, как будешь это делать дальше, – добавил Клинт все тем же мягким голосом. Он был неловким, так очаровательно запинался и всем своим существом демонстрировал, что понятия не имеет, что именно делает, и только поэтому оно на Наташу и действовало. – Я прав? И супергеройство. Ты сказала про лицемерие, и что ты не можешь быть Вдовой и Мстителем одновременно. Хочешь об этом поговорить?

– Я высказала Стиву по поводу его стратегии выжженной земли в отношении Гидры, потому что у него есть образ и чувство личной целостности, которые нужно защищать, – сказала Наташа. – А когда его попустит, то он будет благодарен мне за то, что я не позволила ему похерить нафиг Женевскую Конвенцию. Но у Вдовы нет такой проблемы.

– В смысле? – спросил Клинт, внимательно глядя на нее.

– Я не могу остаться такой, как была, если хочу двигаться дальше, – объяснила Наташа. – Эту войну не выиграть секретами, а это означает ответственность. Я буду отвечать за свои действия, и люди будут об этом знать. – Ладони Наташи не вспотели и сердце билось в спокойном ритме, но ей казалось, что она ощущает каждую мышцу в теле. – И это не в стиле Черной Вдовы.

– Окей, – сказал Клинт, – я так понял, ты хочешь узнать мое мнение по этому поводу, да, окей. Это может прозвучать глупо, но, во-первых, ты никому ничего не должна, мне это лично очень помогло в свое время. – Клинт снова почесал голову. – А во-вторых, как ты определишь Черную Вдову, так и будет. И Мститель – это то, кто ты есть. В этом смысл быть лучшим. Лучший решает, что такое эталон.

Наташа нахмурилась. Она не была большой фанаткой изменения личности. Обычно добавлять характеристики или избавляться от них приходилось во время миссий, и происходило это в результате плохой работы разведки – это означало, что кто-то не сделал домашнее задание.

Но Клинт был одним из самых умных людей, которых она знала, и за все годы знакомства, когда речь шла об изменении внутренней перспективы, еще ни разу ее не подводил.

– Новая Черная Вдова, – произнесла она вслух, пробуя идею на вкус.

– Это все равно будешь ты. Ты уже раз спасла мир, – сказал Клинт. – Даже два раза, а ты знаешь, что про это говорят: один раз случайность, два – совпадение...

Наташа заморгала, внезапно вынырнув из своих мыслей.

– Три – происки врагов?

– Да... Нет! Нет, твои враги не хотят, чтобы ты была Мстителем, – сказал Клинт. – Они этого точно не хотят. Черт, неудачная метафора.

Наташа не смогла сдержать улыбку.

– Ладно, – сказала она, – я подумаю об этом.

И чуть позже показала жестом *спасибо*.

Клинт отмахнулся, на его лице отразилось облегчение.

– Круто. Как там дела у Гидры?

– Хреново, – сказала Наташа, – но недостаточно хреново. Они все еще владеют ситуацией, а Рамлоу был у них в списках личного состава до последнего момента, его сбросили со счетов только после того, как мы вломились и испортили им операцию. Но это случилось по чистой случайности. Совершенно вслепую. Я понятия не имела, что они там будут. И я говорю не про маленькую группу оперативников, Клинт. Это был практически целый взвод: четыре или пять отделений.

Клинт состроил гримасу.

– Дохрена народу.

– Именно. Мы должны были получить предупреждение. И нам колоссально повезло, что это не было засадой, и что Солдат, который тоже там оказался, решил напасть на них, а не на нас.

Клинт нахмурился и кивнул.

– Ага. – Он постучал флешкой по столу. – Я передам это Хилл, она засадит аналитиков за работу. Может, они смогут извлечь из этой информации что-то полезное. Кроме того, я сам поспрашиваю людей. Если они мобилизовали отряд таких размеров, кто-то обязательно должен был что-то слышать.

– Да. Мы должны выяснить, почему они молчат.

– Чтобы ты пришла к ним и заставила говорить?

– Это в списке моих задач, да.

Клинт покивал.

– А как там ситуация с Зимним Солдатом? – спросил он. – Что происходит?

Наташа ответила не сразу, позволив Клинту увидеть момент нерешительности.

– Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня, как я стала таким хорошим наводчиком, и я рассказала тебе о своем напарнике-снайпере?

– Да... ооо! – сказал Клинт. – Не может быть!

– Да.

– О, вау! Ничего себе!

Наташа дала  Клинту возможность увидеть ее самодовольство.

– Да.

– И как это было? Каким он был?

– Он был лучшим, – сказала Наташа. – Мне приходилось потрудиться, чтобы вычислить его местоположение, и я ни разу не видела, чтобы он использовал баллистическую таблицу. А железная рука у него, кстати, вместо стабилизатора и подставки.

– Я так и знал, – прошипел Клинт, позеленев от зависти, хотя он сам рассчитывал траекторию в голове и чаще всего стрелял безо всякого стабилизатора. – Черт. Каким он был?

Наташа поняла, о чем он.

– Он был... Он был живым. – Она медленно сжала и разжала кулаки. – Это не поощрялось, но он был таким. А еще он был... добрым. Настолько, насколько это было возможно.

Она бросила на Клинта короткий взгляд.

– Я не рассказала тебе, потому что не рассказывала об этом никому, пока не разозлилась на Стива и не наорала на него.

– Так это классно! – встрепенулся Клинт. – Ты впервые наорала на меня только через несколько лет после знакомства! Из-за чего ты... А, Женевская конвенция. Ха, и как там дела?

– Плохо, – призналась Наташа. – Я сумела привлечь его внимание, когда напрямую поставила его перед фактом, но на этом все. Когда речь заходит о Барнсе, он полностью сходит с рельсов, и он это знает, но ему совершенно плевать. – Она скорчила гримасу. – Стив видел его во время побоища в пещере, и его проняло, что Барнс сбежал от него, как от чумы, но долго это не продлится.

– Он не из тех, кто отступает, – философски заметил Клинт. – Мы можем этим воспользоваться?

– Не думаю. Стив... имеет ожидания, – сказала Наташа, оскалившись на мгновение. – Он сам так не думает, но так оно и есть. Он имеет ожидания в отношении Барнса, и как девочка, прошедшая не один километр в советских туфлях, могу тебе сказать, что это может кончиться по-разному. Если все пойдет по плохому сценарию, то мы окажемся по уши в дерьме, Клинт. Потому что Солдат сейчас как я образца девяносто девятого года. Если он решит, что Стив – это очередной хендлер, то попытается его убить, а Стив радостно вручит ему нож. А если все пойдет по хорошему сценарию, – Наташа опять сморщилась, – Стив получит ручного убийцу с лицом своего мертвого бойфренда.

Клинт почесал макушку и показал жестами:

*Они были любовниками?*

– Это не важно, – Наташа махнула рукой, – Стив ведет себя так, словно это самое дорогое, что у него есть. Трахались они или нет, роли не играет.

– А вы с ним?

Наташе не удалось скрыть довольную улыбку.

– Почти.

– Рассказывай!

– Он начал рычать на хендлера, который любил меня полапать. Его наказали, но он делал это снова и снова, а потом сказал «нет», хотя его обнуляли практически через день. Тогда они поняли, что пора от него избавляться. – Наташа горько улыбнулась. – Все знали, что рано или поздно он сорвется. Я считала, что его ликвидировали, пока он не появился под Одессой. Очевидно, они решили, что продав его американцам, убьют двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

– Не сказать, что они были не правы, – ответил Клинт. – Черт, этот чувак и вправду Терминатор. Как думаешь, Пирс знал, что у него в руках оказался Баки Барнс?

– Могу поспорить, что точно знал, – ответила Наташа. – И, наверное, у него каждый раз привставало, когда он об этом думал.

Клинт наморщил лоб.

– Так что, американское подразделение нашло другой способ его контролировать? Не тот, который использовали Советы?

– Нет, если верить файлам, – сказала Наташа. – Они использовали ту же самую комбинацию из электрошока и наркотиков, которые разработали в НКВД.

Клинт уставился на нее во все глаза.

– И Пирс все равно... отправил этого чувака за Роджерсом?! Зная, кто он?

– Он, наверное, думал, что это поэтично, – ответила Наташа. – Что это элегантное решение проблемы.

– Вау. – Клинт откинулся на спинку стула. – Он сознательно послал скомпрометированного агента за человеком, который гарантированно скомпрометирует его еще сильнее. Это просто... вау.

– Эго, – сказала Наташа. – Мужчины каждый раз на этом попадаются.

– Нет, ну скажи, если у тебя есть лучший в мире снайпер, ты что, пошлешь его делать сальто на дороге посреди города? – спросил Клинт, качая головой. – Они могли приказать,  он сделал бы один выстрел – и мозги Роджерса расплескало бы по тротуару в любой момент. А вместо этого они устроили вот это все?

– Я думаю, им нужно было отвлечь внимание от запуска хеликерриеров, а охота на Капитана Америку отлично для этого подходит.

– Они явно не сделали домашнее задание, – хохотнул Клинт.

Наташа чуть улыбнулась. Именно это привлекло ее к Стиву в самом начале. Она поняла, что он идет по той же дороге, что и она, хоть и немного иначе.

– Люди все еще не перестали недооценивать Роджерса.

– Ага, у нас было всего штук шесть совместных миссий, но с ним достаточно поговорить десять секунд, как становится ясно, что его можно остановить только пулей в голову. – Клинт на секунду задумался. – Если он и Терминатор не трахались, то явно должны начать. Они единственные, кто выдержит друг дружку.

Наташа подняла брови. Клинт махнул рукой.

– Ты не в счет. А кроме того, разве суперсолдатский секс – это не угроза для здоровья? Я хочу сказать, что видел, как Роджерс оставляет отпечатки пальцев на свинцовой трубе. Ну, ты понимаешь, чувак увлечется, ухватит тебя за булки – и вот тебя уже везут в скорую с вывихнутым полупопием. – Клинт пожал плечами. – Я бы потрахался с Роджерсом, если бы не боялся, что все кончится переломом таза.

Наташа уставилась на него, потому что решение лежало на поверхности.

– Да просто свяжи его, Клинт.

– А если ему такое не нравится?

– О... – Наташа задумалась. Все ее сексуальные партнеры за пределами работы соглашались на все, что она предлагала, и не задавали вопросов. Потому что ее алгоритм поиска партнеров в основном основывался на этих двух пунктах. Но она знала, как решить и эту проблему. – Ну так убеди его попробовать.

Клинт сморщился, и у него на лице появилось такое выражение, будто он хотел сказать, что хорошие девочки так себя не ведут, но одновременно понимал, что совершенно бессмысленно тратить на это силы.

– Напомни мне записать нас на университетский курс гендерных наук, с упором на теорию согласия.

– Я знаю, что такое феминизм, Клинт, – закатила глаза Наташа.

– Всегда полезно узнать больше, – весело сказал Клинт. – А кроме того, ты же любишь университетские курсы. Будет классно. Мы притворимся наивными детками, впервые открывающими для себя взрослый мир.

– Клинт, тебе сорок один, – сухо произнесла Наташа.– А я потеряла свою наивность где-то в четырехлетнем возрасте.

– Да ладно тебе, неужели в гольфах и школьной юбочке я не сойду за первокурсницу?

– Если тебе настолько скучно, что ты готов изображать первокурсницу, в твоей жизни надо что-то менять, – сказала Наташа, кивнув в сторону стола, на котором стояло шесть мониторов, показывающих трансляции с разных камер. – Тебе настолько не нравится жизнь в инфоцентре?

Клинт застонал и потер лицо.

– Хилл не дает мне скучать.

Наташа сузила глаза, глядя на свежий синяк у него под глазом, а потом вытянула ногу и потыкала пальцем ноги в его костыль.

– Надеюсь, ты тут не сильно веселишься.

Клинт закатил глаза.

– Да знаю я, знаю. Чем больше отдыхаешь, тем быстрее выздоровеешь...

– И тем быстрее сможешь снова начать творить всякую херню, – процитировала по памяти Наташа. Они с Клинтом слышали эту телегу от Фьюри каждый раз, когда оказывались в медотсеке Щ.И.Т.а. Они писали ее фломастерами друг у дружки на гипсовых повязках, а однажды Клинт провел три больничных дня, делая шаблон с этими словами.

Наташа снова потыкала в костыль.

– Серьезно, выздоравливай. Мне нужен мой снайпер.

На лице Клинта отразилась такая радость, что Наташа не выдержала и отвернулась чисто в целях самообороны.

– Есть, мэм, – ответил Клинт. – Слушай, раз уж заговорили про приключения на нижние девяносто, не хочешь потрахаться?

Наташа задумалась. Она пришла к нему не за этим, но иногда желание возникало само собой, стоило им оказаться рядом.

– А ты хочешь? Могу тебе печально подрочить.

– Ух ты, мой любимый вид секса! – Клинт ухмыльнулся. – Не, я просто решил предложить.

– Ладно. – Наташа снова задумалась. – Если хочешь сходить со мной в колледж, то в Нью-Йоркском университете будет семинар по программированию.

– Продвинутая информационная защита?

– Да. Можем записаться, когда вот это все... закончится. И ты сможешь носить столько гольфов, сколько захочешь, и посмотришь, как я надеру задницы зазнайкам из Кремниевой долины на четырех разных языках программирования.

– Я готов хоть сейчас, – сказал Клинт и почесал затылок. – Ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать дальше?

Наташа на мгновение задумалась.

– Мне нужно повидать Фьюри, но сначала я воспользуюсь твоей ванной.

***

На следующий день необходимость пополнить запасы продовольствия выгнала существо-Барнса из Хренолета, но только после того, как он оставил между собой и местом своего преступления примерно две страны. Умом он понимал, что чувак, у которого он отобрал айпод, никак не сможет его найти, но когда дело доходило до дабстепа, он терял способность рассуждать здраво.

До отвала наевшись жареных бананов, продаваемых с тележки теткой, которой было абсолютно плевать, что он босиком и одет как дальтоник, существо-Барнс забился в дальний угол кабины. Айпод показывал ему жанры, альбомы и недавно проигранные треки. Он начал именно с этой категории, выбрав первую песню, неловко сунул наушники в уши и застыл, затаив дыхание.

В наушниках заиграла музыка, состоящая из ритмичных бумкающих звуков. Существо-Барнс нахмурился.

Он прослушал все три минуты сорок две секунды бумкающей песни и выбрал следующую. В этой снова бумкало, клацало и шипело. Существо-Барнс нахмурился сильнее. Грязноволосый соврал? Или кто-то из них ошибся? Следующая песня состояла из перебора клавиш фортепиано. Он что, сломал его? Следующая, следующая...

Из наушников донесся звук пытаемого металла, тонкий электронный стон, а дальше мелодия больше всего напоминала звуки, с которыми комбайн пытался вывернуться наизнанку. Существо-Барнс расслабился. Вот оно. Он закрыл глаза и прижался спиной к холодной металлической стене Хренолета.

Он позволил себе переслушать эту дабстеп-песню четырнадцать раз, прежде чем снова открыл глаза и заставил себя подняться на ноги. Он решил, что ее можно будет послушать снова, после того как он выберется наружу и сумеет добыть себе как минимум пару ботинок.

К счастью, на этот раз, когда он попросил Хренолет привезти его к городу, тот прилетел к большому портовому мегаполису с обширными пляжами. Он оставил Хренолет в джунглях, а оттуда пешком спустился в город, закатав штанины, и рассказал историю о том, что купался, а его обувь украли.

Маска стала самой главной потерей после фиаско в пещере. И он не получит новую, пока не наткнется на склад Гидры, созданный специально под Солдата. К счастью, ему не нужно было проводить много времени на публике. Он не вспомнил пока никаких новых целей, связанных с Гидрой, но это не страшно. Потому что он стал единственным владельцем космического корабля, и это займет его надолго.

Он сообразил, что у Хренолета есть один огромный недостаток: в нем не ловится вай-фай. Сначала существо-Барнс решил, что просто зависнет над каким-нибудь Старбаксом, но после нескольких экспериментов со своим последним телефоном обнаружил, что сквозь корпус Хренолета никакие сигналы не проходят. Для того, чтобы принять радиосигнал или мобильный интернет внутри кабины, необходимо было открыть люк и выпустить рампу, но никакую маскировку невозможно было активировать до закрытия люка.

Кроме того, он понял, что ему нужно разобраться в своих приоритетах. Существо-Барнс направил корабль дальше в Анды и не останавливался, пока от последней виденной им человеческой постройки его не отделяло примерно минуть тридцать лету. После чего завис в воздухе и направил нос Хренолета на пустой участок скалы. 

«Оружие, – подумал он, концентрируясь и мысленно перебирая хранящуюся в его памяти огромную энциклопедию вооружения, которое устанавливалось на самолетах. – Лазеры. Ракеты. Торпеды. Бум?»

В ответ Хренолет выдал только бессмысленное восторженное «!!!!!»  Существо-Барнс вздохнул и похлопал его по консоли. Он не ожидал многого; снаружи у корабля не было никаких видимых пушечных установок, а если у него и имелось скрытое оружие, Барнс не смог его обнаружить. Он уже почти смирился с мыслью, что Хренолет является инопланетным аналогом надувного спасательного плота: легкий, сложный в управлении и совершенно не годящийся для ведения боевых действий.

Хотя он прошел сквозь стену пещеры без видимого ущерба для себя – наверное, Хренолет можно использовать как таран. А еще из него вышла отличная машина для бегства с места преступления, если наплевать на то, что они чуть не улетели в космос.

Такое вряд ли повторится, но Барнс не собирался пускать на самотек ситуацию, которая могла привести к тому, что он окажется без штанов в вакууме и при температуре минус двести семьдесят. А это значило, что им с Хренолетом предстояло провести вместе несколько занятных часов. Существо-Барнс собирался научиться водить. Снова.

И это оказалось до смешного просто, особенно если вспомнить, насколько контринтуитивным этот процесс был в самом начале. После того как он за пару минут случайно залетел на десять тысяч километров к северу, свалил несколько сосен и чуть не обезглавил стадо очень удивленных лосей, дела пошли на лад. А еще, оказывается, часть канадской тайги до смешного похожа на аргентинские Анды, и его нельзя было упрекнуть в ошибках навигации, когда его бортовой компьютер обладал когнитивными способностями утенка с сотрясением мозга, а вторым пилотом была его собственная левая рука.

Но он освоился с процессом полета как-то уж слишком быстро и слишком просто. Он не мог понять, это он так быстро научился управлять корабликом, или кораблик учился у него и подстраивался под его возможности, подстраивал свой интерфейс пользователя для более гладкого полета. Или, что было намного хуже, подстраивал Барнса под себя. Он же подключался прямиком к его мозгу. Если его рука смогла заставить образоваться новые нейронные пути, чтобы он мог ею управлять, что сможет сделать с ним целый космический корабль?

А еще у него было чувство, как будто теперь у него стало чего-то... больше. У него в голове. Это что-то не ощущалось чужеродным или агрессивным. Оно просто там находилось. У него в голове.

Может, это было очередной фазой в процессе излечения его тела, или его мозг создавал новые нейросвязи, чтобы управлять инопланетной шнягой, а может, что-то просто включилось, когда он впервые вошел в контакт с кораблем. Что-то вышло в сеть.

И он не мог понять, что из этого правда. У него не было для этого ни одного способа.

Вполне вероятно, что эти отсутствующие инопланетяне выебут его в мозг похуже Гидры, ничего так идея, да? Ну и пускай, он все равно не откажется от такого тактического преимущества.

Поэтому он его, конечно, оставил. За те три дня, пока он кружил над необитаемыми частями Канады, он выяснил, что навигационная система запоминает места, где он побывал, что оказалось не так уж и полезно. Если он сосредотачивался на собственном местоположении, то у него в голове возникал светящийся... след, который показывал его перемещения на трехмерной «карте», что было довольно-таки неописуемо. Он мог судить о своем положении только относительно тех мест, где уже побывал. И это было, прямо скажем, бесполезно, если необходимо было определить, где именно он находится в данный момент. Приходилось останавливаться, высовывать руку с телефоном в открытый люк, а потом лететь в примерно нужном направлении, пока его LG в очередной раз не поймает 4G, чтобы он мог снова скорректировать курс.

С другой стороны, он не мог запереться в НЛО, выходя наружу только ради ло-мейна и чтобы сходить в туалет, но вполне мог расположить в кабине спальный мешок и запас протеиновых батончиков. Гравикомпенсаторы и отсутствие кресла пилота означали, что у него была, считай, летающая однокомнатная квартира.

Ему пришло в голову, что теперь у него есть место, чтобы хранить всякое разное, и следующие пару дней он потратил на то, чтобы собрать спрятанные по миру записные книжки. Это также послужило интенсивным курсом по международной навигации. Он запасся еще кое-чем: собрал приличных размеров набор первой помощи, установил в углу полки для своей коллекции оружия, и после недолгих раздумий приобрел автомобильную батарею, паллету с бутилированной водой, высотой по пояс, и переносную плитку на одну конфорку.

На удивление, внутри Хренолета совсем не пахло морской слизью. В воздухе чувствовался слабый запах озона, точно так же пахло от руки Барнса. Он почти забывал, что на нем нет маски, пока в очередной раз не открывал люк и запахи внешнего мира не ударяли его, словно свинцовой трубой по носу. И почти каждый раз его накрывало флешбэком. Это оказалось проблемой: у него больше не было маски и нужно было найти способ справляться без нее. Десинсибилизация или что-то в этом духе. Он справится. Он и правда не мог навеки поселиться внутри Хренолета, каким бы полезным тот ни был.

А еще внутри не было водопровода, а он был крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы принимать ванны. Он начал перелетать из штата в штат, каждую ночь останавливался в новом мотеле и пытался привыкнуть к окружающим запахам, но в основном делал это ради водопровода. Оказалось, что тщательное мытье всего тела переключает мозг так же хорошо, как дабстеп и любовные романы.

Это было отличным открытием. Его мозг все еще не снабдил его ни одной новой целью, зато после происшествия в Пещере ежедневно награждал флешбэками. Барнс не знал, кто в этом виноват: Рэмбо, Капитан Америка или пещера. С равной вероятностью были виноваты все. По крайней мере, Вдова и Чувак с крыльями почти гарантированно убили Рэмбо. Но вряд ли они собрались и дружно, в четыре руки, удавили и Роджерса.

Нет, этого ему не хотелось. Этого не хотелось.

Он... почему он этого не хотел? Роджерс убивал нацистов, но этой причины было недостаточно, а кроме того, Роджерс заставлял его… злиться. Роджерс сводил его с ума. Барнс не знал всего, просто не мог знать. Роджерс был публичной фигурой, и общеизвестная информация о нем была наполнена слухами и неточностями, поэтому единственным доступным ему источником сведений был его собственный разум, что, как бы иронично это ни звучало, было, блядь, хуже всего. Значит, он когда-то был Баки Барнсом, одним из Воющих Коммандос, отлично, блин! Хули от этого пользы, если каждый раз, как он пытался об этом думать, его мозги начинали закипать!

Но ситуация с Роджерсом становилась все более и более серьезной. Хотя бы потому, что внутри существа-Барнса зрело убеждение, что Роджерс будет гнаться за ним и найдет, чего бы ему это ни стоило. И он несколько недоумевал, почему этого до сих пор не произошло, почему Роджерс не перевернул страны, которые их разделяли, вверх дном, чтобы вцепиться зубами ему в загривок.

Барнс велел этому убеждению сходить на хуй. Эй, Капитан Америка! Смотри, вот военное преступление с лицом твоего мертвого дружка! Давай обнимемся!

Внутренняя убежденность парировала, напомнив ему про разбитое лицо Роджерса, распластанного у его ног, пока Барнс перемалывал его мозги в кашу. Он любит тебя. Он готов за тебя умереть. Ему плевать на то, кто именно носит сейчас лицо Баки.

Барнсу было не все равно. Роджерсу было что-то от него нужно. Роджерс хотел получить от него все, и что он должен был с этим делать? Что?

Как обычно, при мыслях о Роджерсе его накрыло волной ярости, но на этот раз она была направлена внутрь. Он схватил металлической рукой правое запястье и сдавил, причиняя боль, чтобы дошло до кости, до тех глубин, где прятался Баки и портил ему жизнь. Это из-за него Барнс не мог думать, из-за него вокруг валялись обломки прошлого. Это Баки был виноват в том, что он не мог просто взять и начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Но попытка задуматься о звездно-полосатом идиоте всегда была попыткой обогнать адскую мигрень, и существо-Барнс всегда проигрывал. На этот раз он мог сосредоточится на Роджерсе целых три минуты, прежде чем ему пришлось скорчиться на полу и изо всех сил не думать ни о чем, кроме сюжета «Девы, шотландского миллиардера и волчьего лорда».

Воспоминания приходили к Барнсу двумя путями: в виде флешбэка с эффектом присутствия или как фрагментированное знание, которое казалось знакомым на подсознательном уровне, но ощущалось как произошедшее с кем-то другим. Он знал, как построить огнемет из резинок и банки лака для волос, но совершенно не помнил, как этому научился. Он учуял запах клубничного торта и с головой провалился в паническую атаку, совершенно не понимая причины этого. У него было ощущение, что он бродит словно безголовый, постоянно натыкаясь на... вот это вот все, на эти триггеры, которые подрывают его функциональность и ставят подножки на каждом шагу. Он так чертовски устал от того, что не мог нормально думать.

Он осел на пол, тяжело дыша, и отпустил наконец правое запястье, на котором остался фиолетовый отпечаток металлических пальцев. Рука сразу же запульсировала болью, побелевшая было кожа вокруг наливающегося синяка покраснела от вернувшейся крови.

Ладно, хорошо, он будет решать все при помощи логики и настолько спокойно, насколько сможет. Если начнет психовать, головная боль станет только сильнее, и это приведет к новым повреждениям. Что он знал совершенно точно, без малейших сомнений, без попыток угадать?

Первое: к добру или худу, но он был когда-то Джеймсом Барнсом.

Второе: Гидра изгадила его воспоминания.

Третье: Гидра изо всех сил старалась сделать так, чтобы он не мог заполучить эти воспоминания обратно, потому что при малейшей возможности Джеймс Барнс возвращался к своей оригинальной программе, а его оригинальная программа состояла в уничтожении нацистов.

Четвертое: Гидра хотела, чтобы он убил Капитана Америку.

Пятое: в каком бы супообразном состоянии ни находились его мозги, он не собирался давать нацистам то, что они хотят.

И в конце концов именно это перевесило на его внутренних весах. Гидра не хотела, чтобы он помнил, значит, в его интересах показать им блестящий средний палец, прежде чем загнать его им в глотку. Гидра отрезала ему голову, но это не помогло. Они попытались стереть его оригинальные протоколы, но те не исчезли, просто оказались запрятаны глубоко-глубоко. Но они все еще были где-то там. Он сможет их вернуть.

И он даже знал, как это сделать. Каждый раз это приводило к мигрени, но по сравнению со всем остальным это было не страшно. Он проделывал и не такое. В конце концов он знал, как справиться с такой ослепляющей, плавящей мозги болью: сцепить зубы и идти напролом.

И результат будет того стоить? Правда?

Наверное, нужно это записать.

Поднявшись на ноги и вытерев нос, существо-Барнс направился к стопке дневников, которые теперь были спрятаны в коробке для патронов, и начал рыться в поисках чистой страницы. Теперь, когда он обладал целым месяцем неповрежденной эпизодической памяти, которая больше не была похожа на рулетку с кошмарами, записи стали гораздо более полезными. Барнс подумал, что ему понадобится составить таблицу, может, даже блок-схему.

Он снял колпачок с маркера.

«ОПЕРАЦИЯ ОБРАТНАЯ МОЗГОЕБЛЯ» аккуратно написал он и сделал паузу, чтобы потереть руку, которая пульсировала болью. Потом сверился с телефоном и добавил дату: «23.11.2014». 

ЦЕЛЬ: <s>вспомнить все</s>. Получить доступ к эпизодической памяти.

За:

  * более высокая вероятность вспомнить важные с тактической точки зрения данные. Больше целей
  * нынешние сформированные Гидрой рефлексы привели к субоптимальной когнитивной деятельности
  * чего Гидра хочет, того, блядь, Гидра не получит.



Против:

  * нахуй Баки Барнса
  * воспоминания о пытках
  * головные боли
  * плохо для мозгов. Спросить у Гугла???



Он задумался над этим списком.

А потом сделал то, что сейчас ему было доступно: спросил у Гугла. Гугл не дал ему никакой новой информации по поводу травм мозга, кроме той, которой он уже владел. Какой сюрприз, в мире было не так уж много придурков, которые могли похвастаться травмой от электрошока, сывороткой суперсолдата и чрезвычайно агрессивным программированием. Итак, значит, он был единственным существующим экспертом по этой хрени и единственным специалистом, способным дать ему медицинский совет, был он сам.

Не сказать чтобы Барнс чувствовал себя на сто процентов уверенным в том, что делает.

Собирался ли он продолжать это делать? Да, блядь, собирался.

***

У Клинта в ванной был полный набор всего, что полагается иметь в долговременном убежище. Парики, накладные носы, аптечка первой помощи таких размеров, что ею можно было обеспечить полевой госпиталь, и косметика, которой хватило бы, чтобы открыть бутик. Наташа распахнула дверцы шкафчиков и принялась в них рыться.

Она нечасто разглядывала собственное ненакрашенное лицо, потому что не видела в этом смысла. Оно ничего ей не говорило. Рисование нового лица всегда было необходимо, чтобы выжить, поэтому у нее не оставалось времени, чтобы испытывать по этому поводу какие-то чувства. И она всегда носила какую-то личину, даже если сейчас это была Наташа Романова, супершпионка в отпуске.

Но в последнее время ей стало наплевать. То, что жило под слоями масок, все равно не отражалось на ее лице. Настоящая Наташа Романова™, даже если и существовала, не имела ничего общего с тем, как она выглядела.

Но то, как ты выглядишь, все равно имеет значение и всегда несет в себе послание. Оно влияет на твои поступки. А при определенных обстоятельствах может изменить то, кем ты являешься. Наташа достала влажные салфетки и начала смывать макияж.

Ее лицо сходило по частям. Она несколько месяцев не красила брови и ресницы, поэтому без макияжа они словно переставали существовать, рыжеватые волоски сливались с кожей. Без тонального крема ее кожа была бледной и слегка неровной, на щеках виднелись шрамики от подростковых акне. Она выглядела призраком, незаконченной, несфокусированной. Как будто она не полностью была здесь.

Шпионы должны быть осторожны. Шпионы должны быть незаметны. Черная Вдова очень старалась выглядеть как настоящая девушка, обычная девушка, на которую в толпе никто не посмотрит дважды.

Супергерои не должны выглядеть каким-то определенным образом, разве что иногда должны быть до усрачки страшными.

Это Наташа умела.

Она порылась в ящике под раковиной, нашла триммер Клинта и воткнула вилку в розетку . Дело было вот в чем: она знала, что когда сбросила в сеть файлы «Озарения», то не обнажилась перед всем миром, потому что того, кем являлась Черная Вдова, не было ни в одном файле. Она ничем не рисковала. Для таких, как она, риск означал нечто совсем другое, и она вполне могла справиться с последствиями своих действий.

Она ожидала, что это будет неприятно, но ничего сверхъестественного. Она попрощалась с анонимностью, когда согласилась стать одной из Мстителей, и преодолела  последствия этого решения. После битвы за Манхэттен она целый месяц чувствовала свою потерю так остро, что покрывалась мурашками всякий раз, когда выходила на улицу, поэтому поставила перед собой задачу делать это каждый день, идти туда, где будет толпа народу, подобрав волосы, чтобы они не мешали видеть ее лицо. Она дала несколько автографов, остановилась, чтобы попозировать для селфи, а когда позже проверяла в твиттере тег  #чернаявдова, видела, что на этих фото она даже улыбалась.

Все это можно было пережить. Она была не из тех, кто пасует перед новой трудной задачей, она представляла себе, что это закаляет ее, как керамику, как сталь: ее мягкие части оказываются в огне и либо становятся неуязвимыми, либо сгорают.

Поэтому в день «Озарения» она сбросила все данные в бездонную черную дыру интернета. Чем бы это ни закончилось – она справится. Цена, которую ей, как обычно, придется заплатить, ее не убьет.

И она не могла отрицать, что почувствовала некоторое облегчение. После всего этого у нее не было шанса на возвращение к работе под прикрытием. Больше она не будет прятаться. Перед ней один путь – вперед.

А потом она продолжила вести себя как раньше. Можно было найти кучу оправданий – ее отвлекли, она была занята, она придерживалась выигрышной стратегии. Но это не отменяло факта, что она не пошла до конца, по крайней мере, не во всем, не в том, где это имело значение. Скрывала информацию, врала Стиву – и ради чего? Обращалась со своими союзниками как с целями. Говорила себе, что это необходимо, держалась за свои секреты и свои предосторожности, будто это ее спасет. Она думала, что освободилась от всего, но нет, она едва-едва поскребла поверхность. Это было совсем на нее не похоже, разве она не всегда идет до конца? Какого черта она делает? Действует на отъебись?

Нельзя объявить себя супергероем и продолжить вести себя как шпион.

Теперь она могла играть в другую игру.

Наташа включила машинку и начала сбривать волосы аккуратными полосками. Густые платиновые пряди падали к ее ногам, волосы были жесткими из-за того, что два месяца назад она их обесцветила. Боже мой, да она вышла из зала заседаний Конгресса и направилась в ближайший магазин за краской для волос, чувствуя потребность избавиться от любой из черт, которые выдавали в ней Вдову.

Она избавилась от малейшего намека на блонд.

На голове у нее остался примерно сантиметр рыжих волос. Как колючки у ежика, как пушок у щеночка. Она выглядела миленько, если не обращать внимания на безумное, голодное выражение ее глаз.

Теперь, когда волосы не отвлекали, ее призрачная незавершенность сияла как маяк. Ни бровей, ни ресниц, только бесформенные губы и глаза, сквозь которые на мир смотрело нечто, живущее внутри Наташи. Ее шея казалась более жилистой, и если присмотреться, можно было заметить ножевые шрамы на ключице и на подбородке. Обладательница этого лица никогда не сойдет за соседскую девчонку, разве что по соседству располагалась тюрьма.

Она не позволяла всем видеть ее во всей полноте в любой момент времени, но, может, сейчас она будет показывать что-то одно, но все время и всему миру. Тронь меня, тронь мое – и будь уверен, тебе придется заплатить.

Женщина, которая больше не была Черной Вдовой, смотрела на собственное отражение, которое было если не абсолютно честным, то как минимум гораздо более точным, чем раньше, и позволила этой правильности укрыть ее словно второй кожей. На этот раз она все сделает правильно. Она поступит правильно.

***

Существо-Барнс обдумал идею заняться извлечением воспоминаний не в Хренолете, а где-нибудь в непосредственной близости от туалета, желательно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, потому что этот процесс означал мигрени и рвоту, но решил, что это плохая идея. Мысль о том, что ему придется переместиться в незнакомое место и обеспечить его безопасность непосредственно перед тем, как выдернуть опору из-под собственного разума, была невыносимой. Ему придется обойтись ведром, мокрой тряпкой и бутылкой воды.

Он убедился, что люк Хренолета открыт, они дрейфовали где-то над Монголией и были так высоко, что ветер не доносил никаких запахов, только холод. Он был не в восторге оттого, что пришлось пожертвовать невидимостью, но они находились на краю света, и Барнсу был необходим свежий воздух. Он устроился в углу, обхватил руками ведро и задумался над тем, за каким именно воспоминанием готов нырнуть в глубины своего разума.

Первым на ум, конечно, пришел Роджерс, отчего внутри все сразу же перевернулось. Не Роджерс, подумал он. Может быть... семья? Да, у него была семья, так написано в интернете. Эти воспоминания должны быть довольно глубоко, правильно? Ему было из чего выбрать. Барнс знал, что у него сохранились некоторые сенсорные воспоминания, он напрягся, подавляя дрожь, приготовился к боли и сосредоточился на задании.

Его семья. Его мама, да, хорошо. Почему бы не начать с этого.

Он зажмурился и начал дышать на счет, стараясь выровнять сердцебиение. Когда у него кончились отговорки и причины оттягивать неизбежное, он покрепче ухватился за края ведра и двинулся напролом, вперед и вперед, следом за запахом лаванды, теста, джина, ее руки гладящие его волосы, у него были волосы точно как у мамы. Па научил его бриться, но мама показала ему, как укладывать волосы, зачесывать их назад, заставить их вести себя прилично. 

_ Вот смотри, так заплетают косички. Бекка, не крутись, твоему брату нужно научиться, когда родятся близнецы, у меня не будет на это времени. Джейми, милый, младенца держат вот так, подойди поближе. Ты снова гулял с мальчишкой Роджерсов? Джейми, милый, я знаю, что он тоже не ходит в церковь, но это другое. Джейми, милый, ты не можешь позволить им так с собой разговаривать, держи голову высоко. Как они тебя назвали? _

Он вспомнил ее лицо: высокий лоб, растрепанные волосы, карие глаза. Она в ярости скомкала фартук и бросила его на кухонный стол. « _Скажи мне их имена и фамилии! Я не позволю, чтобы это произошло снова..._ _ДЖОРДЖ_! – закричала она, и па прибежал на кухню, спотыкаясь. Она схватила Баки за руку и подтащила его к отцу. – _Возьми своего сына и научи его драться!_ – сказала она с побелевшим лицом, и ему стало больно. – _Научи его бить так, чтобы им было больно!_ » 

Она поправила волосы и схватила сумочку. Ярость, как силовое поле, окутывала ее со всех сторон. 

_ «Винни, что случилось? Винни, куда ты идешь?» _ – спросил па.

Он вспомнил, как поздно ночью она сидела за кухонным столом, на котором горела свеча, свет отражался в ее глазах, и Баки стоял, изо всех сил прижавшись к ее огромному беременному животу, к той монументальной фигуре, которой стала его ма.

Она произнесла:  _ «Я сказала Конни Миллер, что расскажу ее мужу, чем она занимается с булочником, пока он на работе» _ . Она произнесла:  _ «Я сказала Алисе Браунрайт, что расскажу ее начальнику, сколько именно она берет из кассы каждую неделю». _ Она произнесла:  _ «Я сказала Мэри Стокман, что расскажу ее мужу, и ее папочке, и ее священнику, как именно она избавилась от своего последнего ребенка. И если они или их дети хотя бы в мыслях повторят это слово в адрес моей семьи, то я...» _

Ее руки крепко сжимали волосы Баки. « _ Мы не допустим этого снова. Джейми, милый, если эти мальчишки хотя бы косо взглянут в твою сторону, выбей им все зубы. _ »

« _ Винни _ , – сказал па, –  _ Винни, ты не можешь просто взять и... _ »

_ «Иди в постель, Джейми». _ Но Баки мог слышать их через стену. « _ Моя семья приехала в эту страну не за тем, чтобы нас называли... Просто слово? Просто слово?! С этого все и начинается. Научи его боксировать, Джордж Барнс, а когда родятся близнецы, то научишь и их тоже! Я приехала сюда не за тем, чтобы с моими детьми обращались как с собаками». _

И на этот раз картинка – память – оказалась неразрывно связана с другой. О боже, конечно, Стив тоже был там. Стив, мелкий, худой, с красным лицом, хватающий с земли кусок кирпича и бросающий в мальчишку, с которым Баки часто дрался. И Стив сбил того с ног и заставил зарыдать, и у него шла кровь, потому что  _ Роджерс псих, Роджерс конченый, его надо запереть в дурдоме подальше от людей... вы двое не можете просто... _

И мальчишка убежал, потому что Стив, в котором было всего три фута роста, поднял с земли очередной кусок кирпича и был готов кинуть его с ветхозаветной яростью. И Баки встал с земли, схватил Стива за руку и потащил за собой домой. Он выпалил: «Стив кинул кирпичом в Джона Браунрайта, потому что он столкнул меня с крыльца продуктового», – и знал, что на этом все, в этот самый момент мама простила Стиву все грехи, прошлые и будущие, настоящие и выдуманные, и приняла в семью его и тетю Сару, потому что Винифред Барнс любила свою семью, как дракон любит свое сокровище. И ей было плевать на бедность, на то, что он был ирландцем и яростным говнюком, главное, что он хорошо относился к ее семье.

И поэтому его мама ничего не сказала, когда он решил съехаться со Стивом. Она знала, подумал он, знала, что они… они...

Он потерялся во времени, а когда проморгался и пришел в себя, то у него было чувство, словно в голове взорвалась бомба, но он уже очень давно перешагнул порог, за которым боль становилась просто еще одним сигналом, который тебе подает тело и который ты натренирован игнорировать.

Лежа на боку и держа телефон прямо перед лицом, он дрожащими пальцами набрал в строке поиска: «ждеймс Букнаан банрс». Автокоррект исправил написание, и на экране появились результаты. Он листал их, пока не нашел изображение. Визуальное подтверждение. Он увидел ее: высокий лоб, вьющиеся темные волосы.

Онлайн было два семейных портрета, сканы старых потемневших фотографий, и на обоих она смотрела прямо в камеру, словно бросая вызов зрителям. Губы поджаты, спина выпрямлена. Ее муж выглядел как дублер Санта Клауса без костюма – большим и мягким. На одной фотографии у нее на руках было два спеленутых младенца, а на второй ее руки лежали на плечах темноволосого мальчика.

Существо-Барнс проигнорировал мелкого наглого говнюка и вернулся на Википедию, все еще пытаясь сморгнуть слезы. Винифред (Фрида) Барнс, 1899 – 1963. Что он делал в шестидесятые? Ничего хорошего. Совсем ничего хорошего. О боже.

По его щекам катились слезы. Он укусил себя за ладонь возле большого пальца с такой силой, что пошла кровь. Изнутри него рвался вой. Его мама. Его голова будто треснула пополам, а мозг залило напалмом. Он вспомнил.

Непонятно, что его удивило. Успешная миссия всегда ощущается именно так.

Когда слезы высохли, он перекатился на живот и прижался лицом к металлическому полу, всхлипывая. Лицо, по ощущениям, распухло вдвое, а в носу горело огнем. В голове, казалось, шумит прибой, а может, и не казалось, потому что его соплями можно было наполнить Южно-Китайское море. Он был полон воспоминаниями о прошлом, но при этом чувствовал себя пустым, словно труп.

Но он получил, что хотел, правда? Ведь именно этого он и хотел, черт побери. Он должен был знать, должен был догадаться, что получится, если взять его кашу из мозгов и потребовать от нее результата. Он содрогнулся. Миссия прошла успешно, поставленная цель достигнута. Он смог пробиться сквозь программирование. При желании он мог заполучить всю, блин, трагедию своего существования и разложить ее перед собой как праздничное угощение.

Но, по крайней мере, его не стошнило.

Барнс дополз до открытого люка и высунул наружу горячее, опухшее от слез лицо, закрыл глаза и просто ощущал, как на нем оседает холодный туман. Они снова дрейфовали, сейчас даже выше, чем раньше. Воздух был холодным и разреженным, а земля внизу оказалась не видна из-за клубящегося тумана.

Существо-Барнс неловко выбрался из люка и перелез на крышу Хренолета. Голова болела, в ушах бухало, а глаза резал даже этот приглушенный серый свет. Он добрался до середины крыши, окруженный со всех сторон гладким серым металлом. Вокруг ничего не было видно – может быть, они залетели в облако.

Он был почти уверен, что если попытается читать, то глаза лопнут от перенапряжения, но, к счастью, у него был еще один способ справляться со стрессом. Его айпод теперь постоянно обитал во внутреннем кармане куртки и всегда был теплым на ощупь. Он распутал наушники, вставил их в уши и включил музыку.

На этот раз заиграл не дабстеп. Почти все другие песни были просто перебором клавиш пианино без цели и смысла или странными звуками. И все это бумканье и шуршание ему не особо нравилось, но так лучше, чем ничего. Этого достаточно. И он не был уверен, что способен перенести почти религиозный экстаз, в который его вгонял дабстеп, по крайней мере не сейчас, после того как он прошелся по собственным мозгам колотушкой для мяса.

Он лег на спину и закрыл глаза.

Корабль продолжил дрейфовать.

Спустя короткое время туман превратился в изморось. Барнс чувствовал слабую вибрацию, когда капли разбивались о поверхность корабля. Вода стекала по его лицу, намочила одежду, струйками стекала с его волос. Барнс поморгал мокрыми ресницами и невидяще уставился в серое ничто, позволив себе быть не более чем проводником для музыки в наушниках.

Но в конце концов именно айпод заставил его вернуться внутрь: он испугался, что вода испортит электронную начинку и отберет его музыку. Барнс забрался в кабину и встал перед консолью, навалившись на нее всем весом. С него текла вода, а суставы хрустели, как будто его тело решило, что ему пора вести себя по возрасту. Плечо на стыке плоти и металла так замерзло, что горело огнем.

«Наверное, нужно полететь куда-то… в другое место», – подумал он. Он слишком давно был в небе с выключенной маскировкой. Черт знает, кто мог его заметить, пока он валялся тут и рыдал от жалости к себе.

Словно по команде, туман под ним разошелся, и он увидел большое многоэтажное здание посреди степи.

Он хотел было включить невидимость, но с первого же взгляда понял, что здание заброшено. Оно просело с одного края, а дорога, ведущая к нему, растрескалась и поросла бурьяном. На крыше виднелись пятна от воды, а торчащая тут и там арматура стала рыжей от ржавчины. И на мили вокруг не было ничего, кроме этого недостроенного и заброшенного комплекса.

Барнс чувствовал холод, глядя на здание сквозь ветровое стекло. Обе его руки были прижаты к консоли, и внезапно он осознал, что сквозь его руки, через сердце и мозг бежит бесконечный поток энергии. Корабль использовал его тело как собственное оборудование, как когнитивную структуру, его мозг стал важной частью бортового компьютера. Он был ключом зажигания, деталью, без которой корабль не мог функционировать.

Он подумал о своем первом полете, о том, как чуть не отправился в космос, обнаружив, что фундаментальные человеческие представления об управлении здесь не работают. Нельзя было просто отдать мысленный приказ, необходимо было представить конечный результат этого действия.

Существо-Барнс перевел взгляд на здание внизу и представил, как оно взрывается, крыша расцветает шаром огня и дыма. Он представил разлетающееся стекло, рвущиеся трубы, камни, которые плавятся от жара. Он представил себе, что чувствует удовлетворение.

Звук двигателей под ним изменил тональность.

***

Итак, Солдат, очевидно, сбежал от своих прошлых хозяев. Существующие данные могли быть интерпретированы как за, так и против этой гипотезы, но убежденность Рамлоу перевесила. Существовали убедительные доказательства, что Солдат сейчас с головой окунулся в мстительный загул, да так, что на его фоне последние двадцать минут «Кэрри»* (книга Стивена Кинга про девочку, отомстившую школьным врагам за унижения) выглядели как семинар хиппи о любви и всепрощении.

Один из самых умелых убийц на свете сорвался с поводка и действовал теперь исключительно в собственных интересах, и Наташа не была уверена, пугаться ей или погодить. С одной стороны, еще одна жертва промывки мозгов оказалась на свободе! Ура! С другой стороны, люди, которые пережили такое, обычно не отправляются в счастливую и беззаботную жизнь гладить котят и бегать по залитым солнцем лугам. Что не убивает тебя, то превращает в убийственную страшилку, и Наташа сама прошла через это, так что хотела надеяться на лучшее, но слишком хорошо помнила первые два года после освобождения. Нельзя уйти из ада и не прихватить часть этого ада с собой, и, черт возьми, почти все худшее, что она натворила в жизни, произошло, когда у нее не было хозяина, кроме того, кто оплачивал ее следующий заказ. И хотя в ее отчетах значилось, что Зимний Солдат убивает только гидровцев, это могло означать, что остальные тела просто пока никто не нашел.

Им придется подождать и посмотреть, что будет, решила Наташа и постучала в дверь очаровательного домика в английском городишке с ужасным названием Чорливуд.

Ник открыл дверь всего несколько секунд спустя – значит,  заметил ее издалека и у него было достаточно времени, чтобы снять все меры безопасности с входной двери.

– Привет, начальничек, – сказала Наташа, отставив ногу и приподняв воображаемую шляпу.

Услышав ее акцент, Ник скорчил гримасу отвращения и открыл дверь шире, чтобы впустить ее в дом.

– Боже, заходи быстрее, пока кто-нибудь не услышал тебя и не вызвал полицию.

Наташа проследовала за ним в холл, удивляясь, что на нем надет кремовый свитер с косами и вельветовые штаны. Не сказать чтобы она никогда не видела его под прикрытием, просто Ник Фьюри был одним из тех людей, кто родился в черном кожаном плаще и кого в нем похоронят. Ей было странно видеть его в удобных коричневых мокасинах, а не в берцах, словно это знак, что во вселенной что-то пошло не так.

– Что за вид? – бросил Ник через плечо и провел ее в кухню, и да, она вспомнила, что не только он выглядел не так, как обычно.

– Ну, знаешь, стилист плохо постриг мне челку, и я решила, что пора избавиться от всей прически.

– Ты выглядишь как пятнадцатилетняя жертва рака, – хмыкнул Ник. Он осмотрел ее с ног до головы, и только большой опыт позволил Наташе не чувствовать себя под этим взглядом мухой под микроскопом.

Она сумела удержаться и не сделать саркастический книксен.

– Я серьезно, что это у тебя за вид? – спросил Ник.

– Я решила, что пришло время для перемен, – беспечно сказала Наташа. – А потом прошла терапию.

– Хочешь сказать, что поубивала кучу мудаков, а потом пошла к нашей любимой тупой блондинке – Бартону и пересказала ему все в подробностях?

– Ну, ты знаешь мое правило. Я говорю о своих чувствах только с теми, кто скоро умрет.

– Пока Бартон жив и продолжает быть занозой у меня в заднице, можешь мне сказки не рассказывать, – хмыкнул Ник, доставая с полки чайную чашку, и зажег огонь под чайником – видимо, решил, что ее радикальная стрижка угрозы не представляет и он может порадоваться встрече и напоить ее чаем.

– Клинт не в счет. Рассказывать что-то Клинту – все равно, что рассказывать своему левому локтю, – сказала Наташа, забираясь на столешницу, чтобы добраться до верхней полки в кухонном шкафчике. Она ухмыльнулась, увидев там жестяные банки без надписей. Ник всегда хранил свой чай на верхних полках и в его конспиративных квартирах всегда был чай.

– Твой левый локоть последние шесть месяцев был занят координированием нашей агентурной разведки по ту сторону Атлантики и отлично справлялся, – произнес Ник, выставляя на стол лимон и варенье.

– Знаю, и я поражена не меньше тебя, – ответила Наташа, хотя ничего такого не думала. Она перебирала банки: сахар, зеленый чай, мышьяк, цианид, выбрала банку с черным чаем, протянула ее Нику и начала резать лимон. – Хилл не прислала мне ни одной карикатуры с Клинтом, которого сожрала бумажная работа. Ты же в курсе, что она изучала в колледже и рисование?

– Да, – сказал Ник, наливая кипяток в заварочный чайник. – Вместо этого она присылала мне карикатуры, на которых бумажная работа поглотила Старка.

Наташа изобразила возмущенный вздох:

– Как она могла не поделиться со мной?!

– Скоро твой день рождения, она готовит для тебя скрапбук. Это сюрприз, так что когда ты его получишь, то будешь удивлена, все понятно?

Наташа уставилась на него во все глаза.

– Она знает, когда у меня день рождения? Даже я не знаю, когда у меня день рождения!

– Она использует дату рождения той дилерши оружия, которая тебе так нравилась.

Шесть месяцев она была Наиной Ручинской – польской дилершей оружия, которая помыкала толпой народа и исподтишка саботировала организацию, занимавшуюся торговлей людьми. Мария была ее основным куратором в этой операции, и они сумели подружиться, несмотря на то, что Мария любила собак и поклонялась богу кофе.

– Ха, мне нравится. Может, я его себе оставлю. Кто она по гороскопу, Стрелец?

– Пятое декабря, – подтвердил Ник, взял заварочный чайник и чашку и поставил их на стол. – Хотя, на мой взгляд, ты больше похожа на Скорпиона.

– Мстительная и полная секретов – это я один в один. – Наташа взяла чашку, налила туда заварку и бросила два кусочка лимона. Боже мой, она сто лет не пила нормального чая!

– Какая гадость, – сказал Ник, наблюдая за тем, как она бухнула полную ложку варенья прямо на лимон. – Ты же... Да ради бога, Романова, по крайней мере вытащи ложку из чашки!

– Зачем мне вытаскивать ложку? – спросила Наташа, сделав огромный глоток кипятка, и прищурилась поверх края чашки.

– Потому что… ладно, забей, – вздохнул Ник. – Если ты хочешь тыкать себе ложкой в глаз каждый раз, как делаешь глоток, то я не стану тебя останавливать.

– Никто на свете не сможет меня остановить, – пробормотала Наташа, делая очередной глоток и игнорируя ложечку, которая уткнулась ей в щеку.

– Да, я слышал. – Ник аккуратно поставил чашку на стол, и уставился на нее в упор. – Наташа, – сказал он, – что ты делаешь?

– Почему я присоединилась к Мстителям, Ник? – спросила Наташа. – С тактической точки зрения. Мы оба знаем, что мне бы никто не предложил стать Мстителем, если бы я смогла оставаться тайным оперативником.

После долгой паузы он наконец ответил:

– Ты стала слишком знаменита, чтобы продолжать карьеру шпионки.

– Вот именно. И вначале я немного злилась, но когда хорошенько все обдумала, то поняла, что это к лучшему. Кто хочет, чтобы его карьера кончилась, потому что он стал слишком хорош в своем деле? – Наташа пожала плечами. – Значит, я перешла на новую ступень. На этой неделе это охота за международными террористами. Гидра слишком хорошо организована, несмотря на то, как ее лупят в хвост и в гриву все вокруг. Но они начали распадаться на фракции, и мне нужно составить карту этих фракций. А, кстати, Рамлоу умер.

– Я слышал, – сказал Ник. – И все остальные тоже. Ты оставила недвусмысленное послание.

– И я повторю его, – твердо сказала она. – На этот раз еще громче.

– Наташа, – повторил Ник, – что ты делаешь?

– Ну как же, я делаю следующий шаг в карьере, – ласково ответила Наташа. – Чтобы стать супергероем, пару раз спасти мир недостаточно. Один раз – случайность, два – совпадение... Нет, нужно быть последовательной. Нужно вкладывать в это дело всю душу. – Она помешала чай в чашке. – Нужно дать людям понять, что ты не в игрушки играешь.

– Так ты что, собираешься  красться на цыпочках с тяжелой дубиной в руках ? – уставился на нее Ник. – Наташа, я не стану говорить тебе, что делать, но это не в твоем стиле.

– Вот именно, – ответила Наташа. – Хватит с меня ходьбы на цыпочках. Пора топать, как слон, и напомнить людям про большую дубину. Гидра процветает благодаря секретам, Ник. И я не собираюсь давать им даже носового платка, чтобы прикрыться.

– Иногда секреты необходимы, и ты, Вдова, знаешь это лучше остальных, – прорычал Ник.

– Но не секреты ради секретов, – возразила она. – В жопу секреты, если они помогают скрыть вот такое.

– Черт возьми, – сказал Ник. – Ты это от Роджерса подхватила? Это заразно, что ли? Иммунитета не существует?

– Когда нашей главной проблемой являются нацисты, Ник, то Роджерс именно тот, кто нужен нам в качестве лидера.

– Наташа, только потому, что весь мир повесил на Роджерса ярлык «самый лучший», не значит, что он именно такой и есть. Или что упертость, самоуверенность и желание пробивать головой стены –  обязательное условие победы для него, а тем более для тебя. Ты хочешь быть супергероем? Отлично! Ты уже супергерой. Ты можешь делать это по-своему, не забывай об этом.

Наташа не сводила с него глаз.

– Да, – сказала она. – Но вести себя как Вдова просто потому, что я всегда вела себя как Вдова, тоже не обязательное условие победы. Вдова не заметила фашистов, а Роджерс заметил.

– Я уже говорил и повторю еще раз, Наташа: мы заметили.

– Он заметил раньше, – возразила Наташа. – Как только он увидел хеликерриеры, сразу понял, что дело нечисто. Сейчас две тысячи четырнадцатый, Ник, –  заметить недостаточно быстро значит провалиться.

Она смягчила выражение лица, безмолвно предлагая перемирие. 

– Не стоит бояться, что я стану мини-Кэпом. КГБ слишком хорошо просветило меня насчет западной капиталистической пропаганды.

Ник смотрел на нее с негодованием, но Наташа решила для себя, что будет считать, будто  он это любя. 

– Нам не стоило размораживать этого сукина сына.

– Ну, Ник, – прощебетала Наташа, – я встречаюсь с мальчиками, я завожу друзей. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я была хорошо социализирована?

– Да в жопу социализацию, – ответил Ник, – я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И если ты предпочтешь социализацию победе, то я возьму соль, перец, острый соус и съем свою повязку на глаз.

Наташа улыбнулась.

– Так что, Роджерсу нельзя сводить меня на выпускной?

– Женщина, Роджерсу не стоит никого и никуда вести, разве что свой зад на терапию.

– О, так теперь ты хочешь чтобы он пошел на терапию?

– Теперь, когда я перестал быть его командующим и больше не отвечаю за безопасность США, да, я считаю, что ему нужно именно туда.

– Справедливо, – согласилась Наташа. Ник был бы не слишком хорошим лидером, если бы не ценил оптимальную эффективность агентов выше их личного счастья. Наташа и сама считала, что Роджерсу не помешало бы походить к терапевту ради деэскалации и найти то, ради чего стоило бы жить. Но эта ситуация уже давным-давно ускользнула из ее рук.

И полностью перешла в руки Солдата, а она была не в состоянии обдумывать сейчас этот сценарий.

– Итак, – сказала Наташа, – давай вернемся к нашим нацистам.

Ник прищурился, глядя на нее.

– Есть планы?

– Пара мыслей, – кротко отозвалась Наташа. – Клинт проверяет для меня кое-какую информацию. Мы определим, кто отдает приказы в этой ассоциации осьминогов. И я хочу привлечь технического специалиста. У меня есть причины считать, что они прикарманили разработки оружия.

Ник кивнул.

– Я знаю парочку подходящих людей, которые мне должны. Ты когда-нибудь работала с Троненко? Он отлично умеет обращаться со странной хренью и при этом не привлекать к себе внимания.

– Ну, вообще-то я собираюсь привлечь к этой операции очень много внимания.

– Не может быть, – сказал Ник.

– Я просто решила, что для разнообразия стоит пойти кратчайшим путем.

– О нет, только не это. Ты хочешь привлечь к операции Старка?

– Я хочу привлечь к ней Роудса, – ответила Наташа с невинным выражением лица. – А тот факт, что Старк идет в комплекте – это стопроцентное совпадение.

Ник на несколько секунд спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Участие Воителя в операции такого рода потребует серьезной подготовки, – наконец произнес он с тяжелым вздохом. – Я начну звонить и напоминать людям о том, что они мне должны.

– И моим должникам тоже звони, – сказала Наташа. – Я бы и сама позвонила, но когда кто-то делает это за тебя, оно намного эффективнее, правда? «Черная Вдова все помнит, сенатор Джефф, – изобразила она низкий грудной голос. – Если почесать ей спинку, она почешет твою в ответ». Ха! Страшно!

Ник смотрел на нее так, словно только что понял, что ей не хватает пары деталек Лего до полного набора.

– Да-а, – протянул он. – Я именно так им и скажу. Забудь, что я говорил про Роджерса, вы друг друга заслуживаете.

– Ты что, хочешь сказать, Щ.И.Т. нанял меня не за мой очаровательный характер? 

– Ага, а еще за чувство стиля и талант к отделке помещений. Что ты собираешься делать, Наташа?

Наташа улыбнулась.

– Я собираюсь разобраться с историей про призрака.

– Если кто и сможет его поймать, то только ты, – сказал Ник, не сводя с нее взгляда.

– Никто никого не будет ловить. Я просто хочу поговорить.

– Угу, – скептически ответил Ник.

– Если у тебя есть кто-то, кто лучше меня разбирается в мотивах и планах Зимнего Солдата, дай мне знать. – Наташа пожала плечами.

– И ты собираешься просто... спросить его?

– Ну, он может ответить мне просто от неожиданности. Я подозреваю, что его мнением очень давно никто не интересовался.

– И твой план обращения с Зимним Солдатом состоит в том, чтобы быть с ним милой?

Наташа подняла брови.

– Если верить истории, то те, кто дурно с ним обходились, плохо кончали.

– Ладно, ладно. Боже мой. – Ник тяжело вздохнул. – Я позвоню Роудсу. Старк все равно рано или поздно сунет свой нос в это дело.

– А я верну в строй Роджерса с Уилсоном, – довольно сказала Наташа. – Будет весело, мы устроим вечеринку.

– О Господи. – Ник потер лицо обеими руками. – И где эти два идиота сейчас?

***

– Я думал, ты сказал, что разбираешься в лодках!

– Нет, я сказал, что однажды в летнем лагере плыл на каяке и сломал руку на водопаде. И это не лодка, Стив, это адская хрень из стекловолокна!

– Это каноэ. Или, по крайней мере, хорватский вариант каноэ. Я слышал, как мужик его так назвал.

– Да мне плевать, пусть даже это будет любимый ноготь Посейдона, – прорычал Сэм, по-собачьи гребя на одном месте. – Как, блядь, нам в него забраться?

– Разве ты не был спасателем? И не делал эту хрень трижды перед завтраком и еще разок до обеда?

– А ты разве не суперсолдат? Превратись в рыбу, или в каракатицу, или в человека, который не переворачивает лодки!

– Мы оба перевернулись и выпали из этого каноэ.

– Да, и теперь мы оба в воде, где мы и останемся, если не придумаем способ, как нам забраться в это неопознанное плавательное средство.

– Ты прав, – ответил Стив, по-собачьи выгребая рядом. – Хорошо, ты прав. Мы сможем. Все дело в равновесии, так?

Они с сомнением посмотрели на неопределенную лодку. Она была ярко-желтой, сделанной из крепкого пластика и совершенно точно над ними издевалась. 

– Если я запрыгну с этой стороны, – сказал Стив, не сводя с нее глаз, – а ты с той, то равновесие не нарушится, правильно?

– Правильно, – согласился Сэм. – На счет три! – И они оба попытались запрыгнуть на каноэ, но неправильно оценили расстояние и перелетели через него. На этот раз оно перевернулось им прямо на головы.

– Еще раз! – прорычал Сэм, изображая самую симпатичную кусающуюся черепаху на свете.

На этот раз они столкнулись головами, прежде чем снова свалиться в воду, где Сэм чуть не добавил Стиву еще одну дырку в жопе своим веслом. Каноэ весело болталось на волнах рядом с ними.

– Я тебе говорю, эта лодка точно одержима дьяволом, – сказал Сэм, выплюнув речную воду. – А теперь ты ее разозлил. Не стоило называть ее каноэ.

– Это, блядь, каноэ, и я не позволю ему победить, – рявкнул Стив, хватаясь за пластиковый борт. 

А ведь сначала они пошли на пляж, но увидели там толпы туристов, орущих детей, сотни банок из-под колы и воткнутых в песок бычков. Их хватило ровно на пятнадцать минут, прежде чем они вернулись на центральную площадь города. 

– Да ладно, мы не можем сдаться, – сказал Сэм, а Стив в отчаянии показал на туристический магазин, в витрине которого была вывеска: «ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫЕ РЕЧНЫЕ ЭКСКУРСИИ НА КАЯКАХ!» 

И вот теперь они расплачивались за грехи прошлые и будущие посредством неопределенного водного средства передвижения.

– Ладно, мы подплывем к тому камню, – решительно произнес Стив, – я об него обопрусь, и мы, блядь, заберемся в это ебаное каноэ или сдохнем в процессе.

Они не сдохли в процессе. Но им пришлось выбраться на берег, прежде чем они все же смогли попасть в предательские бананово-желтые объятия лодки.

Когда они оба оказались на сидениях и начали дрейфовать вниз по течению, эмоционально опустошенные всем, что с ними произошло, Сэм оглядел реку, потом посмотрел на Стива.

– Черт, а с какой стороны мы приплыли?

Они оба осмотрелись. Берега реки выглядели совершенно одинаковыми.

– Где было солнце? Перед нами?

– Я не знаю! Оно было прямо над головой!

– Стоп, – сказал Сэм. – Мы плыли вниз по течению. А вниз по течению можно плыть только в одном направлении.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

– Мы что, поглупели? – потребовал от него ответа Сэм. – Мы отупели, или что? Это случается каждый раз, когда едешь в отпуск? Признайся, чувак, ты чувствуешь, как твои мозги постепенно отмирают?

– Надо было позволить читаури победить, – мрачно сказал Стив, откинувшись на пластиковом сидении и возведя очи к небесам. – Так было бы лучше для всех.

– Мы не должны никому об этом рассказывать. Никогда, – решил Сэм. – Мы крутые, у нас есть имидж, который нужно защищать.

– Наташа все равно узнает, – сказал Стив, равнодушно глядя в синее небо. – Она посмотрит на нас и узнает.

– О боже. От глупости можно умереть?

– От собственной глупости или от чужой?

– Забей. Это был глупый вопрос.

– Но не самый глупый из тех, которые мы сегодня задавали, – ответил Стив, – так что дела идут на поправку.

– Мы должны быть самыми умными на этой реке, – сказал Сэм. – Умнее всех минимум в миллион раз. А вместо этого мы определили, что находимся на уровне этой водоросли. Это водоросль?

– Я перестал задавать такие вопросы.

– Боже. Ну, все хватит. Возвращаемся. Ты готов освободиться из этой, блин, природной тюрьмы?

– Мне скоро нужно будет поесть, – признался Стив. Он уже давно на собственной шкуре выяснил, что лучше прослыть обжорой, чем превратиться в зомби, жаждущего углеводов.

– Тогда начинай грести, белый чувак. Я забыл взять крем от солнца, а его нужно обновлять раз в три часа.

Стив уставился ему в спину.

– А я думал... ну знаешь, что ты не можешь обгореть.

Сэм закатил глаза с такой силой, что Стив практически смог увидеть это, глядя на его затылок.

– Да боже ж ты мой, белый чувак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * песня, которую услышал Баки https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCVI6mRxJJQ&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Наташа @Рамлоу: Ты можешь победить русских, только если ты десять тысяч монголов на маленьких лошадках. Ты десять тысяч монголов на лошадках, Брок? Нет? Я так и думала.


	9. Человек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в этой главе Баки не графично вспоминает о пережитом сексуальном насилии, где он по вине Гидры был в роли насильника.

###  Глава 9 Человек

«Ну, – безучастно подумал Барнс, глядя на дымящийся внизу кратер, – Хренолет – явно не спасательная шлюпка».

Он понятия не имел, что именно использовал Хренолет, какую боеголовку, лазер или что другое он уронил на ничего не подозревающую Монголию, но тот продолжал петь вокруг него: высокий звук, на грани слышимости. И этот гул резонировал, казалось, не просто со всем кораблем, а отдавался у Барнса в костях.

Медленно и осторожно, двигаясь как человек с банкой кислоты на голове, Барнс снял руки с консоли. Неземной писк постепенно стих, оставив только обычный звук двигателей. Клубы дыма и пара под ним постепенно рассеивались, открыв взгляду кратер в земле, куда с легкостью поместилась бы здоровенная фура. По краям кратера поверхность продолжала кипеть.

Барнсу, наверное, стоило улетать куда подальше.

И он снова сбежал с места преступления, только на сей раз это была не кража mp3-плеера, а кража оружия массового поражения. Двигатели Хренолета сейчас звучали совершенно нормально, но Барнс направил его подальше от обитаемых земель. Он не хотел, чтобы Хренолет расхреначил детский госпиталь, если Барнс случайно косо на него посмотрит.

Он не знал, куда именно его занесло, знал только, что находится в глухом лесу. Деревья вокруг были покрыты инеем. Когда Барнс выключил невидимость и бесцеремонно уронил Хренолет на землю, шарахнулась в сторону и скрылась в кустах лиса.

Он открыл люк и выбрался наружу, потому что нужно было взглянуть на задницу Хренолета.

Барнс обошел его по кругу, ничего не увидел, упер руки в бока и уставился на Хренолет со злостью.

– Ну давай, – рявкнул он, – взлетай! Поднимайся, кому сказал. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я знаю, что ты умеешь, и стоит мне на минутку отвернуться...

Хренолет взлетел и завис на уровне его головы. Барнс проигнорировал его обиженное непонимание и заглянул под днище, чтобы понять, что изменилось.

Корабль выглядел как обычно, ну офигеть теперь, он не только не знал, какое у Хренолета вооружение, но и не имел понятия, где именно эти таинственные лазеры расположены. И он совершенно точно не собирался практиковаться в стрельбе, потому что бомбежки –  самый быстрый способ привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание международных организаций, даже если бомбы взрываются в глуши. Его режим невидимости ни черта не стоил, если он будет устраивать взрывы. Черт. Он, наверное, только что подставил Монголию, и весь мир теперь уверен, что монголы разрабатывают оружие.

Хренолет слегка покачался в воздухе, прежде чем медленно спланировать на землю. Если бы он был псом,  его вид означал бы «это точно не я съел всю ветчину».

– Я на тебя не сержусь, – рявкнул Барнс. Он и правда не сердился: Хренолет сделал именно то, о чем он просил. Именно то. Наверное, ему почудилось еле заметное чувство озадаченности, эхом прокатившееся через него, когда он убрал руки с консоли. Потому что иначе пришлось бы поставить еще одну галочку в мысленном списке «Возможно разумный», а он не был к этому готов.

Может, на борту Хренолета и нет оружия. Настоящего оружия. Может, Хренолет просто почувствовал кипящую внутри него ярость и, вытащив ее наружу, придал ей материальное воплощение. Откуда ему знать – может, именно так это и работает. Может, для того, чтобы превратить дом в кипящий кратер, нужно просто посмотреть в его сторону и разозлиться. Большое спасибо, инопланетяне.

Существо-Барнс содрогнулся и повернулся к кораблю спиной. Но, по крайней мере, бомбежка Монголии позволила ему преодолеть истерику вселенских масштабов. Нельзя сказать, что теперь он был абсолютно спокоен, но хотя бы смог увидеть перспективу. Хватит жалеть себя. Слезы не отменят прошлое.

Убийства фашистов тоже не могли его отменить, но приносили определенное удовлетворение.

Винифред «Фрида» Барнс, 1899-1963. Она была матерью Баки, но все воспоминания теперь оказались у Барнса. Баки мертв и не вернется, но после него осталось много мусора, и весь он свалился Барнсу в руки. И от этого никуда не деться.

Он сгорбился. Если для получения доступа к краткосрочной памяти придется копаться в дерьме Баки, что же, так тому и быть. Если для того, чтобы заполучить обратно память в свое полное распоряжение, придется жрать говно – он согласен. Он справится. В его жизни случались вещи и похуже. Если это и есть его сокровище на том конце радуги, он получит его любым способом. По крайней мере, оно будет принадлежать ему по праву.

У него ведь нет другого выбора.

Барнс попинал корни деревьев и вернулся к кораблю. 

– Я не на тебя злюсь, – пробормотал он Хренолету, забираясь внутрь и подходя к консоли. Он вздохнул. – Я просто зол.

Чувствуя себя как выжатая тряпка, Барнс решил на этот раз поступить по-умному и залечь на дно. Он подумал, что Австралия подойдет для этого лучше всего, поскольку как бы он ни выглядел,  местные жители  в любом случае видели еще и не такое, и их ничем не удивить. Воспоминания о какой-то миссии совместно с отрядом САС, мелькающие на задворках сознания, придавали ему уверенности в этом факте.

А кроме того, Хренолету в австралийской глуши, считай, нечего уничтожать, если у него вдруг случится приступ чувств.

Австралия оказалась... спокойным местом. Выбрав свою самую безобидно выглядящую гражданскую одежду, Барнс выбрался наружу в кардигане лавандового цвета, военных ботинках и розовых ошибочных штанах, чтобы раздобыть припасы. Миссия оказалась успешной: кассир на заправке похвалил его вид. По крайней мере, Барнс решил, что это комплимент, хотя сама тирада была крайне непонятной и содержала слова «ты дохуя пиздато выглядишь, чувак». Барнс заранее при помощи гугла ознакомился с образцами местной фауны, потому что плевки ламы остаются с тобой навсегда и никакое количество мыла и повреждений мозга не способно тебя от них избавить. Он соблюдал осторожность, поэтому налетел на разозленного кенгуру всего раз. После чего стал в обязательном порядке проверять кусты на наличие в них местных животных, прежде чем на них помочиться.

В первые дни перед рассветом он оставлял Хренолет где-то в буше и пешком шел к ближайшему городу, чтобы изнурить себя беспрецедентным количеством контактов с людьми в дневные часы. Однажды у него случилось четыре контакта подряд, когда он случайно выдал себя владелице крошечной забегаловки, показав, что понимает вьетнамский, и она прислала к нему сначала сына, потом дочь с предложением добавки. Сперва он согласился, потом отказался нормальным, вежливым и спокойным тоном, хотя костяшки руки, сжимавшей край лавки, побелели от напряжения. А лицо при этом улыбалось и говорило, словно кукольное.

Ему еще ни разу не удавалось провести ни единого социального контакта без того, чтобы Баки-программа перехватила контроль над телом. Случай с грязноволосым оказался аномалией.

В любом случае, технически это можно было посчитать социализацией, что, если верить интернету, было ему полезно. Это являлось приемлемым способом расходовать ресурсы и в достаточной степени утомляло. А кроме того, он ежевечерне принимал ванну. Все становилось чуть менее невыносимым от мысли, что каждый день будет происходить одно и то же: он найдет подходящее здание, обезопасит комнату, примет ванну, а потом выберется в окно, чтобы уснуть в Хренолете. Это стало его собственной рутиной.

Интернет утверждал, что рутина крайне важна. Но годы опыта существа-Барнса подсказывали, что рутина – первейший способ погибнуть. Он нашел компромисс: никогда не оставался в одном городе/поселке/деревне из двух коровников и свинарника дважды, всегда перемещался на Хренолете ночью, что вынудило его подстроить под этот режим свои циркадные ритмы. Это оказалось трудной задачей. Из-за постоянных перемещений между временными поясами и полным отсутствием у тела саморегуляции, он спал очень эпизодически  и часто не ночью. Он понятия не имел, насколько сильно выбивается из нормального двадцатичетырехчасового графика, которому следуют нормальные люди, пока не пришлось в соответствии с ним жить.

Он на время оставил свои мозги в покое. Барнс знал, что рано или поздно ему придется снова пытаться выкопать воспоминания, которые спрятаны внутри него, словно маленькая мина. Он убедил себя, что не игнорирует их, а просто позволяет себе перегруппироваться и подготовиться к новой попытке. Маленькая, бешеная его часть, что зубами и когтями вцепилась в его инстинкт самосохранения, требовала немедленных действий. Но ему удалось настоять на своем.

Хотя в общем и целом Австралия оказалась достаточно беспроблемной. Когда значок заряда батареи на экране айпода из зеленого стал красным, Барнс без проблем купил зарядку на заправке. И пока он наблюдал, как уровень заряда постепенно увеличивается и из красного снова становится зеленым, мелкие мышцы вокруг его глаз и рта расслаблялись. Он видел людей с точно такими же наушниками, шнур от которых исчезал у них в карманах, но паранойя не позволяла доставать айпод из самого надежного внутреннего кармашка, когда он не находился внутри Хренолета или в непосредственной от него близости. А что касается самого Хренолета, аккуратный эксперимент, проведенный в пустыне посреди ночи, подтвердил, что нет, Хренолет не испускает лазеры смерти, если просто злиться и смотреть на какой-то предмет. Визуализация будущего, в котором этот предмет взрывается, – вот что спускало курок.

Барнс не собирался делать это. Он был счастлив ничего не разрушать хотя бы некоторое время.

Так что в Австралии ему было хорошо. Царапины, оставленные кенгуру, зажили быстро, особенно на лице, да и борода их почти полностью закрывала. Хотя как раз ее нужно будет подстричь. А попытки подстроится под нормальный суточный ритм привели к тому, что он частенько страдал от бессонницы. В такие ночи он лежал на полу Хренолета, слушал дабстеп и доводил себя до изнеможения, не думая абсолютно ни о чем.

Но после двух недель на жаре его заставили покинуть Австралию волосы . Они росли быстро, как попало и почти достигли исходной длины. Сейчас он функционировал на более высоком уровне личной гигиены, поэтому знал, что такое резинка для волос. Они улетали со скоростью по паре штук в день, но помогали убрать волосы от потной шеи. И, кроме всего прочего, они стоили дешево или вообще доставались бесплатно, если он прятал упаковку в карман и уходил, не заплатив. Он даже решил было, что снова пострижется, но эксперимент с мотельным феном вызвал у него полноценный флешбэк, в ходе которого он получил  мутное и неполное воспоминание о том, как побрил голову в самом начале процесса своей денацификации. Как, блядь, ему это удалось?  Если звук фена заставил его почти весь вечер просидеть сжавшись в комочек в щербатой мотельной ванной , то как же он смог воспользоваться машинкой для стрижки?

Еще один усвоенный урок. Какой сюрприз: его мозг не любил громкие механические звуки в непосредственной близости от головы.

Но попытки понять, что делать с волосами, заставили его обратить пристальное внимание на собственное тело, и он обнаружил, что выглядит... лучше. Как настоящий человек. Видимо, это стало побочным эффектом улучшенного питания и регулярных гигиенических процедур. Его кожа уже не казалась серой, сыпь тоже прошла. Ногти больше не слоились, а свежеотросшие волосы могли дать сто очков форы хилой пакле, которая раньше росла у него на голове.

Он был рад, что избавился от сыпи. Т олько теперь он научился замечать, что к ожа, кевлар и джинса – не самые нежные ткани, но все так же не знал, что делать с волосами. Волосы, растущие в паху и на груди, чесались, а те, что на голове, выглядели как спутанный кошмар. Шампунь из маленьких бутылочек в мотелях заставлял их неконтролируемо виться, пушиться и утраивал объем. После того как гадские волосы сначала попытались сожрать расческу, а потом одну за другой порвали три резинки, ему пришлось натянуть кепку. Настоящий Баки мазал волосы какой-то душистой дрянью, чтобы заставить их лежать как надо, но существо-Барнс не знал, продают ли ее до сих пор. Настоящему Баки приходилось иметь дело с гораздо меньшим объемом. Но, может быть, в будущем придумали способ в ними справляться.

Лучше бы средство нашлось. Он не любил кепки.

Барнс осознал, что а) ему нужен более широкий выбор средств для волос и б) наверное, стоит перестать отвергать все, что касается настоящего Баки, если он хочет, чтобы операция «Обратная мозгоебля» стала успешной. Он также понял, что собирается сделать одну очень глупую штуку.

Если принять во внимание, какой выдался месяц, Нью-Йорк не ситуацию не ухудшит.

***

Никто не смотрел на него дважды. Большинство прохожих старались не смотреть на него даже один раз. Почему он решил, что лучше всего прятаться в австралийском захолустье? Нужно было сразу ехать в Нью-Йорк. Он видел, как по Бродвею шел человек в ярко-розовом бальном платье и толкал перед собой магазинную тележку со всеми своими пожитками, а люди изо всех сил старались его не замечать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы всматриваться в его лицо. Спрятаться здесь было проще простого. Главное кошмарно выглядеть.

Ну или, по крайней мере, выглядеть кошмарно бездомным. Ничто не превращает тебя в невидимку быстрее, чем попрошайничество.

Итак, Нью-Йорк был точно таким же, как любой другой большой город.

Он не казался знакомым. Барнс не мог тыкнуть пальцем и сказать: «Это воспоминание, это место, эта мусорная куча, этот покрытый жиром киоск с хот-догами – о да, вот он я, вот мое детство». И слава богу, потому что последнее путешествие по туннелю памяти закончилось истерикой и дымящимся кратером в земле. Он приехал сюда, чтобы немного расшевелить свою память, а не нырнуть в ее темные глубины с головой. И даже если он ничего не вспомнил, еще ни разу его не вырвало, он ничего не сломал и никого не убил.

Для него  Нью-Йорк ощущался просто как еще один большой город. Наверное, так было лучше и для него, и для  Нью-Йорк а.

Но в городах он чувствовал себя как дома гораздо больше, чем можно было ожидать, принимая во внимание все нюансы. Толпы должны были его беспокоить – и, да, они заставляли  напрягаться, но когда он шел в толпе, опустив голову, то чувствовал себя абсолютно невидимым. Нельзя сказать, что ему было комфортно, но Барнс подозревал, что не узнает комфорт, даже если тот подойдет к нему, шлепнет по заду и назовет милашкой. Но в толпе он ощущал нечто похожее на гомеостазис, на устойчивое равновесие. Словно внутреннее давление полностью соответствовало давлению внешнему.

И он был рад, что ему не нужно уступать эту территорию Баки.

У него не было четкой цели, ничего конкретнее, чем потыкать палочкой в собственные мозги и посмотреть, не выпадет ли оттуда чего полезного. Поэтому он бродил по городу как турист: в кепке, потрепанной одежде и с рюкзаком за спиной. Он оставил Хренолет на какой-то крыше в Бронксе и на рассвете добрался до Манхэттена по мосту Третьей авеню.  На то, чтобы пешком добраться до центра, ушло все утро, а Бруклинский мост он пересек во второй половине дня.

И именно здесь его настигло ощущение, что ему знакомо... что-то. Он даже не мог сказать, что именно – может, само название района? Обычно в такие моменты он начинал искать тихое укромное место, чтобы его снова вырвало. Но, к счастью, город давал множество поводов отвлечься.

С тех пор как его мозг начал воспринимать музыку, он стал замечать ее постоянно. Она выпрыгивала на него из дверей магазинов, из проезжающих машин, из колонок, прикрученных к рулю проносящегося мимо велосипеда. Он последовал за одной особенно привязчивой мелодией через две улицы, пока не оказался окруженным со всех сторон деревьями. В Проспект-Парке.

Но музыка не позволила мозгу на этом зациклиться, песня вела его, она тащила его за собой, и он за ней покорно следовал. Он пересек лужайку, стороной обошел детскую площадку и оказался на заасфальтированном пятачке, примыкающем к одной из велодорожек. Нельзя  сказать, что он находился в укромном месте, но, в то же время, основной поток посетителей сюда не заглядывал.

Музыка звучала из стоящей на земле большой штуки, похожей на радио. Рядом кучковались пятеро мальчишек в спортивных штанах и бейсболках, некоторые были в налокотниках, некоторые перебирали ногами. На земле лежало два больших листа картона, где шестой подросток крутился, стоя на голове

Барнс остановился, когда парень сделал такое движение, словно он лосось, выпрыгивающий из воды. Мелодия переменилась, вступили басы и...

Через некоторое время Барнс осознал, что пялится. Ему было плевать. Парнишка... как он это делает? Это как будто кувырки, но боком? И на лопатках? А теперь он крутился на руках, что за черт? Пацан, наверное, учился гимнастике у белки. Или, может, музыка попала к нему внутрь и заставила его летать.

Барнсу тоже захотелось так сделать.

– Эй, – завопил один из пацанов. Он воинственно пялился на Барнса. – Тут тебе не бесплатное шоу, чувак! Если хочешь смотреть, плати! – Он сорвал с головы кепку и протянул ее в направлении Барнса.

Барнс порылся в карманах, нашел свернутую в рулончик пачку краденых Гидровских денег и бросил весь рулончик в кепку.

– Ебушки-воробушки.  – Пацан широко раскрыл глаза.

– Научите меня делать это, – сказал Баки, показав на картонку. – Вот это. Научите меня.

– Э-э-э, – протянул пацан, совершенно не готовый выполнить свою часть сделки, которую сам же и предложил.

– Черт, чувак, он нам кинул целый банк, мы научим его всему, что он хочет, – сказал парень в оранжевой бейсболке, выходя вперед. – Ты хочешь научится танцевать брейкданс, мужик?

– Мы не хотим, чтобы он, типа, покалечился, – прошипел пацан в синей кепке, хватая Оранжевую кепку за руку. – А что если он, типа, руку сломает и пойдет в суд? Белые люди все время ходят в суд, чувак! Они судятся по любому поводу!

– Я не сломаю руку, – пообещал Барнс, – и в суд я тоже не пойду. – В суд. Боже. Пацан, есть множество более эффективных способов разрешить межличностные конфликты и пять из них сейчас спрятаны прямо на мне в различных кобурах и ножнах по всему телу.

Но пацану знать об этом было совершенно не обязательно.

– Научи меня, – снова повторил Барнс и добавил, словно ощутив внутри аккорд заржавевшей струны: – ...Пожалуйста?

– Черт, чувак, – сказал Оранжевая кепка и продолжил: – В общем, так...

За этим последовала совместная лекция, потому что в этой компании никто не мог высказаться без того, чтобы не схватить как минимум одного из присутствующих и не перебить еще парочку. Так что сначала они просто толкались и орали, пока Оранжевая кепка не объявил:

– Нет, слышь, не так, а типа... В общем, мужик, надо сделать так, – после чего он бросился на картонку и начал вращаться.

Барнс примерно так и представлял себе обучение, поэтому отступил на шаг и сосредоточился.

После этого все смешалось. Оранжевая кепка, которого, как оказалось, звали Джаррел, обладал высоким уровнем мышечного контроля и умело управлял своим телом. Он мог бы преуспеть в боевой подготовке. Его товарищи: Маркус, Кевин, ДеШон, Тайлер и Тайлер, которые проходили под кодовыми именами «Большой Ти» и «Мелкий Ти» – все были в равной степени ловкими и тренированными, несмотря на то, что им всем было не больше четырнадцати и у одного из них во рту была серьезная зубная арматура, а на носу сидели очки с толстыми стеклами, которые держались благодаря яркой эластичной повязке. Они все по очереди хотели показать ему разные движения. Барнс, в свою очередь, мог бы предложить научить их, как максимально эффективно сломать человеку шею, если бы это не шло вразрез с протоколом, запрещающим демонстрировать боевые навыки гражданским.

Последнее время Барнс изо всех сил боролся за право не следовать протоколам, но когда они совпадали с тем, что советовал здравый смысл, он с ними просто смирялся.

И теперь, после того как ДеШон продемонстрировал ему особенно сложное вращение, закончившееся подъемом с разгибом, картонка опустела и пришла его очередь. Барнс  убедился, что ничего не выпадет, а куртка не распахнется, продемонстрировав весь его арсенал, и бросился на картонку.

Сначала он кружился на руках, набирая скорость, пока руки не стали ему больше не нужны. Приземляясь на спину, он почувствовал, как лезвие ножа давит между лопаток, но ему было все равно, потому что в этот момент сработала инерция и внезапно он оказался в воздухе.

Это было именно так офигенно, как выглядело со стороны.

Джаррел его подбодрил:

– Посмотри на себя, мужик! Нет, ты только посмотри! Ты танцуешь брейкданс!

Это было крайне приятно. Фундаментальная механика танца оказалась несложной, по крайней мере для того, кто тренировался в условиях, которые заставили бы ветеранов спецназа лить слезы. Выступление перед публикой его тоже не волновало, несмотря на то, что он подсознательно ждал, что вокруг окажутся люди в форме, а вместо них его окружали громкие подростки, которые не могли усидеть на месте и общались только на повышенных тонах, утопая в тестостероне. Сами по себе пацаны были приятной компанией и оказались очень добрыми. Они меняли песни на своем радио, чтобы показать ему, как танцуют в разных темпах, и не стеснялись вытолкать его с картонки, если вдруг вспоминали еще о каком-то новом движении, которое он обязательно должен  увидеть.

Барнс понимал, что в его движениях, идеальных с точки зрения техники, недостает плавности, которая без труда давалась детям. Это не страшно. Ему не ставили оценок за артистичность, только за технику.

И все равно он почувствовал глубокое удовлетворение, научившись чему-то новому. Он и раньше знал, как садиться на шпагат, но теперь мог делать его вверх головой и вращаясь на одной руке.

В конце концов все пацаны поснимали куртки или толстовки, и даже Барнс почувствовал, как по спине стекает пот. Он остановился и поднялся на ноги, чтобы отдышаться. Большой Ти и Кевин сидели на бордюре, уткнувшись в телефоны, чуть в стороне ДеШон отжимался, время от времени поправляя очки, которые съезжали вниз. Барнс огляделся, нашел глазами Джаррела и указал на радио.

– А еще такие песни у вас есть?

– Бро! – сказал Джаррел, и внезапно все вскочили на ноги со смартфонами в руках и начали орать в один голос. Барнс отступил на шаг и стал ждать, пока эти лемурьи вопли не превратятся во что-то членораздельное.

– Есть ли у нас еще песни, – повторял Джаррел, побеждая за счет громкости, – есть ли у нас еще песни! Бро! Мужик!

– Поставь ему Кендрика, – завопил кто-то из группы, и после этого все снова потонуло в криках.

Ему говорили что-то про названия, кто-то хотел, чтобы Барнс посмотрел саундклауд, принадлежащий двоюродному брату, что прозвучало сложно и как-то тревожно. Ломающиеся голоса сливались в один. Барнс был способен определить когда говорил ДеШон, потому что у того во рту была зубная арматура, но из-за нее же он не мог разобрать, что именно ДеШон хочет сказать. Джаррел снова победил благодаря тому, что был самым громким.

– Да заткнись ты, заткнись! Слушай, мужик, у тебя есть Спотифай? Заведи себе Спотифай, у него есть бесплатная версия, а там дофига всякой музыки.

– У меня... – Барнс на секунду заколебался, а потом достал из внутреннего кармана айпод, – у меня есть вот это. Я могу добавить туда еще музыку?

– А у тебя что, место закончилось?

– Нет, не думаю.

– Тогда, да, можешь. У тебя есть для него шнур?

– Да.

– Воткни его в комп, – сказал Джаррел, который уже понял, что Барнс функционировал не на той же волне, что остальные нормальные люди с улицы, и обращался с ним соответственно. – Айтьюнс запустится сам по себе, а если нет, то его можно скачать из сети, там есть инструкция. Но лучше заведи себе Спотифай, он офигенный.

– Спасибо, – ответил Барнс, а потом добавил: – Еще один вопрос. Что такое тверк?

У Джаррела округлились глаза.

– Бро! – Он схватился за пацанов, стоящих рядом, словно для того, чтобы не упасть. 

– У-у-у, – раздался вокруг хор голосов. 

– Бро!

– Что это? – настороженно переспросил Барнс, опустив руки. Он слышал это слово несколько раз в разных песнях. И был уверен, что оно всплывало и раньше. Оно казалось важным, но он не ожидал такой реакции.

– Сегодня первый день всей твоей оставшейся жизни! – радостно произнес Джаррел, набирая что-то на телефоне.

– Шо, опять, – ответил Барнс.

– Зацени, – сказал Джаррел с благоговением в голосе, подсовывая ему под нос свой телефон. Все тут же сгрудились вокруг. Барнс узнал лого ютьюба, а название видео гласило: «МЕЖДУНАРОДНЫЙ ЧЕМПИОНАТ ПО ТВЕРКУ 2К14 ТВЕРК ПРО!!!!» 

Барнс заценил. Потом склонил голову к плечу.

– Это – тверк?

– Ага.

– Вау.

– Ага.

Барнс наклонил голову еще чуть-чуть.

– И люди просто делают... это?

– Иногда в прямом эфире по телеку.

– Вау.

– Да, мужик, да!

***

Барнс вернулся на крышу автосервиса, где был запаркован Хренолет, в середине ночи. Его  Нью-Йорк ский эксперимент прошел успешнее, чем он ожидал, но внутри все будто чесалось, поэтому он не решился провести там ночь. Он пришел к выводу, что это и к лучшему, что правильнее улететь сейчас, до того как его неизбежно накроет флешбэком и он попытается набить морду статуе Свободы.

Плюс ко всему, у него осталось незаконченное дело. Он отлетел недалеко, всего на пару штатов, в Айову. Там он нашел мотель, обезопасил комнату и начал банные процедуры, буквально вибрируя от желания достать айпод и послушать музыку.

А потом он провел семь часов на полу мотеля с ноутбуком на все еще мокрых коленях, рыская по просторам интернета. Причем он всего лишь снова загуглил тверк, чтобы проверить утверждения Джаррела, как оказалось, что прошло уже шесть часов, за которые он посмотрел фильм «Шаг вперед», документальный фильм про историю танца и четырнадцать клипов под названием «Танцы со звездами». Он не был уверен, сколько клипов посмотрел после этого, но где-то в районе пары сотен.

На свете оказалось так много разных танцев: быстрые танцы, медленные танцы, танцы, похожие на драку, танцы, похожие на секс, танцы, которые, в общем-то, и есть секс. Еще существовали танцы, в ходе которых люди носят на голове колготки и зачем-то бьют друг друга костылями по голове. На айподе было много хорошей музыки, но в интернете ее нашлось гораздо больше, и она заставляла Барнса чувствовать всякое-разное.

Этой ночью он спал еще меньше, чем обычно, проснулся на рассвете от странного кошмара, в котором Пирс рассказывал Солдату про про покерфейс, и при этом на нем был обтягивающий купальник в синих блестках и туфли на каблуках. Барнс, как обычно, очнулся в холодном поту и с двумя пистолетами в руках, но в этот раз он ощущал скорее удивление, чем вымораживающий ужас.

Он решил, что это можно считать прогрессом.

Но пока, наверное, больше не стоит смотреть клипы Гага леди.

***

_ – Эй, Стив. Сти-ив. Стиви! Эй, Стиви! _

_ – Что? _

_ – Сти-и-ив! Знаешь, что нам нужно сделать? _

_ – Добраться домой так, чтобы нас не арестовали? _

_ – Вау, впервые от тебя такое слышу. Нет, ты послушай, нам нужно пожениться! _

_ – Ты опять? Скажи мне, Барнс, где мы сможем это сделать? _

_ – О, я даже не знаю, – произнес Баки, чувствуя себя так, словно мог взлететь от того, что на его талии лежала рука Стива, а в желудке плескалось четыре Грязных Ширли. Что за ночь. Даже у бармена за ухом был цветок, а помада подобрана в тон галстука, и он посылал Баки воздушные поцелуи каждый раз, когда тот подходил за очередным напитком. _

_ Баки решил, что обожает гей-бары. Но сейчас другие, более важные вещи требовали его внимания. _

_ – На свете должны быть места, где мы сможем это сделать, – сказал он не слишком внятно. – Франция. Тимбукту. Луна! Да! – воскликнул он, восхищаясь собственной гениальной мыслью, – Решено, мы поженимся на Луне! Инопланетянин будет за священника, а мы  _ _ вместо того, чтобы поцеловаться,  _ _ потремся шлемами! _

_ – А вместо того, чтобы обменяться кольцами, я кину в тебя лунным камнем, – со смехом ответил Стив, притянув Баки к себе. Его рука, лежащая у Баки на бедре, казалась горячей. – Почему нет? Будем есть лунную пыль вместо торта, а медовый месяц проведем на Марсе. _

_ – Просто парочка геев в космосе, – весело заявил Баки, спотыкаясь и радуясь тому, что Стив ведет его за собой. _

_ – Мы окажемся парочкой геев за решеткой, если ты продолжишь орать на всю улицу, – тихо сказал Стив, как будто это не он каждый день делает все возможное, чтобы попасть в участок. А потом добавил: – Тебе понравилось? _

_ – Да! – воскликнул Баки, обрадовавшись, что Стив спросил, – Стив, я обожаю твоих друзей, я обожаю ваш бар, я люблю... _

_ – Да тише ты, – прошипел Стив, прикрыв ему рот ладонью, – люди спят. _

_ – Я люблю тебя, – сказал Баки, не обращая внимания на ладонь и на то, что слова вышли неразборчивыми. Стив знал. Он любил его, так любил, и готов был повторять это снова и снова. _

Существо-Барнс проснулся.

Он знал, что это воспоминание, потому что сны обычно были гораздо менее связными. Воспоминания никогда раньше не приходили к нему во сне, но он знал, что не ошибается. Это и правда происходило. Баки был пьян и дебоширил, но он помнил, и это воспоминание было как драгоценность: ее часто брали в руки, любовались и носили у сердца.

Что же.

Нельзя сказать, что это стало для него шоком. Роджерс гонялся за ним, как волк за зайцем, не потому, что ему больше нечем было заняться. И не потому, что они были друзьями. Нормальные люди так не поступают даже ради военного товарища, который поймал за тебя пару пуль. Особенно при таком количестве сопутствующего ущерба.

Но, с другой стороны, Роджерс явно не был образцом нормальности. Светочем идиотизма – несомненно, а вот со здравым смыслом у него было туго. Если бы Роджерс просто хотел получить контроль над ценным оружием, он вел бы себя умнее. Но пока он только гонялся за Барнсом по пещере с грацией и тактическими умениями курицы, которой отрубили голову.

Но Роджерс заставлял его мозги выворачиваться наизнанку, и каждый надежный источник информации утверждал, что Роджерс был его командиром – если не первым, то, по крайней мере, тем, кто повлиял на него сильней всего. И Барнс не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы у него еще когда-нибудь были командиры.

Ему придется разобраться в этой проблеме с Роджерсом.

Черт, ладно, ладно. Он уже выяснил, что способен прорваться сквозь мысленный блок без катастрофических последствий, и, нет, бомбежка Монголии не в счет. Даже если это последнее воспоминание было аномалией и больше они не начнут просачиваться к нему во снах, он все равно это сделает. Если ценой станет несколько часов истерики и такая головная боль, будто его лягнула в голову лошадь, что же, он готов платить.

А что касается не физического ущерба, вряд ли ему будет хуже, чем когда он вспомнил, что забыл собственную мать. Барнс отлично понимал, что его точка отсчета нормальности черт знает где, но даже ему было ясно, что это ПЛОХО. Не все, что заставляло его чувствовать себя как вареное говно, было плохим, но это точно попадает в список.

В остальном он не был так уверен.

Роджерс, блядь, пугал его. Себе он мог в этом признаться. Ему нужно было наконец перестать шарахаться от содержимого собственной головы. Все внутри него дрожало, как маракасы, наполненные неврозом. Сон не изменил тактический ландшафт: Роджерс был угрозой. Роджерс был его командиром.

Но сама по себе память не может быть чем-то плохим.  Он знал, что чувствует себя плохо из-за вмешательства Гидры.

Не все, от чего ему плохо, ПЛОХОЕ. Просто из-за травмы у его тела появились искаженные и гипертрофированные реакции на определенные стимулы. А еще Гидра очень постаралась отравить все, что было дорого Баки Барнсу. В их интересах было исказить воспоминания Барнса о Капитане Америке, оставив только смятение, страх и военные флешбэки.

Но тело нашло лазейку. Оно подсунуло ему это воспоминание во сне, словно записку под дверь.

Баки знал, что ему нужно сделать.

Он направил Хренолет в Южную Дакоту, потому что гугл сообщил, что коров там вчетверо больше, чем людей. Он решил, что там найдется достаточно уединенных мест, где можно будет систематически впадать в истерику, теряя человеческий облик. По понятным причинам, он летел очень низко, сливаясь с ландшафтом. Они дрейфовали под пологом деревьев, пока совершенно точно не оказались в полном одиночестве. У Барнса в кабине был запас армейских рационов, воды и протеиновых батончиков, на которых можно продержаться довольно долго. Он решил пожертвовать доступом к туалету и проточной воде, чтобы иметь возможность штурмовать замок своей дурной головы в абсолютном уединении.

Он принялся за работу.

В первый и второй раз его просто вырвало. Во время третьей попытки он потерял сознание, что, честно говоря, стало лучшей частью дня. Бессознательное состояние было гораздо лучше мигрени, от которой хотелось вскрыть череп и выковырять собственные мозги ложкой. А кроме того, она заставила его провести остаток дня на крыше Хренолета, потому что придя в себя в темной кабине без окон, он так запаниковал, что пулей вылетел из Хренолета и обнимался с ближайшим деревом, пока его сердцебиение, дыхание и восприятие реальности не вернулись в норму.

Возвращаясь обратно в Хренолет, он оступился и упал лицом прямо в ручей.

– Заодно и освежился, – рявкнул он. Барнс был лучшим на свете убийцей и не мог позволить блядской Природе себя победить.

Это задало тон всем последующим попыткам. Его рвало так часто, что он наложил мораторий на еду за восемь часов до и после попыток что-то вспомнить, и это полностью разрушило его тщательно лелеемый режим дня и сделало его похожим на нервных и подозрительных белок, наблюдающих за ним с деревьев. Он снова начал бросаться на любой раздражитель, ломать вещи, бить окружающие предметы, чего с ним не случалось уже пару месяцев. Чтобы ненароком не испортить свои вещи, он стал уходить из Хренолета и страдать где-нибудь в другом месте.

Это было ужасно. Но, к сожалению, блядь, назначив одно конкретное место безопасным, все остальные места его мозг теперь считал КРАЙНЕ ОПАСНЫМИ и не давал ему покоя,  несмотря на то, что иногда ему было просто необходимо выбираться из кабины Хренолета на свежий воздух . А кроме того, мотели в Южной Дакоте сильно проигрывали отелям Ритц. Он сам понимал, что его меры по обеспечению безопасности перешли границы разумного и ситуация не улучшалась. Форт Нокс, например, казался ему таким же безопасным, как детский пластиковый манеж.

И все равно он ненавидел блевать на природу, хотя она этого полностью заслуживала. Блевать в ведро тоже оказалось не слишком приятно. Работающий туалет был, с сожалению, большим шагом вперед.

Боже, ему нужно пересмотреть свои жизненные приоритеты.

Но каждый раз, когда он пытался расшевелить свою память, ему становилось чуть легче. Сложно оценить, насколько сильная мигрень терзала его во время приступа, но, вспоминая свои первые попытки, когда он ничего не видел от боли, и сравнивая их с последними, когда он мог подняться и на нетвердых ногах дойти до раковины, он видел прогресс. Ему пока не удалось заполучить новые воспоминания, только неясные обрывки: люди в форме, чей-то низкий голос, запахи войны, красный-белый-блонд, но это ничего. Он подкапывался под стену, окружающую его воспоминания. У него была миссия. Он не остановится.

Во время тридцать первой попытки произошел прорыв. Строго говоря, это даже не было попыткой. Он уснул и снова, как в прошлый раз, воспоминание пришло к нему во сне, такое же четкое и реальное. Он чувствовал худую фантомную руку, лежащую поперек его живота, ощущал дыхание у уха.

_ Стив был с ним в постели. Как давно они этого не делали! Стив что-то ему говорил, Баки не мог разобрать слов, но в его голосе слышался смех. Стив перекатил его на живот, упершись худой коленкой ему в почки, и Баки покорно перевернулся. Ему не нужно было никуда идти. Стив сидел на нем верхом, как рыба-прилипала на ките или, может, как кактус на быстро тающей горе масла. Баки чувствовал себя так, словно готов растаять. Ему было так хорошо, так хорошо! Ему ничего не нужно было делать, потому что у Стива был план, он трогал Баки и в их распоряжении было целое воскресное утро. _

Он проснулся на полу с пистолетами в руках. И еще несколько секунд это чувство оставалось с ним: он ощущал себя маслом, тающим на солнце; воспоминание не оборвалось, не разбилось на осколки, оно просто было.

Это было похоже на оползень: сначала лужи и грязь, а потом весь холм  внезапно несется к дороге со скоростью девяносто миль в час, но в этот раз Барнс смог его оседлать. Еще семь часов он провел на полу мотеля, привалившись к кровати и просто вспоминая Стива. А точнее, то, чем они со Стивом занимались. А еще точнее, то, что они вытворяли в сороковых и что до сих пор, наверное, незаконно в Техасе. Даже нарастающая мигрень не могла помешать ему время от времени тихонько шептать «вау».

Потому что «вау» очень хорошо подходило. И если эти воспоминания правдивы, а он совершенно точно не мог сам такое выдумать, то Баки Барнс делал с, под, на и рядом с Капитаном Америкой такие вещи, от которых монашка сгорела бы синим пламенем. Боже мой. Проще сказать, чего он с членом Стива не делал.

Иногда в воспоминаниях мелькала женщина. Он не помнил ее имени, на ее форме не было знаков различия, но он помнил ее акцент, мозолистые руки и красную помаду. О, вау, а однажды помада была на Баки. О, вау, а в другой раз помада была на губах Стива, и еще тот  надел свой концертный капитанский костюмчик...

Зимний Солдат покраснел так, что, казалось, его уши пылают. В их статье в Википедии об этом не говорилось.

Он не исключал, что эти воспоминания внедрены в его память Гидрой, но не мог представить, зачем им наполнять его голову ложными воспоминаниями о том, как его с энтузиазмом и любовью трахал Капитан Америка. Или как Капитан Америка раздавал ему щелбаны, или убегал с ним от копов, когда те устраивали рейды в гей-барах Бруклина. Он мог бы предположить, что они внедрили в его память воспоминания о том, как он орет на Капитана Америку, вот только обычно он кричал что-то вроде «если ты опять побежишь на социалистическую демонстрацию без меня, то месяц минета не получишь!»

Некоторое время Барнс издавал странные звуки, которые могли быть смехом: как могло получиться, что содомию он вспомнил легче, чем собственную мать. Может быть, техники Гидры, которые занимались поджариванием его мозгов, проглядели уголок мозга с надписью «ОТКРОВЕННОЕ ГОМОСЕКСУАЛЬНОЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ».

Эта мысль его развеселила, но в то же время он понимал, что, скорей всего, ничего они там не проглядели. И с каждым новым воспоминанием напрягался, ожидая, что всплывет что-то ужасное, что-то неправильное, но постельным приключениям оригинального Баки не было конца и края. Ну, отлично. Не сказать чтобы ему хотелось вспоминать изнасилования, но подспудный ужас говорил о том, что такое в его жизни случалось, так что  он просто хотел поскорее с этим покончить.

В паре флешбэков он был привязан к столу и доктора срезали с него кожу аккуратными прямоугольниками, а он видел собственные оголенные мышцы под ярким светом флуоресцентных ламп. В его голове мелькало множество подобных воспоминаний. Немного недобровольного секса не может быть хуже этого.

И несмотря на то, что большинство полученных воспоминаний крутились вокруг секса, это был прогресс.Теперь он мог думать о Стиве, даже если в его мыслях тот всегда был голым.

Несмотря на адскую головную боль и постоянную тошноту, Барнс чувствовал себя намного лучше. В голове больше не было огромного таинственного и ужасного монолита. Капитан Америка пугал гораздо меньше теперь, когда он знал, какие глупые рожи тот корчит во время оргазмов.

После того как забрезжил рассвет, Барнс решил, что пока хватит копаться в собственной сексуальной распущенности, с трудом поднялся с пола и поплелся в ванную. Он не глядя прошел мимо зеркала и внимательно осмотрел крошечную душевую кабинку. Когда из душа полилась обжигающе горячая вода, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, разделся и ступил под воду. И хотя звук воды, барабанящей по плитке, вызывал тошноту, десять глубоких, контролируемых вдохов и выдохов позволили ему оценить мотельный душ и признать его терпимым.

Главное, не закрывать дверь в душевую кабинку и держать наготове нож.

Он намылился, что было проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что приходилось жонглировать шестью дюймами остро отточенной стали и мылом, а у него была всего одна рука, обладающая силой сцепления. «Роджерс и Барнс никогда не делали ничего такого в ванне, – подумал он,  – наверное, у них просто возможности не было». Он поражался, на что шли эти двое, учитывая общую нетерпимость, присущую тому времени. Оригинальный Баки дал себя трахнуть, когда они находились за линией фронта, причем не раз. Неужели стремление Роджерса сдохнуть передавалось половым путем? Или им нужно было делать это по состоянию здоровья? Не мог же секс быть настолько хорош!

Нет, ну правда, они же, наверное, натерли себе все, что можно.

Существо-Барнс скептически посмотрел на свои гениталии, но решил, что не станет ничего предпринимать. На сегодня с него хватит новых впечатлений. А кроме того, хорошее питание исправило многое, но эрекции у него пока ни разу не возникало.

Мысль о собственных гениталиях несколько отрезвила. Может, Баки Барнс и был голубее майского неба, но это было до того, как ему в голову сунули миксер и пустили ток. Гидра постаралась испортить все, так кто сказал, что они не добрались и до этого? Боже мой, а что если он теперь запрограммирован получать сексуальную разрядку, трахая деревья? Или может трахаться только в полнолуние? Тогда лучше, если у него совсем не будет эрекций, большое спасибо. Если они запрограммировали его на что-то ужасное, он не хотел об этом знать.

Когда он вытирался, то постарался вообще не касаться члена: лучше не рисковать и не выяснять, на что у него может встать.

А затем он увидел свое отражение в зеркале... и боже ж ты мой. Ему просто необходимо найти какое-то средство для волос. Ситуация стала критической.

Когда он получил необходимое количество калорий, хмуро сжевав протеиновый батончик, то решил, что ближайший город, где удастся затеряться – это Сиэтл. Он оделся, упаковал свои вещи, демонтировал установленные устройства безопасности, вытер отпечатки пальцев и направился в лес, который начинался прямо за мотельной парковкой. Хренолет был спрятан неподалеку.

Сиэтл пах морем, и, если судить по пустым улицам, половина его населения недавно вымерла, особенно в сравнении с тем, что Барнс перед этим видел в  Нью-Йорк е. Он прошел мимо нескольких пунктов, предложенных гуглом на запрос «средства для волос», но каждое из них оказывалось парикмахерской. Нет, он отказывался даже просто находиться в одном здании с машинками для стрижки волос.

Но наконец он выиграл джекпот: «RITUALS» гласила надпись на магазине. «Косметика для тела и дома» было написано на стеклянной двери буквами поменьше. В витрине стояло огромное фото худой леди с неправдоподобно огромным водопадом волос – реклама шампуня. Сквозь витрину он увидел, что внутри совершенно точно никто никого не стриг.

Ритуалы. Ритуалы это хорошо, это полезно для психического здоровья. Барнс вошел в магазин.

Помещение было небольшим и хорошо освещенным, но ему пришлось на секунду остановиться, чтобы проморгаться и привыкнуть. Боже, он должен был это предвидеть, Косметика, мыло. Множество сильных запахов. Он задышал ртом, что немного помогло, и оценил ситуацию.

В магазине находились две продавщицы, которые улыбались так, будто его приход стал лучшим событием дня. Он мысленно отмотал назад несколько последних секунд и понял, что его дружелюбно поприветствовали. Он помахал в ответ, не желая показаться грубым, и повернулся к полкам, на которых стояло дофига всего.

К нему подошла одна из девушек в розовом фартуке. У нее были темные блестящие волосы, заплетенные в две длинные косы с розовыми спиральными резинками на концах. На бейдже большими округлыми буквами было написано «HiLLaRY». Вместо точки над «i» – розовая наклейка-череп. Барнс краем глаза видел, как она приближается, и понимал, что нет на свете силы, способной ее остановить. Он мысленно с этим смирился.

– Привет, – прощебетала она, подступая так близко, что он мог рассмотреть тушь на ее ресницах. – Чем могу помочь? Что вы ищете?

Существо-Барнс напрягся. Может, она стояла слишком близко, но при этом было совершенно очевидно, что военной подготовки у нее примерно как у блинчика с вареньем.

– Я хочу, чтобы мои волосы перестали делать так, – сказал он и снял кепку.

Брови девушки поползли вверх, но она кивнула с серьезным выражением лица.

– Кондиционер, очень много кондиционера, – твердо произнесла она. – И средство для облегчения расчесывания. А вы не пытались вытягивать волосы феном?

– Не люблю шум.

– И я, – заговорщически сказала она, потянувшись за одной и бутылок, которая ничем не отличалась от десятков других, стоящих на полках. – Вот, посмотрите, вы любите манго?

– Я люблю манго, – повторил за ней Барнс как попугай, хотя понятия не имел, о чем речь. Он и так знал, что купит все, что она решит ему вручить. Он только-только начал пользоваться мылом, поэтому точно не завел списка покупок. И если Баки хочет начать говорить за него, он может сделать это в любой, блядь, момент.

Ему пришло в голову, что можно получить информацию о себе в контролируемой обстановке. Его паранойя, сверхнастороженность и готовность в любой момент вступить в бой перебивали практически любой внутренний импульс, посылаемый телом, поэтому шанс возбудиться был ничтожно мал, даже если он встретится с чем-то, что его тело может посчитать возбуждающим. И он должен выяснить это хотя бы из соображений безопасности. У него есть шансы узнать хоть что-то, не свалившись в адскую спираль.

Он попытался понять, привлекает ли его эта девушка в сексуальном плане, но запахи продолжали отвлекать. Вокруг пахло чем-то цитрусовым, но при этом тяжелым и каким-то приторным. И под всеми этими отдушками он ощущал химический запашок, который опасно напоминал чистящее средство, от которого он блевал дальше, чем видел. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на девушке. Хиллари. У нее были блестящие волосы, а еще она накрасила глаза чем-то серебристым, отчего они казались еще больше.

Он постарался представить, как подойдет к ней, обнимет за талию. Она откинет голову, он прижмется к ней всем телом, ножи у него под одеждой при этом... Нет, он... она... они обычно смеялись. Он говорил что-то такое, что заставляло девушек смеяться. Что это было? Они смеялись и прижимались к нему. Они прижимались к нему и не чувствовали холод от руки, почему-то у него не было ни железной руки, ни ножей, просто обычные человеческие шрамы. И он совал руку под блузку или под юбку. Она все еще смеется? Да, всегда лучше, когда они смеются. А потом смех превращается во всхлипы, она впивается ногтями ему в спину, хватает его за руки. Она задыхается и хватает его за руки, а он ее не отпускает, она не может больше умолять, по лицу текут слезы, но у него есть приказ, он не может...

Вокруг стоял тяжелый фальшивый запах цитруса и граната, настолько густой, что его можно было резать ножом.

– Сэр? – спросила девушка, пластиковые резинки в ее волосах резко блестели в ярком свете ламп. На ее лице не было крови. – Сэр? Сэр? – Она приблизилась к нему еще на шаг. Она его не боялась. – Сэр, все в порядке?

Он отшатнулся и выбежал из магазина, пока она не подобралась еще ближе и не схватила его. Где он, черт побери? В городе? Что за хрень? Где, блядь, он? Почему он чувствует запах океана?

Машина вильнула, объезжая его, и начала сигналить. Очень громко. Слишком громко. Он побежал.

Он бежал, перепрыгивая через мусорные контейнеры и пригибаясь, пока не оказался под массивным, покрытым ракушками пирсом, и тут его мозг наконец пришел в себя и напомнил ему, где он находится, что делает и кто он сам. Он привалился к массивной деревянной подпорке и дышал, разевая рот, как рыба. Он же хотел вспомнить все плохое, что связано с сексом? Ну вот,  вспомнил. Вот и результат попыток не упасть в адский водоворот. Ебаный ад. Зачем он это делает.

Он ударил по древней, пропитанной морской водой опоре, оставив в ней круглую вмятину от кулака глубиной в дюйм. Мозгу понравилось – он велел сделать так еще раз, и Барнс подчинился. Он бил и бил, пока вмятина не превратилась в мешанину деревянных опилок на боку опоры. Эта штука толще Барнса, она выдержит.

Последний удар отдался в плечо бессильной дрожью. Он привалился к опоре, почти уткнувшись лицом в мокрое измочаленное дерево. Он был так близко, что мог разглядеть на дереве  отдельные пятнышки мха. Эти неоново-зеленые точки казались поразительно яркими после мутно-серых цветов умытого дождем города.

Он не мог оставить все как есть. Эта девушка, Хиллари, просто хотела ему помочь.

Он уселся на песок там же, под пирсом, прижав колени к груди, и достал телефон. Он погуглил «как извиниться», он погуглил «как попросить прощения за грубость», он погуглил «как скорректировать проблемное поведение».

Он провел весь день за очень информативным чтением.

И когда у его ботинок заплескалась вода, он поднял голову и понял, что это прилив. Барнс встал на ноги. В магазин он пришел утром, а сейчас на город опускались сумерки. Он убрал телефон в карман, потом размял плечи и похрустел шеей, прогоняя напряжение.

Одинокий тюлень следил за ним издалека, лежа под другим причалом на берегу. Барнс сузил глаза, но не стал озвучивать, что тот похож на меховой мешок с мусором, у которого есть лицо. На случай если тюлень вдруг решит напасть. Черт. Ебаная природа.

В общем, к черту все. У него было дело. Барнс собрал в кулак все, кроме яиц, и впервые в этом веке отправился просить прощения.

Магазин выглядел как и в первый раз: ярким и гостеприимным, с разноцветными рекламными плакатами в витринах. Сквозь стекло он увидел черные косы и розовый фартук. Хорошо, значит, Хиллари все еще была на месте. Он зашел в CVS, чтобы купить все необходимое, а потом заставил себя перейти дорогу и войти в магазин. И это оказалось не так сложно, как он ожидал.

На этот раз Барнс пришел подготовленным. Его шея была обмотана новым шарфом, куда он мог уткнуться носом, если запахи станут невыносимыми. Тогда он сможет не чувствовать ничего, кроме запаха новой шерсти и собственного пота. Металлические пальцы сжимали в кармане пакетик с шоколадками Поцелуйчики Херши. На этот раз девушка Хиллари была в магазине одна. Она с улыбкой подняла голову.

– Привет! Добро пожаловать... – Она осеклась и посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Это вы! Вы ушли так быстро! С вами все в порядке?

Барнс собрался с силами и изобразил зрительный контакт, глядя в точку между ее бровей.

– Извините меня, я не хотел, – заученно сказал он. – У меня ПТСР, запахи стали невыносимыми. – Технически он не соврал. – Мне пришлось уйти. Но... Я все равно хочу купить у вас... что нужно для волос.

– Ой, да, – ответила она. Она выглядела ошеломленной всего секунду, после чего включились профессиональные навыки продавца косметики. – Вы даже не переживайте, все в порядке! Запахи! Я поняла. Если запахи вас беспокоят, это не страшно, у нас есть гипоаллергенные продукты, они совершенно без запаха! Прошу сюда.

Он пошел за ней, как сомнамбула, и покорно взял все бутылки, которые она сгрузила ему на руки. Барнс сфокусировался на том, чтобы не думать ни о чем, кроме разноцветных ярлычков на бутылках и баночках. Он не слышал, что именно говорила ему Хиллари, но все флакончики были подписаны, поэтому это было не страшно. Все шло по плану  – они добрались до кассы без эксцессов, криков или насилия.

– С вас сто семьдесят восемь девяносто девять, что означает, вы получаете бесплатные резинки для волос. Вы можете выбрать цвет! – Хиллари протянула ему корзинку с разноцветными резинками.

Барнс посмотрел на корзинку, потом на свою руку, которой держал деньги, потом снова на корзинку. Хиллари пожалела его и сначала взяла у него деньги. 

– Можете не торопиться, я пока упакую ваши покупки, – сказала она.

Барнс и не торопился. Но не потому, что не мог выбрать между розовыми в полосочку, синими в полосочку или желтыми в горошек резинками. Он пытался выровнять дыхание. Наконец он взял из корзинки первые попавшиеся. Хиллари аккуратно вытащила их из его пальцев  и положила в пакет, который выглядел очень полным и тяжелым. Она протянула ему пакет с ослепительной улыбкой:

– Ваш чек внутри! Всего вам наилучшего, сэр. Спасибо, что решили сделать покупки в нашем магазине!

– Да, – сказал Барнс. Он сумел помахать, прежде чем вышел из магазина, чувствуя себя слегка оглушенным и двигаясь как плохо смазанная заводная кукла. Он даже смог оставаться на земле некоторое время, но вскоре не выдержал и, зайдя в переулок, полез на ближайшую крышу.

Какое-то время он сидел там на корточках за кондиционером, поставив пакет с покупками между ног, и просто дышал. Он может. Он может успешно взаимодействовать с нормальными гражданскими без крови, выстрелов или участия призрака Баки. Его маленькая миссия прошла успешно. Ему нужно вознаградить себя, чтобы позитивно подкрепить поведенческий паттерн.

Дрожащими руками он развернул шоколадную конфету и положил ее в рот. Она была теплая и мягковатая от долгого пребывания в кармане, но на вкус все равно была как победа.

 

Aquilo – Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> буш - австралийская пустошь, заросшая кустарником и невысокими деревьями
> 
> Грязная Ширли - коктейль из водки, вишневого ликера и лимонада
> 
> Форт Нокс - хранилище золотого запаса США
> 
> CVS - аптечная сеть

**Author's Note:**

> * Яичные ожидания  
> **пригород Вашингтона


End file.
